


Miracle

by Volodymyr



Series: Lucifer & Noxae (AU) [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Affection, Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Awkward Conversations, Bad Decisions, Beaches, Big Brother Amenadiel (Lucifer TV), Blood and Injury, Caring about each other, Case Fic, Complicated Relationships, Conspiracy, Crimes & Criminals, Cute Lucifer, Daddy Issues, Detectives, Developing Relationship, Devil Face (Lucifer TV), Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Dreams and Nightmares, Drinking & Talking, Drug Withdrawal, Drunk Chloe Decker, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends, Episode: s01e01 Pilot, Established Relationship, Evil Plans, Existential Crisis, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Feels, Fights, Friends With Benefits, From Sex to Love, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Good Cop Bad Cop, Guardian Angels, Gunshot Wounds, Heartache, Hellfire, Hurt Chloe Decker, Identity Issues, Jealousy, Kissing, Living Together, Los Angeles, Lost Chloe Decker, Love/Hate, Lucifer Feels, Lux (Lucifer TV), Made For Each Other, Major Original Character(s), Mental Link, Mind Control, Miracles, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Moving Out, Nicknames, Normal Life, Out of Character, POV Chloe Decker, Painkillers, Partner Betrayal, Partnership, Piano, Possessive Behavior, Promises, Psychological Torture, Punishment, Rage, Scars, Self-Destruction, Sexual Content, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Sibling Rivalry, Sleep Deprivation, Sleeping Together, So Married, Soulmates, Strangulation, Supernatural Elements, Therapy, True Love, Truth, Wedding Planning, Wedding Rings, Who are the killers, corvette, like a married couple, new life
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-05-27 04:18:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 50
Words: 113,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15016502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volodymyr/pseuds/Volodymyr
Summary: Chloe Jane Decker est un miracle ordonné par Dieu lui-même afin de tempérer le plus rebelle de ses fils, connu sur terre sous le nom de Lucifer Morningstar. Contrairement à ce qu’on pourrait croire, elle est au courant de son rôle depuis toujours, son origine divine lui donnant une connexion privilégiée et non désirée avec le Tout-Puissant. Sauf que Chloe ne veut pas servir de babysitteur à un ange déchu que le monde entier associe au Diable. Elle veut vivre une vie normale. Malheureusement pour elle, les choses changent lorsqu’elle se retrouve face à face avec sa « mission ».





	1. Him

Alex est réveillé par les mouvements du matelas. Il s’étire paresseusement, allongeant un bras afin de venir frôler la peau de son dos. Chloe ne ralenti pas pour autant ses gestes. Elle se rhabille, terminant de reboutonner sa blouse plus précisément. Le doigt qui monte et descend dans le creux de son dos finit par l’agacer, la poussant à se lever du lit.

« Tu pars déjà, chérie ? »

La voix d’Alex est bien peu flatteuse, enrouée par une nuit courte. La blonde ne lui jette aucun regard, entreprenant de remettre son jean.

**« Je ne suis pas ta chérie. »**

Elle finit par lui lancer avec une réplique qu’elle veut froide. Elle n’aurait pas dû le rejoindre à son appartement hier soir. Decker cherchait surtout à éviter le sommeil. On peut dire que c’est réussi, elle a fixé le plafond de cette chambre un très long moment avant de se décider de partir.

« Allez, Chlo ! Ça fait deux mois qu’on couche ensemble. »

Un regard bleu se pose sur l’homme qui lui tend une main désormais. Qu’est-ce qu’il cherche à accomplir de la sorte ? Chloe ramasse ses bottines et fixe Alex une ultime fois.

**« Justement, ce n’est que sexuel. »**

 

* * *

 

**« Dan, je veux cette enquête. Laisse-moi la mener, je t’assure que je peux le faire. »**

Marchant sur les talons du Détective Espinoza, Chloe le pousse à s’arrêter en l’agrippant par le bras.

**« Franchement, de quoi tu as peur ? Ça sera vite réglé, c’est clairement une histoire de drogue. »**

Il soupire face à l’insistance de sa collègue. Il finit par hocher la tête, lui laissant le contrôle des opérations. Elle sourit

**« Des témoins ? »**

« Un seul. Lucifer Morningstar. »

Chloe pouffe de rire.

**« Sérieusement ? Encore un excentrique, je présume. »**

« Pire, le patron d’une boîte de nuit. »

Évidemment, avec un nom pareil, il était certain qu’il n’était pas autre chose qu’un patron de boîte de nuit. Lux, en plus. Bon sang, c’était de pire en pire cette journée. Dan propose de la conduire au témoin au nom diabolique, ce qu’elle accepte. Ils traversent la rue et pénètre dans le bâtiment qui abrite la fameuse boîte de nuit. L’ascenseur les mène à un étage en particulier. Chloe commence déjà à scruter les lieux, remarquant le moindre détail pouvant lui être utile. Elle se fige net toutefois en apercevant l’homme qui se tient derrière un piano à fumer, boire et jouer. Elle recule aussitôt, ne pouvant pas aller bien loin puisque le corps de l’autre Détective lui bloque le passage. Il n’a même pas le temps de lui demander ce qu’elle a pour l’entendre lui révéler.

**« Finalement, je vais te laisser interroger le témoin. »**

Elle a le droit à une tête particulièrement expressive de confusion de la part de Dan.

« Qu’est-ce qui te prend ? Tu es celle qui a insisté pour avoir cette enquête et là tu te dégonfles ? »

**« Je ne me dégonfle pas, je… je… »**

C’est là que Chloe croise son regard. Lucifer est intrigué par la cohue qu’elle cause, bien évidemment. Elle dissocie ses prunelles des siennes sans tarder, retrouvant l’usage de la parole.

**« … Je ne peux pas. »**

Sur ce, elle contourne Dan et court presque vers l’ascenseur.

« Chloe ! »

L’appelle l’autre Détective avec inquiétude.

 

* * *

 

Les images sont floues, comme toujours. Chloe se voit assise au piano, Lucifer à ses côtés. Les longs doigts du patron de Lux dansent sur les touches blanches et noires. Cela ne l’arrête pas pour autant de lui parler, de lui sourire surtout. Ses yeux sont parfois rouges, parfois bruns, passant de l’un à l’autre si aisément, comme elle a l’habitude. Elle ne saisit pas ce qu’il raconte, mais elle sait pourtant qu’elle pourrait reconnaître sa voix en plein milieu d’une foule depuis le temps qu’il s’adresse à elle en rêve. Les flashs s’accélèrent et cela l’étourdie bientôt, se voyant tantôt assise au bar avec le propriétaire, tantôt à danser avec lui sur la piste. Peu importe la direction qu’elle regarde, Lucifer est là. Elle a enfin un nom à mettre sur ce visage. Elle aurait pourtant dû le deviner lorsque Dan lui a révélé. Quelle idée d’insister pour prendre une nouvelle enquête le jour de son retour de maladie ! Ses rêves ne vont être que plus encombrants désormais qu’elle l’a vu.

Elle se réveille dans un sursaut, lançant son oreiller au bout de ses bras sous la colère. Un grognement lui échappe par la suite. Elle porte une main à son abdomen et appuie sur la cicatrice de coup de feu qui s’y trouve. Toujours douloureuse malgré les semaines. Chloe s’étire pour se saisir d’un cachet sur la table de nuit et elle l’avale sans avoir besoin d’eau. Elle vient ensuite cacher son visage dans les draps, se concentrant sur sa respiration pour la calmer. Elle ne pourra plus y échapper cette fois. C’est la première fois qu’elle le rencontre. Dieu ne va pas la laisser oublier ce détail et les rêves vont la rendre folle si elle ne tente pas quelque chose. Soupirant, Chloe fixe le plafond.

**« Ok, j’ai compris. J’irai le voir demain. »**

Elle se laisse ensuite retomber sur le dos en maudissant tous les saints qu’elle connaisse.

 

* * *

 

Lucifer lève la tête lentement, libérant son verre de ses lèvres. C’est comme s’il pouvait sentir son approche, ce qui était peut-être le cas. Chloe ne lui laisse pas le temps de réagir. Pas le moins du monde impressionné par lui, elle vient s’asseoir directement à côté de lui devant le piano. S’il lui demande de jouer, elle compte bien lui éclabousser son verre au visage. Le regard presque gourmand du playboy ne contribue pas à l’adoucir.

_« Tiens, tiens. Chloe, c’est bien ça ? »_

Cette voix. Cet accent. C’est la première fois qu’elle l’entend en vrai et c’est plus perturbant qu’elle l’avait anticipé. Elle se ressaisit heureusement rapidement.

**« Détective Decker. »**

Elle le corrige afin qu’il ne devienne pas trop familier trop rapidement. L’expression sur le visage de Lucifer devient encore plus espiègle.

_« Oh, un Détective ! J’espère que vous êtes plus divertissante que votre collègue le Détective Douche. »_

Chloe ne peut s’empêcher de sourire à cela. Voilà un surnom approprié pour son ex-copain devenu son supérieur immédiat à la suite d’une relation foireuse d’un an à rompre puis à reprendre. Disons qu’elle préfère oublier cette période de sa vie. Chloe est la première à céder à l’impatience.

**« Je ne suis pas ici pour l’enquête. »**

L’autre semble satisfait de cette affirmation.

_« Ah vraiment ? Qu’attendons-nous alors pour rejoindre mon penthouse ? »_

Il lui offre une main. Il se croit vraiment irrésistible celui là. Elle joue le jeu toutefois, faisant glisser sa paume dans la sienne. Elle le suit alors qu’il se lève puis la conduit à un autre ascenseur en retrait. La jeune femme entre avec curiosité dans le penthouse, impressionnée par le luxe qui s’y trouve. Il se met à son aise pendant ce temps, ayant retiré son veston et lui apportant un verre. Il la regarde dans les yeux alors qu’ils trinquent et boivent dans un parfait synchronisme le contenu intégral de leur verre. Il n’en faut pas moins pour impressionner le patron de Lux qui lui retire le verre des mains pour le poser sur le piano. Les doigts de l’homme replacent une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Chloe ne brise à aucun moment le contact visuel, observant le sourire toujours plus grand qui demeure sur ce beau visage.

_« Alors, Détective, prête à passer à l’action ? »_

Sur ce, il s’avance encore plus, son haleine alcoolisée caressant les lèvres de Chloe. Il est toutefois arrêté net par une main qu’elle pose sur son torse, le surprenant au point où il cligne à plusieurs reprises des paupières. Évidemment, il n’a pas l’habitude qu’on lui résiste.

**« Je sais qui tu es. »**

Elle ne tarde pas à lui dire, allant droit au but. Lucifer voit cela comme un nouveau jeu.

_« Et qui suis-je, ma jolie ? »_

Chloe le fixe de ses prunelles confiantes. Il ne se doute pas une seule seconde qu’il est sur le point de tomber de très haut.

**« Le Diable. »**


	2. Her

La confiance qui jusque là était inébranlable sur son visage s’effrite d’un coup. Dans le regarde de Lucifer, Chloe peut même distinguer une lueur de panique, voir même de peur qu’il ne parvient visiblement pas à cacher complètement. Il ne fléchit pas toutefois. Il doit être convaincu qu’il a toujours le contrôle.

_« Prouve-le. »_

Il la met donc au défi. Ce qu’elle est prête à faire avec plaisir. Sans un mot, elle sort son arme de service qu’il vient soudain de remarquer à sa ceinture. Elle pointe l’arme en direction du cœur du Diable. Il est si surpris par ce geste qu’il en est bouche bée, il semblerait. Chloe est imperturbable. Elle appuie donc sur la gâchette. Il a toutefois rapidement agrippé son poignet pour le dévier de sa trajectoire. Résultat, la balle se loge dans un mur non loin. Pour un immortel, il s’insulte rapidement d’une attaque de la sorte. Il la regarde d’ailleurs intensément, visiblement outré. Il serre son poignet suffisamment fort pour qu’elle soit contrainte de lâcher l’arme qui résonne contre le plancher du penthouse. Lucifer la plaque finalement contre le mur le plus proche la maintenant en place d’un bras appuyant contre sa trachée. Il n’a vraiment pas aimé sa preuve, on dirait.

_« Qui t’envoie ? »_

Ah, c’est donc cela. Chloe n’est absolument pas effrayée par les yeux du Diable qui se teinte d’un rouge lumineux. N’importe qui aurait paniqué, mais pas elle.

**« Personne. Oh et ça ne marche pas sur moi tes trucs. Le regard menaçant, le charme, le désir, tu ne peux me manipuler d’aucune façon. »**

Chloe considère sérieusement le danger qu’il représente toutefois. Elle sait que si elle le provoque trop, il a la force de la tuer sans difficulté. Les anges ne peuvent pas mettre fin aux jours d’un humain toutefois, alors elle compte sur cette règle d’or pour se donner une chance contre lui. Les traits de Lucifer se durcissent d’ailleurs.

_« Ne me mens pas. »_

À cela, elle ne peut que soupirer. Si seulement elle mentait et était au final normal. Ça serait le rêve, ce qu’elle a toujours voulu. Malheureusement pour elle, ce n’était pas le cas.

**« Crois-moi, j’aimerais bien être ailleurs qu’ici. Je n’en ai rien à faire de vos histoires de famille. »**

Il fronce les sourcils, analysant à toute vitesse ce qu’implique cette déclaration.

_« Alors, c’est bel et bien mon cher vieux Père qui t’envoie. »_

Il dit cela comme si c’était la pire des insultes au monde. Les mains de la blonde agrippent son bras qui l’étrangle légèrement, grognant malgré elle sous le désagrément que cela lui cause.

**« Il est insistant, c’est vrai. Mais crois-moi, j’ai mon libre arbitre. Il ne peut pas me contrôler comme vous tous. Je suis venu ici uniquement pour qu’il me foute une bonne fois pour toute la paix avec ces rêves de toi. »**

Il la lâche d’un coup, lui permettant d’inspirer pleinement avec ses poumons. Elle porte une main à sa gorge, le fixant tandis qu’il est confus comme jamais. Chloe attend qu’il se ressaisisse, demeurant le dos à plat contre le mur. On peut dire qu’il est maître pour passer d’une émotion à une autre en l’espace de quelques secondes. Lorsqu’il reprend sur lui, il pointe l’humaine avec accusation.

_« Pourquoi toi ? Qu’est-ce que tu as de si spécial pour qu’Il s’intéresse à toi de la sorte ? »_

Une question légitime, mais Chloe préfère s’en moquer un peu.

**« On est jaloux ? »**

Il ne répond pas, se contentant de durcir son regard. La Détective soupire, visiblement contrainte de tout lui déballer pour qu’il ne lui reprenne pas l’envie de l’étranger.

**« Écoute, je n’ai rien demandé. J’ai cette connexion avec Lui parce que je suis un miracle. Il a ordonné qu’on me crée spécifiquement. »**

Elle pensait déclencher bien des choses en lui à ce moment de la conversation, mais certainement pas l’hilarité. En effet, il se met à rire presque de manière incontrôlable, s’éloignant pour rejoindre le bar. Il se sert un nouveau verre d’alcool et le cale cul-sec au moment où il cesse de rigoler. Il se retourne ensuite vers elle, la pointant à nouveau.

_« C’est la chose la plus ridicule que j’ai entendu. Un miracle ! Et puis quoi encore ! Ce cher emmerdeur de première ne fait plus ce genre de choses depuis des millénaires. »_

Il rit encore un peu en se resservant à boire. Elle lève les yeux au ciel.

**« Je suis au courant, sauf que c’est lui-même qui m’a dit qui je suis réellement. Je n’ai jamais voulu être son pantin. Je me fous royalement de ses plans pour nous deux. Il ne me forcera pas à rester avec toi. »**

Lucifer s’étouffe, lançant presque son verre à moitié vide sur le comptoir du bar avant de la rejoindre. Si Chloe l’avait trouvé confus auparavant, ce n’est rien en comparaison à ce qu’elle voit dans son regard à cet instant précis.

_« Quoi ? »_

Il se contente de lâcher. Elle ressent véritablement de la sympathie pour lui. Elle se souvient que ça lui a pris des années à tout encaisser. Sauf qu’elle ne peut plus faire marche arrière à présent.

**« Il m’a créé pour toi, Lucifer. »**


	3. Velvet

**« Arrête de me pousser ! »**

Le Diable était à deux doigts de la soulever de terre pour la forcer à avancer plus vite vers la sortie. Chloe s’accroche littéralement à sa chemise pour l’obliger à la regarder. Il est en colère, cela elle l’avait compris. Mais de là à vouloir la jeter hors de son penthouse en quatrième vitesse, c’était un peu exagéré.

_« Merci bien d’être la toute première femme que je mets dehors insatisfaite ! Ça m’apprendra à faire confiance à votre minable petite organisation ! »_

Chloe s’apprête à répliquer pour défendre le LAPD, mais se ravise plutôt de lui donner une raison supplémentaire pour la pousser sans grâce dans l’ascenseur.

**« S’il-te-plaît, je… »**

_« Ne me supplie pas ! »_

Il s’immobilise enfin, lui lançant un regard rouge. Chloe ne peut pas partir si tôt. Elle refuse d’être venue le voir pour rien. Il faut au moins le convaincre de reprendre le dialogue. Cela semble peine perdue puisqu’il a dressé un bouclier de protection infranchissable afin de se protéger. Elle persiste toutefois à demeurer agrippée à lui. Elle soutient son regard même s’il est difficile de le fixer dans cet état.

**« Je ne peux pas partir. »**

_« Ce n’est pas une option. Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi. Si je te revois, crois-moi je ne serais pas aussi gentil. Fin de l’histoire. »_

Chloe sent qu’elle est véritablement en train de perdre. Sauf qu’il ne comprend pas. Les rêves ne cesseront jamais si elle accepte ce qu’il lui demande. Il y a forcément un moyen de s’entendre mutuellement sur la question.

**« Ok ! Ok ! Mais ne me pousse plus comme ça, je ne suis pas ton ennemi. »**

Il sourit à cela, secouant la tête de gauche à droite. Cela offense la blonde légèrement.

**« Sérieusement, Lucifer, je ne suis pas ton Père. Je te l’ai dit, je n’en ai rien à faire de ce qu’il veut. Je suis là pour ce que moi je veux. Si tu m’aides à me débarrasser de Lui, à l’enlever de ma tête, je peux t’être utile en retour. »**

_« Utile ? Je suis celui qui propose les marchés, tu sauras. Et celui là est très inéquitable, déjà. Je vais donc le dire pour la dernière fois, tu dégages de ton plein gré ou je te dégage. »_

Il lui montre son vrai visage. À cela elle le lâche enfin, reculant d’un pas. Elle n’avait pas connaissance de ce détail pourtant majeur. Elle rêve de Lucifer à tous les soirs depuis qu’elle est gamine et jamais jusque là Il lui avait montré ce visage défiguré. Pourquoi ? Chloe n’a pas le temps d’y songer plus car il avance d’un pas de son côté. Il veut la faire reculer davantage, ce à quoi elle s’oppose catégoriquement. Sauf qu’elle n’a plus d’idée de comment le calmer et lui demander de l’écouter. C’est lorsque son dos rencontre les deux portes fermées de l’ascenseur qu’elle songe à une solution drastique. Elle doute que ça fonctionne. Si ça se trouve, ça va même la faire tuer. Sauf que c’est la seule option qui lui reste.

**« Y’en a marre ! »**

Elle grogne pour elle-même avant de s’emparer du visage de Lucifer entre ses mains et de l’embrasser. Elle ferme les yeux fortement, attendant le pire. Ce sont les trois secondes et demie les plus longues de sa vie.

Puis, il bouge. Contrairement à ce qu’elle pensait, il ne se dérobe pas. Il répond à son baiser. Elle goûte à son haleine, sent sa langue s’installer en maître dans sa bouche. Ce qu’elle ressent surtout à ce moment précis se sont de violents frissons de plaisir qui se répandent au plus profond de son être. Cela pousse son cœur à s’emballer aussitôt, ses mains à s’attacher encore plus solidement à sa peau, comme si elle craignait de chuter. Lucifer la soulève sans effort et commence à la conduire vers la chambre. Ça ne faisait pas partie du plan de Chloe. En fait, elle ne sait même plus en quoi consistait le dit plan. C’était une mesure désespérée pour une situation désespérée.

Des bras forts la dépose contre le matelas. La blonde s’obstine à garder les yeux fermés, y compris lorsqu’il quitte sa bouche pour commencer à l’embrasser dans le cou. Il fait glisser ses doigts sur son ventre et elle est prise de nouveaux frissons qui la font presque se cambrer. Bon sang, chaque minuscule touché qu’il administre sur son épiderme lui cause une explosion de sensations. Et elle n’est pas la seule à être enivré par leur proximité nouvelle. Elle ouvre enfin les yeux lorsqu’elle se rend compte qu’il tremble lui aussi. Leur regard se croise à ce moment. Leur confusion est partagée. Sauf qu’au lieu de s’arrêter et de comprendre ce qui leur arrivent, leur bouche se rejoignent dans un mouvement commun, elle qui grimpe le retrouver alors que lui se rapproche. Chloe le laisse poursuivre l’exploration de son corps, faisant de même de son côté. Elle sent une certaine impatience chez lui alors qu’il lui retire son haut entre deux baisers. Mais la douceur de leurs contacts revient dès qu’il a encore plus de peau disponible à caresser. Le Diable est doux. Voilà qui lui semble complètement contradictoire avec le personnage. Il est même si vulnérable alors qu’il cherche de l’affection contre son corps. Chloe n’a jamais cru en ce genre de choses, en l’usage de l’acte sexuel pour autre chose que des besoins primaires. Elle n’a autorisé aucun amant à avoir accès à son cœur auparavant, à lui faire plaisir véritablement pendant leur tendresse. Tout ce qu’elle a toujours refusé de partager avec quelqu’un sont pourtant ce qu’elle donne à Lucifer sans même y réfléchir.

Elle pousse un gémissement alors qu’il a glissé une main à la fermeture éclair de son jean. Elle est gênée par sa réaction, n’ayant pas l’habitude d’être aussi expressive. Le Diable ne s’en formalise pas vraiment, poursuivant ses baisers qui descendent à présent jusqu’à ses cuisses. Elle glisse ses doigts dans ses cheveux et s’y accroche tandis qu’il remonte un peu. Elle ressert les jambes atours de lui par réflexe, se cambrant progressivement une fois de plus. C’est probablement à ce moment qu’elle perd un peu la tête. Elle est submergée par la surexcitation. Il n’a qu’à lui caresser une fois de plus l’intérieur des cuisses pour qu’elle lui permette de nouveau le passage. Son corps se colle contre le sien à la perfection, leur front s’appuyant l’un contre l’autre tandis qu’il ne laisse pas son propre poids l’écraser de manière inconfortable. Leurs yeux se trouvent à nouveau. La lueur d’intensité qu’elle y distingue fait manquer à son cœur un battement. Chloe se permet de l’embrasser avec tendresse même si leur respiration saccadée rend l’opération difficile.

Deux inconnus ne font pas l’amour comme ça. Personne ne fait l’amour comme ça. C’est du moins la conclusion qu’elle se fait alors qu’il va déposer sa lourde tête brûlante sur son cœur et qu’il soupire longuement. Elle lui caresse la nuque machinalement tandis qu’elle se détend de plus en plus.

**« Alors, est-ce que je suis plus divertissante que le Détective Douche ? »**

Sa voix est à peine audible, mais il parvient visiblement à l’entendre puisqu’il rit.


	4. Big Brother

Chloe se réveille paresseusement. Elle laisse ses sens revenir à eux un à un. La chaleur et le confort des draps sont les premières choses qu’elle apprécie. Il y a également cette odeur agréable qui l’a calme. Une odeur qu’elle associe désormais à Lucifer. Elle ouvre les yeux. La blonde est dans une autre chambre que la sienne, seule dans cet immense lit. Elle soupire fortement, les souvenirs de la veille ayant toujours un effet puissant sur son corps. Elle ne peut pourtant s’empêcher d’éprouver de la frustration qu’il l’ait abandonné au matin. Franchement, il est évident que c’est ce qu’il allait faire. Elle ne sait même pas pourquoi une toute petite partie d’elle-même souhaitait qu’il soit toujours là à son réveil. Elle n’est plus une gamine qui croit aux contes de fée. Si ça se trouve, il a profité du fait qu’elle dormait pour s’éclipser très loin. Sexe ou pas, elle demeure un miracle créé par son Père. Faire de son « ennemi juré » un trophée de chasse est tout à fait le genre de choses qu’elle imagine être dans les ambitions du Diable.

La jeune femme s’extrait du lit lentement, n’ayant aucune gêne à explorer le penthouse une fois vêtu. Il n’avait qu’à ne pas la laisser toute seule s’il tenait à son intimité. Elle passe beaucoup de temps à observer la collection d’objets historiques en tout genre. Leur place est dans un musée, sauf qu’elle apprécie de pouvoir toucher au passé de l’humanité. Elle n’avait pas imaginé Lucifer du genre nostalgique. Pourtant, son penthouse est rempli de souvenirs d’une ancienne vie. La jeune femme termine son exploration par le piano. Sa mère l’a autrefois forcé à apprendre à y jouer durant trois ans. Elle détestait aller à ses cours. Mais comme chaque chose qu’a fait sa mère, c’était sans considération pour sa fille. Chloe fixe les touches, refusant d’essayer la moindre combinaison. Elle n’a pas envie d’entendre le son de l’instrument ce matin. Soupirant, elle se résigne donc à prendre le chemin de la sortie.

À mi-chemin, un fort bruit de battement d’ailes l’a fait sursauter. Chloe se retourne vivement pour découvrir un ange à la peau noire qui range sans se presser ses ailes contre son dos. Elle ne s’attendait pas à cela.

« Chloe Decker. »

Elle fronce les sourcils, s’approchant de lui tandis qu’il lui sourit. Il ne lui inspire pas du tout confiance.

**« Inconnu. »**

« Je m’appelle Amenadiel. »

**« Jamais entendu parler. »**

La jeune femme est cinglante, de plus en plus méfiante.

« Est-ce que vous avez passé une bonne nuit ? »

Les prunelles bleues de l’humaine se refroidissent davantage.

**« C’est une question piège ? »**

Il rit tandis qu’elle ne bronche pas.

« Pas vraiment. Luci n’a jamais réalisé la chance qu’il avait. »

Elle pourrait jurer qu’il la reluque l’espace d’un instant et cela n’aide pas Chloe à vouloir être plus sympathique envers le nouveau venu.

**« Vous ne savez pas où est Luci, par hasard ? »**

Elle use du surnom en se moquant un peu de son interlocuteur. Il continue de paraître bêtement heureux et elle aimerait bien lui retirer ce sourire un peu trop blanc du visage.

« Pas aussi loin que vous le croyez. »

Chloe ne sait pas trop ce qu’il cherche à lui dire de la sorte. Comment peut-il seulement savoir qu’elle imaginait Lucifer à des kilomètres d’elle ? Ce petit jeu a assez duré.

**« Qu’est-ce que tu me veux ? »**

« Rien pour le moment. Je tenais simplement à m’assurer que Luci vous avait gardé saine et sauve alors que j’étais indisposé à votre protection. C’est la première fois depuis que je vous surveille que vous êtes si près de lui. »

Près ? Ce n’est pas le terme qu’elle emploierait pour désigner comment « près » elle a été de son frère cette nuit. Chloe s’avance vers l’homme et ne s’arrête que lorsqu’il cesse d’afficher son air souriant.

**« Tu es quoi ? Une sorte d’ange gardien ? Tu diras à ton Père que je n’ai pas besoin de personne pour me protéger. »**

« Ce n’est pas à vous d’en décider. »

**« Oui, j’ai l’habitude qu’on me réponde ça. Sauf que je te rappelle que je fais mes propres choix. Il ne me forcera jamais à faire ce que je ne veux pas. »**

« C’est ce que vous croyez. »

Cette fois elle va suffisamment près pour être capable de le pousser en provocation. Il ne bouge pas d’un millimètre suite à son geste.

**« Qu’est-ce que s’est censé vouloir dire ? »**

Un silence s’installe, ce qui rend la jeune femme encore plus bouillonnante.

**« Réponds-moi ! »**

Il semble chercher à la faire tourner en rond et cela l’énerve de plus en plus.

« À quoi avez-vous rêvé cette nuit ? »

**« Quoi ? Mais à rien ! Qu’est-ce que ça à voir avec… »**

Elle s’arrête. Elle comprend enfin où il veut en venir. Elle n’a pas rêvé cette nuit. Chloe a beau réfléchir encore et encore à son sommeil, elle n’a pas le souvenir d’avoir rêvé. Bon sang, cela a fonctionné.

« Continuez ce que vous avez commencé. Vous êtes sur la bonne voie. »

Elle est bouche bée, tellement surprise qu’elle le laisse reculer et déployer à nouveau ses ailes. Lorsqu’elle se ressaisit et s’empare du premier objet sous la main pour le lui lancer avec rage, l’ange a déjà disparu. Un panneau de verre éclate en mille morceaux à la place, sous les yeux horrifiés de Chloe. Sa colère fait rapidement place à la panique et elle ne peut plus supporter d’être dans cet endroit. Elle se hâte donc de quitter le penthouse, appuyant frénétiquement sur le bouton de l’ascenseur comme si elle craignant que Lucifer apparaisse à tout moment derrière elle pour la voir déguerpir. Chloe court littéralement une fois à l’extérieur, rejoignant sa voiture garée tellement loin, il lui semble. Une fois à l’intérieur, elle laisse enfin les émotions sortir librement. Les larmes sont douloureuses tandis qu’elle porte ses doigts à ses lèvres, la sensation des baisers de la veille encore perceptible comme si ça l’avait brûlé. Un sanglot lui échappe tandis qu’elle réalise à quel point elle aurait envie qu’il l’embrasse encore. Rien de tout cela n’a été réel, c’est ça ? Peu importe quel plan tordu Dieu a en tête, elle refuse d’en faire partie. Elle ne peut pas accepter d’être son pion préféré une seconde de plus.


	5. I Want To Shoot You

Chloe arrive au commissariat avec deux heures de retard. Elle ignore les regards de certains collègues sur elle. Elle vient à peine de poser ses fesses sur sa chaise qu’Alex apparaît dans son champ de vision. Elle retient un soupire, forçant un sourire à son partenaire. Il ouvre la bouche pour parler, mais elle le coupe avant qu’il en ait l’occasion.

**« Épargne-moi un nouveau sermon, d’accord ! Je ne suis pas d’humeur à discuter une fois de plus avec toi de mon retour au travail. Je sais que tu t’inquiètes pour moi, ce n’est pas nouveau. Je déteste qu’on me materne alors s’il te plait, ne commence pas. »**

Alex est convaincu qu’elle est revenue trop rapidement au travail, qu’elle n’est pas encore complètement remise du désastre de la dernière enquête. Surtout que le nombre d’antidouleur qu’on lui prescrit est indiqué dans son dossier. Elle s’est battue pour réussir à faire entendre raison à ses supérieurs, voulant remonter en scelle rapidement. Mais là elle est en train de tout gâcher. Alex secoue la tête, tirant une chaise pour s’asseoir à côté d’elle.

« En fait, ce que je m’apprêtais à te dire c’est que Dan a fait la demande au Lieutenant pour te retirer l’enquête sur Delilah. Et elle a dit oui. »

Chloe serre la mâchoire. Il ne manquait plus que cela.

**« Évidemment qu’elle a dit oui. »**

Entre Chloe et la Lieutenant, ça n’a jamais été l’harmonie. Toutes les raisons sont bonnes pour la pousser hors de sa vue, il faut croire.

« Chlo, c’est très sérieux. Dan croit que tu as un lien personnel avec Lucifer Morningstar qui pourrait compromettre l’enquête. On te reproche même de lui avoir refilé des informations sur l’enquête en cours, d’où sa récente implication. La Lieutenant n’approuve pas qu’il cherche à se faire justice lui-même, c’est contre tout ce que nous défendons. »

La blonde le regarde avec stupeur.

**« Attend, quoi ? Lucifer a fait quoi ? »**

« Je n’ai pas beaucoup de détails sur ce qu’il a fait précisément, mais plusieurs personnes ont porté plainte contre lui depuis ce matin pour des menaces et des blessures mineures. Il semble être en croisade contre ceux qu’il soupçonne d’être derrière le meurtre de Delilah. Tu as lu le dossier, non ? Tu sais qu’elle a autrefois été son employée et son amante. »

Chloe demeure confuse.

**« Oui, oui je l’ai lu. Mais, je n’ai pas… on n’a pas parlé de l’enquête, Alex. S’il sait des choses, ce n’est pas grâce à moi. »**

Le policier l’observe un moment avant de se lever.

« Alors, dans ce cas, préviens-le qu’il se calme sur la vendetta avant qu’il ne soit trop tard. S’il a une tache de plus à son dossier, la Lieutenant va demander un mandat d’arrêt. »

Chloe ne comprend pas pourquoi Alex lui conseille de tempérer Lucifer. À quel point c’est visible dans son front qu’elle a couché avec le patron de Lux ? Elle remercie son partenaire d’un petit sourire et il s’éclipse après un ultime regard inquiet. Pourquoi d’un seul coup tout ce qui concerne Lucifer Morningstar lui tombe sur le dos ?

 

* * *

 

Chloe croise les bras sur sa poitrine au moment de passer les portes de Lux. Elle ne pensait pas être de retour si tôt. Elle ne peut cacher son malaise de revoir cet endroit, surtout alors que l’établissement est vide. La seule personne qu’elle distingue est la barmaid occupée à ranger des verres derrière son comptoir. Lorsque Maze se retourne, la blonde a déjà sa plaque de policière à la main.

**« Détective Chloe Decker, LAPD. J’aimerais voir monsieur Morningstar afin de lui poser quelques questions supplémentaires. »**

« Il est absent. Revenez plus tard. »

Elle ne pourra visiblement rien obtenir de la brune, ni information, ni collaboration.

**« Dans ce cas, je vais l’attendre. Vous pouvez me servir un scotch, s’il vous plait ? »**

Chloe prend place au bar tandis que l’autre femme la dévisage froidement.

« J’ignore quand il va revenir, vous savez. »

Précise la barmaid avec agacement, se saisissant d’un verre propre.

**« J’ai tout mon temps. »**

Lui assure Chloe en souriant. Elle la remercie pour le scotch qu’elle déguste tout en scrutant l’écran de son téléphone. Mazikeen ne lâche pas sa cliente des yeux, ce qui ne perturbe pas le moins du monde la Détective.

Au bout d’une heure, un soupire agacé est sifflé par la brune qui se saisit de son téléphone et s’éloigne. Chloe l’observe discrètement, espérant qu’elle est en train de prévenir son patron de sa présence. En attendant, la blonde termine son verre et retourne à son téléphone. Elle use de sa connexion internet afin de rechercher plus d’informations sur Lux et son propriétaire. Il y a forcément un moyen d’obliger le Diable à se tenir loin des activités de la police. Ne réalise t-il pas qu’il s’expose trop de la sorte ? Et puisqu’elle est compromise désormais aux yeux du Lieutenant, elle va tomber avec lui s’il va trop loin.

_« Maze ! Quelle est cette urgence qui me prive de la compagnie d’une thérapeute coquine ? »_

Chloe se retourne en reconnaissant cette voix. Lucifer réalise d’un coup qu’elle est là. Son visage passe de surpris a amusé en l’espace d’une minute. Il s’avance ensuite vers le bar afin de se servir lui-même et de remplir le verre de sa dernière conquête. Si Chloe garde les yeux au plancher alors qu’il joue au barman, elle lève sur lui des prunelles froides tandis qu’il l’observe avec curiosité, le dos appuyé au bar.

_« Détective, je ne pensais pas te revoir si tôt, besoin d’un autre entretien privé ? »_

Il roucoule presque, bien trop séducteur à son goût. Mais qu’est-ce qu’il fait au juste ? Il cherche à garder son image de Casanova devant cette Maze ? Chloe a vu sa vulnérabilité, il y a quelques heures à peine. Elle ne peut pas prétendre que ce n’est rien, contrairement à lui.

**« J’ai appris que tu as décidé de mener une vendetta contre ceux qui ont assassiné Delilah. Tu es au courant que tu n’as pas le droit de te mener justice toi-même sur Terre ? »**

Il boit une gorgée d’alcool ambrée, son regard devenant plus rigide.

_« Puisque le LAPD ne fait rien pour arrêter le ou les véritables coupables, je suis dans l’obligation d’intervenir. »_

Elle secoue la tête négativement.

**« Dans l’obligation ? Qui te donne une autorité pareille ? »**

Il la regarde droit dans les yeux, ses prunelles d’apparence noire de jais à cause du faible éclairage des lieux.

_« J’ai l’autorité, Détective. C’est mon rôle de punir les coupables convenablement. »_

Il s’apprête à boire une nouvelle gorgée, mais elle lui retire son verre des mains et le pose sur le comptoir dans un bruit qui fait relever la tête de Maze.

**« Et c’est mon rôle de t’arrêter. Laisse la police s’occuper de l’affaire avant d’être accusé toi-même. »**

Le Diable la défie du regard, se permettant de rapprocher son visage du sien pour amplifier la teneur de ses propos.

_« Ah bah tiens, le bon petit serviteur de Dieu qui revient au galop, on dirait ! Cela a pris plus de temps que je l’avais anticipé. »_

Il porte sa main à son verre et le vide cul-sec à quelques centimètres du visage de la jeune femme. Elle voudrait lui répliquer des insultes, le gifler au visage, fracasser son verre dans sa main et lui tirer dessus tout à la fois. Le trop grand nombre de possibilités finit par la figer sur place. Peu importe ce qu’elle fera, ça ne changera rien au fait qu’il la voit comme ce qu’elle est, le miracle de Dieu. Chloe se lève, sortant de la poche de sa veste un bout de papier qu’elle fourre dans la main de Lucifer.

_« Je n’ai pas besoin de ton numéro de téléphone, chérie. Je n’offre pas la charité aux fidèles de mon Père. Ni à qui que ce soit, d’ailleurs. »_

Chloe se rapproche et arrache le papier de sa main pour lui montrer à deux centimètres du nez.

**« Ce n’est pas mon numéro de téléphone, abruti. C’est un chèque pour payer les réparations du panneau vitré du penthouse que j’ai cassé ce matin. »**

Il adopte un air confus, mais elle ne lui laisse pas le temps de la questionner davantage.

**« Je connais la sortie, ne te dérange pas. Je ne suis pas ta chérie et je ne le serais jamais, rentre toi ça dans le crâne. »**

Elle exprime avec les larmes aux yeux, furieuse. Chloe ne se fait pas prier par la suite pour partir de Lux. C’est la dernière fois qu’elle va mettre les pieds ici, elle en fait la promesse.


	6. Vodka Cranberry

Chloe fixe l’écran de sa télévision même si elle ne porte pas attention à ce qui y est diffusé. Elle en est à son sixième verre de son cocktail préféré pour les moments de crise : Moitié vodka, moitié jus de canneberge. Parfois les quantités varient à mesure que la soirée avance et la part d’alcool surpasse celle du jus. Elle regrette seulement d’avoir pris deux cachets d’antidouleur il y a une heure. L’effet des médicaments s’est retrouvé décuplé et le sommeil qu’elle tente de fuir est plutôt encore plus tentant. Comme elle s’obstine à lutter, son corps lui balance un mal de crâne pour se venger. Déprimée, elle s’est assise devant la télévision et depuis elle y est toujours. Elle se déteste de réagir comme si elle vivait une peine d’amour. Pire, elle refuse de s’avouer que Lucifer l’a blessé. Il agit comme si rien ne s’était passé entre eux et c’est avec autant de détachement qu’elle devrait elle-même le repousser, non ? Chloe ne comprend pas pourquoi cette fois les choses sont différentes. Elle a une seule explication en tête et cela ne lui plait pas du tout de l’admettre. Dieu se fout de sa gueule ! Il l’a créé afin que Lucifer soit comme une addiction et qu’elle n’ait pas le choix de demeurer à ses côtés. C’est insultant et extrêmement frustrant. Il doit forcément y avoir un moyen pour se sortir de cet enfer. S’il y en a un, ce n’est pas dans son état actuel qu’elle va pouvoir agir pour se libérer de sa connexion divine.

Elle baisse les yeux sur ses mains qui tiennent un verre vide depuis plus d’une heure maintenant. Elle n’a pas la motivation de se lever pour s’en faire un autre. Elle le dépose donc contre ses cuisses nues. Vêtue de seulement un t-shirt légèrement trop grand et de sous-vêtement de dentelle, la blonde n’est pas pour autant libérer de la chaleur accablante qui frappe Los Angeles depuis quelques jours. Même si le soleil n’est plus là, la chaleur est demeurée au sol. Elle est donc incommodée à un tel point qu’elle se lève et marche en se tenant en équilibre grâce au mur le plus proche. Elle se glisse sur son balcon, déjà un peu plus soulagé par l’air extérieur. La jeune femme s’assoit à même le métal rouillé et colle sa tête lourde contre les barreaux. Ce n’est absolument pas confortable, mais cela l’aide à éviter de s’endormir tandis qu’elle ferme les yeux.

_« Détective ? »_

Chloe sursaute d’un coup, se cognant la tempe contre le métal. Bon sang, elle est saoule à ce point ? Au point d’en être maladroite. Qu’importe, au moins elle sait de la sorte que ce n’est pas un rêve. Alors, qu’est-ce que c’est ? Elle observe vers le bas, réalisant que Lucifer est juste là. Pourquoi est-il là ? Ça n’a aucun sens ?

_« Ça te dérangerait de m’ouvrir ? Je ne suis pas d’humeur à pousser la sérénade pour que tout le quartier m’entende. »_

**« Non, va-t-en… »**

Elle grommelle en fermant de nouveau les yeux. Chloe entend un soupire agacé.

_« Classique. »_

Le silence s’installe et elle se dit qu’il est parti. Lorsque son balcon se met à se secouer en craquant de manière inquiétante elle pousse un petit cri et s’agrippe de toutes ses forces aux barreaux.

_« C’est bon, Détective, tout va bien. Mais, je soutiens que m’ouvrir la porte aurait été la solution la plus logique. »_

Elle tourne la tête et réalise qu’il est à côté d’elle. Elle écarquille les yeux.

**« Tu as grimpé trois étages pour me rejoindre ? »**

_« C’est justement mon point, Détective. »_

L’odeur de son haleine lui parvient d’un coup.

**« Et tu sens l’alcool à plein nez. »**

_« Toi aussi, je te signale. »_

Il marque un point. Elle s’obstine à vouloir demeurer collé aux vieux barreaux.

**« Qu’est-ce que tu fous ici ? »**

_« Je suis venu pour te redonner ça. »_

Il sort de la poche intérieure de son veston quelque chose. Chloe plisse les yeux.

**« Il fait nuit, Lucifer. Je n’ai aucune idée de ce que tu me montres. »**

Il se saisit de sa main, la faisant frissonner au passage et il dépose un bout de papier à l’intérieur.

_« Je ne peux pas accepter d’argent de toi. »_

Elle soupire avec exaspération.

**« Comment ça tu ne peux pas ? Si tu me sors encore une fois l’argument du miracle je te jure que je te fais avaler ce chèque ! »**

Même dans la nuit elle peut deviner qu’il sourit.

_« Tentant, mais ça n’a rien à voir. En allant dans le penthouse après ton départ, j’ai également trouvé cela à proximité des éclats de verres. »_

Il sort autre chose de sa poche et l’approche de son visage. Un chatouillement sur le bout de son nez la surprend et elle se cogne à nouveau contre le métal des barreaux.

**« Ne fais plus jamais ça ! »**

_« Du calme, Détective. C’est simplement une plume. Et pas n’importe quelle plume, celle de mon coincé et ennuyant de frère Amenadiel. J’en conclu donc qu’il t’a rendu une petite visite. Je te comprends, tu sais, j’ai moi-même constamment envie de lui lancer des trucs dès que je le vois. »_

Chloe demeure silencieuse. La voix de Lucifer se radoucit.

_« Qu’est-ce qu’il t’a fait ? Il t’a sermonné trop fort ? »_

La jeune femme baisse les yeux et soupire doucement.

**« Quelque chose comme ça. »**

Elle n’a pas envie d’en dire plus et il n’insiste pas, heureusement.

_« Pas étonnant que tu te sois comporté en enragé tout à l’heure. Je pense même que n’importe quel humain qui écoute trop longtemps son baratin aurait envie de se suicider. Après tout, Amenadiel est… »_

Chloe le gifle d’un coup. Il est tellement surpris qu’il se cogne le dos contre la façade de briques derrière lui.

**« Ferme-la ! Je ne suis pas fâché contre lui, mais plutôt contre toi ! C’est évident pourtant ! »**

Elle se relève en chancelant et tente d’entrée à l’intérieur. Elle est incapable de refermer la porte coulissante à temps pour l’enfermer dehors. Il est en train de franchir la porte lorsqu’elle la ferme sur lui. Il est évidemment beaucoup trop fort pour qu’une version saoule d’elle l’emporte. Il n’a aucun mal à terminer son entrée, réveillant la rage chez l’humaine. Elle se jette sur lui afin de le frapper. Il emprisonne aisément ses deux poignets, la rendant parfaitement inoffensive. Chloe continue de se débattre, le forçant à l’immobiliser en enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille. Il l’a soulève pour qu’elle perde le contact avec le sol. Elle frappe désespérément le vide de coups de pied à quelques reprises avant d’être complètement épuisée. Elle ressemble à présent à une vulgaire poupée de chiffon.

_« Tu supportes vraiment très mal l’alcool, Détective. »_

Nouvelle crise de rage qu’il maîtrise aisément. Lorsqu’elle commence à pleurer, il la conduit à sa chambre pour qu’elle se repose un peu. Elle se débat toutefois lorsqu’il la dépose sur le matelas.

**« Lâche-moi ! Lâche-moi ! »**

Il obéit. Elle tombe le visage le premier dans les draps, ce qui la pousse à hurler sa colère dans ceux-ci pour faire sortir ses frustrations. Elle demeure ensuite à pleurer un instant le visage enfoui pour ne pas qu’il la voit. Lorsque toutes les émotions ont quitté son corps, elle tourne la tête vers lui. Il est encore là, assit en tailleur, le dos contre la porte de la chambre qu’il a refermée.

**« Je te déteste. »**

Son ton est faible et enroué, mais les mots n’en demeurent pas moins particulièrement durs.

_« Alors, on est deux. »_

Elle le regarde en silence. Il fait trop noir pour qu’elle puisse observer les traits de son visage. Chloe renifle un instant, parvenant à se mettre en position assise pour lui faire face.

**« Toute ma vie, il m’a forcé à te voir en rêve. Chaque fois que je fermais les yeux, tu étais là. Encore et encore et encore et… J’en ai marre. Ce n’est pas comme ça que je veux vivre. Je veux être comme tous les autres. Je veux… Je veux seulement que ça s’arrête. Je suis épuisée de me battre contre Lui. Je n’en peux plus… »**

Il ne dit rien. Ou bien, il ne sait pas quoi dire.

**« La nuit dernière, c’est la première fois que j’ai dormi paisiblement. Sans rêve divin à la con. »**

Elle finit par avouer en espérant le faire réagir. Sauf qu’il ne dit toujours rien. À nouveau frustrée, Chloe lui tourne le dos après s’être enroulée dans les draps. Sa fatigue l’assomme fortement au point où elle s’endort en à peine quelques secondes. Elle qui ne voulait plus succomber au sommeil, c’est un lamentable échec.


	7. Bulletproof

Chloe ouvre les yeux lentement. Un faible rayon de lumière entre par une faille dans les rideaux à la fenêtre. Ils ont sans doute été mal fermés la veille. La jeune femme refuse d’abord obstinément de bouger, laissant le temps à son esprit de retrouver ses sens. L’alcool lui fait malheureusement encore tourné la tête. Elle inspire profondément avant de s’étirer et de se retourner. Ainsi à l’abri du soleil, elle pourrait facilement se rendormir. Presque, si elle n’avait pas pris conscience de son absence de rêve durant la nuit. Comment est-ce possible ? La réponse lui apparaît lorsqu’elle ouvre à nouveau les yeux.

**« Lucifer ? »**

Il est toujours là, assit exactement au même endroit que la veille. La seule différence est que sa tête a pris appuie contre la commode et qu’il a joint ses mains pour les laisser reposer sur son abdomen. Il est immobile et paisible. Il dort. Il est resté dans sa chambre toute la nuit malgré son hystérie de la veille et les horreurs qu’elle lui a dites. Il est demeuré aussi éloigné que possible, mais tout de même le Diable est resté avec elle.

**« Lucifer. »**

Elle l’appelle à plusieurs reprises de la sorte, de plus en plus fort à chaque fois. Il finit par inspirer profondément et remuer son cou et ses épaules, un peu comme s’il était courbaturé. Est-ce que c’est seulement possible pour un immortel de l’être ? Elle n’en avait aucune idée. Il se remet droit, appuyant son dos plus confortablement contre la porte. Leur regard se croise. Elle lui offre un léger sourire la première, osant l’agrandir lorsqu’il s’étire en baillant. Chloe est persuadée qu’il joue la comédie et qu’il n’est pas réellement aussi fatigué qu’il le laisse croire.

_« Alors, est-ce que cela a marché ? »_

Il lui demande d’un coup. Elle comprend immédiatement ce qu’il cherche à savoir. Elle hoche la tête, une joue toujours appuyée contre son matelas. Alors, il est resté pour lui offrir une nuit de paix. Elle ne sait pas comment interpréter ce geste.

**« Merci, Lucifer. »**

Sa voix est hésitante mais sincère. Il sourit et secoue la tête avant de se lever.

_« Inutile de me remercier, Détective. D’ailleurs, tu t’es réveillée juste à temps pour que je ne sois pas en retard pour mon rendez-vous avec cette charmante architecte. Elle veut essayer de me convaincre de changer mon piano de place. Je pense que je vais devoir libérer mon après-midi pour régler cette histoire. »_

Il sourit assez mystérieusement. Chloe saisit sans problème qu’il planifie de coucher avec cette femme, c’est aussi évident que le nez au milieu de la figure. Elle évite donc d’alimenter le sujet, observant le playboy alors qu’il replace les manches de son veston bien droit.

_« Hum, un changement de tenue s’impose par contre. Je vais donc devoir filer. »_

Il s’adresse à la blonde qui est toujours emmitouflée dans les draps. Comme elle ne dit rien, il se racle la gorge tout en pointant vers la porte de sortie.

_« C’est bon, je peux te laisser ou tu as encore besoin de moi ? »_

Il semble incertain de la formulation de sa question, faisant une moue pour le témoigner. Chloe sourit pour le rassurer.

**« Ça va, tu peux y aller. Amuse-toi bien. »**

_« Oh mais j’y compte bien ! »_

Il affiche son air de séducteur encore. Chloe peut le reconnaître à sa façon de sourire et de pencher la tête légèrement sur le côté. Sur ce, il quitte sa chambre tout souriant, laissant la porte ouverte comme elle le lui demande avant de le saluer. Dès qu’il quitte l’appartement, Chloe couvre son visage complètement sous les draps, souhaitant avoir l’option de demeurer éternellement cacher ici.

 

* * *

  
**« Alex, tu as une minute ? »**

Le policier relève la tête du dossier qu’il est en train de lire, un peu surpris de voir Chloe se tenir en face de lui.

« Bien sûr, qu’est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? »

Elle s’installe sur une chaise à proximité.

**« Aucun nouveau développement dans l’enquête de Delilah ? »**

Alex sourit. Il se doutait que sa partenaire finisse tôt ou tard par lui demander des nouvelles.

« Il n’y a pas de signalement supplémentaire qui a été fais contre Lucifer Morningstar, si c’est ce que tu veux savoir. Donc soit il s’est calmé, soit il n’a pas fait d’intervention depuis hier soir. »

Chloe sourit faiblement, essayant de ne pas montrer de façon trop évidente que pour elle l’absence de développements dans ce dossier est positif.

**« Merci, Alex. J’apprécie vraiment ce que tu fais pour moi dernièrement. »**

« Est-ce que tu viens vraiment de me faire un compliment, Chlo ? »

Elle lui frappe l’épaule.

**« Ne rêve pas ! Allez, à tout à l’heure. »**

 

* * *

  
« Tu es en retard, jeune fille. »

Penelope s’approche pour prendre sa fille dans ses bras tout de même. Chloe lui tapote le dos en attendant qu’elle termine sa démonstration d’affection en public.

**« Oui, je sais. Je suis désolé. J’ai été retenu au commissariat. »**

Retenu dans le sens qu’elle a lu et relu en cachette le dossier de l’enquête sur Delilah pour tenter de la résoudre et qu’elle n’a simplement pas vu l’heure.

« Ce n’est pas grave, mon cœur. Tu arrives juste à temps pour voir l’essayage de ma deuxième robe ! »

Les deux amies de sa mère partagent la joie de cette dernière. En retenant un soupire, Chloe va les rejoindre et attend que sa mère sorte de la cabine. La jeune femme fait une grimace en voyant Penelope s’approcher avec la fameuse deuxième robe. Ses amies y vont d’hypocrisie, l’une se mettant presque à pleurer en affirmant qu’elle est trop émue par la situation. Chloe n’en revient pas qu’elle ait accepté d’être présente à chaque étape importante de la planification du mariage de sa mère. Elle comprend mieux pourquoi Rob, le futur marié et son futur beau-père, a préféré s’éclipser en voyage d’affaire au Nevada pendant les deux prochains mois.

**« Maman, tu ne trouves pas qu’elle est un peu trop ample ? »**

Penelope fait un tour sur elle-même pour arriver à croiser le regard de sa fille. Elle observe ensuite sa robe sous toutes les coutures, soulevant même à quelques reprises le tissu pour constater la façon dont il retombe.

« Ample dans quel sens ? »

Comment dire poliment à la femme qui la mise au monde qu’elle paraît grosse dans cette robe de mariée ?

**« Et bien, elle n’est pas très flatteuse pour ta silhouette. Je pense qu’il faudrait que tu en trouves une qui tombe plus bas. Pourquoi pas un modèle sirène ? Après, c’est ton choix, qu’est-ce que j’y connais en mariage ? »**

Le silence tombe. Chloe regarde partout sauf en direction de sa mère ou de la conseillère qui s’occupe de cette dernière.

« Tiffany, je n’aime vraiment pas cette robe. Allons essayer la troisième. »

La conseillère lance un regard assassin à Chloe avant de conduire sa cliente en cabine. La blonde soupire puis croise les bras sur sa poitrine. Il lui faut attendre la prochaine robe et ça risque d’être long.

 

* * *

  
Les images sont plus floues que ce qu’elle a l’habitude. Elle ne distingue clairement que le visage de Lucifer. Elle entend son propre cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Sa respiration est également hors de contrôle, à un tel point qu’elle perçoit difficilement les autres sons environnant. Chloe est visiblement en train de courir, de fuir quelque chose peut-être. Elle n’arrive pas à le déterminer tellement ce qu’elle voit est imprécis. Pour se maintenir en équilibre, elle a besoin de s’appuyer régulièrement sur Lucifer. À chaque fois, il la regarde avec cette inquiétude au fond du regard qui ne lui dit rien de bon. Finalement, ils atteignent une barrière ou bien un mur. Chloe se sent prise au piège et elle n’arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi. Lorsqu’elle se retourne, elle distingue vaguement une silhouette humaine. Le bras de cette dernière est levé. Il y a un bruit d’arme à feu. Une balle est tirée en direction de Lucifer, mais elle ne lui fait rien. Lorsqu’elle se retourne vers la silhouette, cette dernière tire à nouveau pour atteindre la Détective en plein cœur et la projeter contre le mur.

Chloe se réveille en criant, portant une main à son sternum qui lui brûle. Nom de Dieu, elle a mal comme si on lui avait vraiment tiré dessus mais qu’un gilet pare-balle l’avait protégé. Elle glisse sa main sous son t-shirt pour vérifier qu’elle n’a rien. Il n’y a pas de blessure, bien évidemment. Elle savait qu’elle n’aurait pas dû s’endormir seule. Mais qu’est-ce qu’elle aurait dû faire au juste ? Demander à Lucifer de l’accueillir dans son lit à tous les soirs ? Elle soupire avant de se couvrir le visage de ses deux mains tout en se laissant retomber sur son oreiller.


	8. Deal Or No Deal

Chloe entre chez Lux presque au pas de course. Elle se dirige directement vers l’ascenseur privé de Lucifer. Elle a beau appuyé à plusieurs reprises sur le bouton pour faire ouvrir les portes, cela ne donne rien. La blonde se dirige donc vers le bar où les clients sont assez nombreux aujourd’hui. Les ignorant tous, elle se rapproche de Maze.

**« J’ai besoin de parler avec Lucifer. C’est assez urgent. L’ascenseur est hors-service ou quoi ? »**

« Aucune idée. Je m’en fous. »

Chloe fronce les sourcils.

**« Toujours aussi sympathique à ce que je vois. »**

Maze lui sourit d’une drôle de manière.

« Être sympathique ne fait pas partie de ma description de tâches, Decker. »

La blonde ouvre la bouche afin de lui envoyer une réplique cinglante, mais elle s’arrête lorsque les lumières se tamisent soudainement et que seules les notes du piano se font entendre. Chloe se retourne vers l’instrument, souriant malgré elle en constatant que Lucifer est en train de se donner en spectacle. Frank Sinatra. The way you look tonight. Attirée par la justesse de sa voix, Chloe se rapproche de plus en plus du piano. Elle ne s’arrête que lorsqu’il croise son regard et maintient le contact visuel. Cela donne l’impression à la jeune femme qu’il ne chante que pour elle. Ça ne peut pas être le cas puisqu’il ignorait qu’elle se trouvait parmi la foule au moment de débuter le numéro. Sauf que c’est agréable d’avoir à nouveau toute son attention.

Lorsque la performance se termine, le Diable demeure derrière son piano à débuter une autre mélodie mais sans accompagnement vocal. Les clients se dispersent donc à travers Lux tandis que Chloe vient s’installer à côté de Lucifer comme elle a l’habitude de le faire en rêve. Elle le laisse jouer encore un peu avant de lui parler.

**« Est-ce qu’il y a un problème avec l’ascenseur de ton penthouse ? »**

_« Ah, oui ne t’inquiète pas, ce n’est que temporaire. Quelques travaux d’aménagement sont effectués, c’est tout. »_

Elle est étonnée par cette révélation.

**« Vraiment ? Je ne pensais pas que tu allais sérieusement discuter architecture avec ta charmante architecte. »**

_« Oui, j’en suis le premier surpris. »_

Il sourit et termine son morceau avant de se tourner vers la blonde.

_« Qu’est-ce qui t’amène, sinon ? »_

Il la ramène à l’ordre. C’est aussi quelque chose qu’elle ne s’attendait pas à voir chez lui.

**« Il faut qu’on parle. Les rêves que ton Père m’envoie, ils ont changé. »**

Il fronce les sourcils, se rapprochant un peu plus d’elle.

_« C’est-à-dire ? »_

**« Je ne comprends pas trop ce qui cloche. Autrefois les rêves se basaient uniquement sur toi. Sur le fait d’être autour de toi. Mais cette fois, j’ai rêvé que nous étions attaqués par un homme armé. Il a tiré sur toi et… et sur moi aussi. »**

Elle porte une main à son cœur qui lui fait encore un peu mal, mais probablement davantage à cause du stress. Il y a de l’inquiétude dans ses prunelles chocolat et cela lui rappelle encore plus son rêve.

**« Ça va, je vais bien. C’est la première fois que c’est aussi violent et douloureux. »**

Elle baisse les yeux, mais il remonte son visage d’un doigt sur son menton. Elle s’accroche à son regard alors qu’il lui offre le sien.

_« Ça peut être un rêve prémonitoire. Mon cher vieux Père a déjà accordé cette capacité par le passé, ce n’est pas impossible. »_

**« Je n’en sais rien. J’espère que ça ne sera pas prémonitoire parce que ça se termine mal pour moi. »**

Elle rit nerveusement pour ne pas laisser paraître sa peur.

_« Je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal, Chloe. Tu as ma parole. »_

Bouche bée, elle ne sait pas quoi répondre, le fixant avec les lèvres entre-ouverte. Il incline même légèrement la tête vers elle, la poussant à relever le menton un peu plus. Il se rapproche toujours, provoquant la frénésie de son cœur. Leurs lèvres se touchent presque lorsqu’il semble hésiter. Chloe rouvre les yeux qu’elle avait clos sans s’en rendre compte lorsqu’elle sent qu’il se lève. Il lui tend une main.

_« Allons dans un endroit privé, tu veux bien ? »_

 

* * *

  
Lorsque Lucifer avait suggéré un autre étage que la boîte de nuit ou le penthouse, Chloe ne s’attendait pas à ce qu’il la conduise dans une suite de luxe, cinq fois la taille de son appartement. Surtout pas qu’il lui assure que ce n’est que la chambre d’amis. Qui possède la moitié d’un étage d’immeuble en guise de chambre d’amis ? Elle ne pose pas davantage de questions, surtout parce qu’elle en a assez de parler. Chloe a l’impression que ce n’est que ce qu’elle fait depuis des semaines, parler et ne pas agir. Elle ne peut plus tolérer ce sentiment d’impuissance.

Aussitôt que la porte est refermée, elle le pousse contre cette dernière et s’empare de ses lèvres sans douceur. Il la soulève de terre, lui permettant d’enrouler ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il l’embrasse à pleine bouche, animé par la même fougue qu’elle. Ni l’un, ni l’autre ne cherche du réconfort ou de la tendresse. Ils veulent assouvir leur besoin charnel le plus vite possible sans se soucier du reste. Par chance qu’elle porte une robe légère en cette journée particulièrement caniculaire. C’est un obstacle de moins à leur soudaine impatience. Même si la position est inconfortable et qu’elle cherche désespérément un appui pour être en meilleur équilibre, elle ne demande pas d’arrêter. Chloe finit par s’appuyer complètement sur lui, ses bras emprisonnant sa tête. Rien ne semble le perturber. La frustration est trop grande en eux pour que la raison les ramène.

 

* * *

  
**« Tu étais sérieux, tout à l’heure ? »**

Laissant ses pieds patauger dans l’eau du jacuzzi, Chloe observe Lucifer qui se fait dorer au soleil. Il ouvre un œil et tourne la tête vers elle.

_« Je t’assure que les orgasmes du Diable sont toujours à cent pour cent véritable. »_

Elle pouffe de rire avant de baisser les yeux sur l’eau.

**« Non, je faisais référence à ta promesse que tu ne laisseras personne me faire du mal. »**

Il garde le silence suffisamment longtemps pour qu’elle ramène son attention sur lui. Il la scrute toujours, le regard un peu absent.

_« Je n’ai qu’une parole, Détective. »_

Il lui répond au final. Elle soupire, toujours insatisfaite de cette réponse.

**« C’est que… Tu sais, comme je suis un foutu miracle, j’ai cru que… je pensais que tu… laisse tomber. »**

Il se redresse sans la quitter des yeux.

_« Dis-moi. »_

Chloe se sent gênée de lui avouer ce genre de choses.

**« Je croyais que l’idée de ma mort te réjouirait. Comme ça tu serais enfin débarrassé de moi. »**

Elle se sent stupide de lui dire des choses aussi horribles. Sauf que c’est plus fort qu’elle, elle sait ce que ça fait de haïr Dieu à ce point.

_« Je ne souhaite pas ta mort. C’est compliqué, c’est tout. »_

Il ne lui dit pas tout, probablement par peur de lui faire de la peine. C’est suffisant pour que Chloe comprenne qu’elle doit partir. Elle retire donc ses pieds de l’eau et se lève sous son regard désolé.

**« Je dois y aller. J’ai promis à ma mère de l’aider à faire un choix parmi la vingtaine de saveurs de gâteau de mariage. »**

Elle ment et il le sait. Ne sachant pas comment compléter ces aux revoir, elle se contente d’un petit sourire et d’un signe de la main. Il lui répond de la même manière. Une fois dans l’ascenseur qui la ramène au rez-de-chaussée, elle vient abattre sa paume sur son front en grognant sous sa stupidité.


	9. Sneak Peek

Chloe a du mal à se concentrer. Voilà quatre fois qu’elle relit le même paragraphe d’un rapport d’enquête. Le fait qu’elle soit incapable de calmer la douleur à son flanc depuis les deux dernières semaines n’aide pas. Sans parler des cauchemars horribles où elle se fait descendre soir après soir. Ses émotions sont à fleurs de peau. Elle est une bombe à retardement.

Alex dépose un dossier juste devant elle en souriant. Chloe abat sa paume sur son bureau sous la surprise. Son partenaire ne perd pas sa mine victorieuse.

« Devine quoi ! »

Elle soupire bruyamment.

**« Je n’ai pas le temps de jouer aux devinettes, Alex ! Pourquoi je ne peux pas passer cinq minutes dans ce foutu commissariat sans me faire déranger par des idioties ! »**

Il perd son sourire, pointant vers le dossier à la place.

« Dommage que l’ancienne Chloe soit de retour, la nouvelle aurait été emballé que le véritable coupable du meurtre de Delilah avoue tout. »

Elle fronce les sourcils et s’empare du dossier après une brève hésitation. L’ex-fiancé de Delilah, Jimmy Barnes, s’est en effet rendu à un commissariat de Malibu pour tout déballer. Selon le rapport, il était tellement effrayé qu’il a demandé à être incarcéré sur-le-champ. Il a refusé de dire pourquoi et le policier ayant procédé à son interrogation croit qu’il a été poussé aux aveux par quelqu’un. Chloe ferme les yeux un instant. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle garde le dossier dans ses mains et se lève.

« Chlo, où est-ce que tu vas ? »

Mais elle ne répond pas à la question d’Alex et quitte le commissariat.

 

* * *

 

**« C’est une blague ou quoi ? »**

Sur les portes de l’ascenseur privé menant au penthouse se trouve un écriteau « Hors service » avec un émoticône de Diable qui sourit. Elle est certaine qu’il a mis cela juste pour elle. Qu’importe, Chloe se souvient du chemin qu’ils ont emprunté pour se rendre à la chambre d’amis. S’il n’est pas là, ça lui fera au moins un coin tranquille pour travailler.

Elle toque puis entre, s’attendant à ce que la suite soit vide. Effectivement, il n’y a pas de trace de Lucifer ou d’une conquête. Chloe soupire, déçue qu’elle ne soit jamais en mesure de le trouver à chaque fois qu’elle part à sa recherche. À défaut de pouvoir le confronter, elle s’installe sur l’immense lit dans la chambre et ouvre son ordinateur portable pour commencer à y travailler. Le confort du matelas la pousse à s’installer dans la pile de coussins avec son ordinateur sur les cuisses. Puis, avant même qu’elle le réalise, la voilà qui s’endort.

Son rêve est différent des précédents. Elle court toujours, mais pas pour fuir un danger. Elle est en train de rire au éclat, regardant fréquemment derrière elle pour ne pas qu’il l’attrape. Oui, Lucifer. Il est plus rapide qu’elle, donc forcément au bout d’un moment il la coince dans ses bras. Elle se sent si bien alors qu’il embrasse son cou en la serrant fortement contre lui. Elle sent même son cœur se réchauffer un peu plus tandis qu’il promet de rester éternellement avec elle.

Chloe se réveille brusquement, sous le son de la porte qu’on referme. Elle se redresse tellement rapidement que cela l’étourdie l’espace de quelques secondes. Une larme coule le long de sa joue. Elle est bouleversée par le rêve qu’on vient de lui imposer. La douleur comprime son cœur si fortement qu’elle peine à respirer. Elle aurait préféré de loin qu’on lui tire dessus cette fois.

Chloe tente de se calmer, incapable de signaler à celui ou celle qui vient d’entrer qu’elle est présente dans la chambre. Elle arrive toutefois à voir à travers la porte entre-ouverte de qui il s’agit. Lucifer est en train de s’allumer une cigarette avant de retire son veston. Il fait de même avec sa chemise. La vue de sa peau ne laisse pas la jeune femme indifférente. Elle frissonne même d’anticipation, comme s’il lui offrait ce striptease rien que pour elle. Sauf que ce n’est pas le cas. L’arrivée dans sa vision de cette autre femme à moitié nue qui se colle à lui et l’embrasse paralyse Chloe net. Elle les fixe tandis que leur baiser devient plus langoureux. Pour ne pas se trahir avec sa respiration affolée, la blonde couvre sa bouche de sa main. D’autres larmes finissent par embrouillées sa vision alors que l’autre femme lui retire son pantalon.

L’intensité de sa crise devient trop grande pour la couvrir et un sanglot lui échappe. Elle se fige d’un coup, ne voyant plus Lucifer du tout. Bon sang, est-ce qu’il l’a entendu ? Elle devrait déguerpir, mais elle ne sait pas où aller. Son appartement est devenu sa prison depuis qu’elle y passe toutes ses nuits à y faire de douloureux cauchemars. Que faire, dans ce cas ? Elle sursaute lorsqu’il ouvre la porte toute grande, le torse toujours nu, mais avec ses pantalons à nouveau enfilé. Il a un air désolé sur le visage, mais elle n’y trouve pas de réconfort. Il s’approche et cela décuple ses sanglots. La Détective se tait lorsqu’il s’assoit sur le lit. Elle le fixe avec toute la haine dont elle est capable, mais cela ne l’atteint même pas. Lucifer s’empare de son ordinateur et le met sur la commode à proximité. Il porte ensuite une main pour replacer ses cheveux en bataille, mais elle se dérobe. Encore une fois, il tolère le geste sans broncher.

_« Couche-toi. »_

Il lui demande doucement, posant une main sur son ventre pour l’inciter à coopérer. Chloe se raidit toutefois. Elle serre les dents pour éviter de lui crier tout ce qu’elle pense de lui, d’eux. Le Diable demeure patient et persistant, finissant par obtenir d’elle une certaine collaboration. La blonde accepte de se mettre à l’horizontal, mais elle lui tourne le dos avec obstination, les yeux grands ouverts. Il garde une main sur son flanc pour la maintenir en place. Heureusement qu’il ne s’agit pas du côté comprenant sa cicatrice puisqu’elle à l’impression que sa main sur elle est brûlante. Il finit par s’étendre lui-même, conservant une distance presque négligeable entre leur deux corps.

Cela lui prend un long moment, sauf que Chloe finit par trouver le moyen de se calmer. Elle se retourne même afin de pouvoir lui faire face. Elle l’observe de longues minutes avant de fermer les yeux pour ne plus le voir.

**« Je n’ai jamais rien voulu de tout ça. J’en ai marre d’avoir l’impression de m’incruster dans ta vie alors que tu aimerais clairement que je n’y sois pas. Je ne veux pas être le miracle de personne… Je suis épuisée, Lucifer. »**

_« Je sais. »_

Quelques minutes de silence passent avant qu’elle n’ouvre à nouveau les yeux. Chloe n’est pas étonnée de constater qu’il l’observe toujours.

**« J’ai envie d’une vie normale. »**

_« Tu l’auras sous peu. »_

Elle fronce les sourcils, incertaine de ce qu’il tente de lui faire comprendre. Il intervient rapidement afin qu’elle ne se mette pas à paniquer une fois de plus.

_« Je vais trouver un moyen de communiquer avec mon Père pour qu’il te laisse tranquille. Ça prendra le temps que ça prendra, mais je n’abandonnerai pas avant d’avoir réussi. Tu mérites d’avoir une vraie liberté, Chloe. Ce ne sera pas la première fois que je me bats pour le libre arbitre. La seule exception c’est que c’est pour celui de quelqu’un d’autre cette fois. »_

Chloe ne sait pas quoi dire. Elle n’est même pas certaine que tout ça soit réel. En fait, ce qui réussie à la convaincre qu’elle ne rêve pas c’est la soudaine douleur à son flanc droit quand elle remue pour se mettre plus confortable sur l’oreiller. Elle laisse échapper une plainte. Lucifer se permet de relever sa blouse pour constater la cicatrice de balle, pas plus grosse qu’une pièce de monnaie.

_« Comment c’est arrivé ? »_

Chloe soupire, gardant une nouvelle fois les yeux fermés.

**« Prise d’otages. J’ai cru que je pouvais déjouer le tireur à moi toute seule puisque j’étais la première sur les lieux. J’ai mal calculé mon approche. Il m’a eu. Ensuite, je l’ai eu. J’ai mis quatorze personnes en danger et j’y ai presque laissé ma vie. »**

Il ne dit rien au départ, avant de couvrir à nouveau la cicatrice à l’aide du tissu léger de son haut et de laisser sa main posée sur sa hanche.

_« Tu as sauvé quatorze personnes au final. »_

Chloe secoue la tête contre l’oreiller.

**« Tu parles comme ma mère. »**

_« Ah bon, je ne pensais pas que ta mère avait une voix aussi suave et sensuelle. Sans parler de l’accent britannique. Il faut définitivement que tu me présentes. »_

Outrée, elle ouvre les yeux et vient le frapper à l’épaule. Il trouve cela amusant.

**« Tu es impossible ! »**

_« Je t’assure que tout est parfaitement possible chez moi, Détective. Cent pour cent véritable Diable d’origine. »_

**« Égocentrique et narcissique, oui ça j’avais compris. »**

_« Caractérielle et susceptible. »_

**« Quoi ? Non mais, ce n’est pas une compétition de qui est le pire de nous deux, je te signal ! »**

_« Oh, je croyais que le but du jeu était de nommer les défauts de l’autre. »_

Elle lui fait des gros yeux. Chloe vient ensuite couvrir la bouche bien trop bavarde du Diable de sa main. Lucifer fronce les sourcils et est très expressif sous ses doigts.

_« C’est supposé réussir à m’empêcher de parler ? »_

Sa voix traverse la barrière de chair et elle sourit. Elle retire doucement sa main, la gardant à proximité de son visage comme si elle hésitait à l’employer pour autre chose. Une caresse sur la joue, peut-être ? Les secondes s’écoulent et elle ne fait toujours rien. Leur regard se croise.

**« Tais-toi une minute. »**

_« Très bien. Il suffisait de demander. »_

Il lui semble important qu’il sache ce qu’elle faisait chez lui sans s’annoncer. Elle sait depuis un moment qu’il ne garde aucune porte verrouillée, mais tout de même, c’est une violation de son domicile. Elle se repasse dans son esprit de nombreuses fois de longues explications sur le pourquoi du comment avant de finalement opter pour l’essentiel.

**« Merci pour ce que tu as fait dans l’enquête de Delilah. »**

Il fixe le vide un instant avant de lui sourire légèrement.

_« Jimmy a eu la frousse de sa vie. Il ne recommencera plus jamais. Je ne suis pas aussi… clément d’ordinaire, surtout après ce qu’il a fait. Mais, je me doutais que ça ne te plairait pas que je lui règle son compte comme si je régnais encore sur l’Enfer. »_

Il soupire longuement.

**« Est-ce que ça te manque ? L’Enfer ? »**

Il lui fait un regard un peu scandalisé, ce qui la fait sourire.

_« Absolument pas ! J’aime cette ville. J’aime l’humanité, même. Vous avez tous des petits moments coquasses où vous réussissez à me fasciner. Pas tous, je te l’accorde, mais certains d’entre vous sont géniaux. Un vrai divertissement à regarder. Qui l’aurait cru ? Certainement pas moi quand Papa a commencé son petit projet dans son coin. »_

Elle ramène sa main contre sa poitrine et s’installe plus confortablement pour dormir. Chloe ferme même les yeux tandis qu’il relève un sourcil en l’observant. Elle expire longuement en se relaxant.

**« Ça me soulage que tu sois bien ici. »**

Elle l’entend rire doucement. C’est un moment de répit partagé. Malheureusement, Chloe sait que demain les choses vont redevenir compliquées entre eux. S’il trouve une solution pour la libérer de sa connexion avec Dieu, alors peut-être pourrait-il la voir autrement que comme une menace. Il semble se soucier de plus en plus d’elle, mais Chloe craint que cela ne dérape à tout moment si une autre crise venait à les frapper. Ils ne se connaissent pas assez pour ce faire mutuellement confiance. Sauf qu’elle ignore de combien de temps ils disposent encore avant que le tireur de ses rêves se montre au grand jour. Si seulement elle pouvait avoir un peu plus de temps pour être avec lui. Pour ne pas craindre que quelque chose les force à s’éloigner. Si seulement l’un comme l’autre ils avaient été normaux. Non d’origine divine, plutôt. Si Chloe et Lucifer avaient été des banals humains, les choses auraient pu être bien différentes.


	10. Fathers

Chloe est tirée de son sommeil par des bruits de conversation dans la pièce d’à côté. Les premiers mots lui échappent, mais à force de se concentrer, elle distingue progressivement deux voix masculines, dont celle de Lucifer.

« Sinon, votre commande est arrivée, monsieur Morningstar. »

_« Merveilleux ! Quand pouvez-vous l’acheminer au penthouse ? »_

« Cet après-midi, si l’assemblage est conforme. »

_« Je ne suis pas inquiet pour la conformité, je sais que vous ferez aussi bien que la dernière fois. Je peux le voir ? »_

« Évidemment, suivez-moi. »

Des bruits de pas. La porte qui est ouverte puis close doucement. Il doit mettre autant de soin parce qu’il croit qu’elle dort toujours. Et la blonde aimerait bien prolonger son sommeil de nombreuses heures sauf que son horaire ne le permet pas. L’heure actuelle est déjà avancée ce qui pousse à se lever en grommelant. Elle rassemble ses affaires du boulot qu’elle avait emmené la veille et s’arrête devant un miroir pour disposer ses cheveux en une queue de cheval simple. Elle mangera en route, inutile de s’attarder dans la suite de Lucifer. Avant de partir, elle prend le temps d’écrire au propriétaire des lieux une note. Rien de bien exceptionnel, un simple « J’ai dû y aller, j’ai beaucoup de boulot à terminer. » Elle hésite sur la formulation de la fin. Elle choisit au final d’uniquement signer de son prénom. La Détective quitte la suite en marchant à un rythme rapide. Elle a déjà ses clés de voiture à la main. Il lui faut passer à son appartement en premier pour se changer avant d’aller au commissariat.

Lorsque les portes de l’ascenseur s’ouvrent, elle s’immobilise en voyant Maze à l’intérieur. La barmaid la regarde froidement avant de passer les portes et de ne jamais porter davantage d’attention à l’humaine. Chloe lève les yeux au ciel et s’engouffre dans l’ascenseur, appuyant sur l’étage du stationnement où elle a garé sa voiture. Pour une fois, il y avait de la place dans le sous-terrain hier soir et cela va lui sauver de précieuses minutes.

 

* * *

 

Chloe n’a que quelques minutes de retard. Elle rejoint son bureau et allume son ordinateur pour commencer à travailler sans tarder. Elle se sent motivée aujourd’hui. En faisant son tri matinal dans les nouveaux dossiers d’enquête, elle retrouve le formulaire de demande de congé qu’elle retarde à faire approuver par la Lieutenant. Elle refuse de manquer l’anniversaire de son père cette année. Songer à lui cause toujours ce nœud dans sa gorge. Il lui manque terriblement. Elle se ressaisit donc avant de perdre ses moyens, surtout devant ses collègues. Puisqu’elle se sent de meilleure humeur aujourd’hui, elle décide de confronter sa supérieure à cet instant même. La blonde se lève et se dirige sans détour vers le bureau dont les stores sont toujours fermés. Cela indique en général qu’il ne faut pas déranger la Lieutenant, mais Chloe est bien décidée à prendre quelques minutes de son temps tout de même. La jeune femme toque donc deux coups avant d’entre-ouvrir la porte. Elle écarquille les yeux en voyant à l’intérieur du bureau sa supérieure et Dan s’éloigner prestement l’un de l’autre.

« Decker ! Entrez immédiatement ! »

Il est évident au ton de la Lieutenant qu’elle a interrompu quelque chose de secret. Chloe n’hésite donc pas à entrer tel qu’on vient de lui demander. Elle sourit même à Dan en constatant qu’il est couvert de rouge à lèvre. Pris la main dans le sac, on dirait bien.

« Decker, j’espère compter sur votre discrétion. Ce petit incident ne se reproduira pas, il est inutile de répandre de fausses rumeurs. »

Chloe fronce les sourcils. Puisque Dan est récemment devenu très proche de la Lieutenant au sens professionnel, étant pratiquement le patron lorsqu’elle n’est pas là, il est difficile pour elle de croire que c’est un simple moment de faiblesse.

**« Bien évidemment, je vais garder ce que j’ai vu pour moi. À une condition… Deux plutôt. »**

Le regard furieux de sa supérieure ne la dissuade pas de poursuivre dans cette voie.

« Vous n’êtes pas en position de faire du chantage, Decker. »

**« Hum, oui, je le suis totalement. Voici les conditions pour mon silence. C’est à prendre ou à laisser. »**

L’autre femme soupire fortement.

« Je vous écoute. »

**« D’abord, j’ai besoin d’un congé le mois prochain. Il faudra bien évidemment me l’accorder. »**

« Parfait. Et l’autre condition ? »

**« Je veux qu’on me réintègre activement aux enquêtes sur le terrain. La prochaine affaire est pour moi et ce n’est pas négociable. »**

Dan et la Lieutenant se consultent du regard. Cette dernière finit toutefois par hocher la tête, d’accord avec les termes demandés.

 

* * *

  
Chloe mord à pleine dents dans son hamburger lorsque son téléphone se met à sonner. Elle se hâte de mastiquer tout en cherchant l’appareil dans sa poche. Elle décroche après avoir constaté qui l’appelait.

**« Tu t’ennuies déjà ? »**

L’homme rit.

« De toi et de ta mère surtout. Comment va ma belle-fille préférée ? »

**« Aux dernières nouvelles, je suis enfant unique, Rob. Tu n’as pas vraiment eu le choix. »**

Elle fait une pause pour boire une gorgée de son soda.

**« Sinon, je survie. »**

« Ça va si mal que ça ? »

Elle sourit, secouant la tête même s’il ne peut pas la voir.

**« C’est… compliqué. Vraiment très compliqué. »**

« Je le savais, c’est encore une histoire de garçon. Les histoires compliquées impliquent toujours des garçons. »

Faire référence à Lucifer en tant que garçon amuse beaucoup Chloe. Il est très loin de l’être. Vraiment très loin même. Elle cache difficilement l’hilarité dans sa voix.

**« Effectivement, ces foutus hommes. »**

« C’est ton braillard de partenaire encore ? Tu veux que je m’occupe de lui ? »

Ancien militaire oblige, il faut croire, Rob est le plus protecteur et paranoïaque des beaux-pères qu’elle n’a jamais eu.

**« C’est tentant, mais je peux gérer Alex. »**

« Dommage. C’est toi qui vois, Chloe. »

Il y a une pause qui pousse la blonde à être d’autant plus attentive à ce qui va suivre.

« Toujours aucune amélioration ? »

Chloe se redresse, retenant un soupire. Elle hésite à lui dire la vérité, finissant par lui faire complètement confiance.

**« C’est même pire dernièrement. Je n’ai pas revu le médecin depuis qu’il m’a signé le retour au travail. Sa prescription ne sera bientôt plus valide puisqu’il croit que je vais mieux. Si je retourne le voir ça sera indiqué à mon dossier. »**

« Ne t’inquiète pas, ma chérie. Tu n’auras pas besoin de retourner le voir. De toute façon, il aurait refusé de t’augmenter la dose. Je peux te fournir ce qu’il te faut la semaine prochaine au plus tard, tu n’as qu’à dire oui cette fois. Tu sais que je ne peux pas rester les bras croisés alors que tu souffres. »

Chloe inspire profondément. Elle a réfléchi longuement à la question lorsqu’il lui a assuré il y a quelques semaines déjà qu’il pouvait lui fournir des antidouleurs de meilleure qualité et surtout plus puissant. Elle a toujours été contre, jugeant qu’elle n’avait pas besoin de ce genre de choses. Par contre, il est clair qu’elle ne prend pas du mieux. Fermant les yeux fortement, elle finit par prendre une décision.

**« D’accord. Je veux bien les essayer. »**

« À la bonheur, tu ne le regretteras pas. »

Une partie d’elle en doute. Elle regarde sa montre.

**« Désolé, je dois me dépêcher de terminer mon hamburger et de retourner au commissariat. On s’appelle ce soir ?**

« Entendu. Je t’aime, Chloe, ne l’oubli pas. »

« Moi aussi. Fait attention à toi. »

Elle raccroche, déposant son téléphone sur la table. Passant une main dans ses cheveux, elle porte l’autre à sa bouche où elle se ronge les ongles comme autrefois lorsqu’elle était gamine. Cela lui revient par moment, lorsque le stress devient trop grand. Elle réfléchit aux conséquences de ce qu’elle vient de faire. Elle travaille pour le LAPD, elle sait que ce genre de trafic de médicaments est illégal. Elle sait également qu’elle ne devrait pas mentir sur son état de santé à ses supérieurs. Si on découvre dans quoi elle patauge, on pourrait la virer pour de bon.

**« Hey merde ! »**

Elle lâche pour elle-même. Elle a toujours le choix de ne pas prendre les médicaments que Rob va lui envoyer. De s’en débarrasser par exemple en les noyant dans la cuvette des toilettes. Sauf que son mal lui ne disparaîtra pas si facilement. Il ne disparaîtra peut-être même jamais.

Elle retire ses doigts de sa bouche et continue de manger son repas avec plus de hâte. Elle songe à Lucifer, à comment elle aimerait lui dire qu’elle va plus mal qu’il pourrait le croire. De son entourage actuel, il est le seul à connaître la présence toujours active de la douleur à son flanc. Par contre, elle ne sait pas si elle peut lui en parler. Il a une bonne écoute avec elle, mais est-il capable de tenir sa langue ? La blonde ne peut pas prendre le risque, son boulot étant la seule chose qui compte à ses yeux depuis la mort de son père.


	11. Too Real

Chloe a bien du mal à ne pas rire face à l’excitation de Lucifer. Il l’a tire par la main, lui expliquant à un débit bien trop rapide pour elle toutes les modifications qui ont été faites au penthouse. Lorsqu’il se met à parler d’un urinoir dans la salle de bain principale, elle l’arrête gentiment en portant un doigt sur ses lèvres pour qu’il se taise. Il semble surpris à la façon dont il louche vers son doigt. Elle se permet d’appuyer sur la commande pour faire venir l’ascenseur avant de retirer son doigt.

_« Détective, je croyais que de voir le résultat des rénovations te plairait. »_

Elle lui sourit doucement.

**« Ce n’est pas ça. Je suis vraiment curieuse de voir ce qui a changé. Laisse-moi les découvrir, justement. C’est un peu comme si tu me spoilais un film alors qu’on était en route pour aller le voir. »**

Il demeure surpris de ne pas avoir réalisé plus tôt qu’elle a raison. Les portes s’ouvrent.

_« Je vois. Pardon. »_

**« Ne t’excuse pas, tu n’as rien fait de mal. Allons-y. »**

Cette fois c’est elle qui le tire en utilisant la manche de son veston. Une fois dans l’ascenseur, elle le voit sortir d’une poche un mouchoir de tissu. Il lui fait signe de se retourner et elle refuse. Alors, il essaye de lui mettre le bandeau tout de même. Elle bloque chacune de ses tentatives de ses mains.

**« Non ! »**

Elle insiste en finissant par lui voler le bout de tissu.

_« Mais, Détective, ça crée toujours l’effet de surprise parfait dans les films ! »_

**« Et dans la réalité, je dis non. »**

Il affiche une moue déçue, mais elle l’ignore. Lorsque les portes s’ouvrent enfin, elle s’avance lentement. Elle est bouche bée par l’allure des lieux. Il a ajouté un deuxième étage remplis de bibliothèques. À sa droite, le bar a doublé de volume et il est grandiose de par l’ampleur qu’il prend contre le mur. Si auparavant la quantité de bouteilles d’alcool lui semblait démesurée, à présent elle a presque le vertige à hisser son regard jusqu’au sommet de ce mur. C’est là qu’elle remarque la nouvelle baie vitrée qui couvre l’accès au balcon. Il s’agit presque d’une cascade de verre qui recouvre une partie du plafond désormais. Le ciel de Los Angeles ne lui aura jamais paru plus approprié que dans le décor de Lucifer. Elle se tourne vers lui, la mâchoire presque au plancher.

**« Tout cela en seulement trois semaines ? »**

_« Effectivement. Je donne un excellent pourboire, cela aide à faire accélérer les choses. »_

Il rit alors qu’elle demeure subjuguée en ne sachant plus où regarder tellement il y a de nouveautés. Lucifer s’avance vers un objet en particulier.

_« L’élément le plus important : un nouveau piano. N’est-il pas magnifique ? »_

Chloe se rapproche et ose même caresser des doigts la surface parfaitement cirée de l’instrument.

**« C’est… »**

Elle relève la tête vers lui et son cœur se serre à la vue des étincelles de bonheur dans ses yeux. Il a un sourire tout simplement craquant. Sans parler de son costume du jour qui évidemment s’agence à merveille avec le nouveau décor. Un mélange d’élégance et de mystère. Elle continue de le fixer et lui d’attendre sa réaction de la même manière.

**« … parfait. »**

Il sourit. Elle ouvre la bouche pour ajouter autre chose, mais son téléphone choisit ce moment pour résonner. Elle revient brutalement à la réalité, se dépêchant de le saisir et de répondre. Elle s’éloigne un peu de Lucifer pour prendre l’appel du LAPD le plus discrètement possible. Lorsqu’elle raccroche, l’expression de la jeune femme a changé.

_« Quoi ? »_

**« Je suis vraiment désolé, je dois y aller. J’ai demandé à ce qu’on m’assigne au prochain dossier d’homicide et c’est maintenant. Je ne peux pas reporter ce genre de choses, tu vois. »**

_« La visite n’est pas terminée, Détective. »_

Il semble tellement malheureux d’un coup que cela lui brise presque le cœur. Elle baisse les yeux.

**« Pardonne-moi, je ne peux vraiment pas rester. »**

_« Détective ! »_

Elle marche le plus rapidement possible vers l’ascenseur en espérant qu’il ne tente pas de la retenir. Lucifer n’en fait rien. Sauf que lorsqu’elle ose un coup d’œil vers le penthouse, juste avant la fermeture des portes, elle le voit qui la fixe toujours avec ce regard blessé.

 

* * *

  
Chloe pose ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez au moment de sortir de sa voiture. Elle rejoint la zone d’accès restreinte et montre son badge au policier. Il la laisse passer et elle avance donc vers la scène de crime. La plage où le meurtre a eu lieu est d’ordinaire bonder de gens. Aujourd’hui, il n’y a qu’eux et c’est une vision étrange, même pour elle. Il y a deux victimes. Deux hommes dans la trentaine en apparence. Ils sont à plat ventre l’un comme l’autre, avec pour cause du décès chacun une balle dans la nuque. Chloe se penche pour observer l’étendue des dégâts des blessures. Alex se rapproche de sa partenaire afin de discuter du cas.

**« Les deux hommes ont été tirés à bout portant. Selon la position des corps, on dirait presque une double exécution. Simultané peut-être même. Il y aurait deux suspects, voir même plus dans ce cas. »**

« Oui, j’arrive aux mêmes conclusions. C’est horrible. »

Elle le regarde, voyant qu’il semble réellement affecté par la scène de crime. Qui ne le serait pas. Chloe a toutefois du mal à se concentrer, son flanc recommençant à lui tirer depuis qu’elle a quitté Lux.

**« Oui, ça l’est. Préviens-moi lorsque l’autopsie aura confirmé notre hypothèse. »**

« Pas de problème. »

Elle fait volte-face et commence à s’éloigner lentement. Dans sa tête se bouscule encore une fois les deux mêmes sujets : Lucifer et la douleur.

 

* * *

  
Chloe rejoint son appartement une heure plus tôt qu’à son habitude, tout simplement parce qu’elle a envie de finir son boulot chez elle. Cela lui arrive souvent de passer ses soirées à réfléchir sur des enquêtes. De toute façon, personne ne dépend d’elle donc elle peut consacrer son temps à ce qu’elle désire sans reproche. En entrant, elle s’occupe de trier le courrier comme elle le fait toujours. Une grande enveloppe attire son attention la première. La seule chose qu’il y a à l’intérieur est un pot contenant une trentaine de capsules de couleur rose et rouge. Le pot n’est pas identifié par le nom du médicament. Il n’y a même pas d’indications sur la posologie. Cela rend Chloe encore plus anxieuse. Elle ne sait pas ce que contiennent ces capsules. Elle ne veut pas être complice de distribution de drogues. Elle se résigne donc à prendre le pot pour s’en débarrasser comme il se doit.

C’est au moment où elle atteint le couloir qui se rend à la salle de bain qu’elle est projetée contre le mur. Une ombre se jette sur elle la seconde suivante, ne lui laissant pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Telles des griffes, des doigts se referment autour de son cou et commencent à l’étouffer. Chloe se débat dès que l’air cesse de passer par sa trachée. Elle réussit à asséner deux violents coups de pieds à son agresseur, mais ce dernier l’écrase au sol pour l’immobiliser totalement. Elle est coincée. Il n’y a rien à proximité susceptible de pouvoir l’aider à confronter son agresseur. Tentant de voir de qui il s’agit, elle cligne des yeux pour dissiper les points noirs qui perturbent sa vision. C’est lorsqu’elle reconnait les yeux froids de Maze qu’elle sait qu’elle est perdue.


	12. Desillusion

Une ombre l’enrobe. Son corps est écrasé, malmené. Sa tête rencontre le sol a quelques reprises tandis que son cou est tordu violemment. Le manque d’oxygène commence à faire de sérieux dommages. Ses poumons sont en feu. Son cœur se ralenti progressivement. Son crâne veut exploser. Elle n’entend même plus ses plaintes tellement Mazikeen parvient à rendre sa proie inoffensive. Il ne lui aurait fallu que de quelques secondes supplémentaires pour enlever la vie à Chloe Decker. Toutefois, son heure n’est pas encore venue.

Sortant de nulle part, une masse foncée entre en collision avec Maze, la projetant contre le mur qui éclate sous la pression. Une main surélève le thorax de la Détective pour ouvrir ses voies respiratoires. Elle recommence à respirer difficilement, sa gorge brûlante lui causant une quinte de toux douloureuse. La main la relâche et Chloe s’écrase contre le sol en passant bien près de s’étouffer. Il y a des bruits de bataille. Le constant bourdonnement dans l’oreille de la Détective ne lui permet pas de bien comprendre tout ce qui se passe. Elle tente de se concentrer sur sa respiration afin de minimiser les chances d’une perte de connaissance. Il lui faut reprendre sur elle, ce qui est plus facile à dire qu’à faire. Surtout lorsque la privation d’oxygène entraîne son corps à s’agiter à l’extrême. Ses muscles tremblent sous le stress.

Maze pousse un cri de douleur, venant surprendre Chloe. Il y a par la suite le son d’un objet métallique tombant au sol. Un couteau peut-être. Puis, d’autres bruits de bagarres. Enfin, un grand boom lui parvient, suivi de ce qui lui semble à s’y méprendre à des battements d’ailes. La bourrasque d’air qu’elle ressent brusquement est une confirmation supplémentaire que ce n’est pas une hallucination. Le silence tombe en roi et maître autour d’elle et Chloe continue de frissonner sur le plancher dur. Son sauveur est un ange, il n’y a pas de doute à avoir. Elle serait même prête à parier sur lequel. Elle déteste l’idée d’avoir un ange-gardien assigné par Dieu. C’est une insulte supplémentaire, qu’il l’ait secouru aujourd’hui ou pas. Se recroquevillant sur son flanc gauche, la jeune femme continue de respirer en ignorant au possible le feu dans sa poitrine qu’elle alimente un peu plus à chaque nouvelle inspiration. Elle ferme les yeux et durci ses muscles pour combattre les tremblements, sans grand succès.

Le temps est long à attendre ainsi dans le froid et la solitude. Elle a la gorge terriblement sèche, mais ne peut se résoudre à bouger. Le traumatisme est encore bien présent dans son corps. D’ordinaire, ses instincts de policière lui permettent de réagir sous l’adrénaline. Mais cette fois, elle a été complètement prise par surprise, toute sa confiance réduite à néant par la force surhumaine qui poussait Maze à l’attaquer. Elle a frôlé la mort, elle le sent clairement dans chaque cellule de son être. Sa vie aurait pu s’arrêter là. Finir sans qu’elle puisse avoir accompli tout ce qu’elle voulait. Sans se libérer de Dieu. Il lui paraît évident que si la mort l’aurait emporté, le paradis n’en aurait pas été un pour elle. Mourir serait même une colossale défaite. Il va bien falloir qu’elle décède un jour. Étrange qu’à cet instant elle préfère choisir comme destination post-mortem l’Enfer. Lucifer n’y sera pas, mais au moins Dieu non plus. C’est la toute première fois que la haine que Chloe ressent envers le Tout-Puissant prend cette ampleur en elle. L’emprise qu’il a sur elle dépasse tout ce qu’elle avait pu imaginer. Chloe est bien décidée pourtant à lui prouver qu’elle ne lui appartient pas.

La blonde est tirée de sa léthargie par la vibration subite de son téléphone, dans la poche de son jean. Elle porte une main à l’aveugle dans la direction de l’appareil. Il tombe au sol lorsqu’elle parvient à l’extraire de sa poche. Puis en le faisant glisser vers son visage, elle réussit à appuyer pour décrocher.

_« Détective ! Tu en as mis du temps ! Je me demande bien ce que tu faisais pour me faire languir à ce point ! Tu sais pourtant que je suis toujours d’humeur pour des soirées en solitaire. Je peux seulement regarder, si tu préfères… »_

Lucifer. Peu importe les mots qu’il peut lui dire, c’est une délivrance qu’il soit celui qui l’appelle plutôt qu’un autre. Entendre sa voix fait remonter à la surface des émotions fortes. Elle tente d’avaler ses sanglots, mais peine à réussir à cause de l’irritation de sa gorge.

_« … Même s’il est quatre heures du matin, j’avais comme le pressentiment que tu ne dormais pas. Je commence à comprendre le personnage après tout, dès qu’il y a une enquête, on peut être certain que le Détective Decker va passer des nuits blanches pour résoudre cette affaire, je n’ai pas raison ? »_

Elle est incapable de répondre, la peine recommençant à comprimer sa trachée ce qui lui fait aussi mal qu’avaler une lame de rasoir. Sa paume qu’elle a placée sur sa bouche pour supprimer ses sanglots n’aide pas à ce que son interlocuteur saisisse sa détresse. Il ne laisse que quelques secondes de silence passer avant de chercher à le combler de son accent britannique.

_« … Enfin, bref, ce n’est pas pour cela que j’appelle en pleine nuit, Détective. Avant de raccrocher, je t’assure que c’est très important. Je voulais savoir, pour le bien de mes recherches sur un moyen miracle de te libérer de mon Père, si tu entendais parfois des voix alors que tu es éveillé. Tu as vu ce que j’ai fait ? Moyen miracle. Parce que tu… Détective ? Est-ce qu’il y a un problème, tu es anormalement réceptive à mes blagues douteuses ? »_

Elle se doutait bien qu’il lui faisait ce genre de blague uniquement pour la provoquer, mais là n’était pas l’heure pour en débattre. Puisqu’elle doute de la capacité de ses cordes vocales à émettre le moindre son intelligible, elle porte son index droit l’écran du téléphone et appuie sur un chiffre au hasard du clavier qu’elle a demandé à s’afficher. Il y a un silence.

_« C’est la première fois qu’on me boude par bip téléphonique… hum… Détective, est-ce que tout va bien ? »_

Il commençait à s’inquiéter. Elle appuie deux fois sur le clavier.

_« Deux bip cette fois. Est-ce que ça veut dire non ? »_

Elle appuie une seule fois.

_« Est-ce que tu es en danger ? »_

Sa voix est plus grave, plus colérique, il lui semble. Elle lui indique que non puisque Maze semble avoir été emporté loin d’elle. Il n’y a donc théoriquement plus rien qui la menace.

_« Tu es blessée. »_

Elle devine qu’il s’agit d’une affirmation, mais elle lui confirme d’un seul touché à l’écran de son téléphone.

_« Où es-tu, Chloe ? Tu es à ton appartement ? »_

Un doigt tremblant lui confirme l’information. Elle l’entend déjà courir, fermant les yeux pour laisser les larmes couler.

_« J’arrive tout de suite ! Reste avec moi, ok ? »_

Elle étire à nouveau le bras pour appuyer sur l’une des touches du clavier, mais un important étourdissement l’arrête. Ses paupières deviennent lourdes, trop lourdes. Malgré qu’on l’appelle à plusieurs reprises, elle demeure dans cet état de semi-inconscience. C’est une main frôlant la peau sensible de son cou qui la stimule vers l’éveil. En reconnaissant le visage de Lucifer, elle inspire trop rapidement et s’étouffe. Des mains tendres viennent lui caresser le visage pour qu’elle se calme.

_« Je t’emmène à l’hôpital. »_

Un croassement horrible sort de la bouche de la blonde alors qu’elle s’agrippe à lui comme s’il avait l’intention de l’abandonner sur place.

_« Tout va bien, Détective. Tout va bien. Tu as besoin d’un médecin. »_

Elle grogne, ce qui la fait tousser quelques coups. Puis elle marque son opposition à cette idée en secouant précautionneusement la tête de gauche à droite. Lucifer s’énerve un peu, sentant qu’il perd du temps à débattre inutilement de la question.

_« Tu as besoin de soins ! Les marques sur ton cou sont énormes ! »_

Elle sent aisément qu’il est très inquiet, mais elle s’obstine à faire non de la tête. Il soupire tellement fort que son haleine est projeté jusqu’à son visage mouillé de larmes.

_« D’accord, pas d’hôpital. Je t’emmène au commissariat, du coup. »_

Encore une fois, elle s’oppose à l’idée. Il est énervé, mais seulement parce qu’il a peur pour elle. C’est aussi palpable pour Chloe que la brûlure dans sa poitrine.

_« Où veux-tu aller dans ce cas ? »_

Il tente de demeurer patient, de ne pas lui crier dessus. Elle apprécie beaucoup ses efforts. La jeune femme attend donc qu’il la regarde dans les yeux, surprise d’y découvrir une lueur qui lui fait penser à des larmes sur le point de sortir. Son cœur se comprime de le voir ainsi. D’une main tremblante, elle vient poser sa paume sur la bouche du Diable. Il ne fait d’abord rien, comme s’il attendait quelque chose. Puisqu’il n’y a pas de suite et que la main de Chloe est en train de tomber. Il se saisit de ses doigts plus froids que dans ses souvenirs et garde cette main entre les siennes pour la réchauffer. À son regard, elle sait qu’il a compris ce qu’elle essaye de lui dire.

_« La chambre d’amis ? »_

Elle expire doucement, soulagée qu’il s’en rappelle. Faiblement, elle tente de lui faire oui de la tête. Il ne semble pas aimer l’idée, mais il ne proteste plus à ses caprices. Lucifer décide de la soulève en faisant particulièrement attention à sa tête et à son cou. Lorsqu’elle est bien installée dans ses bras et qu’il la fait quitter le sol, quelque chose tombe par terre. Lucifer se penche pour ramasser le pot de capsules et les secoues en souriant.

_« Détective, je ne pensais pas que tu étais de ce genre là. Surtout qu’on parle de haute qualité, je suis impressionné. »_

La jeune femme le regarde faiblement tandis qu’il ouvre le pot et glisse une capsule dans sa propre bouche. Il l’avale en un rien de temps, prenant entre ses doigts une seconde capsule qu’il approche d’elle. Les lèvres de Chloe se resserrent pour qu’il n’arrive pas à les percer. Il lui fait une moue qu’elle ne peut s’expliquer.

_« Fais-moi confiance, je t’assure que ça va t’aider le temps que je te conduise à Lux. Tu me remercieras plus tard. »_

Elle refuse toujours de coopérer. Il soupire.

_« Je te promets que je ne vais pas en profiter pour t’emmener à l’hôpital ou ailleurs. Je n’ai qu’une parole, Détective. S’il-te-plaît, ça va faire partir la douleur. »_

Chloe ferme les yeux. Elle entre-ouvre la bouche, ce qui lui donne la chance de glisser la capsule dans celle-ci. Il l’aide ensuite à avaler en penchant doucement sa tête vers l’arrière. Elle est un peu surprise qu’il lui embrasse la tempe par la suite. La capsule ne prend que quelques minutes avant de débuter son action. Chloe réalise à peine qu’elle est dans une décapotable, le haut du corps presque complètement recouvert par le veston du conducteur. Probablement pour que personne ne voit les marques sur son cou. Elle n’arrive pas à penser clairement sous l’effet de l’antidouleur. Mais comme elle se sent bien, la blonde s’autorise à fermer les yeux une fois de plus. Par la suite, c’est le trou noir.


	13. You're My Enemy

Chloe se réveille avec l’impression d’avoir un désert à la place de la gorge. Sans parler des courbatures à son cou qui ne lui permettent plus de bouger autant qu’elle le voudrait la tête. Elle est dans un état lamentable. Le reste de son corps lui fait mal également, des ecchymoses ayant probablement eu le temps de se former un peu partout pour témoigner des mauvais traitements qu’elle a reçus. Le seul élément positif qu’elle arrive à définir à travers ses pensées chaotiques, c’est qu’elle n’a pas rêvé cette nuit. Et elle sait ce que cela signifie désormais. La jeune femme commence à scanner la pièce du mieux qu’elle le peut avec ses importantes douleurs au cou. Elle est dans cette chambre qu’elle connait très bien désormais, exactement là où elle souhaitait être. Elle soupire de quiétude en se disant qu’au final Lucifer était plus attentif qu’elle ne le pensait à ses besoins. Il avait deviné sans mal ce qu’elle voulait et il avait respecté sa promesse. Comme la porte est fermée, elle estime qu’elle peut se reposer davantage avant de demander à ce qu’on lui apporte de l’eau. De la nourriture aussi, son corps commence à réclamer de l’énergie pour récupérer.

Chloe apprécie la sieste qu’elle se permet. Elle s’éveille doucement au son de la porte qu’on ouvre. Puis, quelqu’un s’assoit sur le matelas. La Détective sourit malgré elle, contente de savoir que Lucifer vieille sur elle. Elle tend même une main pour qu’il s’en saisisse. Ce qu’il fait. Mais, quelque chose ne va pas. Il ne s’agit pas de sa main. Chloe ouvre brusquement les yeux sur une Maze souriante à proximité d’elle.

« La Belle au bois dormant qui se réveille. »

La démone se moque en forçant la main de Chloe à demeurer dans la sienne. La policière sent la colère bouillir en elle, mais elle n’est pas en état d’offrir un combat à cette vipère.

**« Tu… ve… eux… qu… quoi ? »**

Chloe force les mots, même si chaque son est un croassement douloureux. L’autre garde son sourire.

« Moi ? Je ne fais que rendre service. Lucifer a dû s’absenter quelques heures et il m’a demandé de veiller sur toi jusqu’à son retour. Tu viens juste de le manquer, d’ailleurs. Il vient à peine de sortir pour son petit projet te concernant. Il est rare que mon roi ne me dise pas ce qu’il manigance. Tu comprends pourquoi je suis devenue inquiète. »

Maze serre un peu plus fort les doigts de l’humaine, la faisant couiner puis s’étouffer.

« Oui, c’est l’avantage d’une strangulation. Pas de cri. »

Chloe se tortille et tente de frapper son ennemie avec son pied. La seconde suivante, Maze est sur elle, la plaquant contre le matelas, provoquant une vague de douleur. Leur visage sont trop près, forçant Chloe à fermer les yeux pour ne pas avoir à nouveau cette vision d’horreur de la veille. Maze rit de ce comportement.

« Ne sois pas si sainte nitouche ! Tu ne l’es pas lorsque Lucifer te fait gémir. »

Mazikeen vient frôler de ses ongles la peau du cou de la Détective et elle n’apprécie pas du tout le geste. La douleur l’empêche de pouvoir repousser la brune comme elle le voudrait. Maze semble beaucoup apprécier de jouer de la sorte avec Chloe.

« Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu’il te trouve, Decker. Il existe plus jolie. Plus amusante, aussi. Tu n’as rien de spécial à première vue. Alors, il est évident que ça m’a rendu curieuse, surtout qu’il se mettait à te voir de plus en plus. »

Maze se penche afin de lui parler dans l’oreille, sa main gauche à présent contre le cou douloureux de sa victime, la forçant à l’immobilité.

« Le Diable n’est pas clément. Il punit toutes les âmes qui le méritent, sans exception. Du moins, c’était vrai jusqu’à ce que toi tu débarques et réussisses à lui embrouiller l’esprit. Lucifer est peut-être mon roi, mais il n’est pas le plus fort d’entre nous. Il est… influençable, malheureusement. Et je ne tolère pas qu’on décide de le changer alors qu’il est sous ma protection. Surtout pas en gentil petit ange à papa. Le Diable ne peut pas se laisser domestiquer par une humaine insignifiante, tu vois. Il a une réputation à garder. Il ne sera jamais à toi. Il ne sera jamais à personne sauf à lui-même. Ne perd pas ton temps, Decker. Il ne t’aimera jamais. J’espère que mon petit avertissement a été suffisant pour que tu comprennes le message. »

Maze serre ses griffes autour du cou de Chloe et cette dernière panique une seconde avant de ne plus sentir de pression du tout et de se figer. C’est donc cela. Cette femme l’a attaqué uniquement pour lui donner un avertissement. Tout ça parce qu’elle semble avoir une influence quelconque sur Lucifer. C’est insensé. La démone reprend, toutefois.

« Je veux que tu quittes sa vie, définitivement. Dès que tu pourras te lever et marcher, tu vas disparaître suffisamment loin pour qu’il t’oublie. Ce ne sera pas une très grande perte, de toute façon. Il s’est bien amusé avec toi, mais chérie il est temps que tu fasses du vent parce que tu gâches nos vacances sur Terre. Je serai ravi de te tuer si tu tentes de rester dans les parages, tu peux en être certaine. »

Sur ce, Maze se redresse et descend du lit. Elle quitte la chambre sans un regard derrière elle, refermant même la porte avec douceur comme si elle se souciait vraiment de l’humaine. Chloe plaque sa main sur sa bouche pour retenir ses sanglots. Des larmes de colère continuent de s’accumuler dans ses yeux. La rage lui gonfle les veines d’adrénaline. Elle parvient à se mettre en position assise malgré la douleur. Chloe cherche quelque chose qui pourrait lui être utile si jamais Maze revient vers elle. Il y a de nombreux crayons disponibles à défaut de mieux. C’est finalement un coupe-papier qui réussit à la convaincre de se mouvoir jusqu’à lui. Descendre du lit lui permet de réaliser la pauvre force de ses jambes à l’heure actuelle. Elle est donc contrainte de se laisser glisser sur les fesses afin de rejoindre le bureau de travail. Elle doit ensuite revenir au lit en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Chloe tient à ce que Maze ne découvre pas son plan pour la mettre hors d’état de nuire. La blonde développe donc presque une fixation à constamment regarder en direction de la porte. Remonter sur le lit est la plus pénible des tâches jusque là. Elle passe bien près d’abandonner lorsqu’elle entend une porte claquée. Sous l’effet de la peur, elle bondit presque sur le lit et s’enroule dans les draps. Elle cache sa respiration haletante dans un coussin et glisse le coupe-papier dans sa manche droite. La voix de Lucifer résonne au loin et Chloe ferme les yeux de soulagement. Elle ne s’attendait pas toutefois à ce qu’il entre aussi rapidement dans la chambre où elle se trouve. Ni à ce qu’il vienne se laisser tomber sur le dos à côté d’elle. Les paroles de Maze lui reviennent à l’esprit. Il est influençable. Ce qui signifie qu’il s’adapte à des comportements qui ont été renforcés. Comme le fait qu’elle apprécie qu’il soit avec elle dans un lit. La Détective regrette d’un coup de lui avoir « enseigné » cela. La blonde sursaute lorsqu’un doigt caresse son dos.

_« Désolé, Détective. Ce n’est que moi. »_

Elle inspire un grand coup et se retourne doucement pour ne pas déclencher de signes visibles de sa douleur devant lui. Lorsqu’elle lui fait face, il porte un sourire tellement craquant qu’elle meurt d’envie de l’embrasser. Il semble énervé comme un enfant de quatre ans et elle n’arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi. Elle est de son côté trop obnubilée par cette pensée qu’il devrait savoir pour Maze. Qu’il est aveugle s’il ne sait rien des intentions de son garde du corps. Comment peut-il ne pas deviner qu’elle est celle qui lui a fait autant mal ? Le fait qu’elle ne puisse pas s’exprimer comme le voudrait est d’autant plus frustrant désormais qu’elle aurait une déferlante de questions et de reproches à lui faire. Elle ne peut donc faire autre chose que de l’écouter.

_« J’ai peut-être trouvé une piste pour notre problème commun. J’ai demandé à ma thérapeute de faire des recherches sur des cas similaires à toi. Sur des gens ayant des rêves prémonitoires et qui prétendent avoir une connexion avec mon Père. »_

Son sourire s’agrandit. Chloe fronce les sourcils, apprenant seulement maintenant que le Diable suit une thérapie. C’est très perturbant.

_« Et il se trouve qu’elle a déniché un cas qui est justement à L.A. ! »_

Elle sourit parce qu’il semble vouloir qu’elle le fasse.

_« Le seul petit problème c’est qu’il est le patient d’un asile psychiatrique depuis deux ans maintenant. Mais, ne perdons pas espoir. Je suis sur qu’avec l’aide du LAPD on pourrait organiser une sorte de mission d’infiltration ou quelque chose du genre, non ? »_

Chloe secoue la tête très faiblement. Elle ne veut pas mêler son travail avec son problème divin. C’est même une très mauvaise idée. Puisqu’il semble vouloir pousser encore à nouveau dans ce sens, la blonde finit par lui ordonner le silence en touchant à sa joue.

_« Détective ? »_

Chloe n’en peut plus, elle ne peut pas rester une minute de plus en sachant qu’il espère tellement la sauver et qu’elle en retour lui apporte des problèmes. Elle n’aurait jamais dû chercher à le revoir après la résolution du meurtre de Delilah. C’est ce qui a causé cet effet Domino. Chloe se redresse donc, grognant de douleur ce qui attire évidemment Lucifer à elle.

**« Nn-on ! »**

Ce n’est même pas proche d’un petit cri. La quinte de toux qui suit n’aide pas à ce qu’il l’a prenne au sérieux. Mais Chloe est bien déterminé à partir. Elle est déjà trop attaché à lui, cela ne sera pas facile d’obéir à la menace de Maze. Elle ne veut plus être mêlée à ces histoires de fou. Elle ne veut plus craindre qu’on l’attaque ou qu’on lui tire dessus. Elle ne souhaite plus souffrir de le voir coucher avec d’autres femmes. Avoir frôlé la mort encore une fois lui a foutu la trouille de sa vie. Elle ne peut plus continuer comme ça. Contrairement à Lucifer, elle est mortelle. Elle doit penser à elle et elle seule. Il n’est plus question de chercher de la chaleur dans ses bras. Il n’est même pas capable de voir qu’il l’a laissé des heures seule avec celle qui l’a attaqué. Ça ne peut plus durer. Chloe réussit donc à se convaincre de marcher sur ses pieds, malgré les tremblements puissants de ses jambes. Lucifer s’approche pour l’aider, mais elle le bloque d’une main. Elle se sert de leur proximité pour retrouver son équilibre puis elle continue sa progression vers la sortie de la suite. Elle s’arrête toutefois en voyant Maze assise sur l’un des canapés du salon, toujours aussi souriante. Chloe serre fortement son poing droit, faisant presque pénétrer dans sa chair la pointe du coupe-papier. Lucifer est juste derrière elle, visiblement très inquiet pour elle.

_« Détective, il faut te reposer. Maze et moi sommes sur le cas de ton agresseur. S’il y a quelqu’un qui peut retrouver une pareille ordure, c’est bien elle. Il faut seulement nous laisser plus de temps. »_

**« Nno-on ! »**

_« Détective ! Nous pouvons assurer ta protection, s’il-te-plaît. Fais-nous confiance. »_

Il l’a supplie. Mais la blonde doit partir avant qu’elle ne fasse quelque chose qu’elle va regretter. Elle se dirige avec obstination vers la porte, le Diable sur ses talons.

_« Chloe ! Écoute-moi, je t’en prie ! Reste ici. »_

Il y a un craquement dans sa voix qui lui fait horriblement mal. Encore plus mal que son corps pourtant souffrant. C’est là qu’elle réalise qu’il ne l’a laissera pas partir. Il a promi de la protéger après tout. Et utiliser Maze contre lui ne fera que le blesser davantage. Il ne lui reste qu’une solution : le forcer à coopérer. Elle se retourne donc en lui montrant l’arme improvisée qu’elle a dans la main. Il est immédiatement sous le choc qu’elle le menace avec. Il doit penser qu’elle est simplement en crise, voilà pourquoi il persiste à se rapprocher d’elle.

_« Chloe, tout va bien. Je ne suis pas ton ennemi. Je suis ton ami. Baisse ça, voyons, je ne te ferais aucun mal. »_

Elle remarque que Mazikeen s’est relevée et rapprochée. Elle semble intéressée à assister au spectacle, on dirait.

**« P-pas amm-i ! »**

Ça ne marche pas. Il ne la croit pas. Il continue de lui sourire et de chercher à vouloir se rapprocher. Si seulement elle pouvait crier. La rage de son échec finit par la faire pleurer. Maintenant c’est certain, il ne va jamais la prendre au sérieux.

_« Calme-toi, Chloe. Tout va s’arranger, je te le promet. Je vais t’aider. Calme-toi, d’accord ? »_

Elle secoue la tête négativement malgré la douleur. Elle le regarde droit dans les yeux, son regard brouillé par les larmes. Elle sait comment lui faire mal. Elle n’a pas le choix de le faire. Il n’y a pas d’autre solution.

**« Va-tt-ten ! Tu-toi mon-ss-stre ! Mons-tre ! »**

La quinte de toux qui suit la sauve partiellement de l’expression déchirante sur son visage. Chloe ne peut plus rester, pas en sachant ce qu’elle vient de lui faire. Elle laisse donc glisser le coupe-papier hors de sa manche et quitte les lieux le plus vite possible. Cela lui est tellement pénible de rejoindre l’ascenseur. Encore plus d’attendre que les portes s’ouvrent. La crise de panique la gagne presque lorsqu’elle se laisse s’effondrer dans l’ascenseur. Personne n’a essayé de la retenir au moins. En cherchant son téléphone dans la poche de son pantalon, elle réalise que Lucifer l’a plutôt rangé dans celle de sa veste. En plus de lui avoir redonné les antidouleurs. Elle ne se soucie pas de ça maintenant, appuyant avec des mains tremblantes sur un contact en particulier. Elle fait de son mieux pour lui composer un message texte compréhensible et conçu. Elle ne veut pas mêler Alex à tout cela. Sauf qu’il est le seul qui connait suffisamment ses rapports avec Lucifer Morningstar pour la croire si elle lui demande de l’aide. Elle appuie sur envoyer. La seconde suivante, elle regrette déjà son geste.


	14. Highway To Hell

Chloe est une fois de plus assise par terre, comparant deux images. La première image est celle de la scène de crime sur la plage. La seconde est celle d’une nouvelle scène de crime pour laquelle elle a été appelée la veille, dans une résidence côtière. Les blessures infligées aux deux victimes sont identiques, il n’y a pas de doute à avoir. La Détective a les traits tirés, fixant depuis de nombreuses minutes les images de crânes explosés sans ne trahir aucune émotion. Un soupire parvient dans son dos. Chloe ne prend même pas la peine de regarder de qui il s’agit.

« Tu réalises qu’il est deux heures du matin, Chlo ? »

Elle ne répond pas, s’étirant le bras pour se saisir d’une nouvelle image. Alex vient prendre place à côté d’elle. Il n’ajoute d’abord rien, avant de se saisir de quelque chose à proximité de la jeune femme et de tenter de lui confisquer. Chloe se réveille de sa torpeur et agrippe durement le bras du voleur.

**« Ne te mêle pas de ça ! »**

Elle grogne alors qu’il soutient son regard. Il y a dans la main d’Alex un pot contenant les capsules antidouleur fournis par Rob, son beau-père. Tenant à son bras, son coéquipier laisse tomber le pot. Chloe se dépêche de le retirer du sol et de le fourrer dans sa poche. Son regard est dur et absent, insomniaque surtout. De son côté, il démontre une fois de plus de l’inquiétude à son égard, ce qui a le don d’agacer Chloe.

**« Retourne te coucher, j’ai presque terminé de toute façon. »**

Il n’a pas l’intention de partir si facilement. Il a cessé de la croire lorsqu’elle lui affirme que tout va bien depuis qu’il l’ait sortie en catastrophe du bâtiment de Lux, il y a deux semaines. Alex s’est forcé à accepter sa version des faits, à ne pas mettre le blâme sur Lucifer Morningstar comme son instinct le lui disait. Il n’a pas non plus réussi à la convaincre de se faire examiner par un médecin. Depuis deux semaines, il observe Chloe lentement dépérir, mentir et se cacher. Il l’entend la nuit lorsqu’elle se réfugie dans la salle de bain pour pleurer. Il remarque aussi le nombre de capsules toujours plus important qu’elle consomme, en particulier le soir. Il l’a surprend parfois à dormir, mais elle n’a pas un sommeil réparateur, c’est évident. Et les cris qu’elle pousse à l’occasion en se réveillant de son fameux cauchemar, cela a le don de lui briser le cœur. Alex a essayé de la confronter, à deux reprises même. Les deux fois, il a fini par craquer aux arguments de sa collègue. La première fois il a même été surpris lorsqu’elle a essayé de le faire taire en couchant avec lui. Alex l’a repoussé aussi doucement que possible, ne souhaitant plus être un moyen pour elle d’évacuer ses frustrations. Depuis trois jours, Chloe ne dort carrément plus et ne semble plus sortir de l’appartement pour faire ses heures habituelles au commissariat. Pour une raison qu’il ignore, la lieutenant ne dit rien concernant le fort taux d’absentéisme de Decker. Probablement parce qu’elle travaille à distance, comme maintenant. Alex ne peut plus tolérer la situation. Il doit référer Chloe a une aide psychologique, croyant désormais qu’elle souffre d’une sorte de stress post-traumatique à cause de Lucifer. Elle lui a plus ou moins confirmé qu’il était lié à l’accident, sans être celui qui a tenté de la tuer. C’est suffisant pour que le policier remplisse les zones grises lui-même. Lucifer ne voulait pas se salir les mains. C’est la première hypothèse qu’il avait en tête. Mais à force de regarder Chloe, il a l’impression que c’est beaucoup plus compliqué que cela. Il a peur de pousser la Détective à lui avouer toute l’histoire. Il sait qu’elle se referme comme une huitre à chaque fois. Elle ne veut pas qu’il sache. Elle tente probablement aussi de protéger ce type, ce qui rend Alex encore plus nerveux. Dans quoi sa partenaire s’est embarquée ? Il inspire profondément.

« Chlo, ça ne peut plus durer. Chaque jour, tu vas un peu plus mal. Pour moi, toute cette histoire a commencé le jour de cette foutue prise d’otages. Depuis ce moment-là, tu te laisses mourir progressivement. Je sais que tu t’en es longtemps voulu pour ta conduite impulsive, mais personne n’a été blessé ce jour-là. Sauf toi. Pas seulement physiquement. Chlo, je ne peux plus supporter de te voir comme ça. Je ferme les yeux depuis trop longtemps. Tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux, mais j’ai besoin que tu recommences à me faire confiance. Comme avant la prise d’otages. Je suis ton partenaire, je vais toujours être là pour toi. Mais s’il te plait, laisse-moi t’aider. »

Il pose une main sur son épaule. Chloe demeure froide, inexpressive. Jusqu’à ce que les mots lui fassent réaliser qu’il a raison. Il a toujours raison. Des larmes silencieuses commencent à tomber sur ses joues. L’homme lui laisse le temps de se ressaisir. Il accueille ce regard cerné du mieux qu’il le peut, ayant presque de la difficulté à la fixer alors qu’elle est dans cet état. Puisqu’elle ne dit rien, il lui fait un faible sourire.

« Je sais exactement ce dont tu as besoin pour te dérider déjà. »

Chloe secoue faiblement la tête.

**« Je n’irai pas voir de ps… »**

Mais l’autre vient la couper en agrandissant son sourire.

« Sortir en boîte ! Tu as besoin de prendre un bain de foule, de libérer ta frustration, de danser et de chanter autant que tu le voudras. Je t’ai déjà demandé plusieurs fois de sortir avec moi hors du travail. Tu m’as toujours dit non. Mais cette fois j’ai besoin que tu me dises oui, Chlo. Juste une fois. »

Ahurie, elle le fixe avec la bouche légèrement entre-ouverte. Il est sérieusement en train de lui proposer de sortir en boîte le jour où elle a l’allure d’un zombie ? Sans savoir pourquoi, elle se met à rire. Ça doit être la fatigue qui la gagne. Voyant l’air sérieux d’Alex, elle calme son hilarité et finit par serrer la mâchoire.

**« D’accord, mais un seul rendez-vous. Un seul. »**

 

* * *

  
Chloe sort de la douche, contente de se sentir enrober par cette douce chaleur que lui a procurée une très longue exposition à l’eau. Elle vient se sécher le corps, puis chaque mèche de sa longue tignasse blonde. Sa repousse est énorme, ce qui lui rappelle douloureusement sa négligence des derniers temps. Du coup, la jeune femme coiffe ses cheveux en un chignon élégant.

Elle observe ensuite longtemps son corps nu dans le miroir. Elle a perdu plusieurs kilos en deux semaines. Rien d’alarmant, mais assez pour qu’elle constate que ses jeans ont désormais une taille de trop grand. Les gigantesques ecchymoses à son cou sont à présent de couleurs jaunes en majorité, les rougeurs ayant commencé à changer de teinte il y a une semaine à peine. Elle les couvre donc d’une abondante couche de fond de teint. Même chose pour ses cernes et les quelques ecchymoses qui grimpent à sa mâchoire et sa nuque. Chloe couvre également les quelques marques résiduelles laissées par Mazikeen à son thorax et à ses bras. Une fois tout couvert, elle tente de se faire belle. Elle a l’impression qu’elle a cessée d’être attirante depuis qu’elle a perdu sa dignité en obéissant aux menaces de Maze. C’est probablement son plus grand regret, celui qui le ronge au point de lui donner envie de pleurer à chaque fois. Elle a laissé ses peurs prendre le dessus et à concéder la victoire à cette psychopathe. Mais, il persiste en elle cette crainte que la démone puisse s’en prendre à elle voir même à Lucifer si Chloe avait à ce moment-là révéler la vérité. En soupirant, elle termine son maquillage et enfile sa robe pour la soirée.

Pour se donner un peu de courage, elle avale deux capsules en surveillant la porte. Alex désapprouverait. Mais, ce baume artificiel est tout ce qui lui reste pour la soulager de sa souffrance. La jeune femme enfile des escarpins et se décide à rejoindre son compagnon d’un soir après quelques minutes à attendre l’effet des médicaments.

 

* * *

  
Chloe ne porte pas attention au trajet qu’emprunte Alex. La boîte de nuit qu’il a en tête lui importe peu. Elle a dans la mémoire de son téléphone quelques documents et photos en lien avec leur enquête. Elle les lit donc religieusement même si elle les connait déjà par cœur. Une fois arrivée, elle suit Alex en lui tenant la main, évitant de croiser les regards des gens qui font la file. Eux passent sans attendre, pour une raison qu’elle ignore. Cela pousse Chloe à enfin regarder où ils sont. En reconnaissant le décor de Lux, elle s’arrête net et tire brusquement la main de son partenaire. Elle manque ainsi de les faire tomber tous les deux.

**« Qu’est-ce que tu as fait ?! »**

Il y a tellement de reproches dans la voix de la blonde que le brun est d’abord bouche bée. Il finit toutefois par lui répondre alors qu’elle s’impatiente au point de lui tordre presque le poignet.

« Tu as besoin de lui parler. Tu t’en veux clairement pour quelque chose le concernant et vous devez régler cela pour que tu ailles mieux, Chlo. »

**« Tu ne comprends rien ! »**

Sur le point de pleurer, elle craque et commence à s’éloigner vivement.

_« Détective ? »_

Pour une raison inexplicable, son murmure traverse la foule et la musique de Lux pour atteindre ses oreilles. Elle s’immobilise aussitôt, son cœur manquant un battement. Lorsqu’il recommence à battre, il pompe à cent à l’heure. Elle n’ose pas se retourner, terrifier de faire face à cette réalité. Il est là. Il est vraiment là. Incapable de lutter, la jeune femme finit par se retourner lentement. Lucifer est bien perché sur la plus haute marche des escaliers, le visage aussi surpris qu’elle puisse l’imaginer. Il est encore plus beau que dans ses souvenirs par contre. Ce que Chloe ne s’attendait pas, c’est de voir deux blondes à la poitrine bien trop voyante à chacun des bras du Diable. Elle comprend maintenant ce qu’il faisait juste avant de la croiser : il se dirigeait au penthouse pour s’envoyer en l’air avec ces deux femmes.

Les jambes de Chloe cèdent d’un coup et elle se retrouve par terre la seconde suivante. Alex est là pour la remettre sur ses pieds toutefois, ne la lâchant pas puisqu’elle tremble comme une feuille. Elle s’obstine à regarder le plancher verni, même si cela l’étourdie. Elle sent de toute façon que le playboy s’est rapproché. Chloe le sait sans avoir besoin de le voir. Un fort bourdonnement dans ses oreilles la rend d’abord sourde. Lorsqu’elle secoue un peu la tête et inspire profondément, la voix d’Alex lui parvient enfin. Il est en train de la défendre, d’insulter le Diable. Mais, elle refuse. La blonde ne peut pas supporter qu’il fasse du mal à Lucifer. Elle se débat donc pour retrouver sa liberté, surprenant ainsi son partenaire. Même si son équilibre est précaire, Chloe est capable de faire face à Alex aussi solide qu’un roc.

**« Tais-toi ! Je t’interdis de parler contre lui. Ne fais plus jamais ça ! »**

Pleurant désormais réellement, elle commence à s’éloigner en courant vers la sortie. Elle tombe à deux reprises sur les genoux, se blessant au passage. Mais rien ne l’arrête. Une fois à l’extérieur, elle se cogne à la voiture d’Alex, la déverrouillant en pressant la clé qu’elle a dans sa main. Son partenaire va lui en vouloir pour l’éternité qu’elle lui ait volée de sa poche la clé de sa Chevrolet. Ça n’a rien de personnel, il lui fallait une échappatoire dès que tout a commencé à dégénérer. Elle se glisse derrière le volant et se dépêche de décoller. Deux hommes la regardent s’éloigner vivement lorsqu’elle ose porter son regard au rétroviseur.

 

* * *

  
Roulant beaucoup trop rapidement pour la limite permise, Chloe se dirige sans hésitation à l’extérieur de la ville. Elle souhaite quitter Los Angeles pour de bon, le temps qu’elle trouve une meilleure solution, s’il en existe une. Elle n’en peut plus de cette vie, de ce que Dieu lui demande de faire. Elle se sent à deux doigts de la folie, voulant crier à plein poumon son mal. Depuis trop longtemps elle laisse les autres diriger son existence. Elle ne peut plus le supporter. Chloe doit agir maintenant et ne jamais se retourner.

La jeune femme a le temps de se répéter ce discours trois fois à l’esprit avant d’entendre les sirènes familières de police. Battant des paupières pour revenir à la réalité, elle réalise qu’elle va bien au-delà de la vitesse permission. Elle n’a même jamais été à une telle allure de son existence, y compris lors de poursuites policières. Faisant revenir le bon sens en elle, elle se décide à ralentir et à se ranger sur le bord de la route pour expliquer à l’agent qu’elle travaille pour le LAPD. Avec un peu de chance, il va la laisser repartir sans plus. Elle ne souhaite pas mentir, mais elle n’a pas le choix pour éviter d’avoir encore plus de problèmes qui lui tombent sur le dos. Chloe commence à chercher ses papiers d’identités et son badge. Elle se fige en réalisant qu’elle n’a ni l’un, ni l’autre avec elle. Même lors de soirées, elle garde cela précieusement avec elle. Sa tête vient frapper le haut du volant alors qu’elle se remémore que durant sa fuite de Lux elle n’a même pas réalisé qu’elle a échappé son petit sac à main. Elle est dans de beaux draps.

Le policier cogne sur la vitre de la portière. Chloe hésite plusieurs secondes avant de la faire descendre pour qu’il s’adresse à elle. Paniquée, elle perd bien évidemment ses moyens. Elle balbutie maladroitement, affirmant être de la police. L’agent de la croit pas, ce qui irrite la jeune femme. Il lui demande de se calmer, ce qu’elle ne fait pas. Son hystérie n’aide pas. Le policier ouvre la portière et lui demande de sortir du véhicule. Chloe s’obstine à refuser, obligeant l’autre à répéter son ordre. Aussitôt qu’elle est debout devant lui, l’homme pointe sa lampe torche dans les yeux bleus de la jeune femme. Elle accepte sa défaite, le laissant réaliser assez facilement que ses pupilles demeurent dilatées. Le visage de l’agent devient alors plus grave tandis qu’il baisse sa lampe torche sans la quitter du regard.


	15. Pain

« Monsieur Alex Kelly ? »

_« Lui-même ! »_

Son accent britannique résonne dans toute la pièce et Chloe ne peut faire autrement que de lever les yeux au ciel. Le policier en face d’eux se présente comme étant celui en charge. Il tenait absolument à parler à Lucifer avant de les laisser partir.

« Vous êtes sûr de ne pas vouloir porter plainte ? »

Lucifer lui fait un sourire charmant.

_« Comme j’ai déjà expliqué à l’un de vos subalternes, tout cela n’est qu’un terrible malentendu. MA partenaire, Chloe Decker, a pris MA voiture en toute hâte afin de répondre à un appel de ma part. Parce que nous travaillons ensemble. Elle et moi. Pour le LAPD. Elle n’a pas réfléchi et a pris le volant, même si elle venait de prendre un nouvel antidouleur récemment prescrit par son médecin. Elle n’est pas encore familière avec la bonne dose à prendre, la pauvre. Pas étonnant qu’elle ne savait plus trop où elle allait et qu’au final elle a égaré son badge. Nous pouvons vous fournir son dossier médical pour que vous… »_

« Non, cela ne sera pas nécessaire puisque vous n’engagez aucune charge contre elle. La prochaine fois, gardez-la à l’œil, monsieur Kelly. »

_« Les deux mêmes ! »_

Lucifer rit et l’autre glousse un peu. Ses charmes ont fait effet. Chloe est seulement heureuse de respirer l’air frais de la nuit. Elle est un peu surprise lorsque le Diable dépose spontanément son veston sur ses épaules. Elle ne lui a pourtant rien demandé.

**« Tu n’étais pas obligé de me faire passer pour une idiote. »**

_« Tu aurais préféré que je confirme que tu sois une junkie ? Puisque tu as la main facile sur la drogue maintenant, il semblerait. J’ignore si je dois rire ou applaudir, d’ailleurs. »_

**« Je savais que je n’aurais pas dû t’appeler. »**

Chloe grogne et il l’empêche d’aller plus loin en lui attrapant doucement le bras. Elle se retourne, évitant de le regarder dans les yeux.

_« Ce n’est ni l’endroit, ni le moment pour en parler, Détective. Par contre, je pense qu’une franche conversation entre nous s’impose. Où dois-je te déposer ? »_

Elle ne répond d’abord rien, réfléchissant à la question. Elle ne peut plus se défiler, de toute façon.

**« Emmène-moi chez toi. »**

Sur quoi Chloe se dirige vers la Corvette sans plus de cérémonie. Il ne met pas long à la rejoindre, lui ouvrant même la portière. Elle se contente d’un minuscule sourire, évitant toujours son regard. Une fois assise, elle retire les escarpins de ses pieds avant de masser ses muscles endoloris.

_« J’offre les meilleurs massages, si cela peut te soulager, Détective. »_

Elle refuse d’un hochement de tête. Il soupire doucement, probablement déçu qu’elle continue de le repousser. Chloe n’a simplement pas envie de parler ce soir.

 

* * *

  
Lucifer la regarde toujours comme si elle était une extraterrestre. Chloe ignore avec détermination le propriétaire des lieux. Il a insisté pour la porter, mais elle a insisté plus fort que lui pour marcher jusqu’au penthouse. Pieds nus.

_« Tu as vraiment pris une sacrée dose, c’est assez perturbant. »_

Il lâche alors qu’elle défait son chignon en se dirigeant vers la chambre comme si l’endroit lui appartenait.

_« Hum, Détective ? »_

Il se rapproche. Cela ne l’arrête pas de faire glisser sa robe au sol. Conservant ses sous-vêtements, Chloe défait les draps et s’y glisse sans même lui demander la permission.

_« Oui, j’imagine que je peux te laisser le lit cette fois. »_

Il y a une pause. Comme elle s’est étendue dos à lui, elle ne peut pas voir ce qui lui traverse l’esprit en ce moment, pourquoi il hésite tellement à le dire.

_« À moins que tu souhaites avoir ma compagnie. »_

Chloe se retourne lentement. Elle finit par s’asseoir dans le lit en voyant qu’il tient dans les mains ce qu’elle a perdu un peu plus tôt. Elle tend un bras dans sa direction et il s’approche pour lui remettre la petite pochette noire. Chloe va déposer cette dernière sur la commode à proximité, gardant contact avec Lucifer en le tenant part un bras. Puis, elle commence à lentement le dévêtir. Il est surpris, mais la laisse faire. La façon dont elle prend soin de ne pas être trop brusque, de presque caresser son corps alors qu’elle s’exécute est un doux plaisir pour lui à la façon dont il se détend. Elle ne laisse en place que ses sous-vêtements avant de le tirer avec elle dans le lit. Lucifer n’oppose aucune résistance, beaucoup trop intrigué par ce qu’elle a envie de faire. Il ne s’attendait pas toutefois à ce qu’elle fasse de lui son oreiller en se blottissant de la sorte contre son torse. S’il ne semble pas très à l’aise au départ, il finit par l’enrober de ses bras et l’attirer un peu plus près de lui, posant sa tête contre la sienne. Elle est déjà presque endormie à ce moment-là, faisant en sorte qu’il est aisé de la mouvoir. Il commence spontanément à caresser la courbe de son dos. Chloe termine de s’apaiser et sombre dans un sommeil qu’elle sait sans cauchemar.

 

* * *

  
Lorsqu’elle ouvre les yeux, il lui faut quelques secondes pour se remémorer de la veille. Il y a des informations qui lui manquent encore toutefois. Chloe n’a que vaguement le souvenir d’après son arrestation. Elle est donc un peu surprise de se réveiller sur Lucifer. Il est éveillé, la regardant en silence. La jeune femme ne cherche pas à se dérober comme elle aurait pu le faire avec n’importe qui d’autres. Le Diable n’a jamais été comme les autres pour elle. Elle repose donc sa joue sur son sternum et referme les yeux.

**« C’est de la torture. »**

_« Dormir dans le même lit sans avoir de relation sexuelle ? Oui, je confirme. »_

Elle aurait pu rire normalement, mais pas ce matin.

**« Être avec toi fait mal. Être loin de toi fait encore plus mal, par contre. »**

_« C’est probablement ce qu’Il veut. »_

Chloe soupire longuement.

**« C’est ce que je pense aussi. Mais, pourquoi rendre cela si difficile ? »**

Il ne répond pas. Lui-même l’ignore, ce dont elle se doutait.

**« Pourquoi m’a-t-il créé pour nous détruire l’un l’autre ? Ça n’a pas de sens pour moi. »**

Il inspire profondément.

_« J’imagine que ça le divertie, là-haut. Il doit bien s’amuser à nous voir aussi dépourvu l’un que l’autre. Je dois avouer que c’est un coup de génie pour me punir en tout cas. Il n’aurait pas pu viser plus juste pour frapper là où ça fait mal. Très mal. »_

Incapable de tenir plus longtemps, Chloe vient s’asseoir directement sur son ventre, prenant entre ses deux mains ce beau visage malheureux.

**« Je suis tellement désolé, Lucifer. Je… »**

Il l’arrête en se mettant en position assise à son tour, la gardant toutefois contre lui. Ainsi l’un en face de l’autre, il arrive à fixer avec plus d’intensité son regard dans le sien.

_« Ça m’a fait mal, ce que tu as dit, c’est vrai. Mais, je sais pourquoi tu l’as fait. J’ai tourné puis retourné la question dans mon esprit en boucle durant des jours. Jusqu’à arriver à la conclusion que tu as raison. Seul un monstre peut être aveugle au point de croire qu’il peut rendre nos vies compatibles, en plus de sincèrement croire qu’il peut te garder jalousement pour lui sans avoir à changer. Chloe Decker, c’est vrai, je suis un monstre. »_

Alors qu’il parle, son visage de Diable apparaît progressivement. Au moment où elle pose ses doigts sur ses lèvres pour l’obliger à arrêter, son apparence humaine n’est plus qu’un vague souvenir. Elle déglutie tout en observant cette peau rougeoyante. Elle fait de gros efforts pour être capable de supporter ce qu’elle voit, mais son cœur est tellement comprimé par la douleur qu’elle finit par pleurer. Alors qu’elle ferme les yeux, il s’empare de son visage humidifié par les larmes et Chloe ne voit plus que deux pupilles rouges.

_« Est-ce que tu as peur de moi, Détective ? »_

Il demande soudainement, la déstabilisant encore plus.

**« Lucifer, j’ai constamment peur. De tout. J’ai peur de faire une autre erreur et de bousiller définitivement ma carrière. J’ai peur de dire quelque chose de trop dure à ma mère et qu’elle annule le mariage. J’ai peur que Rob réalise que je ne suis pas aussi forte qu’il le croit. J’ai peur qu’Alex finisse par réaliser que je n’en vaux pas la peine et qu’il se désintéresse de moi. J’ai peur d’avoir mal. J’ai peur de prendre mes responsabilités. J’ai… J’ai peur. »**

_« Mais de moi, est-ce que tu as peur de moi ? »_

Il se fait plus insistant, la serrant même un peu plus fort ce qu’elle n’apprécie pas sans toutefois le signaler.

**« Toi… Lucifer, je… J’ignore ce que ton Père a planifié pour nous deux et ça ça me fait peur plus que tout le reste. J’ai constamment peur de te blesser, que quelque chose t’arrive, ce qui est ridicule, je sais. C’est parce que je sais qui je suis et je sais qu’on n’est pas compatible, au fond. On ne le sera probablement jamais, que tu sois capable de t’adapter ou non. Être ensemble est probablement une erreur. On devrait tout faire pour ne pas nous retrouver dans la même pièce. Parce que visiblement, on est bon qu’à nous faire souffrir nous et ceux autour aussi. Mais ce dont j’ai le plus peur, ce… ce n’est pas de toi… c’est de ne pas être avec toi. »**

Son visage recule un peu. Le temps d’un clignement d’œil pour Chloe et sa forme humaine réapparaît.

**« Je suis terrifiée en permanence désormais, surtout lorsque tu n’es pas là. Et visiblement, je ne peux plus prendre soin de moi-même, en étant réduit à oublier cette vie merdique avec des médicaments de contrebande. C’est toi qui devrais avoir peur de moi. »**

Lucifer la regarde intensément et cela l’inquiète un peu.

_« Peut-être. La peur ne me quitte plus, ça c’est une certitude. »_

Il avoue, n’ajoutant rien de plus. Chloe ne souhaite pas qu’il décortique ses peurs comme elle l’a fait s’il n’en a pas envie. Elle l’accueille toutefois contre elle alors qu’il s’empare de sa taille pour effacer la distance entre eux. Elle écoute un moment son cœur en silence.

**« Qu’est-ce qu’on doit faire, du coup ? »**

Il soupire dans ses cheveux.

_« Je n’en sais rien. La piste que je croyais avoir trouvé grâce au Docteur Linda n’est d’aucune aide. Je doute qu’il existe un autre humain aussi spécial que toi, Détective. »_

Elle devrait se sentir flatter d’être ainsi unique, sauf qu’elle ne l’est pas. En d’autres termes, il lui avoue qu’il ne pense pas être capable de l’aider à se débarrasser de sa connexion avec Dieu. Chloe s’en doutait, mais elle continuait à espérer tout de même qu’un jour il l’a libère de son plus grand ennemi.

**« C’est dommage… Lucifer, puisqu’il est clair que la seule solution à notre problème commun est que je reste près de toi, je… il y a quelque chose que je dois t’avouer… »**

Inquiet, il se recule pour la regarder droit dans les yeux.

**« C’est à propos de Maze… »**


	16. Vow

Chloe ne pensait pas qu’il était possible de se rhabiller aussi rapidement. Le Diable est décidément plus doué qu’elle le pensait à ce genre de vie de one-night-stand. Toujours assise dans le lit, elle n’a pas le temps de placer un mot qu’il se dirige déjà vers la sortie.

**« Lucifer ! Attend ! »**

Chloe bondit hors du lit pour tenter de le rattraper. Il s’est arrêté au bar pour prendre un verre juste avant le carnage à venir. Il est tellement tendu qu’il pourrait la couper en deux d’un regard. Elle se positionne entre lui et la sortie, posant précautionneusement une main contre son avant-bras.

**« Qu’est-ce que tu comptes lui faire ? »**

Elle ose demander, puisqu’il ne lui a encore rien révélé de ses intentions. Calant l’alcool d’un trait, il dépose son verre sur le comptoir en évitant tout contact visuel. La dernière chose qu’il veut, c’est de donner une bonne raison à Chloe de le suivre.

_« Mazikeen est allée trop loin. Elle aurait dû réaliser que s’en prendre à toi c’est comme s’en prendre à moi. Je ne peux laisser impuni un tel affront. »_

Hésitant à lui demander d’abord, elle finit par s’obliger à le faire en voyant qu’il s’avance d’un pas vers l’ascenseur.

**« Tu comptes la tuer ? »**

Lucifer la regarde enfin et elle frissonne en constatant la fureur qui se retrouve dans ses prunelles.

_« Seulement si elle persiste à s’opposer à moi. »_

Chloe ignore à quel point Maze est têtue lorsque son roi lui ordonne d’abdiquer. Elle espère sincèrement qu’elle saura agir pour son propre intérêt et renoncer à ses plans de lui faire du mal. Lucifer rejoint la sortie, Chloe sur ses talons. Elle le regarde avec inquiétude tandis que les portes se referment sur lui.

**« Qu’est-ce que je dois… »**

Sa question demeure en suspend puisqu’il a disparu de sa vision. Soupirant fortement, la blonde déteste l’idée d’être laissé derrière. Elle sait pourtant qu’elle ne peut pas se mêler de cet affrontement. Elle risque de servir d’appât si Mazikeen a l’idée de jouer déloyal. Il est évident qu’elle ne peut pas être présente. En retournant lentement à la chambre, Chloe fronce les sourcils en remarquant un fort mal de tête en préparation. Sans parler de ses muscles qui commencent à trembler d’eux-mêmes. Elle n’a pas l’habitude de la sensation de manque, n’ayant pas pris ses médicaments depuis la veille. L’expérimenter d’un coup l’inquiète plus que nécessaire. Elle cherche dans son petit sac à main noir une capsule d’antidouleur. S’impatientant, elle vide le contenu de la pochette en entier sur le lit. Il n’y a rien. Où sont ses capsules ? Rien ne manque à ses effets personnels sauf les médicaments. Chloe porte un doigt à sa bouche pour commencer à y ronger l’ongle nerveusement. C’est forcément Lucifer. Il a dû se dire que ça serait amusant de lui enlever ses antidouleurs pour une journée. Paniquant de plus en plus, Chloe s’empare de son téléphone. Il y a quinze messages laissés par Alex. Elle devrait vraiment lui répondre, alors elle appuie sur son numéro pour lui parler. Il répond en quelques secondes à peine.

« Dieu soit loué ! Chlo, tu m’as foutu une de ces trouilles ! Où es-tu ? »

**« Dieu n’y est pour rien, c’est même de sa faute si je vais aussi mal. »**

Elle grogne d’abord avant de se ressaisir.

**« Je suis… Je suis en sécurité, ne t’inquiète pas. Je suis chez Lucifer. Il m’a aidé… j’ai passé la nuit chez lui. »**

Elle pourrait parier avoir entendu Alex juré, mais puisqu’il a dû étouffer le téléphone dans sa main à ce moment-là, c’est difficile à déterminer. Impatiente, Chloe ne tient pas à poursuivre sur les formalités.

**« Est-ce qu’il reste des antidouleurs près de mon lit, dans le pot à côté de la lampe. »**

« Non, Chlo. Ça fait quelques jours que tu l’as changé de place justement parce que tu attends de recevoir les nouveaux médicaments, tu ne te rappelles pas ? »

Maintenant oui. Elle se retient de grogner sous la colère de cette réalisation.

« Qu’est-ce qui se passe, Chloe ? »

**« Rien à part que Lucifer semble avoir caché mes antidouleurs quelque part sans me prévenir et il n’est pas là pour que je lui dise d’aller se faire voir. »**

« C’est bien, Chlo. Je t’assure. »

**« Comment ça c’est bien ? J’ai mal en ce moment. J’aimerais bien qu’on me laisse tranquille pour une fois ! Je sais ce que je fais ! »**

« Vraiment ? »

Insultée, elle lui raccroche au nez et jette son téléphone au loin. Elle n’a même pas pu lui parler de la moitié des choses qu’ils devaient régler. La voiture d’Alex est à la fourrière suite à l’arrestation de la veille. Chloe doit aussi se rendre pour interroger un témoin dans l’après-midi sauf que ses plans ont changés à la dernière minute. Sans parler du fait qu’elle n’a aucun effet personnel au penthouse. En s’emportant contre son partenaire, elle vient de compliquer les choses encore davantage. Trop têtue pour le rappeler et s’excuser, Chloe préfère bouder dans le lit.

Les symptômes du sevrage apparaissent bien plus vite qu’elle ne l’anticipait. Ses tremblements s’accentuent d’eux-mêmes. Elle pense d’abord avoir attrapé un coup de froid. Sauf que même entourée par les draps de satin du Diable, ses muscles s’agitent de spasmes sans qu’elle puisse les contrôler. La douleur à son flanc se réveille la première. Elle n’a jamais eu aussi mal à sa blessure avant. Chloe serre la mâchoire pour ne pas crier tandis qu’elle sent d’importantes tensions dans son cou. Progressivement, chaque partie de son corps se met à la faire souffrir. La jeune femme passe ainsi de nombreuses heures à se tortiller dans le lit, pleurant de temps à autre.

Lorsque la faim et la soif lui donne des étourdissements, elle se résigne à se laisser glisser hors du lit, toujours entourée par les couvertures. Elle s’approche du bar, cherchant de quoi manger. Elle tombe uniquement sur des pommes. Même si l’appétit n’est pas au rendez-vous, elle croque dans le fruit pour se redonner un peu de force. Elle aide à faire descendre le tout avec quelques gorgés de whisky. Très mauvaise combinaison ou bien estomac trop fragile, elle est prise d’une violente douleur au ventre et n’a le temps que de se redresser pour expulser tout ce qu’elle vient d’avaler au sol. Rien n’a été digéré, bien évidemment. Cela fait en sorte qu’elle voit précisément ce qu’elle ramasse tandis qu’elle fait son possible pour nettoyer. Puisqu’il est évident qu’elle ne pourra rien ingérer durant les prochaines heures, elle se dirige vers le salon en marchant à quatre pattes. Elle parvient à grimper sur un canapé et à s’y coucher misérablement, dissimulant son corps en entier sous les draps.

Incapable de dormir, elle est donc bien éveillée lorsque les portes de l’ascenseur s’ouvrent. Il n’y a qu’une seule personne qui entre dans le penthouse à en juger par les bruits de pas. L’individu s’arrête au bout d’une courte distance.

_« Qu’est-ce que c’est que cette odeur horrible ? »_

La voix de Lucifer est grognonne, presque déplaisante. Chloe ne bronche même pas, ayant la tête qui tourne dangereusement en ce moment.

**« J’ai vomi. C’est de ta faute. »**

Il marche un moment, la cherchant probablement. Il finit par comprendre où elle se trouve et se rapprocher du canapé, mais sans la déranger.

_« Qu’ai-je encore fais ? »_

**« Sevrage ! »**

Elle grogne simplement. Il va s’asseoir sur un autre canapé à en croire les bruits qu’elle perçoit. Heureusement qu’il ne cherche pas à la perturber dans sa mauvaise humeur.

_« Un mal nécessaire, Détective. »_

Elle est évidemment loin d’être fréquentable en ce moment. Il ne doit donc pas s’attendre à ce qu’elle soit tendre et compréhensive.

**« Va en Enfer ! »**

Il fait semblant de rire.

_« Je ne préfère pas, ça va me prendre des jours pour me débarrasser de cette satanée cendre. De toute façon, ce n’est pas comme si je pouvais y voler comme je le souhaite, au plus grand malheur de Maze. »_

Chloe fronce les sourcils et retire les draps de sur sa tête. En découvrant le visage couvert de sang de Lucifer, son cœur passe bien près de s’arrêter définitivement. Il se remémore son état en voyant sa réaction, se mettant à rire spontanément à la place.

_« C’est trois fois rien, Détective. J’ai déjà connu Maze bien plus féroce. Elle retenait ses coups pour une raison que je ne saurais m’expliquer. Enfin bref, elle n’a pas abdiqué. Elle a toutefois accepté que je la relève de ses responsabilités envers moi en la libérant de son vœu. Elle a déguerpie après cela. Je doute qu’elle demeure à distance bien longtemps, je connais ma Maze suffisamment pour savoir qu’elle va revenir un jour ou l’autre. Pour l’heure, il semble clair qu’elle m’en veut terriblement. »_

Chloe est surprise de constater une certaine tristesse dans sa voix ainsi que dans ses traits. Il vient après tout de perdre une amie, ce qui y ressemble en tout cas.

**« Tu es certain qu’elle ne va plus chercher à me tuer ? C’est tout de même de ma faute si elle a été forcée de partir, non ? »**

Il réfléchit sérieusement à la question l’espace de quelques secondes.

_« Possible, mais j’en doute. Pas après la raclée que lui a foutu Amenadiel. Si je me rajoute à la partie, elle ne pourra rien faire. Elle ne risquera pas de perdre la vie aussi bêtement. Mazikeen est peut-être sadique, Détective, mais pas stupide. »_

Chloe continue de froncer les sourcils, incapable d’être aussi rassuré que lui à l’idée que la démone soit désormais en liberté.

**« Je ne pensais pas que ça serait aussi facile. »**

Le Diable éclate de rire une fois de plus.

_« Facile ? Tu devrais voir l’état de l’entrepôt de Lux où nous avons combattu. Ça va me coûter des millions en dommages. Maze ne concède pas une bataille si aisément, il faut le mériter. »_

La blonde n’ajoute rien, fixant le plafond en réfléchissant à ce qu’il vient de lui dire. Il se lève et lui tend une main en souriant.

_« Une douche s’impose. Intéressée à te joindre à moi ? »_

Le mélange de soupire et de grognement qu’elle produit l’amuse beaucoup.

**« Je vais passer mon tour. De plus, je n’aurai pas envie de te vomir dessus. »**

Il hoche la tête à cela.

_« Hum, oui. Ça ne fait effectivement pas partie des fantasmes que j’ai en tête nous concernant. »_

Chloe le regarde avec de gros yeux.

**« Tu as sérieusement des fantasmes pour nous deux ? »**

_« Évidemment, Détective ! N’est pas l’air si outrée, je suis persuadé que tu en as toi aussi. »_

À cela, elle grogne une fois de plus et se couvre la tête des draps.

_« Oh, la prochaine fois, il faudra définitivement faire ce fantasme-là. Petite coquine ! »_

**« Je n’ai rien dit, je te signal ! »**

Elle lance au vide, puisqu’il s’est déjà volatilisé dans la salle de bain avec probablement un sourire victorieux sur le visage. Et Chloe ne peut faire autrement que de sourire tout aussi bêtement sous les draps.

 

* * *

  
Lorsque Lucifer revient finalement au salon, Chloe s’est presque endormie sur le canapé. Il porte une main pour caresser ses cheveux qui dépassent des draps, ce qui éveille la policière en douceur. Elle remue la tête pour dévoiler un visage somnolant et laisser à Lucifer la chance de promener ses doigts sur sa peau. Elle sourit alors qu’il trouve particulièrement intéressant de s’attarder à ses lèvres. Il sent bon et la douce chaleur qu’elle ressent à travers ses contacts la pousse à ouvrir les yeux. Il ne porte rien d’autre qu’une serviette de bain autour de la taille et ses cheveux sont toujours mouillés, ce qui lui offre une apparence qu’elle n’a encore jamais eu la chance de voir chez lui. Tout le sang a disparu, ainsi que toutes les blessures. Son visage est à nouveau parfait.

_« Tu vas mieux, on dirait. »_

**« Je me sens mieux, oui. »**

Elle inspire profondément, ressentant le besoin d’étirer un peu ses muscles qui demeurent douloureux, bien que de manière tolérable. Chloe se relaxe ensuite, appréciant qu’il ne cesse toujours pas ses caresses à son visage. Cela lui permet de réfléchir paisiblement.

**« J’ai une faveur à te demander. »**

Intéressé, il porte ses doigts à ses cheveux pour les brosser doucement.

_« Tiens dont. De quoi s’agit-il ? »_

**« J’aimerais que tu m’accompagnes à mon appartement. J’ai besoin de récupérer mes affaires. Définitivement. Je n’y suis pas retourné depuis… Depuis que tu m’y as trouvé. J’ai envoyé Alex la dernière fois pour récupérer quelques vêtements. »**

_« Ça me semble tout à fait envisageable. Tu souhaites emménager pour de bon avec ton Détective Trivial ? »_

**« Ne l’appelle pas comme ça. Non, en fait, je songeais plutôt à un endroit très proche d’ici. »**

_« Ah, laisse-moi deviner, ça commence par chambre et ça finit par d’amis ? Tu adores cet endroit, n’est-ce pas ? »_

**« Si ça ne t’embête pas trop, ça ne serait que temporaire. Le temps que je me trouve un endroit à moi. »**

Il vient rapprocher son visage du sien, provoquant l’agitation de son cœur.

_« Tu peux y rester aussi longtemps que tu le souhaites, Détective. »_

À cela, elle relève la tête et vient embrasser sa joue. Il semble surpris par le geste, voir même un peu déçu. Chloe ne se sent pas encore suffisamment à l’aise pour l’embrasser comme un amoureux. Surtout qu’elle ne sait même pas exactement ce qu’ils sont. Est-il seulement possible pour eux d’être un couple ? Elle a été créée pour lui. Cela seul devrait suffire à les garder à distance, mais ils en sont clairement incapables.

**« Merci, Lucifer. »**

_« C’est tout naturel. »_

Sur ce, il se relève et s’éloigne vers sa chambre, probablement pour se rhabiller. Chloe trouve le tout quelque peu gênant, c’est vrai. Elle vient probablement de le rendre mal à l’aise sans même faire exprès. Elle finit toutefois par se positionner plus confortablement sur le canapé et par fermer les yeux.


	17. Memories

_« Tu es certaine de ne pas vouloir commander la salade verte ? »_

Chloe cesse de mastiquer, fixant Lucifer comme s’il venait de l’insulter de la pire manière qui soit. Il referme le menu qu’il a entre les mains et le met de côté.

_« C’est bon, c’est bon ! Je me tais. »_

Elle fronce les sourcils, se doutant qu’il ne tienne pas plus de deux minutes sans parler. Devant la jeune femme se trouve quatre plats différents, dont deux entrées qui dégoulinent de friture. Lucifer s’est contenté d’un thé, l’observant comme si elle l’embarrassait en public, ce qui devait probablement être le cas. Il tente d’éviter le plus possible d’observer Chloe en train de manger comme une ogresse, réduisant en charpie le napperon de papier qui se trouve devant lui afin d’occuper ses mains.

_« J’ai entendu dire que les humains peuvent attraper des parasites parfois. Tu penses que c’est ton cas ? »_

Elle lui lance un morceau de poulet en pleine figure pour toute réponse.

_« Hey ! »_

**« Je suis en train de manger ! Merci d’éviter les sujets dégoutants à l’avenir ! »**

Il vérifie que son costume est impeccable avant de lui faire des yeux faussement scandalisés.

_« C’était une question légitime, Détective. Je m’inquiète pour ton état. Un jour tu vomis partout et le lendemain tu t’empiffres dans le premier resto bas de gamme du quartier. Même le thé de cet endroit est une insulte aux peuples orientaux. »_

Elle lève un sourcil avant de déposer le hamburger qu’elle a dans la main.

**« Arrête de faire ta princesse. Tu ne trouves pas que tu exagères un peu ? »**

_« Non, je t’assure que ce thé a un goût de merde ! »_

**« Je ne parle pas du thé, mais de ma santé. Je vais très bien, Lucifer. Je n’ai simplement rien mangé ou presque depuis des jours et je me sens enfin assez mieux pour avaler plus que nécessaire. Qu’est-ce qu’il y a de mal là-dedans ? »**

Il réfléchit à la question durant quelques secondes, soutenant le regard qu’elle lui offre.

_« Très bien, je veux bien te croire. Sauf que tu dois admettre que c’est très perturbant. Je n’ai pas l’habitude de vivre avec des humains. Comment puis-je savoir si une situation est normale ou pas pour vous ? Je suis immortel, je n’ai aucune idée de ce que toutes vos maladies peuvent vous faire. »_

Il marque un point. Elle décide de se mettre un peu à sa place, pour une fois.

**« Déjà, si je vomie, c’est que je suis malade. »**

_« Oui, ça j’avais compris. »_

**« Ensuite, pour le reste… hum… »**

Il hausse un sourcil, s’amusant un peu de la tête sérieuse qu’elle fait.

**« C’est assez variable, en fait. »**

_« Mais encore ? »_

**« Tu verras bien ! »**

Elle balaye le tout d’un mouvement de la main, mais Lucifer n’est pas prêt à laisser tomber de son côté.

_« Qu’est-ce que s’est censé vouloir dire ? Si je ne sais pas lorsque tu es malade ou non, comment je peux décemment m’occuper de toi ? »_

**« C’est… c’est vraiment mignon, Lucifer. »**

Elle sourit, se permettant de glisser sa main dans la sienne malgré la friture qui s’y trouve. Il tente d’ailleurs de fuir de sa poigne sauf qu’elle le retient à deux mains, s’en donnant à cœur joie pour salir sa manche au passage.

_« Détective ! Non, pas le… Détective ! »_

Elle a le pressentiment qu’il ne voudra plus jamais l’emmener nulle part où il est possible d’être assis à moins de deux mètres l’un en face de l’autre.

 

* * *

  
Chloe fixe la porte d’entrée, refusant obstinément de l’ouvrir. Le souffle chaud de Lucifer dans son cou lui rappelle qu’il attend juste derrière elle qu’elle se décide à bouger pour pouvoir entrer. Il ne la presse pas, heureusement. Sauf qu’elle se doute qu’il n’apprécie pas pour autant de perdre son temps à fixer une foutue porte durant près d’un quart d’heure. Inspirant profondément, elle insère enfin la clé dans la serrure de la poignée et déverrouille la porte. Cette dernière s’ouvre dans un grincement désagréable. La blonde fait ensuite quelques pas incertains dans l’appartement. Lucifer referme la porte derrière eux. Il attend qu’elle débute l’exploration avant de faire quoique ce soit. Chloe lui offre un léger sourire pour le respect dont il fait preuve. Elle prend donc le temps de faire le tour des lieux d’abord, comme pour s’assurer que tout est à leur place et qu’il n’y a pas de visiteur surprise. Dès qu’elle se sent plus à l’aise, elle prend place sur le lit de sa chambre et commence à faire le tri de ses vêtements. Elle n’emportera pas tous ses biens avec elle, seulement le nécessaire. Le reste ira dans un entrepôt non loin. En ouvrant le dernier tiroir de sa commode de chambre, elle sourit en tombant sur une pile de photos d’enfance. Elle s’étire le bras pour les sortir de là et les regarder une par une. Concentrée sur les souvenirs qui remontent en elle, Chloe ne perçoit même pas les pas de Lucifer qui entre dans la pièce. Elle sursaute donc lorsqu’il apparaît d’un coup à côté d’elle sur le lit, lui tendant une bouteille de vodka.

_« J’ai trouvé ta petite cachette. Ta réserve d’alcool fait pitié, heureusement que tu peux désormais me compter dans ta vie. Ton calvaire d’enivrement à la vodka bon marché est officiellement terminé. »_

Elle lui prend la bouteille des mains et bois une bonne lampée directement au goulot comme il semble le faire. Elle a du mal à avaler, ce qui lui provoque une brève toux. Mais elle lui redonne la bouteille sans rien ajouter, même si elle n’est pas certaine de ce qu’il a voulu insinué. Il se penche sur les photos qu’elle a toujours dans les mains. Il se permet d’en prendre une en particulier, Chloe ne réagissant pas mal à son geste. Il pointe les deux hommes sur la photo.

_« Lequel est ton père ? »_

Chloe est surprise qu’il lui pose une telle question. En souriant, elle pointe celui de droite.

**« John Decker. L’autre s’est Robert Gerson. Mais, tout le monde l’appelle Rob. »**

_« Rob ? Le Rob qui va épouser ta mère ? »_

Une fois de plus étonnée qu’il se rappelle de ce détail, elle hoche la tête positivement.

**« Lui-même. Mon père et lui ont grandi ensemble. Ils se connaissaient depuis le berceau presque. Lorsque mon père… après son décès, Rob a veillé sur nous deux. Ce n’est que depuis un an qu’il est en couple avec ma mère. Il a toujours été très respectueux. Il a attendu qu’elle soit prête. Il ne voulait pas la brusquer. »**

Lucifer semble intrigué par ce qu’elle vient de lui révéler. Il rapproche son visage de Chloe, ce qui pousse cette dernière à ancrer ses prunelles bleues dans les siennes.

_« Et c’est très important pour toi ce genre de respect. Tu ne veux pas être brusquée. »_

Il semble réfléchir en même temps, ce qui fait rire Chloe.

**« C’est l’idéal, oui. Sauf qu’on a couché ensemble dès le premier jour alors disons qu’on a jeté le respect par la fenêtre du penthouse en nous sautant dessus l’un l’autre. »**

Il fronce les sourcils.

_« Ah. Effectivement. »_

Elle éclate de rire à nouveau et il se contente de boire une gorgée de vodka. Lorsqu’elle retrouve son souffle, elle le pointe tout en rangeant les photos.

**« Je ne pensais pas que le Diable était un grand romantique, au fond. »**

Il manque s’étouffer avec l’alcool.

_« Je ne le suis pas ! C’est ridicule ! »_

Elle sourit.

**« Alors, dans ce cas, pourquoi tu sembles déçu qu’on n’ait pas fait les choses différemment au départ ? »**

Il cherche à répliquer, mais ne trouve visiblement rien de bien pour contre-attaquer. Il délaisse la bouteille sur la commode et vient intercepter la fuite de Chloe hors de la chambre en enrobant doucement sa taille. Il a l’haleine qui empeste la vodka, sauf qu’elle tolère la proximité qu’il instaure entre eux à ce moment-là.

_« Je n’ai aucun regret, si ce n’est de ne pas t’avoir fait confiance plus tôt, Chloe Decker. »_

Elle sourit alors qu’il se penche pour l’embrasser. Elle porte ses doigts à ses lèvres pour l’arrêter.

**« Tant mieux, je déteste le romantisme. »**

Son regard brun change. Il ne semble pas la croire. Souriant encore plus grand, elle se recule et s’éloigne sans rien ajouter. Elle compte mentalement les secondes qui s’écoulent. Elle atteint douze secondes lorsqu’il apparaît dans son dos et la soulève de terre. Même si elle s’y attendait, Chloe sursaute en riant. Elle se retrouve sur le canapé, avec un Diable un peu trop lourd sur elle. Cela continue de l’amuser, surtout lorsqu’il commence à l’embrasser derrière l’oreille où des chatouillements lui fond frissonner le corps.

_« Toutes les femmes sont romantiques, Détective. »_

Il expire à son oreille. Elle fait glisser ses mains à l’intérieur de son veston, caressant les muscles forts qu’elle sent se dessiner sous ses doigts.

**« Je ne suis pas n’importe quelle femme. »**

Sa réplique est taquine. Elle réussit à attiser en lui un désir qui brille dans le fond de son œil tandis qu’il lui fait face. Leurs lèvres s’attirent magnétiquement et leur corps se réclame avec ardeur. Chloe se dirige instinctivement vers sa ceinture et tente de la retirer même si ses mains brûlent à l’envie de toucher toutes les parties de son anatomie à la place. Leurs préliminaires s’arrêtent brusquement lorsque la porte de l’appartement s’ouvre toute grande. La personne qui entre sursaute et lâche même un cri de surprise en les voyant ainsi sur le point de passer à l’action.

« Chloe ?! »


	18. Surprise !

« Chloe ?! »

**« Maman ! »**

_« Ma-maman ? »_

Lucifer répète en paraissant le plus choqué des trois.

« Mon cœur, mais qu’est-ce qui se passe ici ? »

_« Nous étions simplement sur le point de… aïe »_

Lucifer reçoit le coup de coude de Chloe directement dans les côtes et comprend le message. Pas de blague ou d’allusion sexuelle devant Penelope. Cette dernière demeure extrêmement sous le choc, toutefois.

« Est-ce que vous pouvez vous retirer de sur ma fille, s’il vous plaît ? »

Chloe réagit prestement et commence à pousser le Diable.

**« Oui, bien sûr, nous… »**

Lucifer resserre d’un coup son étreinte sur elle.

_« Non, non, non, non, Détect… non, non, nn… Donne-moi juste deux minutes. »_

Chloe écarquille les yeux, comprenant à la forte pression contre son bassin qu’il ne peut effectivement pas risquer de s’éloigner d’elle sans démontrer de façon claire qu’il était vraiment prêt à passer à l’action. D’ailleurs, cette Decker n’est pas la seule à comprendre ce qui se passe.

« Oh mon Dieu ! »

Puis Penelope sort de l’appartement en courant. Les deux amants sont bouche bée par sa réaction. Chloe est toutefois la première à réagir et à pousser Lucifer suffisamment loin pour qu’elle puisse sortir de là et se retrouver par terre. Il se relève la seconde suivante, replaçant aussi rapidement qu’elle le peut son chemisier.

**« Bravo ! »**

La blonde jette contre son ventre un coussin. Il s’en saisit et l’écrase contre son entre-jambe.

_« Détective, ce n’est pas de ma faute si tu m’excites à ce point ! C’est un compliment dont même ta mère devrait être fière. »_

Elle lui répond en lui lançant un autre coussin à la figure. Il l’évite de justesse.

_« Tellement de violence, Détective ! Je vais le dire à maman Decker ! »_

Sauf qu’elle est déjà en train de dévaler les escaliers pour rattraper Penelope.

 

* * *

  
Le silence est particulièrement gênant entre eux. Seul le bruit des baguettes que Lucifer tapote contre la table depuis quelques minutes est présent pour amplifier le malaise. Penelope était venue à l’improviste pour surprendre sa fille avec une visite potinage. C’est plutôt elle qui a été surprise en entrant. Chloe a dû faire preuve de beaucoup de patience pour lui expliquer les choses et la convaincre de remonter pour manger avec eux. Elle a commandé chinois pour l’occasion. La conversation n’a jusque là pas vraiment progressée puisque Penelope évite tout simplement de s’exprimer verbalement. Chloe n’a qu’une envie, c’est de disparaître dans le plancher et de ne plus jamais en sortir. Sa mère est d’une nature extravagante, certes. Par contre, aussitôt que cela concerne la vie sexuelle de sa fille unique, les choses coincent dans son esprit. Aujourd’hui, ne fait pas exception. La tête blonde de Penelope se relève d’un coup, toutefois.

« Vous vous protégez, j’espère ! »

Chloe s’étouffe avec la bouchée d’egg-roll qu’elle a dans la bouche. Cela laisse donc à Lucifer tout le temps pour s’exprimer à la place.

_« Il n’y a pas d’inquiétude à avoir à ce niveau, maman Decker. Il m’est impossible de concevoir avec une humaine. »_

Chloe lance son pied pour lui frapper le genou, mais elle le rate.

« Vous êtes opéré ? »

Chloe continue de tousser à en craquer un poumon.

_« Hum, non. Ma physiologie céleste est simplement trop différente pour être compatible avec celle de votre fille. Vraiment, il n’y a rien à craindre. »_

La policière inspire un grand coup et attrape la main de Lucifer pour attirer son attention. Il l’observe sans comprendre.

**« Ok… c’est une mauvaise idée… »**

_« Au contraire, Détective ! Je crois qu’il est responsable de mettre au clair les choses avec ta mère. »_

**« Depuis quand tu es responsable ? »**

Elle lui chuchote entre les dents tout en le tirant pour qu’il se lève. Les genoux de Lucifer entre en collision avec le dessous de la table tandis qu’il fait son possible pour lui obéir et se lever trop rapidement. Les deux s’arrêtent lorsque Penelope se met à rire de les voir se chamailler de la sorte.

**« Maman ? »**

L’aînée des Decker se calme en souriant, tendant une main pour que sa fille s’en saisisse. Ce qu’elle fait sans hésiter. Elle pose ensuite un regard attendri sur Lucifer.

« C’est lui, n’est-ce pas ? »

Chloe soupire, s’avouant vaincue.

**« Malheureusement, oui. »**

« Maintenant, je comprends mieux. »

_« Quoi, attendez ! Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? »_

Penelope tend une main pour lui. Il hésite une bonne minute avant de s’en emparer et de se rasseoir.

« Vous êtes celui pour qui ma Chloe a été créée, n’est-ce pas ? »

Si la mâchoire de Lucifer pouvait tomber jusqu’au sol comme dans les cartoons, elle le ferait très certainement à ce moment précis. Le Diable déglutie et se retourne vers son miracle.

_« Elle est au courant ? »_

Penelope est celle qui lui répond.

« Évidemment que je le suis ! Je l’ai porté durant neuf mois et élevé presque toute seule. Lorsqu’elle rêvait du Diable, qui croyez-vous qu’elle allait voir pour se faire réconforter ? »

Lucifer ferme les yeux, laissant les deux femmes converser entre elles.

« Tu croyais vraiment pouvoir me le cacher éternellement ? »

**« Pas éternellement. J’espérais juste trouver le bon moment avant de t’en parler. Comme je t’ai dit, je ne sais même pas ce que nous sommes encore. C’est tellement compliqué. »**

Lucifer ouvre les yeux et les pose sur Chloe.

_« Je devrais y aller. »_

Il se tourne ensuite vers la mère.

_« C’est un plaisir de connaître la très grande Penelope Decker. Je suis un fan de longue date, d’ailleurs. »_

« Oh vraiment ! Mais, il fallait le dire plus tôt ! J’ai été ravi également. »

Il se lève, mais Chloe le retient par la main. Ses prunelles sont plus dures qu’il ne s’y attendait. Elle est de toute évidence blessée qu’il décide de partir de la sorte sans raison valable.

**« Pourquoi tu te défiles ? »**

Lucifer baisse les yeux.

_« J’ai besoin d’un moment de solitude pour réfléchir. »_

Elle refuse cette réponse.

**« Réfléchir à quoi ? Lucifer, ne gâche pas tout. Ma mère accepte qui tu es et tu décides de partir ? »**

Il ne dit rien, se contentant de libérer sa main de la sienne avant de s’éloigner de quelques pas.

_« Je ne veux pas de famille. »_

Il dit juste avant de franchir la porte, laissant les deux blondes estomaquées.


	19. Shot Caller

Chloe Decker ne serait pas elle-même sans consacrer la majorité de son temps à son travail. Puisqu’elle ne peut pas supporter l’idée d’être dans son appartement toute seule et que Lucifer semble avoir besoin de temps pour lui-même, la jeune femme a accepté l’invitation de sa mère à dormir dans sa maison. La chambre réservée pour les invités est d’ailleurs pratiquement la sienne puisqu’elle est celle qui y dort le plus souvent. Ce soir-là toutefois, elle ne peut se résoudre à s’endormir sans l’assurance qu’elle ne fera pas de cauchemars. Stupidement, elle envoie ce fait à Lucifer par message texte dans l’espoir que cela le convainque de l’inviter au penthouse. Ou même de la rejoindre ici. Son message demeure toutefois sans réponse et Chloe ne sait pas comment interpréter cela. Elle ignore ce qui le tourmente en ce moment et c’est probablement le pire. Pour éviter d’y penser trop, elle décide donc de travailler sur son enquête en cours. Cela fait maintenant cinq heures qu’elle passe en revu les informations dont elle dispose sur les meurtres. C’est en relisant un passage du dossier de l’une des victimes de la plage qu’elle remarque un détail pour la première fois. La victime a été dans l’armée de ses dix-huit à ses vingt-quatre ans. Durant cette période, il a été sanctionné quatre fois, pour indiscipline la majorité du temps. Mais, la dernière accusation à son dossier parle de la consommation et de la distribution au sein de sa division de comprimés hybrides d’opioïdes. Chloe fronce les sourcils. Elle ignore pourquoi d’un coup elle songe à Rob. Elle refuse de sauter aux conclusions aussi facilement, il lui faut une preuve solide. Elle s’empare donc de son ordinateur portable et fait des recherches sur les registres de l’armée de cette période. Il lui faut une association potentielle entre la victime et son beau-père. Elle ignore ce qu’elle cherche à accomplir de la sorte. Même s’ils ont un lien, ça ne prouve pas que Rob soit le tueur. Mais, ça lui donne un suspect potentiel à interroger. Les yeux de Chloe se referment en songeant à sa mère. Si elle arrête Rob, Penelope sera particulièrement blessée. Sauf que sa mère sait que son travail passe toujours avant tout le reste. Elle doit trouver le coupable, peu importe le prix. Trouvant ce dont elle a besoin, la blonde passe la liste en revue. À la seconde page, elle sent son cœur se comprimer dans sa poitrine en trouvant le nom « Lt Robert Gerson » parmi les supérieurs en fonction à cette période. Elle tente de retenir les larmes, en vain. Elle pleure durement, se sentant trahi par cette découverte. Si seulement elle avait eu tort.

En tremblant, elle se saisit de son téléphone et appelle Lucifer. La sonnerie retenti, sans réponse. Elle tombe sur sa boîte vocale. La blonde raccroche donc et essaie de l’appeler à deux autres reprises. La troisième fois, elle sent des larmes brûlantes couler de ses yeux. Elle inspire profondément avant de se racler la gorge pour ne pas avoir de pleurs dans la voix. Chloe se résigne à laisser un message.

**« Lucifer, j’ai besoin de toi. S’il-te-plaît, rappelle-moi. »**

Sa voix craque un peu sur le dernier mot et elle s’en veut. Tant pis, si ça peut le pousser à la contacter plus rapidement, alors ça sera déjà ça. Les minutes passent toutefois et il ne la rappelle pas. Tremblant comme une feuille, elle songe d’un coup à ses antidouleurs. Elle a envie d’en prendre. Chloe se sait sevrer, mais cela n’importe pas sur les désirs de son cerveau. En colère contre elle-même, la policière décide d’agir maintenant plutôt que d’attendre d’être au lendemain pour informer le reste du commissariat de sa découverte. Elle ravale ses sanglots avec détermination et compose le numéro personnel de Rob. Pas de réponse non plus, voilà qui est pratique. Elle ne lui laisse pas de message. Chloe choisit plutôt de parcourir les renseignements que la police détient sur la victime Joey Tempel. Étrangement, elle ne trouve aucune adresse domiciliaire à son dossier. Chloe retourne à la liste des soldats et est surprise de constater que Tempel est le nom de sa mère. Il a vraisemblablement changé son nom depuis qu’il a quitté l’armée. En effet, il est enregistré légalement sous le nom de « Joey Charley ». Elle reprend donc ses recherches avec cette nouvelle identité et elle tombe sur un ancien dossier criminel. Le dossier concerne un mineur. Il devrait être détruit des archives à la suite de sa majorité, mais étrangement il ne l’a pas été. Chloe se met donc à lire les accusations contre Joey Charley. Des activités de vandalisme et du trafic de drogue. Elle met la main sur l’enquête entourant le démantèlement de ce trafic à la fin des années 90. Tout est conforme, à l’exception d’une erreur assez flagrante dans l’adresse où a eu lieu la saisie de la drogue à l’époque. Chloe corrige le code postal ainsi que l’orthographe de la rue. Cela lui donne comme lieu un entrepôt industriel qui existe toujours aujourd’hui à sa connaissance. En cliquant pour obtenir la localisation géographique précise pour son téléphone, la jeune femme est intriguée par la façade du bâtiment. Elle agrandit la photo de cette dernière, sentant une crise panique imminente la gagner. Elle a déjà vu cette façade quelque part et malheureusement elle sait précisément pourquoi cette impression lui est si douloureuse. C’est parce qu’elle a vu cette façade aujourd’hui même. Chloe tente de se calmer, cherchant dans son sac de vêtements les photos de son enfance. Elle les passe une à une très rapidement, cherchant la bonne parmi la pile. Son cœur s’arrête lorsqu’elle retrouve la photo représentant son père et Rob. Derrière eux, la façade du bâtiment est exactement la même que sur l’image actuelle du lieu. Elle place même les deux images une à côté de l’autre, la photo dans sa main collée contre l’écran de son ordinateur. Identique. Sentant sa poitrine s’écraser sous le poids de sa peine, Chloe se saisit de son téléphone. Toujours aucune réponse. Lucifer n’est pas là. Il l’a abandonné.

 

* * *

  
Le soleil commence à se lever lorsqu’une Chloe aux yeux rougis s’avance avec détermination vers la fameuse façade des photos. Elle fixe très brièvement le point précis où s’est déjà tenu son père et Rob pour offrir leur plus beau sourire à la caméra. Sans émotion, la blonde longe le bâtiment afin d’y dénicher l’entrée des marchandises. Il ne semble pas y avoir d’activités, ce qui est parfait. Sortant de sa ceinture son arme de service, elle pointe le canon sur le cadenas et éclate ce dernier d’une balle. Elle ouvre la porte sans considération pour le bruit, souhaitant que ceux qui pourraient s’y trouver sache qu’elle est là. L’intérieur est sombre, mais pas complètement. Elle descend un escalier métallique, puis s’avance à travers des rangées de palettes d’entreposages vides empilées les unes sur les autres. Elle s’approche de la seule lumière existante et passe en dessous. Une simple ampoule qui vacille de gauche à droite dans le vide. Pas de doute, on l’a récemment allumée. Au moment même où elle baisse la tête, l’ampoule éclate, traversée de part en part par une balle de fusil. Chloe s’écrase par terre. Une autre balle est tirée dans le bois des palettes à proximité de sa cheville gauche. Immédiatement, elle rampe afin de trouver un endroit où s’abriter. Pendant ce temps, on continue de lui tirer dessus et de la rater de peu. Continuant de se déplacer à plat vendre, elle finit par rejoindre une aire ouverte qui doit probablement servir à l’accueille des camions de transport durant la journée. Les immenses portes en face le lui confirment. Le problème c’est qu’il n’y a rien pour se mettre à couvert entre l’emplacement où elle se trouve et la plus proche sortie. Elle devra courir et prier ou bien rebrousser chemin. Et Chloe sait qu’elle ne peut pas choisir la deuxième option puisque le tireur finira par la descendre de toute façon. Tant qu’elle est à l’intérieur, elle demeure une cible facile pour ce sniper. Il faut qu’elle rejoigne l’extérieur pour avoir une chance de s’en sortir. Elle offre donc une distraction au tireur en poussant les palettes avec son pied afin de les faire tomber. Elle s’élance ensuite dans un sprint jusqu’à la sortie. La porte est en vue, il ne lui reste que cinq mètres à faire lorsqu’une balle s’enfonce dans son bras droit et ressors dans un éclaboussement de sang. L’adrénaline la pousse vers l’avant, faisant fi de la douleur et de l’épais liquide chaud qu’elle sent se couler le long de son avant-bras et de sa main. Elle finit par ne plus sentir cette dernière au moment de s’en servir pour ouvrir la porte. Son revolver tombe au sol tandis qu’elle se jette à l’extérieur.

Chloe ne s’arrête pas de courir. Elle ne peut pas s’arrêter. La zone où elle se trouve est complètement ouverte, il lui faut rejoindre un abri et vite. Droit devant elle se trouve d’énorme roues de camions. Cela fera l’affaire. Focalisant toute son attention sur son objectif, elle n’entend pas le bruit de la porte qui s’ouvre derrière elle. Ni du sniper qui charge son fusil dans sa direction. Elle n’entend pas non plus la personne qui l’appelle. Le coup est tiré et Chloe s’écroule. Sa tête cogne le sable. Une vive douleur la fait expirer fortement. Puis, une main la force à se relever et à courir. En tournant la tête, quelle n’est pas sa surprise de voir Lucifer, couvert de sable comme elle. Bon sang, il l’a plaqué au sol pour la sauver d’une balle imminente dans la tête ! Et à présent qu’il est là, un regain d’énergie s’empare d’elle. Elle n’a aucune idée de comment il l’a trouvé et surtout de comment il a su qu’elle était en danger, mais pour l’heure elle ne songe qu’à sauver sa peau. Ils continuent à courir jusqu’à atteindre une clôture de barbelée. Le Diable se tourne vers elle et la soulève sans lui laisser le temps de réagir.

_« Grimpe ! »_

Il lui ordonne. Mais, dans son esprit, elle sait qu’elle ne peut pas faire une telle chose. Il y a un autre élément qui vient la troubler. Tout cela est tellement familier, tellement… Elle agrippe Lucifer lorsqu’elle réalise que son cauchemar est en train de se réaliser à ce moment précis. Le Diable la dévisage, dans un contact visuel qui dure une éternité pour elle. Cela lui permet de tout voir de lui. Sa beauté. Sa colère. Sa peur. Son inquiétude. Ainsi que cette étrange lueur au fond de son regard, une tendresse qu’elle ne pourrait pas s’expliquer. Il tourne soudain la tête et la tire derrière lui. Elle comprend ce qu’il fait que lorsqu’un coup de feu retenti. Il l’a protégé. Chloe sait qu’elle est en train de crier, mais elle ne s’entend pas. Lucifer tombe lourdement à ses pieds. Elle lève le regard vers le tireur comme à chaque fois dans son cauchemar. Il est là, mais elle ne le voit pas. Il n’y a qu’une silhouette, dissimulée à sa vue à cause du soleil levant qui l’aveugle. L’homme lève son fusil et lui tire en plein cœur.


	20. Forcing His Hand

Chloe s’éveille en sursaut. Les forts rayons du soleil lui brûlent la rétine, la forçant à refermer les yeux aussitôt. Elle a l’habitude de se réveiller de son cauchemar dans un lit. Cette fois, elle sait que tout a été beaucoup trop réel. La vive douleur à son épaule droite lui provoque un couinement. Elle ne sent plus du tout son bras, ce qui l’inquiète à frôler la panique. Sa respiration est particulièrement douloureuse en plein centre de sa poitrine. Les doigts de sa main gauche glisse sous son t-shirt afin d’atteindre le gilet pare-balle. Il y a une balle de calibre considérable d’incrustée à l’endroit où elle a si mal. Pas étonnant que ça l’ait assommé. Elle a peut-être même une côte cassée à en juger par la force avec laquelle la balle s’est coincée dans le gilet de protection. Chloe se laisse retomber sur le dos, sentant des larmes amères s’échapper de ses yeux. C’est en avalant difficilement sa salive qu’elle perçoit une autre respiration irrégulière à proximité. Tournant la tête avec précaution, craignant d’avoir un nouveau choc, elle le voit enfin. Allongé dans le sable qui colle à son si beau costume, le visage ruisselant de sueur et de larmes, les traits tirés à leur maximum sous la douleur. Il a réuni ses deux mains sur son abdomen, ne réussissant pas à prévenir le rouge de colorer tout ce qu’il touche. Chloe le fixe avec horreur, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passe. C’est impossible, le Diable est immortel. Il l’a toujours été et devrait l’être en ce moment même. Que se passe-t-il à la fin ? Malgré la forte douleur à son épaule, elle rampe jusqu’à lui. Plus elle s’approche et plus elle sent son cœur se comprimer sous la souffrance. Il est en train de mourir. C’est tellement évident que ça lui fait mal comme si elle s’apprêtait à le suivre dans la tombe. Elle s’approche encore, se collant à son corps crispé. Elle ose porter sa main valide aux siennes, pleurant durement en réalisant que ses doigts sont froids. Ils ne l’ont pourtant jamais été. Son contact pousse Lucifer à inspirer fortement, ouvrant les yeux pour constater qu’elle est vivante. Il a de la difficulté à cacher sa douleur, ce qui s’entend aisément dans son souffle. Il n’a jamais connu ce genre de blessures, après tout. Chloe se fiche complètement qu’il soit aussi plaintif, elle veut seulement le soulager. Elle se rapproche de son visage, unissant le plus délicatement possible leurs lèvres pour un triste baiser. Les larmes de la blonde tombent pour se mêler aux siennes, ce qui semble l’agiter au point de réclamer un peu d’air. Elle dépose son front brûlant sur le sien.

**« Calme-toi, je suis là. Je ne vais nulle part. Je suis là, Lucifer. »**

Il écoute ses murmures en laissant ses peurs transparaître plus librement dans son regard embrouillé.

_« Qu’est-ce qui m’arrive ? »_

Elle essaye de se montrer forte, ravalant une nouvelle salve de sanglots.

**« Je n’en sais rien. Lucifer, tu ne peux pas mourir. »**

_« Mourir ? »_

Il répète, l’air tellement terrifié qu’elle doit le regarder pour voir ce qui se passe. Il semble véritablement effrayé, souffrant à son paroxysme à présent. Chloe ne peut pas le laisser réfléchir à ce qui va arriver ensuite. Elle doit le garder avec elle. Dire tout ce qui lui passe par la tête comme cela il n’oubliera pas qu’elle est là.

**« Concentre-toi sur ma voix. Reste avec moi. Bats-toi, je t’en supplie. Ton immortalité est là, il faut simplement la faire se réveiller. Oui, elle s’est endormie et tu vas la retrouver. Tu ne vas pas mourir. Tu ne vas pas mourir parce que je te l’interdis. »**

Il sourit, lui révélant des dents rougies. Son abdomen en entier doit baigner dans son propre sang désormais. L’hémorragie est trop étendue pour qu’il demeure une chance de le sauver, même en impliquant des médecins. Il va mourir.

_« Je ne pense pas que tu sois celle qui décide, Détective. Il a toujours été clair à ce sujet. Lorsqu’il rappelle quelqu’un, il … »_

**« Je n’en ai rien à faire de ce qu’il décide ! De ce qu’il veut ! Tu ne vas pas mourir ! »**

Elle sait qu’elle crie, mais l’émotion est trop forte pour la contenir plus longtemps. Elle fixe le ciel bleu avec toute la colère dont elle dispose. Chloe n’a pas les mots pour témoigner l’étendue de sa haine envers Dieu. Il ne peut pas laisser Lucifer mourir, pas après tout ce qu’il a traversé. Elle refuse que cela se termine de la sorte, surtout en le voyant souffrir le martyr au passage. Son cœur se brise un peu plus à chaque fois qu’elle entend une plainte du Diable. Il ne mérite pas cela. Il est bon, cela elle l’a constaté clairement désormais. Peu importe ce qu’il a fait par le passé, il est ignoble de lui faire subir cela aujourd’hui. C’est même illogique, surtout en considérant qu’elle a été créée pour Lucifer. Chloe ne saisit pas quel a bien pu être son rôle dans toute cette histoire si au final sa « mission » se fait descendre par un humain de la sorte. La rage de la blonde atteint un point de non retour. Sa peine et sa colère ne font plus qu’un pour la conduire vers un acte qu’elle sait parfaitement stupide, mais qui lui semble la dernière option pour le sauver. Elle ferait n’importe quoi pour avoir une chance de le garder vivant. N’importe quoi. Les yeux menaçants, elle persiste à fixer le ciel.

**« Qu’est-ce que tu fous, bon sang !? C’est ça ma mission ? Le pousser à se sacrifier pour moi ? Je ne le permettrai pas, Dieu ! Tu ne gagneras pas cette fois ! »**

Lucifer expire son mal tandis que Chloe sort de sa poche quelque chose qu’elle dissimule dans sa main gauche. Il est incapable de remuer les bras pour la calmer comme il le voudrait. Il doit donc demeurer spectateur de son défoulement contre son Père. Lucifer ne peut toutefois pas la laisser s’époumoner pour rien. Il sait que ça la blesse inutilement.

_« Détective… personne ne peut le faire changer d’avis. Personne. »_

**« Je le peux, j’en suis certaine. »**

Il ne comprend pas ce qu’elle insinue. Est-ce parce qu’elle dispose d’une connexion privilégiée avec Dieu qu’elle pense pouvoir l’influencer plus que son propre fils ? Il est triste de voir le Détective tellement affectée par la situation. Chloe constate d’ailleurs les larmes silencieuses qui coulent le long de ses tempes. Elle aurait envie de hurler, mais il lui faut plutôt agir concrètement. Elle porte donc sa main gauche à son cou. Une grimace de douleur apparaît sur ses lèvres tandis qu’une longue goûte de sang glisse entre ses doigts. Lucifer écarquille les yeux en voyant enfin la lame d’un couteau qu’elle enfonce dans sa chair.

_« Chloe, non ! Tu es folle ou quoi ? Ne te suicide pas pour moi, on n’est pas dans Roméo et Juliette ! Personne ne te demande de faire ça ! Je… Tu ne peux pas risquer ta vie de la sorte ! Ça n’a rien d’héroïque si tu meurs parce qu’au final mon Père t’ignores toi aussi ! Chloe ! »_

Mais, la blonde ne l’écoute pas. Elle est prête à aller aussi loin pour lui et cela lui semble tellement irréaliste. Comment peut-elle faire une chose pareille pour le Diable ? Si seulement il pouvait bouger pour l’arrêter dans sa folie. Il n’a pas d’autre choix que de passer par un intermédiaire indésirable. Lucifer grogne de rage et fixe le ciel à son tour.

_« Je n’en reviens pas que je m’apprête à faire ça, mais je sais que tu m’entends, très cher frère. Alors, allez, ne traîne pas cette fois ! Par pitié, Amenadiel, agit avant qu’il ne soit trop tard ! »_

Chloe l’ignore toujours, comptant jusqu’à dix mentalement. Il s’agit du compte à rebours avant qu’elle se porte le coup fatal. Si Dieu tient tellement à elle, alors il n’aura que ces dix dernières secondes pour agir et se plier à son souhait de sauver Lucifer.

_« Bon sang, Amenadiel ! »_

…quatre, trois, deux… Alors qu’elle décide de son action, sa main ne bouge plus d’un millimètre. Elle ouvre les yeux sur l’imposante stature de son ange-gardien. Il lui retire le couteau des doigts avec une telle aisance qu’elle n’a même pas le temps de protester. L’environnement autour d’eux semble figé dans le temps tandis que la policière observe l’homme foncé avec le plus grand mépris dont elle est capable.

**« Pourquoi est-ce si important pour Dieu que je reste vivante ? »**

Ses mots sont des insultes aux oreilles pour lesquels elle les prononce. Amenadiel l’agrippe subitement par le bras et la relève sur ses pieds sans le moindre effort.

« Résister ne servira qu’à vous occasionner des souffrances inutiles. Ton heure n’est simplement pas encore venue, Chloe Decker. »

**« Et la sienne non plus. Sauve-le ! »**

Amenadiel la regarde avec un soudain dégoût qu’elle ne peut pas s’expliquer.

« La corruption de mon frère est plus grande en toi que je l’avais anticipé. Ça ne change rien toutefois à l’insignifiance que tu es pour tous les autres. »

Confuse, elle ne sait pas quoi répliquer. Elle se sent toutefois minuscule d’un coup, comme s’il venait de la réduire à la taille de fourmi et qu’il s’apprêtait à l’écraser. Elle s’obstine à soutenir son regard.

**« Sauve-le ! »**

Elle insiste en pleurant de rage. L’autre l’ignore toutefois complètement, se tournant vers Lucifer. Chloe est surprise de constater une certaine empathie et affection fraternelle dans le regard d’Amenadiel au moment où il observe l’état de son frère.

« Une fois de plus, Luci, tu me déçois. Je croyais sincèrement en tes chances de rédemption. Mais, tu t’entêtes à ignorer mes avertissements et à abandonner tes responsabilités. Combien de fois va-t-il falloir que je te le répète : tu vas retourner en Enfer que tu le veuilles ou non. Tel est la volonté de notre Père. »

Les yeux de Lucifer s’illuminent de rouge.

« Je suis sur Terre pour y rester. »

Amenadiel semble réellement blessé d’entendre cela.

« Ton affection pour ce monde ne te sauvera pas de la colère de Père lorsqu’il décidera de te renvoyer en Enfer lui-même. »

Chloe frissonne en voyant Lucifer faire apparaître son apparence défigurée sous l’importance de sa rage.

_« Alors, qu’il en soit ainsi ! »_

Sur ce, l’ange à la peau foncée soupire bruyamment et déploie ses ailes menaçantes. Il commence à se rapprocher de Chloe et il s’empare d’elle sans aucune douceur, lui faisant même très mal. La jeune femme ignore la douleur et tente de se libérer, animée par la vision d’horreur de Lucifer qui semble perdre connaissance. Elle doit le réveiller. Il le faut si elle veut le garder vivant. Sauf qu’Amenadiel a un autre plan en tête, continuant de l’éloigner de son frère.

**« Non ! Non, sauve-le ! Tu dois le sauver tout de suite ! Non ! Arrête ! Lâche-moi ! Par pitié, sauve-le ! »**

Chloe se débat à s’en disloquer chaque membre de son corps, en vain. Elle en est réduite à fixer désespérément au sol dans l’espoir que l’ange déchu se relève et ailles s’occuper de botter le cul de son aîné pour elle.

« Accroche-toi. »

Est la dernière chose qu’elle entend avant qu’il bondisse d’un coup dans les airs et s’envole avec elle.

 

* * *

  
Le soldat de Dieu dépose Chloe sans délicatesse par terre au moment d’atterrir. Elle s’y cogne les genoux et les avant-bras dans un réflexe pour retenir sa chute. Se laissant rouler sur le flanc, elle fixe Amenadiel avec colère.

**« Pourquoi tu m’as emmené ici ? »**

« Tu poses trop de questions. »

Il se retourne et elle explose.

**« Parce que tu ne me donnes aucune foutue réponse ! J’en ai plus qu’assez que toi et ton salaud de Père se moquer de nous ! Nous ne sommes pas des jouets que vous pouvez manipuler comme bon vous semble ! On a des sentiments, des… »**

« Des sentiments ? Amusant. »

Il sourit très grand.

**« Quoi ?! Tu ne me crois pas. Il faut être aveugle pour ne pas le voir. »**

Il la regarde, souriant toujours.

« C’est justement parce que je te crois que je t’ai sauvé. Réfléchis un peu à cela, Chloe Decker. Mais surtout, attend son retour. Si tu quittes son domicile, tu pourrais le manquer. »

Sur ce, il déploie ses ailes à nouveau et commence à s’extraire par la baie vitrée. Furieuse, Chloe tente de le rattraper, mais en vain. Elle retombe par terre en s’appuyant contre le verre à proximité, fixant la ville qui se dessine au loin. Il l’a conduite au penthouse de Lucifer. Pour la toute première fois, elle déteste cet endroit vide, luxueux et débordant de souvenirs d’eux.


	21. 32 Hours

Chloe a fait de cet endroit un véritable fouillis. Elle a mis le dressing room sans dessus dessous pour trouver de quoi se changer et faire un bandage à son épaule. Elle a passé un peu trop de temps derrière le comptoir du bar à noyer sa peine et son angoisse d’être toute seule ici. Elle ne sait pas comment s’occuper convenablement dans cet immense penthouse. Elle s’est finalement emparée de toutes les couvertures dont elle disposait pour ce faire un refuge sous le piano. Pourquoi là précisément ? Elle ne semble pas le savoir elle-même. Sa tête tourne beaucoup trop pour qu’elle parvienne à justifier ses choix. Amenadiel lui a demandé d’attendre sagement que Lucifer revienne et son cœur lui dit de le faire aussi. Par contre, sa tête est en train de la rendre dingue. Tout dans cet endroit lui rappelle son beau Diable. Absolument tout. Il n’y a pas un objet, une décoration ou une odeur qui n’est pas propre à lui. C’est presque de la torture psychologique de ne pas savoir comment il va, de devoir rester les bras croisés à espérer que l’aîné des anges ne lui a pas menti. Pour quelle raison l’a-t-il éloigné du Diable ? Existe-t-il réellement un lien de corrélation entre sa présence et le retour de l’immortalité du propriétaire des lieux ? Ce qui la perturbe le plus, c’est qu’il semble avoir insinué qu’elle n’a d’importance que pour Lucifer. Elle arrive facilement à le comprendre puisque sa connexion céleste a toujours été centrée sur une rencontre avec le Diable uniquement. Elle est son miracle personnel, après tout. Son véritable rôle demeure flou, toutefois. Plus elle y réfléchit et plus elle se convainc que la mortalité du playboy doit venir d’elle. Si ça se trouve, non seulement elle arrive à influencer Lucifer dans son comportement comme l’affirme Mazikeen, mais elle semble aussi capable de le changer physiquement. Ça ne fait aucun sens à son esprit. Elle ne peut pas avoir une telle influence sur un immortel sans même en avoir conscience. Il y a forcément une autre explication. Mais laquelle ?

Lorsque la nuit commence à tomber, Chloe sent son anxiété se décupler avec l’arrivée de l’ombre. Elle délaisse l’alcool, sentant sa tête tournée de façon trop incommodante. Elle va sous la douche pour se nettoyer du sable, de la poussière et du sang. Le sien, mais également celui de Lucifer. Elle passe près d’une heure sous le jet d’eau à lutter contre des larmes. Une fois propre, elle soigne au mieux de ses connaissances sa blessure à l’épaule. Il semble évident à voir son reflet pâle dans le miroir qu’elle a une apparence effrayante. Elle a été grandement malmenée aujourd’hui. Ses mains qui tremblent tandis qu’elle stérilise sa blessure avec de l’alcool lui semble toutefois venir d’autre chose. Son état fragile l’entraîne régulièrement à songer à ses capsules d’antidouleur. Cela ne lui plait pas du tout. L’humaine croyait sérieusement que cela était derrière elle. Pourquoi alors dès qu’elle laisse la solitude la gagner cette dépendance lui revient à l’esprit ? Elle avale deux aspirines à défaut de mieux. En observant longuement son reflet, elle tente de calmer ses pensées désordonnées. Il lui faut demeurer calme et confiante. Sauf qu’elle ne souhaite pas être forte ce soir. Elle aimerait être quelqu’un d’autre, en fait. N’importe qui sauf elle-même. Blessée et hors de patience, la blonde joint ses mains et les serrent fortement entre elles pour faire disparaître les tremblements. Cela ne fait que quelques jours qu’elle a arrêté sa consommation, il est normal d’avoir des moments de faiblesse. C’est toutefois le premier qu’elle est en train de vivre et c’est ce qui la perturbe à ce point. Elle supportait le sevrage jusque là puisque son esprit était constamment distrait par la présence de Lucifer, de sa mère ou même par son travail. Mais, désormais qu’elle est seule et qu’elle a le temps de penser, il lui est facile de laisser de telles idées reprendre le dessus. Il va lui falloir lutter contre cela en plus.

Comme elle refuse de s’endormir, elle allume le système de son et met la musique aussi fort qu’elle peut le supporter. Il lui arrive par moment de sentir un fort étourdissement et de devoir attendre par terre que cela passe. Dans ces moments-là, elle se sent terriblement seule et froide. Elle tente de s’imaginer des bras protecteurs et chauds qui l’enrobent, sauf qu’elle ne ressent rien outre une profonde douleur. Alors que la nuit avance, elle finit par se retrouver sur le balcon à observer la ville qui ne dort jamais complètement. Elle trouve insupportable l’idée qu’il soit peut-être seul quelque part, abandonné à la mort si ça se trouve. Déjà mort même. Non, l’idée qu’il soit décédé lui donne de puissants vertiges. Elle rentre à l’intérieur lorsqu’elle commence à greloter sous la faible brise.

Malgré la musique, il faut que Chloe soit constamment en mouvement pour éviter que son corps la pousse au sommeil. Tourner en rond est probablement l’activité la plus déprimante qu’elle n’ait jamais faite. Elle est forcée de s’arrêter à un certain moment pour ne pas véritablement devenir folle. La blonde retourne à la salle de bain pour vérifier l’état de sa blessure. Le pansement de fortune est imbibé de sang foncé. Si sa plaie demeure ouverte avec un saignement actif elle va se vider de son sang. Elle enfonce donc un bout de tissu gorgé d’alcool dans sa chair en serrant les dents. Cela devrait maintenir une certaine étanchéité le temps que Lucifer revienne miraculeusement. Essoufflée par ce simple effort, elle termine de se soigner en enroulant des pansements solides autour de son épaule. Elle a évidemment songé à appeler quelqu’un pour l’aider. Sauf que dans sa crainte qu’on la force à quitter le penthouse, elle a préféré agir toute seule, à ses risques et périls. Toutes les personnes qu’elle peut prévenir ne lui inspire plus assez confiance alors que son cerveau peine à lui offrir des pensées cohérentes.

Découragée, affaiblie, tremblante, fatiguée et affamée représente son état physique et mentale lorsque le soleil commence à se lever. Chloe est assise le dos contre une patte du piano, se forçant à boire le plus d’eau possible. À mesure que la lumière se répand dans le penthouse, elle arrive à retrouver un peu de calme. La musique qui joue toujours est pourtant totalement inaudible à ses oreilles alors que son esprit est ailleurs. Elle se lève et commence à chercher de quoi reprendre des forces. Elle ignore pourquoi il n’y a rien à manger ou presque dans cet endroit. Elle finit tout de même par s’en sortir avec du chocolat, du café et du fromage. Le reste ne l’intéresse pas vraiment pour le moment. Au moins, Chloe est capable de garder les aliments dans son système malgré le stress qui lui comprime l’estomac. C’est déjà une bonne nouvelle.

Par la suite, la jeune femme va se laver et se changer. Sa blessure est remplie de sang séché qu’elle préfère laisser en place pour le moment. Elle ne voudrait surtout pas réactiver le saignement. Elle se nettoie donc en faisant attention de ne pas mouiller son épaule. Puisqu’elle n’a pas de vêtement de rechange au penthouse, chose qu’elle va devoir remédier vu le temps qu’elle passe ici dernièrement, elle revête l’une des chemises noires de Lucifer. Elle ne pensait pas qu’il portait des vêtements aussi larges. Il est plus imposant qu’elle se remémorait. Elle va ensuite se morfondre d’inquiétude sur le balcon. Le fait d’avoir des nouvelles l’aideraient à se sentir plus apaisée par cette attente forcée. Sauf que la batterie de son téléphone est morte durant la nuit et qu’elle n’a rien pour la recharger. La solitude pèse donc lourd sur Chloe qui ne sait même pas comment elle arrive à rester aussi neutre en attendant un signe qu’il soit vivant. C’est probablement la fatigue qui la maintient dans cet état semi-comateux le temps qu’elle s’autorise à fermer les yeux. Le problème c’est que la Détective n’a pas confiance en son subconscient sans Lucifer pour bloquer ses cauchemars. Si elle tombe de fatigue, qui sait ce qui va l’attendre en rêve pour la torturer. Plus son corps est exténué, plus elle est à fleur de peau. Lorsqu’elle recommence à pleurer sans raison apparente, elle va se réfugier sous le piano où se trouve son refuge de draps et de coussins qui sont imprégnés de son odeur. Sans même le réaliser, elle finit par s’écrouler et s’endormir.

Elle est réveillée à peine une heure plus tard par la familière sensation que l’on caresse son visage. Chloe a un effroyable mal de crâne qui disparaît subitement lorsqu’elle sent un souffle chaud enrober sa peau. Elle ouvre les yeux, espérant de tout son cœur ne pas se tromper sur l’identité de cette autre personne. Un sourire radieux perce son visage quand elle réalise qu’il est bien là, curieux de la trouver dans un aussi étrange endroit pour dormir. Chloe porte immédiatement ses mains à lui et il anticipe le geste à merveille. Il la sort de sous le piano d’un seul geste doux et maîtrisé, l’accueillant dans ses bras comme si elle y avait sa place attitrée. Son premier réflexe est de toucher à son abdomen où devrait se trouver une plaie béante. À la place, il n’y a qu’une peau lisse et chaude. Soulagée, elle enrobe cette tête brune de ses mains et y colle la sienne avec affection, contente qu’il dépose ensuite de lui-même sa tempe contre son sternum. Son cœur doit battre à tout rompre, mais elle est trop soulagée pour s’en soucier. Étrangement, c’est l’odeur de ses cheveux qui vient lui faire comprendre que ce n’est pas un rêve, que c’est la réalité. Il est vivant et blottie contre elle.

**« Tu es vraiment là. Lucifer, tu es là. »**

Elle murmure en le serrant un peu plus fort. Il répond de la même manière, enrobant son dos d’une force qu’elle apprécie dans un long soupire serein.

_« Je suis là. J’adore la nouvelle déco, d’ailleurs. »_

Elle sourit, se sentant un peu embarrassée d’avoir mis en désordre son chez lui. Savourant la chaleur qu’ils se partagent, elle n’est pas prête à rompre leur étreinte de ci-tôt. L’envie de comprendre ce qui se passe l’oblige à parler à son oreille toutefois.

**« Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé là-bas ? »**

Il soupire lentement, ce qui la rend encore plus soucieuse d’entendre sa version des faits. Sa voix est particulièrement calme, toutefois. Il doit être tout aussi épuisé qu’elle, si ce n’est pas plus.

_« Je n’en suis toujours pas certain. Mon immortalité a décidé de me faire faux bond et de me lâcher temporairement. C’est une première. Lorsqu’Amenadiel t’a emmené, je pensais vraiment que j’allais mourir. Sauf que j’avais beau attendre, rien ne se passait. Jusqu’à ce que je recommence à respirer normalement et que je réalise que mon corps se régénérait progressivement. Par la suite, mon immortalité est revenue. »_

**« Sale traitresse, elle m’a foutu une de ses trouilles. »**

Il rit et elle apprécie beaucoup trop de sentir son propre corps en être secoué.

_« À moi aussi, Chloe. »_

**« Tu es certain qu’elle est revenue pour de bon ? »**

Il ne répond pas toute suite, ce qui la pousse à se reculer pour voir son visage. Il est visiblement préoccupé. Il n’évite pas son regard toutefois.

_« C’est ce que j’ignore. Comme je ne connais pas l’origine du phénomène, je ne peux pas prédire si je vais demeurer immortel ou éventuellement devenir mortel de façon permanente. J’ai peut-être été sur Terre durant un trop long séjour, cette fois. »_

Chloe se sent triste de le voir ainsi confus par la situation. Il est clairement inquiet et avec raison. Effrayé peut-être même.

**« Le seul élément nouveau dans ta vie c’est moi, Lucifer. »**

Il vient se saisir de son visage en coupe. Sauf qu’elle n’est pas du genre à l’épargner de la vérité.

**« C’est moi… »**

_« Hey, ne fait pas ça. Ne te torture pas alors qu’on n’en sait encore rien. Même si tu es à l’origine de ce changement, je ne vais pas m’en aller. Je ne veux pas m’en aller, Chloe. »_

Au fond d’elle persiste un doute, mais le baiser doux qu’il lui offre parvient à engourdir son esprit et à la libérer de toute négativité potentielle. Bon sang, elle a l’impression de tomber amoureuse de lui et de ne même pas être effrayée par ce fait. Quelle naïveté. Elle sourit contre ses lèvres.

**« Plus de Détective ? »**

Il retrouve son air taquin d’un coup et cela la fait rire.

_« Ah, je savais bien que tu apprécies que j’use de ton rang. »_

**« J’adore. »**

Elle lui avoue en rougissant un peu. Est-il seulement au courant qu’il a une façon presque sensuelle de prononcer ce mot qui lui plait plus que de raison ? À sa tête, il sait très bien ce qu’il fait. Il lui réclame un autre baiser et elle ne refuse pas. Celui-là est plus long, plus passionné aussi. Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparent, ils sont tous les deux à bout de souffle.

_« Tu me montres ta cachette ? »_

Elle ne comprend pas ce qu’il lui demande, son cerveau encore transporté par leurs retrouvailles. Il prend son absence de réaction pour un oui apparemment puisqu’il commence à se glisser sous le piano, l’entraînant dans son mouvement. Elle pousse un petit cri de surprise en s’agrippant à lui, finissant par rire aux éclats alors qu’il s’enroule dans les couvertures avec elle toujours dans ses bras.


	22. How To Destroy Everything

Chloe réalise qu’elle dort depuis beaucoup trop longtemps lorsque le Diable commence à s’impatienter. Elle s’éveille sous les doux frissons que lui procurent les caresses et les baisers de l’impatient en question contre ses jambes. Elle tente de ne pas trop laisser paraître qu’elle a conscience de ce qu’il fait. Sa tête légèrement bouclée glisse donc lentement vers son ventre où il mord le rebord de la chemise qu’elle porte toujours pour dévoiler plus de peau. Par réflexe, elle cambre le dos tandis qu’il embrasse son abdomen à la base des côtes, ses doigts glissant tendrement vers ses reins. Il connait très bien les moyens de lui procurer le plus de sensations, non étranger à son corps. Même si elle a toujours les yeux fermés, une lourde tête vient s’installer dans le creux de son cou, son souffle la faisant frissonner de plus bel. Il recommence à l’embrasser à son plus grand bonheur, souriant d’après ce qu’elle constate. Chloe commence à avoir chaud avec tous ces draps qui l’enrobent comme dans un cocon. Elle soupire d’apaisement.

**« Je pourrais prendre goût à ce genre de réveil. »**

Elle avoue en laissant son corps s’étirer doucement. Il ricane contre sa peau, d’humeur joueuse, il semblerait.

_« Oh Détective, tu es réveillée ! Je ne l’avais pas remarqué. »_

**« Idiot. »**

Il glousse à cela, se réfugiant un peu plus profondément dans son cou ce qui la chatouille.

_« Allons, je suis la candeur incarnée. Le parfait exemple d’innocence et d’autres qualités ennuyeuses du genre. »_

Il dépose à son oreille pour la taquiner un peu plus. Ce qui fonctionne évidemment.

**« Qu’est-ce qui te prend toi ? Qu’essaies-tu de prouver ? »**

Elle ouvre enfin les yeux pour tomber sur son regard le plus craquant qui soit. Elle sent son cœur se comprimer sous la beauté de cet air mignon. Bon sang, ce qu’il parvient sans le moindre effort à la rendre folle de lui.

**« Pourquoi ce regard de chien battu ? »**

Il rapproche son visage du sien et dépose un doux et bref baiser sur ses lèvres. Lucifer est le roi de la diversion, ça c’est certain. Tout simplement puisqu’elle vient de tout oublier ce qu’elle souhaitait lui dire. Il l’a probablement fait exprès pour être le seul à pouvoir parler. Justement, le voilà qui s’exprime en la regardant dans les yeux.

_« J’ai quelque chose à t’avouer, Chloe. »_

C’est à ce moment précis que son instinct de survie prend le dessus et lui ordonne de réagir. Elle cherche à se redresser, poussant accidentellement leur deux têtes contre le piano. Le boom douloureux ne l’arrête pas de se reculer vivement jusqu’à quitter la chaleur intense de leur cocon. Le plancher froid la réceptionne et elle frissonne à son contact. Elle tente de se relever, mais retombe sur les genoux à la place. À sa seconde tentative pour se redresser, deux mains la soulève et la maintienne en place. La respiration de Chloe s’accélère alors qu’un autre souffle frôle sa nuque.

_« Détective ? »_

Il est inquiet et elle arrive à comprendre pourquoi. Sauf qu’elle n’est pas très fière de sa réaction. C’est simplement plus fort qu’elle.

**« Ça ne va pas, Lucifer. Je suis en train de paniquer. »**

Il y a un délai de quelques secondes avant qu’il réponde et ce silence la tue à petit-feu.

_« Est-ce que j’ai fait quelque chose de mal ? »_

Elle a envie de pleurer en réalisant qu’elle lui donne cette impression. Bon sang, ce qu’elle peut se détester parfois !

**« Tu… non ! Lucifer, c’est moi, je suis le problème. Je sais ce que tu t’apprêtais à me dire et je ne peux pas… on ne peut pas… faire ça. On ne peut pas. On ne se connait même pas. On… Oui, je me cherche des défaites, d’accord ! Je suis en train de paniquer parce que je n’ai aucune idée dans quoi on est en train de s’embarquer et je sais que c’est une erreur. C’est forcément une erreur. Lucifer, tu es passé à deux doigts de mourir à cause de moi ! »**

Elle se retourne enfin, constatant la parfaite confusion qui règne sur son beau visage.

_« On n’en sait toujours rien. Il y a d’autres explications. Il suffit d’enquêter. »_

**« Non, non… il n’y aura pas d’enquête puisqu’il n’y a rien à enquêter. Ne te voile pas la face. Tu sais tout comme moi que ton Père m’a créé pour être ton point faible. »**

_« Et alors ? »_

Il a répondu sans la moindre hésitation. Cela rend Chloe encore plus furieux. Elle le frappe de ses deux poings sur le thorax, mais il encaisse tout sans broncher.

**« Tu ne peux pas dire ça, Lucifer, tu n’as pas le droit ! Peut-être que tu te fiches de mourir, mais moi pas. Je refuse que tu souffres encore comme ça. Tu ne te rappelles plus ou quoi ? Comment ça t’as fait mal qu’on te tire dessus ! »**

Il ne répond rien. Cela lui suffit pour comprendre qu’il se rappelle très bien, mais qu’il refuse de lui donner raison.

**« Je ne veux pas être celle qui permet qu’on te torture. Je ne peux pas te faire ça. Il ne faut pas qu’on soit ensemble. Je ne peux pas accepter d’être celle qui causera ta perte. »**

Il s’empare de son visage et elle ne parvient pas à se dérober. Cela libère les larmes qui jusque là étaient cachées dans son regard. Elle ferme les yeux pour tenter de se protéger de lui.

_« Tu es bien plus que ça pour moi. »_

Elle sanglote à cela.

**« Arrête, je t’en prie. Ne rend pas les choses encore plus difficile, s’il-te-plaît. »**

_« Chloe. »_

Elle continue à pleurer, se calmant toutefois progressivement alors qu’il ne rajoute rien. Lorsqu’elle ouvre les yeux, elle constate qu’il l’observe avec une profonde tristesse dans le regard. Il doit la lâcher. Elle a déjà trop traîné au penthouse. Il faut qu’elle parte pour leur bien à tous les deux.

**« Qu’est-ce que tu foutais là-bas de toute façon ? »**

Il y a un reproche dans sa voix qui le déstabilise.

_« Quoi ? »_

**« L’entrepôt. Comment tu as su que j’y étais et qu’un type me tirait dessus ? »**

Il cligne des yeux à quelques reprises avant de parvenir à lui fournir une réponse.

_« Je n’en savais rien, je t’assure. Sinon, je… J’ai sentie que tu avais besoin de moi. Comme une sorte d’intuition. C’est difficile à expliquer. J’ai su que je devais te rejoindre immédiatement. À mesure que je m’approchais le chemin à prendre devenait clair, sans savoir précisément la destination finale. Aussitôt que je t’ai vu, j’ai foncé pour te protéger. Je n’ai pas réfléchi au reste. »_

Il est sincère. Il l’est toujours, cela elle le sait.

**« Dans ce cas, c’est pire que ce que je croyais. Ton Père a trouvé le moyen de nous rendre dépendant l’un de l’autre. Du moins, de te rendre accro à moi. Forcément, s’il tient à te faire souffrir, il faut que tu restes à mes côtés. »**

_« Ne dis pas ça, je t’en supplie. »_

**« Lucifer, c’est la vérité, que tu le veuilles ou non. J’ai encore toute ma logique et crois-moi, je ne vais pas le laisser être aussi ignoble avec toi. Même si pour cela, je dois faire en sorte que tu me détestes. »**

_« Ça c’est impossible. Je ne pourrai jamais te détester, Chloe. »_

Elle le fixe dans les yeux, prête à tout laisser tomber et à retrouver le confort de ses bras. Si son désir de le protéger n’était pas supérieur à son affection pour lui, elle aurait très certainement succombé à ce moment-là.

**« Alors, laisse-moi partir. »**

Elle lui demande dans un murmure. Il hésite longuement, cherchant peut-être dans ses prunelles bleues une raison de contester son souhait. Au final, il recule et baisse les yeux, laissant s’échapper une unique larme sur sa joue. Chloe sait que c’est sa seule chance de partir. La blonde se retourne donc rapidement et marche en fixant l’ascenseur. Plus elle s’en rapproche et plus sa tête s’alourdie. Le décor se met à vaciller de gauche à droite comme si elle était sur un bateau. Une forte pression dans son crâne finit par l’assommer et elle s’écroule par terre, perdant connaissance juste au pied des portes de l’ascenseur.


	23. Call A Doctor

Il y a une forte odeur d’antiseptique et de plastique qui se glisse sournoisement dans les narines de la policière. Alors qu’elle reprend progressivement contact avec la réalité, elle prend conscience d’un profond inconfort. Sa tête lui fait horriblement mal. Son estomac s’agite au moindre minuscule geste, visiblement à cause d’une nausée. Son poignet droit la démange au point où elle cherche à le frotter contre le matelas. Oui, elle réalise également qu’elle est étendue sur un lit désagréable en tous points. Le matelas est trop ferme et les draps sont rugueux. Elle ouvre les yeux sur une pièce laide et petite. Froide aussi. Chloe panique instinctivement, cherchant à se redresser pour voir où elle se trouve. À sa plus grande surprise, son cou est immobilisé par quelque chose. Une sorte de collier qui l’oblige à regarder dans une seule et unique direction. Bon sang, qu’est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?

_« Ah enfin ! Attend, laisse-moi te redresser. »_

Lucifer. Il s’approche de son lit et touche visiblement à la commande pour le faire bouger. Elle sent effectivement que le matelas remonte. Elle fixe le Diable avec confusion, celui-ci allant se rassoir comme si de rien était lorsqu’elle est assise dans le lit. Il relève ses pieds qu’il croise avant de poser les talons de ses Louboutin directement sur son lit, parfaitement à l’aise. Elle continue de le dévisager, se demandant ce qu’il peut encore faire là après son souhait de ne plus être ensemble. La jeune femme à beau réfléchir, elle ne peut pas se rappeler des mots exacts qu’elle a prononcés à ce sujet. Elle n’a peut-être pas été assez claire. Du coup, il a peut-être l’espoir qu’elle délirait ou quelque chose du genre. Cela lui était assez pénible une première fois, elle ne veut pas devoir recommencer la discussion. Il semble pourtant qu’elle n’ait pas le choix. Cherchant à joindre ses mains sur son ventre, elle sent un pincement désagréable à son poignet droit lorsqu’elle le relève. Elle baisse les yeux et les écarquille en constatant que l’aiguille d’un soluté est enfoncée dans sa chair.

**« Qu’est-ce que… »**

Elle rapporte son attention sur Lucifer qui relève les sourcils d’abord.

_« Ne fais pas cette tête, Détective. Je sais que tu as demandé de ne pas aller à l’hôpital, mais tu ne m’as pas vraiment laissé le choix en t’écroulant sur mon plancher. »_

Elle s’est évanouie, en effet. Cela lui revient maintenant.

**« J’ai dû me lever trop rapidement. Ce n’était pas une raison de me conduire à l’hôpital, Lucifer. Dis-moi où est le bouton pour appeler une infirmière, je vais lui dire que je vais parfaitement bien. »**

Avec ce collier qui immobilise son cou, elle ne peut pas explorer à gauche ou à droite pour le trouver par elle-même. Lucifer lui n’a de son côté aucun mal à secouer la tête négativement.

_« Tu n’allais pas bien, j’en ai peur. Comme je t’ai dit, je n’ai pas eu le choix. »_

Elle le regarde durement.

**« Alors, explique-moi ! Qu’est-ce que j’ai ? »**

Il prend un air sérieux qui fait presque regretté à Chloe d’avoir posé une telle question. Nerveuse, elle frotte son poignet droit contre la couverture de coton.

_« Très bien. Voyons voir. Commençons par la perfusion puisque tu sembles la détester plus que tout le reste. Le docteur croit que tu t’es évanouie parce que tu étais en hypovolémie importante. Ta blessure par balle ta fait perdre trop de sang et l’anémie que cela ta causé explique ta faiblesse soudaine. Du coup, au moment de ton admission, il a fallu te transfuser. Deux culots pour être plus exact. Ce que tu reçois présentement c’est un antibiotique intraveineux à titre prophylactique. Le taux de leucocytes dans tes prises de sang était légèrement trop élevé pour prendre la moindre chance. Il faut dire que tu as laissé ta plaie exposée pendant un certain temps avant de la traiter minimalement. En parlant de ça, un gentil infirmier avec un cul exceptionnel s’est occupé de nettoyer la plaie et un médecin est venu recoudre. Deux points de suture à l’arrière de l’épaule et trois devant. Ensuite, il y a ton cou. Ma petite Mazie a fait des dommages plus importants qu’il n’y parait, malheureusement. Rien d’irréparable, à condition de t’immobiliser une courte période pour que ce qui a été cassé termine de se ressouder correctement. J’ai vu les radiographies et c’est un tout petit trait de fracture. C’est l’apophyse odontoïde qui est en cause, comme souvent dans ce genre de traumatismes. Il avait commencé à se consolider par lui-même, ce qui est très encourageant. L’immobilisation par collier cervical va aussi servir à donner un peu de repos à l’os hyoïde de ton larynx qui a été lésé. Tu savais que c’est le principal indicateur d’une strangulation ? C’est fascinant ! Oh et pour le mal de tête que tu as depuis un certain temps déjà, je pense, c’est parce que tu es l’heureuse porteuse d’une commotion cérébrale légère. Légère est le mot à retenir. Le docteur a insisté pour te mettre sous antidouleur même si je lui ai spécifié que tu es une junkie. Tu as même le bracelet qui le prouve… »_

Il se saisit de son poignet gauche et l’agite joyeusement tandis qu’elle se laisse faire, réalisant de la sorte qu’effectivement un bracelet de plastique vert fluo est présent autour de son poignet. Il laisse retomber son bras avant de reprendre.

_« … Ce qu’il t’a prescris est apparemment l’analgésique le moins susceptible de créer une dépendance. Surtout en considérant la dose qu’on te donne quotidiennement. Malheureusement, Détective, je crains que si tu aies mal tu ne puisses pas contrôler la dose par toi-même. Les quantités sont surveillées étroitement, merci au bracelet vert. »_

Il touche du bout du doigt le dit bracelet comme pour lui rappeler qu’elle l’a toujours accroché au bras. Chloe attend de voir s’il va poursuivre sur sa lancée. Comme il ne rajoute rien, elle ose placer une réplique.

**« Depuis quand je suis devenue figurante dans un épisode de Grey’s Anatomy ? Lucifer, dis-moi que tu viens d’inventer tout ça. »**

_« Détective, je t’assure que tout ce que je t’ai dit est la stricte vérité, comme toujours. »_

**« Ce que je ne comprends pas c’est comment tu… tu as des connaissances en médecine que j’ignorais, c’est ça ? »**

_« Ah, je comprends mieux ce qui te trouble. Non, je n’ai pas vraiment de mérite sur ce coup-là, je dois avouer. Je m’ennuyais pendant que tu piquais un somme alors j’ai lu ton dossier médical… ainsi que ceux de tes voisins de chambre, d’ailleurs. Mais, pour en revenir à toi, tu savais que tu as été opéré pour les amygdales à l’âge de six ans ? Ce que je ne ferais pas pour me distraire. »_

Elle le fixe, légèrement sous le choc.

**« Tu as… Lucifer, il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de te mêler de ma vie privée. »**

_« C’est plus fort que moi. Tu n’aurais tout de même pas souhaité que je meurs d’ennui à attendre que tu te réveilles ! »_

Elle le regarde durement cette fois.

**« Tu ne devrais même pas être là, pour commencer. Où est ma mère ? »**

Lucifer demeure silencieux une minute complète avant de répondre, ce qui alimente la colère de Chloe.

_« Chez elle, j’imagine. Pourquoi ? »_

**« Tu es sérieusement en train de me poser cette question ? Tu n’as donc aucune idée de pourquoi une mère devrait être mise au courant que sa fille est à l’hôpital ? Pour être à son chevet, par exemple. Tu n’as pas réfléchi une seule seconde à ça, pas vrai ? »**

Les reproches de Chloe lui font baisser les yeux. Il ne répond rien, signe qu’il a honte de quelque, à son avis. Et elle devine de quoi il s’agit. Il a des difficultés avec sa propre famille dysfonctionnelle, il n’a donc pas besoin d’être mêlé à celles d’une autre. Surtout avec Penelope qui connait le lien particulier qui les uni. Pour compliquer encore plus les choses, il y a cette histoire de trafic de drogues qui implique peut-être Rob et son défunt père. Bon sang, Chloe a beaucoup trop mal au crâne pour se remémorer ses problèmes. Les prunelles de Lucifer l’aide à demeurer dans le présent.

**« Est-ce que tu as peur de te retrouver seul avec ma mère ? »**

Son regard est surpris, mais il revient progressivement à des yeux fuyants.

_« Peut-être. Je ne voulais pas l’inquiéter avec tout cela. »_

**« Je sais, Lucifer. La famille peut être intimidante quelques fois. Sauf que tu n’as aucune obligation envers ma mère. Elle ne t’aurait pas non plus fait de reproches en découvrant mon état. Elle sait que tu es honnête et bon, elle m’en a parlé après ton départ de mon appartement. Si jamais ses émotions auraient pris le dessus, tu as oublié que je suis là pour la tempérer. Qu’une situation impliquant sa fille l’inquiétera ou pas, ce n’est pas à toi de décider si elle est assez forte pour en être informé. La prochaine fois, laisse-moi m’occuper de gérer les émotions de ma mère, d’accord ? »**

Il soupire.

_« D’accord, mais il n’y a pas que ça, c’est… Tu as une vraie famille qui t’aime et qui… Je… je préfère ne pas en parler, si tu n’y vois pas d’inconvénient. »_

**« Je n’en vois aucun. »**

Elle a adoucit sa voix, bien qu’elle demeure fâchée contre lui. Il n’a pas voulu mal agir, c’est ce qui la pousse à modérer ses accusations. Sauf qu’il n’en demeure pas moins qu’il ne peut pas rester avec elle, plus maintenant qu’elle ait décidé à le sortir de sa vie pour leur bien. Chloe ouvre donc la bouche pour parler, mais il la devance, distrait en apparence.

_« Tu sais, je n’aurais jamais imaginé que m’occuper d’un autre être que moi serait aussi exigeant. Les humains ont tellement de besoins. Il faut vous nourrir, vous rassurez, vous surveillez pour ne pas que vous fassiez de bêtises. Ça m’épuise rien que d’y penser. C’est un travail à temps plein, même pour le Diable. »_

Chloe ne peut faire autrement que de lire entre les lignes qu’elle est une sorte de boulet pour lui. Étrangement, elle est d’accord. Voilà pourquoi elle est tellement convaincue de leur incompatibilité.

**« La prochaine fois, je te conseille d’investir dans un chat. »**

Il l’observe avec un mélange de surprise et d’agacement.

_« Allons, Détective, il ne faut pas exagérer ! Personne, humain ou animal, ne peut te remplacer. Surtout pas ces cracheurs de boules de poils. C’est absurde ! »_

Il rit, peut-être pour combler le malaise grandissant entre eux.

**« Lucifer, arrête. On en a déjà parlé et je ne changerai pas d’avis. Il faut que nous prenions nos distances. »**

Il lève les deux mains en l’air avant de les laisser retomber contre ses cuisses sous la frustration. Il ne veut pas lâcher, elle le sait avant même qu’il tente une réplique.

_« Tu t’attendais à quoi ? À ce que j’abandonne celle que je veux plus que tout ? Je suis un Diable égoïste, j’en ai peur. »_

Elle aussi laisse la frustration prendre le dessus. Elle ne saisit pas comment il peut être aussi aveugle et inconscient de ce qu’elle est pour lui.

**« Vraiment ? Ce que tu veux c’est de redevenir le bon petit soldat de ton Père ? J’en doute. »**

Il ne s’attendait pas à ce qu’elle lui dise une telle chose. La jeune femme le voit aisément à la peine qui brille dans le fond de ses yeux.

_« Ne dis pas ça… »_

**« Tu sais ce que je suis et ce qu’il peut faire avec moi. Mon libre-arbitre est une illusion, exactement comme le tien. On ne contrôle rien. Il tire toutes les ficelles depuis le début et il ne va pas s’arrêter là. Pourquoi le ferait-il ? Tu me veux en sachant tout cela ? En sachant que c’est ce qu’il souhaite que tu… »**

_« Arrête ! »_

Chloe sursaute en voyant qu’il use de son visage de Diable contre elle pour la faire taire. Il est blessé. Elle est allée trop loin et désormais elle doit vivre avec l’image de sa rage et de sa peine combinée en un visage brûlé et mutilé. Il prend toutefois conscience de ce qu’il fait et se retourne pour se dissimuler à sa vue. Il ne veut pas lui faire peur au fond. Il craint plus que tout qu’elle ait peur de lui. Il fait disparaître son masque et porte vers elle des regrets dans les yeux. La simple mortelle n’avait même pas pris conscience qu’elle retenait sa respiration. Ce qu’elle corrige aussitôt. Elle laisse passer de longues secondes de honte avant de reprendre son courage et de supporter les prunelles de Lucifer qui sont particulièrement foncées sous l’éclairage synthétique de la pièce.

**« Désolé. »**

Sa voix est cassée, il y a beaucoup d’émotions derrière.

**« Je suis désolé. Je sais que je te fais souffrir sans même m’en rendre compte. C’est ce que je craignais. Pourquoi tu penses que je cherche à m’éloigner à ce point de toi ? Ce n’est pas par plaisir. C’est pour te sauver. »**

Il soupire longuement.

_« Non, c’est parce que tu as eu la frousse de ta vie. Chloe, tu paniques parce que tu m’as presque vu mourir. Et que tu as essayé de te tuer pour m’aider. Si Amenadiel ne t’avait pas arrêté, je m’en serais voulu éternellement pour ton sacrifice. »_

Jusque là elle parvenait à garder ses émotions à l’intérieur, sauf que ce qu’il vient de lui dire la fait craquer. Un sanglot s’échappe et elle couvre sa bouche de sa main gauche pour retenir en vain sa peine. Les larmes coulent toutefois d’elles-mêmes, poussant Lucifer à se rapprocher. Il vient s’asseoir si près qu’elle sent sa chaleur contre son flanc. S’essuyant les joues de ses doigts tremblant, elle tente de se calmer.

**« J’en ai marre de pleurer tout le temps ! »**

_« Je n’osais pas le dire, mais puisque tu le mentionnes, tu pleures constamment en ma présence, j’ai l’impression. Est-ce mon parfum qui te donne des allergies ? »_

Elle rit à travers ses larmes et cela le fait sourire.

**« Ne soit pas si fière, tu sais que je ne le fais pas exprès. »**

_« Je sais. »_

C’est à son tour de sourire. La blonde réussie à maîtriser ses émotions et à retrouver la force de poursuivre cette conversation difficile.

**« Lucifer, je ne veux plus jamais te faire du mal. Le simple fait de savoir que je peux causer ta perte, je n’arrive pas à le supporter. S’il-te-plaît, écoute-moi cette fois. Je n’en vaux pas la peine. »**

Il fronce les sourcils et rapproche sa tête jusqu’à unir leur front. Elle a fermé les yeux, laissant de nouvelles larmes tomber en silence.

_« La dernière fois que je me suis battu contre mon Père, j’ai perdu. Ça n’arrivera pas cette fois. C’est la valeur que tu as à mes yeux. »_

Chloe ouvre les paupières, tellement frustrée par son obstination.

**« Tu me veux à ce point ? »**

Il recule légèrement sa tête pour être en mesure de plonger son regard chocolat dans l’océan qu’est le sien. Il hoche la tête pour signaler son acquiescement. Il n’y a pas de mot pour indiquer la force de son désir, c’est l’intensité de son regard qui l’en informe. Elle attrape donc son visage à deux mains, ignorant son inconfort et tout ce qui pourrait les interrompre.

**« Alors, prouve-le-moi. Fais-moi admettre que j’ai tort de croire qu’on est voué à l’échec. Fais-moi te supplier qu’on reste ensemble. N’arrête pas jusqu’à ce que tu entendes de ma bouche que je ne me considère plus comme une menace pour toi. Si tu réussis tout ça, alors tu m’auras. »**

Ses yeux brillent à l’idée même de l’avoir un jour. Rien que pour lui.

**« Promet-moi que tu n’abandonneras pas en cours de route. Que j’ai raison de te faire confiance. »**

Il réussit à la surprendre, lui souriant comme il a l’habitude de le faire lorsqu’il est pleinement en possession de ses moyens.

_« Oh, mais je vais réussir, Détective. J’en fais le serment. »_

Elle pourrait le réprimander pour son excès de confiance, sauf qu’elle apprécie réellement sa détermination à toutes épreuves. Gagner son cœur ne sera peut-être pas aussi facile désormais que tout est devenu compliqué entre eux au point d’en avoir la tête qui tourne. Sauf que Chloe sait qu’il a raison et qu’il va réussir éventuellement. Il ne serait pas Lucifer Morningstar s’il ne parvenait pas à faire tomber toutes les barrières, les insécurités et les peurs d’une jolie femme afin de la faire succomber. Du moins, elle l’espère.


	24. The Devil You Know

Chloe soupire longuement. L’odeur réconfortante de la nourriture qui cuit lui permet d’oublier qu’elle est en congé forcé. Depuis sa sortie de l’hôpital, elle est obsédée par l’idée de retrouver la personne qui s’en est prise à elle et Lucifer à l’entrepôt. Elle s’est assurée que le LAPD ne soit pas au courant de ses activités, afin d’éviter qu’un autre détective fasse le lien entre Joey, l’une des victimes de la plage et Rob, son beau-père. Elle n’a pas l’habitude de mentir à ce point lorsqu’il s’agit de son travail. Elle se fait même un peu peur avec ce réflexe qui se développe. Sauf que l’enquête est devenue personnelle depuis qu’elle a presque vu Lucifer mourir. Le sentiment d’impuissance qu’elle a ressentie ce jour-là, elle l’a toujours en travers de la gorge.

« C’est assez épicé à ton goût, mon cœur ? »

Chloe porte son regard à droite, oubliant une fois de plus que depuis ce matin elle peut tourner la tête sans collier cervical pour l’en empêcher. La jeune femme se lève afin de rejoindre sa mère dans la cuisine. Elle prend une cuillère propre et la plonge dans la sauce pour ensuite y goûter. Elle laisse quelques secondes à ses papilles pour évaluer les différentes saveurs.

**« Mmh, c’est parfait, maman. »**

Penelope lui offre un sourire et retourne à la préparation des pâtes. Sa mère n’a jamais été douée en cuisine, mais l’une des seules recettes de famille que l’actrice est capable de mettre en œuvre sans la brûler est justement ce qui plait le plus à sa fille. Cela fait des années que les deux Decker n’ont pas prit le temps de s’occuper l’une de l’autre. Chloe ne peut pas nier que cela lui a manqué. Lucifer est évidemment dernière tout cela. Il a cherché à se racheter en contactant Penelope à la seconde même où la Détective s’est rendormie à l’hôpital. Il ne lui a non plus pas avoué qu’il s’était occupé de préparer la « chambre d’amis » pour sa sortie, rebaptisée son chez soi depuis ce temps. Il maintient ses distances le plus qu’il le peut depuis les deux dernières semaines, probablement pour ne pas la pousser à changer d’avis sur leur promesse d’essayer de rester ensemble. Ou pour ne pas donner l’impression qu’ils sont toujours l’un avec l’autre. Quoi qu’il en soit, Chloe est heureuse de ne plus avoir à penser à rien. Sa mère est là presque tous les jours désormais et elle s’occupe de distraire sa fille de ses pensées parfois tristes. Cela l’aide beaucoup à reprendre le dessus sur les récentes épreuves de sa vie.

La porte d’entrée s’ouvre d’un coup et un Diable distrait pénètre dans la suite en fixant l’écran de son téléphone.

_« Détective, bonne nouvelle ! Je pense avoir enfin une piste pour mettre la main sur ce conar… »_

Il s’arrête net de parler et d’avancer en constatant qu’il y a deux blondes devant lui. Penelope ignore qu’il a aussi développé comme obsession de trouver qui est l’humain qui a osé l’exploser d’une balle. Il cherche donc à toute vitesse un moyen de faire passer le tout en douce.

_« … Ce canari que nous cherchons à retrouver depuis deux semaines. Un méchant petit canari, oui. Hum, je vois que vous êtes occupés, je vais repasser. »_

Il se retourne sans tarder et est même déjà rendu à la porte quand Penelope l’appelle.

« Nous allions passer à table, mais tu peux te joindre à nous, allons ! »

Il a une main sur la poignée de la porte, hésitant à poursuivre dans sa fuite. Il tourne la tête légèrement, pas assez pour les voir toutefois.

_« Je ne voudrais pas m’imposer dans ce moment en famille. »_

Le dernier mot sonne étrange dans sa bouche, comme s’il avait une réelle aversion pour le mot. Ce qui devait être le cas. Chloe hausse un sourcil, se contentant d’observer la scène en mangeant un morceau de pain.

« Mais pas du tout ! Je vais préparer un troisième couvert pour toi, viens t’installer à côté de Chloe. »

Penelope est emballée par l’idée qu’il reste. L’autre soupire sans être discret. Il finit toutefois par céder et par croiser le regard de Chloe. Cette dernière sourit avec amusement. C’est au tour du Diable de lever les yeux au ciel plus longtemps que nécessaire, marmonnant des paroles inintelligibles.

**« Évite de le mettre en colère, je n’ai pas envie qu’il nous envoie une autre canicule infernale. »**

Lucifer se rapproche d’elle en ignorant la mère qui se faufile entre eux pour installer le troisième couvert.

_« Je t’assure, Détective, qu’il ne porte aucun intérêt au climat terrestre. »_

**« Oui, c’est vrai. Il préfère les pluies de grenouilles et les nuages de sauterelles. »**

Il fronce les sourcils.

_« Absurdités. »_

Les deux se taisent lorsque Penelope leur sert leur assiette respective. Lucifer n’est pas enchanté à l’idée de manger ce qu’on lui offre, mais il force un sourire toutefois. Chacun prend place à table et le silence tombe entre eux. Chloe observe discrètement la réaction du Diable à sa première bouchée. Il fait une tête surprise, puis il pique sa fourchette dans les pâtes avec plus d’appétit. La jeune femme secoue la tête de gauche à droite en souriant, ce qui n’échappe pas à sa mère.

« Tu sais, mon cœur, il n’est pas trop tard pour que l’on réorganise la table d’honneur de la salle de réception. Le mariage n’est que dans deux mois. »

La jeune femme perd son sourire, surprise.

**« Ne me dis pas que Camilla a décidé de venir finalement ! »**

Penelope ouvre la bouche pour répondre, mais Lucifer est plus rapide.

_« Oh, Camilla, ça sonne exotique. Une sœur cachée, Détective ? »_

Elle se tourne vers lui avec un peu de mépris dans le regard.

**« Merci Seigneur, non ! Camilla est l’ex-femme de Nathan, le neveu de maman. »**

_« Pourquoi une ex serait invitée à un mariage ? Pas par politesse, j’espère. C’est la pire excuse de l’humanité. »_

Il cale son verre d’eau, faisant une grimace en réalisant qu’il n’a pas ingéré d’alcool comme il en a l’habitude.

« Parce que Camilla est la mère de mon filleule de six mois, qui est aussi celui de Rob. »

Penelope lui explique gentiment. Lucifer boude toujours de ne pas avoir bu quelque chose de plus fort.

_« Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je demande. »_

Chloe fait comme s’il n’avait rien dit, se tournant vers sa mère pour reprendre la conversation.

**« Camilla s’est ajoutée, donc ? »**

« Non, pas pour le moment. Je faisais référence à t’offrir la possibilité d’avoir un plus un. »

**« Pourquoi faire, maman ? »**

« Et bien, pour que Lucifer t’accompagne au mariage, voyons ! »

Un silence tombe alors que le Diable et son miracle échange un regard surpris.

« Pas obligé de me fournir une réponse immédiatement, prenez le temps d’en discuter. »

Penelope commence à se lever de table.

_« Une minute. »_

Les deux femmes le regardent, Chloe étrangement nerveuse.

_« Je ne vais pas prétendre que je ne comprends pas la raison de cette invitation. Ce que je ne saisis pas, c’est pourquoi maintenant ? Si je me souviens bien, le plan de table a été décidé ici-même, il y a un peu moins de dix jours. Je ne figurais pas sur la liste des invités à ce moment-là. Alors, qu’est-ce qui a changé ? »_

Penelope se rassoit, gardant des yeux chaleureux sur Lucifer.

« Parce que j’ai besoin de voir ma fille sourire à nouveau. En ce grand jour, je veux avoir la certitude qu’elle soit véritablement heureuse. »

Chloe demeure sans voix, allant une fois de plus échanger un regard avec le Diable. Lui-même ne s’attendait pas à une telle révélation de la part de Penelope. La Détective s’avance et va enlacer sa mère. Évidemment, elle ne peut pas dire non à un argument du genre.

 

* * *

  
Les portes de l’ascenseur s’ouvrent. Chloe se glisse dans l’ombre qui enrobe le penthouse. Elle marche sur la pointe des pieds jusqu’à rejoindre la chambre principale. Voyant que Lucifer est déjà endormi, elle se rapproche encore plus lentement. Lorsqu’elle s’apprête à s’asseoir sur le lit, une voix retentie.

_« Tu as deux heures de retard. Je commençais presque à m’inquiéter. »_

Lucifer se redresse, parfaitement éveillé. Son regard dur s’efface progressivement alors qu’il remarque que Chloe porte un peignoir.

_« Ne me dis pas que tu as remis ton pyjama mickey mouse. Si c’est le cas, je préfère que tu dormes ailleurs cette nuit. J’en ai fait des cauchemars la dernière fois. »_

Pour toute réponse, Chloe retire son peignoir en le laissant glisser par terre. Le déshabillé sexy qu’elle porte fait se redresser un peu plus droit le Diable.

_« C’est… nouveau… Ah, je crois deviner. Tu souhaites me torturer, c’est ça ? Je pense l’avoir mérité après mon comportement devant ta mère. »_

Il n’a d’yeux que pour ce corps joliment mis en valeur, ses mains tremblant presque à la simple idée de pouvoir toucher ses courbes et retirer toute cette dentelle. Chloe l’ignore et grimpe sur le lit, le poussant afin qu’il se couche sur le dos. Elle vient s’asseoir sur son ventre, souriant d’une manière qui excite Lucifer dans chaque fibre de son être.

_« C’est officiellement la pire des tortures, Détective ! Promis, je vais me tenir tranquille en permanence devant ta famille. Je le jure sur la tête d’Amenadiel ! »_

Chloe secoue la tête avec découragement.

**« Tu es tellement mélodramatique, Lucifer. Puisque tu sembles l’avoir oublié, je n’ai plus de collier cervical. »**

Il fronce les sourcils. Elle a raison.

_« Ça veut dire que… tu n’es pas là pour dormir… »_

Ses yeux brillent, fébrile d’obtenir une confirmation. Elle sourit encore plus grand.

**« Je ne suis pas là pour dormir. »**

Il répond aussitôt, osant enfin la toucher. Il l’enrobe de ses bras et la porte à ses lèvres pour un baiser passionné. Chloe sent facilement l’ardeur qu’il a à la pression qu’il exerce contre son corps. Elle ne s’en plaint pas, tout aussi impatiente que lui. La Détective est peut-être même la plus indisciplinée des deux alors qu’elle délaisse ses lèvres pour glisser à son torse, commençant à embrasser chaque muscle qu’il possède. Il soupire longuement.

_« Ça fait deux semaines que j’attends ça. »_

Il lâche tandis qu’elle continue de descendre.

**« Je ne savais pas que le Diable pouvait être aussi sage, d’ailleurs. »**

_« Quatorze interminables jours d’abstinence, je n’appelle pas ça être sage. J’appelle ça faire vœu de chasteté. »_

Lorsqu’elle lui retire ses sous-vêtements dans un geste absolument pas délicat, il sourit très grand.

_« Détective, il faudra inverser les rôles plus souvent. Je peux porter les menottes, si tu le souhaites. Tu n’as qu’à demander et je peux être celui que tu veux. »_

Il lui offre même ses poignets pour lui prouver qu’il est capable de lui donner le plein contrôle si c’est ce qu’elle recherche. Elle s’arrête toutefois, le tirant par les mains pour qu’il se redresse. Elle s’empare ensuite de son visage avec un peu plus de douceur, glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux lorsqu’il commence à se détendre sous son contact.

**« Je veux que tu sois toi-même. »**

Toute la confiance que pouvait posséder Lucifer s’envole d’un coup. Chloe retrouve la vulnérabilité qu’elle avait découverte la première fois qu’ils avaient couchée ensemble. Il est confus à un point tel qu’il n’a absolument aucune idée de comment la satisfaire à présent. Elle comprend ainsi que c’est la toute première fois qu’une personne lui fait une telle demande. Chloe ne pensait pas révéler au grand jour un aussi important conflit identitaire. Il a dû se perdre au fil de ses innombrables années d’existence. Elle continue de caresser ses cheveux avec affection.

**« Après la mort de mon père, j’ai sérieusement cru que je perdais la tête. Je ne savais plus du tout qui j’étais, qui je voulais être. Je sentais que je m’étais égaré quelque part. Que j’avais fait les mauvais choix depuis toutes ces années. Ce qui me faisait le plus mal c’est que j’ignorais comment me retrouver. Si cette personne que j’avais incarnée tout ce temps était vraiment Chloe Decker. En fait, ce que j’ai réalisé à force de réfléchir, c’est que je ne m’étais jamais défini sans mon père dans ma vie. Il était toujours là, dans chacun des scénarios que je me faisais de l’avenir. Je devais donc déterminer qui j’étais sans mon père. Je pense que tu n’as jamais pris le temps de le faire de ton côté, Lucifer. Et que toute cette vie chaotique dans laquelle tu as évoluée, n’est que le résultat de ta recherche d’identité. »**

Il la regarde enfin dans les yeux.

**« Lucifer Morningstar, qui es-tu sans ton Père ? »**

Chloe attend. Attend encore. Patiemment, elle l’observe alors qu’il fixe le vide, songeant à une réponse. Rien ne vient. Plus les minutes passent et plus la confusion en lui grandie. Malgré ses attentions pour le maintenir calme, il est de toute évidence trop troublé pour demeurer immobile. Il se lève donc subitement, Chloe s’éloignant pour lui laisser l’espace de le faire. Elle l’observe alors qu’il fait l’aller et retour entre le lit et l’une des fenêtres. Lucifer tourne en rond de la sorte avant de s’arrêter net et de pointer la blonde.

_« Ça n’a pas d’importance ! Je suis le Diable et ça ne changera jamais ! Alors, pourquoi prétendre qu’il y a autre chose !? Je suis le Diable ! »_

Chloe ne dit rien, soucieuse. Puisqu’il a été incapable de trouver une réponse à sa question, il panique. Elle connait malheureusement très bien ce sentiment. Elle a passé toute son adolescence à déterminer qui elle pouvait être parmi les autres humains, sachant alors depuis des années qu’elle était un miracle ordonné par le Tout-Puissant. La colère qu’elle ressentait constamment durant cette période est similaire à celle qu’elle voit en Lucifer ce soir et en elle lorsqu’elle s’observe trop longtemps dans le miroir. Cette frustration ne les quittera probablement jamais. Tout simplement parce qu’ils sont différents des autres. Voilà pourquoi elle rêve d’une vie normale, en sachant pourtant que cela ne sera jamais possible. C’est la définition même d’un rêve que de demeurer inaccessible. Lucifer est animé par cette colère qui grandie rapidement. Il se rapproche un peu plus de Chloe après une nouvelle minute d’immobilité.

_« Je sais parfaitement qui je suis ! Je suis égoïste ! Je prends ce que je veux ! »_

Ses yeux deviennent rouges. Il agrippe la jeune femme et la renverse sur le lit. Il applique tout son poids sur elle pour l’immobiliser. Chloe ne résiste pas, répondant aux baisers ardents qu’il décide de lui donner. Il est brusque, dominant. Elle ressent qu’il cherche à l’intimider, à la réduire à rien. À lui enlever son estime pour la lui voler, peut-être même. Sauf qu’elle n’est pas dégoûtée par son comportement. Même s’il lui retire la lingerie en lui faisant mal, elle demeure parfaitement neutre. Il n’a pas besoin qu’on le prenne en pitié, qu’on l’adule ou même qu’on le craigne. Lucifer a besoin qu’on l’égale. Elle continue donc à le regarder à chaque fois qu’elle le peut. Elle demeure silencieuse alors qu’il l’a mord pour la faire réagir, il lui semble. Au moment de la posséder complètement, il s’arrête. Il la regarde, ne sachant pas s’il peut aller aussi loin. Chloe ne lui donne aucune indication à savoir si elle est consentante ou non. Elle semble toutefois prête à le laisser se défouler sur elle. Elle qui représente le paroxysme de la manipulation de son Père. Lucifer recule d’un coup en hurlant de rage. Il quitte la chambre et elle entend dans les secondes qui suivent d’horribles sons de saccages et de destruction. Elle s’assoit sur le lit, inquiète et silencieuse.

 

* * *

 

La crise de Lucifer ne dure que quelques minutes. Lorsqu’il n’y a plus aucun bruit, Chloe se lève et sort de la chambre. Elle commence à le chercher à travers les débris du bar et du piano, contournant du mieux qu’elle le peut les centaines de livres qui couvrent le sol et les innombrables morceaux de verres. Elle serre les dents lorsqu’elle marche par inadvertance sur certains de ces derniers. La baie vitrée a été carrément éventrée et la montagne de verre qui est née de cette destruction bloque l’accès au balcon. Chloe se dirige donc prudemment vers l’ascenseur. Elle distingue finalement une tête brune qui dépasse de derrière ce qui fut autrefois une bibliothèque. La policière contourne les débris et le découvre étendu au sol, à fixer ce qui ressemble à une très ancienne sculpture d’une époque trop lointaine pour qu’elle la connaisse. Le visage de cette sculpture s’est fissuré en deux en plein centre. Chloe se met à genoux pour être à son niveau. Elle remarque qu’il a les mains en sang ainsi que le corps couvert à plusieurs endroits de diverses coupures. Il est mortel à nouveau. Elle porte doucement une main à ses cheveux pour y retirer les nombreux morceaux de verres qui s’y trouvent. Il réagit à peine à son contact, probablement trop exténué pour même lui parler. Elle vient s’étendre avec lui par terre, se fichant que cela soit inconfortable. L’humaine s’oriente elle aussi vers le visage divisé, réconforter par le fait que Lucifer la tire doucement vers lui d’un bras fort, afin qu’ils se blottissent l’un contre l’autre. Elle le sent qui va dissimuler son nez dans ses cheveux. De son côté, elle dépose sa main gauche sur la sienne qu’il a posée sur son ventre, entremêlant leurs doigts. Un très léger murmure s’échappe de la bouche de la jeune femme tandis qu’elle le sent enfin se détendre un peu.

**« Toi et moi on va créer nos propres définitions de qui nous sommes. Des nouveaux Chloe et Lucifer, confiants, forts et libres. Personne ne pourra plus jamais nous dire quoi faire, pas même Dieu. »**

Il ne répond pas verbalement, allant plutôt déposer un baiser dans ses cheveux et faire remonter leurs mains unies jusqu’au cœur serein de Chloe.


	25. Betrayals

Chloe termine de réunir les derniers morceaux de verres brisés de la baie vitrée à l’intérieur de son porte-poussière. Elle se lève et laisse tomber le tout dans le sac à ordure avec le reste. Elle soupire lentement, mettant le balai de côté alors qu’elle constate l’approche de Lucifer. Il lui tend l’une des deux tasses de café qu’il tient. Elle le remercie d’un sourire, observant ses mains un instant. Il remarque son geste et va s’asseoir à côté d’elle sur le canapé qui a été miraculeusement épargné durant la crise de rage du Diable. Ce dernier offre sa main libre à Chloe pour qu’elle puisse l’examiner. Elle prend un air soucieux quand elle constate que les coupures sont toujours là et loin d’être en train de cicatriser.

_« Toujours mortel. Cela semble permanent cette fois, j’en ai peur. »_

Il n’est pas vraiment inquiété par la situation et cela vient réveiller l’instinct protecteur de la Détective. Elle pourrait très bien lui faire un autre sermon pour lui rappeler qu’être mortel est une très mauvaise chose pour lui. Sauf qu’elle a choisi de ne plus le réprimander pour cela. Il a décidé en conscience de cause d’être avec elle et à présent ils en payent le prix tous les deux. Puisqu’il semble véritablement mortel de façon irréversible, il est trop tard pour prendre leur distance. Alors, Chloe se contente de garder jalousement sa main contre son ventre, caressant machinalement son avant-bras de son pouce. Elle prend une première gorgée de café, déglutissant avec une grimace.

_« Pardon, Détective. La machine à café a été épargnée, mais pas l’énorme quantité de sucre que tu mets à l’intérieur. »_

**« Trois sucres ce n’est pas une énorme quantité. »**

_« Trois sucres et demi. Je t’observe depuis deux semaines, je connais beaucoup plus de petites manies que tu ne le penses. »_

Chloe sourit, curieuse.

**« Ah bon, qu’est-ce que tu as observé d’autre ? »**

_« Rien de vraiment excitant, Détective. Tu aimes dormir sur le flanc gauche. Tu ronfles si je ne te touche pas au minimum avec une main. Tu repasses toujours derrière moi si j’ai laissé un verre sur le bar. Tu ne me fais jamais de reproches sur l’état des lieux, d’ailleurs. Tu te contentes de remettre les choses comme tu te rappelles qu’elles étaient. Tu me laisses toujours une note avant de partir le matin. Tu as oublié une seule fois de le faire. Tu m’as écrit par message texte à la place pour t’excuser. Tu t’excuses beaucoup trop d’ailleurs. Tu souhaites que j’arrête ? »_

Elle fait non de la tête.

_« Très bien. Voyons voir. Tu détestes tes cheveux le matin, sans que je sache vraiment pourquoi encore. Le meilleur moyen de te provoquer est de t’ignorer. Le meilleur moyen de te faire rire est de te chatouiller. Mais pas trop longtemps sinon tu frappes. Parce qu’évidemment tu es la personne la plus violente que je connaisse et j’ai été en Enfer durant des siècles. Tu aimes cogner, pousser et serrer trop fort. Pincer aussi à l’occasion. Toucher en général. À chaque fois que tu te réveilles d’ailleurs tu cherches à me toucher. Non que cela me dérange, bien au contraire. Simplement que je trouve cela amusant. Comme si le fait de me toucher te prouvait que j’étais bien réel. »_

Elle rit avec lui, serrant un peu plus fort sa main contre son ventre. Chloe n’en revient pas qu’il ait remarqué autant de choses sur elle en si peu de temps. Surtout qu’ils ne se voyaient que la nuit alors qu’elle se réfugiait au penthouse pour dormir avec lui, fuyant tous nouveaux cauchemars potentiels. Ils étaient aussi ensemble les matins. Le reste du temps, ils étaient chacun de leur côté. Elle a certes remarqué qu’il est très attentif aux détails et qu’il retient les choses rapidement. Ça la déstabilise à chaque fois. Surtout qu’elle pense parfois à tort qu’il ne fait pas attention à ce qu’elle dit parce qu’il est désinvolte de nature. Apprendre à découvrir Lucifer au quotidien est plus agréable que Chloe l’avait anticipé. Il est facile à vivre. Surtout parce qu’il est souvent absent et ne cherche donc pas à l’embêter, mais tout de même, il gagne des points un peu plus à chaque jour.

_« Tu es la seule femme que je connaisse qui soit capable de me résister. Tu n’as aucune idée à quel point c’est attirant. »_

Elle hausse un sourcil, surprise qu’il continue de son plein gré à la complimenter de la sorte. Il lui envoie beaucoup trop de fleurs d’un coup, elle craint presque de recevoir le pot d’ici peu. Elle libère sa main et prend sa tasse de café imbuvable pour en ingurgité une nouvelle gorgée. Amer ou pas, elle boit du café le matin non pas pour le goût, mais pour l’effet. Elle échange ensuite avec lui un regard, décelant sans aucune difficulté la malice derrière ses yeux. Il est de bonne humeur ce matin, celui-là. Elle devra donc jouer avec lui pour obtenir ce qu’elle veut.

**« Ça me fait penser, on n’a pas reparlé du canari. Tu as dit avoir une piste hier. »**

Lucifer se rapproche d’elle jusqu’à ce que son souffle frôle la peau sensible de son cou. Chloe fait de son possible pour demeurer stoïque alors qu’il fait remonter lentement son nez jusqu’à ses cheveux.

_« Hum. Un canari. C’est une nouvelle position que tu souhaiterais essayer, c’est ça ? »_

**« De préférence non, je ne voudrais pas me faire tirer dessus une troisième fois. »**

_« D’accord, je vais faire mon possible pour ne pas te tirer dessus, Détective. »_

Elle fronce les sourcils, se retournant pour s’emparer de sa mâchoire avec les doigts de sa main gauche. Il sourit en voyant qu’elle porte son regard un instant vers le bas avant de revenir à ses prunelles foncées.

**« Tu parles de tirer dans le sens de… tu fais référence à ton pénis, non ? »**

_« Évidemment. Content de voir que nous sommes sur la même longueur d’onde. »_

Elle serre ses doigts un peu plus fort contre sa mâchoire et il la regarde avec encore plus de malice.

**« Le manque de sexe ne te va vraiment pas, tu deviens encore plus vulgaire. »**

_« Allons, je t’assure que c’est mon état normal. Ta présence me fait avoir plus de pensées inappropriées, je dois l’admettre. Je ne pensais pas ça possible avant de te rencontrer. »_

Elle sourit, elle aussi capable de lui démontrer le même air taquin.

**« Contente d’avoir un tel impact sur le très célèbre Diable. J’en suis flattée. »**

_« Va droit au but, ma belle. Lorsque tu commences à parler de la sorte, c’est que tu as quelque chose à me demander… ou à me proposer. »_

Il hausse ses sourcils un bref instant avant de sourire très grand, devinant presque ce qu’elle s’apprête à lui dire.

**« Ça fait effectivement trop longtemps qu’on n’a pas eu de relation sexuelle, je suis d’accord. La disette est terminée. »**

_« Maintenant, on parle. Continue. »_

**« Donc, voici ce que je te propose : Je dois passer au commissariat dans une heure afin de faire ma demande de retour au travail. Encore une fois. Bref, ça ne devrait pas être très long, au plus quinze minutes. Du coup, je me dis que tu peux m’accompagner et ensuite on ira où tu voudras pour éliminer cette petite tension entre nous. On discutera du canari après. Et j’insiste pour que tu n’évites plus le sujet. »**

Il réfléchit à peine une seconde avant l’observer en souriant.

_« Ça me semble tout à fait équitable. J’accepte le deal. »_

Elle tire sur son visage afin que leurs lèvres se touchent en un long et doux baiser. Chloe est également celle qui brise le contact. Elle caresse de ses doigts la repousse de sa barbe tandis qu’elle se relève. Lorsqu’elle commence à s’éloigner de lui, la policière sent toutefois un regard brûlant dans son dos. Faisant exprès de prendre du temps pour ramasser le balai, elle s’éloigne ensuite pour le ranger en retenant un rire.

**« Je sais que tu fixes mon cul, Lucifer. »**

_« Un vrai miracle de Papa. »_

C’est ce qu’il lui répond alors qu’elle secoue la tête de gauche à droite en souriant.

 

* * *

 

En entrant dans sa suite quelques étages sous le penthouse afin de se changer, Chloe s’arrête net en voyant sa mère discuter avec un homme. Ce dernier se retourne vers elle dans toute la gloire que lui offre son uniforme militaire. Il a les yeux presque aussi gris que les cheveux de cette couleur qui se multiplient sur sa tête un peu plus chaque jour, il lui semble. L’homme est immédiatement ravi de revoir sa belle-fille. Pour la première fois depuis qu’ils se connaissent, Chloe se recule au moment où il cherche à la prendre dans ses bras. Tous sont surpris, y compris elle.

« Qu’est-ce qui se passe ici à la fin ? »

« Rob, ce n’est rien. Chloe est simplement encore un peu déboussolée par l’accident de voiture. Viens t’asseoir, chérie. Nous allons discuter tranquillement autour d’un bon café. »

C’est l’excuse officielle pour couvrir le fait qu’en réalité elle a été étranglée par un démon, puis transpercée d’une balle de sniper par un inconnu. Il n’y a qu’elle, sa mère et Lucifer qui sont dans la confidence, pour des raisons évidentes.

**« Non, maman. Je ne fais que passer. Je dois me rendre au commissariat sous peu. »**

Chloe ne leur laisse pas le temps de protester et elle contourne Rob pour se diriger d’un pas rapide vers sa chambre. Même si la porte est à moitié fermée, elle entend tout de même leur conversation.

« D’abord, elle devient indisciplinée à son travail. Ensuite, elle déménage dans un immeuble de luxe grâce à je-ne-sais-quel argent. Maintenant, elle me fuit ! Pour l’amour du ciel, Penny, est-ce que tu vas me dire qui est ce garçon qui lui embrouille l’esprit ? »

« Rob, je sais que tu es très inquiet pour elle, mais je t’assure que l’homme qu’elle a trouvé est fait pour elle. Ils vont toujours se soutenir et se protéger l’un l’autre. Ce sont des âmes sœurs. »

« Ne soit pas si naïve, Penny. Tu ne le connais pas assez pour savoir s’il est fait pour notre Chloe. Et je ne lui ferais pas confiance tant que je ne l’aurais pas en face de moi. »

« Je sais, mon amour. Mais, Chloe est une adulte. Elle sait ce qu’elle fait. Tu n’as peut-être pas encore confiance en son nouveau partenaire de vie, mais je sais que tu as confiance en elle. Lorsqu’elle se sentira prête, elle te le fera connaître. Pour le moment, essaye de montrer un peu de support. Notre fille en a besoin. »

Chloe est sans mot. C’est la première fois qu’elle voit sa mère la supporter à ce point dans un choix de sa vie. Se sentant coupable d’avoir réagi aussi irrespectueusement envers son beau-père, elle s’éloigne des conversations et se change en vitesse. Il y a une petite boîte cadeau sur son oreiller. La jeune femme s’en approche et l’ouvre en souriant. Rob lui a ramené quelque chose de son voyage hors de la ville, comme il le fait toujours. Son cœur rate un battement lorsqu’à l’intérieur de la boîte se trouve un pot de capsules comme il lui envoyait il n’y a pas si longtemps. On toque à sa porte et Chloe sursaute, manquant de faire tomber de ses mains les médicaments. Elle glisse ses derniers en vitesse dans la poche de sa blouse et se retourne pour apercevoir sa mère dans le cadrage de porte.

« Tu es sûr que tu ne peux vraiment pas rester ? Je pense que Rob aimerait vraiment discuter avec toi, mon cœur. »

Chloe se rapproche de l’autre blonde et la serre dans ses bras.

**« Lucifer m’attend, je dois y aller. Je t’aime, maman. »**

Sa mère la serre un peu plus fort et la Détective doit la repousser physiquement en douceur pour qu’elle la libère de son étreinte. Chloe se dirige ensuite vers Rob, forçant un sourire qu’elle aimerait authentique. Elle lui ouvre les bras et il accepte après une seconde d’hésitation à échanger cette accolade.

**« On parlera à mon retour, je te le promets. Maman à raison, je suis un peu étourdie en ce moment, mais je t’assure que je vais mieux. Merci pour le cadeau. »**

Elle déteste lui mentir puisqu’il décèle en général bien ce genre de choses. Elle espère donc avoir réussi à le bluffer. Au moment de quitter ses bras toutefois, la jeune femme croise son regard d’acier glacial qui se transforme rapidement puisque Penelope est à proximité. Chloe les salue une dernière fois d’un geste de main et s’empresse de quitter la suite.

Lorsqu’elle est seule dans l’ascenseur, elle laisse sortir sa panique librement. Rob ne l’a pas cru. Il a des soupçons sur elle. Et l’humaine vient de laisser sa mère toute seule avec cet homme qui est potentiellement impliqué dans les meurtres de quatre personnes. Il ne lui reste que vingt-quatre étages pour se calmer. C’est trop peu. Elle avale l’air comme si elle était en train de se noyer, ce qui la pousse vers l’hyperventilation. Sans réfléchir, Chloe sort de sa poche le pot et ingurgite deux capsules. Elle ferme les yeux et expire longuement. Puis, elle réalise ce qu’elle vient de faire. Elle doit plaquer une paume sur sa bouche pour retenir un haut le cœur. Son dos rencontre la paroi de l’ascenseur la plus proche et elle se laisse glisser vers le bas. La blonde se force à calmer son agitation, sentant progressivement l’opioïde agir dans chaque cellule de son corps. Les portes s’ouvrent, mais elle demeure assise à inspirer puis expirer lentement. Quelqu’un entre.

« Ça va, mademoiselle ? »

L’homme inconnu s’est penché pour voir si elle allait bien. Chloe lève vers lui des yeux absents. Elle accepte la main qu’il lui offre pour se relever. Elle se maintient en équilibre grâce à une paume au mur le plus proche. Elle regarde à nouveau l’autre qui à son téléphone portable à la main. Chloe lui sourit faussement.

**« Je vais bien, monsieur. Je vous assure. Je vais très bien. »**

Sur ce, elle sort de l’ascenseur et marche à travers le stationnement sous-terrain en utilisant ses souvenirs et non pas sa vue pour la guider. Plus elle avance et plus son corps ce rempli d’énergie, lui donnant l’assurance qui lui manquait. Elle voit Lucifer qui fume, assit sur le moteur de sa Corvette noire. Lorsque leur regard se croise, elle sourit et il expire une grande bouffée de fumée blanche avant d’écraser le mégot de cigarette à l’aide de son pied.

 

* * *

  
Chloe et Lucifer entre au commissariat ensemble. La blonde se dirige immédiatement vers le bureau de la Lieutenant alors que le Diable traîne derrière afin d’explorer les lieux. Dan apparaît subitement à côté de son ex et la retient par le bras.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fous ici ? »

La blonde ne le voit pas, mais tous ses collègues se sont arrêtés de travailler pour la regarder, des expressions surprises sur le visage. Certains ont les yeux rivés sur Lucifer qui s’approche de son miracle. Dan rit en voyant le playboy se mêler de cette histoire.

« Et tu l’amènes ici en plus. Chloe, rentre chez toi. Tu ne devrais pas être ici. »

**« Mais lâche-moi ! Je viens reprendre mon job ! »**

Dan a un regard sidéré. Toutefois, il obtempère et lâche son bras. Chloe le fixe avec mépris. Elle recule jusqu’à rencontrer Lucifer qui lève un bras en réflexe pour l’immobiliser. Il fronce les sourcils, pas certain de ce qu’elle fait. La blonde attrape cette tête brune haut perché et la tire vers le bas pour rencontrer ses lèvres. Elle l’embrasse de façon inappropriée devant ses collègues. Lucifer est celui qui brise l’acte.

_« Chloe ? »_

**« Tu veux bien surveiller le Douche pour moi ? »**

Elle demande doucement en le fixant dans les yeux. Lucifer finit par accepter, bien qu’il sente que quelque chose ne va pas avec la Détective. Le fait qu’elle l’embrasse à nouveau, tellement tendrement, en public aussi comme si plus aucune gêne ne l’animait, lui fait momentanément oublier qu’il est inquiet pour elle. Personne n’arrête donc Chloe lorsqu’elle entre sans s’annoncer dans le bureau de sa supérieure. La Lieutenant lève vers elle un regard surpris.

« Decker. Excellent timing, comme toujours. »

La policière s’avance vers l’autre femme, remarquant à mesure qu’elle progresse une seconde présence. Elle tourne la tête et reconnait Alex qui a un air désolé sur le visage. Chloe revient à sa supérieure qui tourne l’écran de son ordinateur portable pour que Decker puisse y voir jouer une vidéo. Ses yeux bleus se baissent pour observer les images d’une caméra de sécurité. On y voit une femme qui lui ressemble beaucoup s’approcher d’une porte et tirer avec son arme de service pour exploser un cadenas avant d’entrer illégalement et armée dans un entrepôt. La vidéo recommence du début et la Lieutenant referme l’écran avec un air sévère. Chloe commence à comprendre ce qui se passe.

« Si vous la fouillez, je suis certain que vous allez trouver sur elle des capsules de la drogue qu’elle consomme de manière irresponsable sans prescription. »

La voix d’Alex est comme un couteau que l’on enfoncerait dans le cœur de Chloe. Elle avait confiance en son partenaire. Elle s’était même réfugiée chez lui alors qu’elle était vulnérable. Et il vient de la dénoncer. À cause de lui, elle va tout perdre. On va la suspendre de façon définitive. Elle ne pourra plus jamais être Détective. Jamais. Poussant un cri de rage, Chloe se jette sur Alex et abat son poing en plein centre de son visage. Le nez de son ancien partenaire se casse sur le coup, pissant une rivière de sang. Elle est capable de le frapper deux autres fois à la tête avant qu’on la soulève subitement de terre. Elle se retrouve dans des bras forts qui l’enrobent tandis qu’elle est évacuée du bureau. Il n’est pas difficile pour elle de reconnaître à qui appartient ses bras. Decker se laisse donc faire, apaisée que Lucifer la sorte de cet enfer. Elle entend vaguement Dan les héler, sauf que le Diable ne s’arrête pas.


	26. Us Against The World

Elle a chaud. Chloe remue, ses sens qui reviennent lui apportant les battements d’un autre cœur qui résonne à son oreille. Elle sent une importante chaleur dans son dos. En bougeant la tête, elle comprend que c’est le soleil puisque la lumière se glisse sans pitié dans ses yeux, lui donnant aussitôt un horrible mal de crâne. Elle continue à bouger, réalisant progressivement qu’elle est couchée à plat ventre sur quelqu’un. En ouvrant les yeux avec précaution, elle voit Lucifer qui semble endormi. Difficile à dire avec ses lunettes de soleil. Elle continue à regarder tout autour. Ils sont dans la Corvette, stationner à proximité d’une plage. Ne voulant pas comprendre comment ils sont arrivés là, elle soupire bruyamment et retourne s’installer sur celui qui lui sert apparemment de lit depuis un certain temps à en voir les marques de bave qu’elle a laissées sur sa chemise blanche. Chloe est persuadée d’avoir un coup de soleil quelque part et les mèches de ses cheveux sont humidifiées par de la sueur, sauf que plus rien n’a d’importance désormais que sa vie tombe en morceaux à chaque nouveau jour. Étrangement, le seul pilier qui lui reste est celui qu’elle pensait le plus instable. Elle est actuellement couchée dessus.

**« Lucifer ? »**

Elle ose, ne sachant pas s’il est réveillé. Il n’y a pas de réponse verbale, mais elle a l’impression que sa respiration a changée.

**« Où sommes-nous ? »**

Il inspire plus profondément et s’étire un peu sous elle.

_« Venice Beach. »_

Son accent britannique est ensommeillé.

**« Pourquoi on est là ? »**

_« C’est ici que je devais t’emmener après ta visite au commissariat. J’ai respecté ma part du deal. »_

**« Sauf que j’ai agressé un officier de police, ce qui a changé nos plans. »**

_« Entre autre, Détective. »_

**« Je ne suis plus Détective, j’en ai peur. Il va falloir que tu me trouves un autre surnom. »**

Elle ferme les yeux, déjà nostalgique.

_« C’est si grave que ça ? Je veux dire, Détective Trivial pourra toujours se faire refaire le visage en mieux si tu t’inquiètes de l’état de son joli minois. »_

**« Non. Il m’a dénoncé, Lucifer. Il a donné à ma supérieure une vidéo de mon entrée par infraction dans un bâtiment public en utilisant une arme de service. Sans parler qu’il lui a dit que je prenais des antidouleurs illégaux. Il a peut-être même des preuves de ma consommation à son appartement. Il n’aurait pas été la voir sans preuve. »**

Chloe se rappelle du pot de médicaments qui est toujours dans la poche de sa blouse. Elle tente donc de le retrouver frénétiquement.

_« Ne te fatigues pas, je m’en suis occupé. »_

Elle se fige et le regarde un instant.

**« Qu’est-ce que c’est censé vouloir dire ? »**

_« Que tu n’as plus à y penser, je m’en suis débarrassé. »_

Elle soupire de soulagement, laissant son front retomber sur son torse.

_« Qui est ton dealer ? »_

Chloe ne répond rien.

_« Détec… Si tu as mis la main sur de la nouvelle marchandise c’est que tu es resté en contact avec ton dealer. Qui te fournit en antidouleurs ? »_

Elle finit par grogner et craquer le morceau.

**« Rob. Le canari aussi, peut-être. »**

_« Quoi ?! »_

Il se redresse d’un coup et l’oblige à se rassoir elle aussi par le fait même. Il retire ses lunettes pour avoir un contact visuel direct avec elle. Il exige d’elle des explications à son expression générale. Elle n’a pas envie de le faire, sa tête tournant encore beaucoup.

**« C’est une longue histoire, Lucifer. »**

_« Je ne suis plus immortel, mais j’ai encore des années devant moi. Tu n’y échapperas pas, ma beauté. »_

Elle baisse les yeux et inspire profondément.

**« Depuis cette histoire de prise d’otages qui a mal tourné et où j’ai été blessé par balle, Rob me proposait des antidouleurs plus puissant pour me soulager en me disant qu’il avait des contacts pour les obtenir pour moi. J’ai toujours refusé jusqu’à il y a quelques semaines, quand j’ai commencé à vraiment avoir très mal à mon flanc droit. Alors, je lui ai stupidement dit oui cette fois. Il m’a envoyé un pot comme celui dont tu t’es débarrassé aujourd’hui. Le problème, c’est que j’ai découvert il y a deux semaines que Rob avait un lien avec l’une des victimes d’une enquête que je menais avec Alex. Les détails sont dans les dossiers que j’ai en copie dans ma suite. J’ai aussi découvert que cette même victime était liée à un trafic de drogues qui remonte à presque trente ans, mais dont les activités se déroulaient apparemment à l’entrepôt où le canari nous a tiré toi et moi. Et… Tu te rappelles de la photo de Rob et de mon père ? »**

Il hoche la tête positivement.

**« Elle a été prise juste devant ce fameux entrepôt. Donc mon père a peut-être aussi été mêlé de près ou de loin au trafic que Rob entretient visiblement toujours. Et le canari, je te parie qu’il n’avait aucune idée de qui j’étais quand il a tiré. Il était là seulement pour protéger l’entrepôt ou une chose à l’intérieur. Donc, ma théorie c’est que les deux sont liés, va savoir comment et pourquoi. J’ai obtenu ce pot que tu as jeté en cadeau aujourd’hui. De la part de Rob. Il est de retour et il est avec ma mère dans la suite, ce qui complique les choses s’il met la main sur les dossiers dans ma chambre. S’il comprend que je sais, il pourrait… Lucifer, il faut sortir ma mère de là ! »**

_« Calme-toi. Est-ce que tu as une quelconque raison de croire qu’il peut lui faire du mal, avec ou sans ces connaissances sur ton enquête ? »_

Elle soupire.

**« Je n’en sais rien. Il a toujours été gentil, même si très vieux jeu et intimidant sur les bords. J’ai toujours assumé que c’était parce que l’armée l’avait endurcie. C’est peut-être autre chose au final, je ne sais plus quoi penser de lui. Mais, il a l’entraînement et les connaissances pour s’en prendre à ma mère si l’envie subite lui en prenait. Je… je ne lui fais plus confiance. J’ai peut-être eu tort de lui faire confiance depuis le début. »**

_« Ne fais pas ça, tu ne peux pas changer le passé. As-tu des preuves concrètes contre Robert ? »_

Elle fronce les sourcils en voyant qu’il utilise le nom complet de son beau-père.

**« Non. Il me faudrait au minimum des aveux, sauf que je ne peux plus l’interroger à présent que je n’ai plus de boulot. »**

_« Qui a dit que tu avais besoin d’un boulot dans la police quand tu m’as moi ? J’ai des moyens de persuasion très efficace, comme tu sais. Je pourrais m’en servir pour lui faire avouer la vérité. Et si nécessaire, je sais me montrer intimidant moi aussi. Je peux également tordre des bras ou toutes autres parties du corps si tu le souhaites. »_

**« Lucifer Morningstar, es-tu sérieusement en train de me proposer qu’on poursuive l’enquête sans le LAPD ? »**

_« Exactement. Je souhaiterais avoir la chance de déplumer ce canari et toi je pense que tu aimerais bien dire ta façon de penser à ce cher Robert. »_

Elle hésite à accepter.

**« Ça serait agir contre le système de justice. Donc, être des hors la loi. Si on met la main sur ton canari, cette arrestation ne sera pas valable pour la police. »**

_« Mais, si on l’arrête, quelle importance ? »_

**« Tu proposes de le tuer, c’est ça ? »**

_« Par tous les Saints, non ! C’est contre les règles de mon très cher Père que les anges puissent tuer, de toute façon. Je propose seulement de lui faire très très peur. Assez pour qu’il reconnaisse sa culpabilité. »_

**« Un peu comme tu as fait avec Jimmy Barnes. »**

Elle se rappelle en considérant sérieusement l’idée qu’il lui propose.

_« Exactement ! Comme ça nous on les aura punis comme il se doit et la justice les aura ensuite pour les mettre en prison ou je-ne-sais-quoi. »_

Chloe se mord la lèvre inférieure.

**« Je n’en reviens pas que je vais dire ça, mais c’est d’accord. »**

_« Merveilleux ! Nous sommes donc officiellement partenaires, on dirait. »_

Elle croise les bras sur sa poitrine, essayant d’être insensible à son grand sourire victorieux.

**« Il semblerait, partenaire. »**

Elle sourit aussi. Il hausse un sourcil.

_« Il n’est pas trop tard pour célébrer ce partenariat avec… »_

Elle lui coupe la parole sans se gêner.

**« J’allais oublier, tu ne m’as toujours pas parlé de ta foutue piste sur le canari. »**

Elle rit en voyant qu’il est réellement insulté qu’elle l’ait coupé une fois de plus dans son désir charnel. Il demeure avec une expression mauvaise et elle finit par le prendre en pitié. Elle vient glisser ses mains dans ses cheveux pour les emmêler un peu. Il est toujours trop bien mis. Elle aime lorsqu’il se néglige un peu, ça lui donne un air plus… bad boy, peut-être. Elle ne sait pas trop, mais c’est le look qu’elle préfère chez lui. Remarquant qu’il demeure des traces de sang séché d’Alex sur sa jointure droite, Chloe vient plutôt le prendre dans ses bras pour réconforter son égo de mâle. Il ne refuse pas d’être cajolé, comme elle le pensait.

**« Parle. »**

Elle lui demande à l’oreille. Il soupire.

_« J’ai été me renseigner auprès de mes contacts de la pègre de L.A. et l’un d’eux m’a appris que trois jours avant l’attaque à l’entrepôt, il avait vendu une arme d’un calibre comme celle qui nous a troué l’un comme l’autre. Comme par hasard, l’acheteur était un type louche qui ne provenait pas de Los Angeles. J’ai réussi à obtenir l’adresse de livraison qui ne mène pas à une habitation ou un bâtiment quelconque, mais bien à un terrain vague. »_

Chloe fronce les sourcils.

**« D’accord et en quoi ça peut nous aider ? »**

_« Et bien, si j’en crois les registres de la ville qu’une jolie bibliothécaire a lu pour moi, ce terrain est un lot appartenant à une compagnie. Donc, c’est une propriété privée qui n’est pas accessible sans autorisation au préalable, selon le niveau de sécurité qui semble être en place à cet endroit. C’est là que ça devient intéressant. La compagnie qui possède ce terrain est caduque, elle n’existe plus depuis plus de cinq ans. L’adresse est également erronée, mais en corrigeant le code postal on tombe sur Allen Avenue qui comme par hasard est l’endroit où je t’ai retrouvé il y a deux semaines. Toute une coïncidence, n’est-ce pas ? Je te parie que c’est notre canari qui a donc acheté le fusil. »_

Chloe se recule pour voir son visage.

**« Tu as réussi à trouver tout ça tout seul ? »**

_« Non, j’ai eu l’aide que quelques personnes. »_

**« Combien, par curiosité ? »**

_« Quatorze. »_

Elle écarquille les yeux.

**« Wow, tu n’as pas chômé. »**

_« Oh, je n’ai fait que quelques coups de téléphone et de la persuasion par-ci par-là pour obtenir ce que je voulais. Déléguer est une excellente façon d’avoir des résultats sans effort. »_

**« Ah bon, je vois. »**

Elle se retient de rire et il ne comprend pas trop ce qui peut bien l’amuser à ce point. Il fait une moue boudeuse pour attirer sa sympathie.

_« J’ai tout de même réussi à obtenir plusieurs informations pertinentes à notre enquête illégale. »_

**« Il va falloir filtrer la majorité et contre-vérifier, mais oui. »**

_« Rabat-joie. »_

**« Je me vois plutôt comme méticuleuse et réaliste. »**

_« Donc, ennuyeuse. »_

Elle lui donne un coup dans les côtes. Il rit à cela avant de la plaquer contre le siège de la Corvette.

_« Je me demandais quand tu allais te décider à me frapper. »_

Il s’approche pour l’embrasser, mais elle s’amuse à l’éviter en tournant la tête.

**« Alors, c’est ça que tu apprécies chez moi ? Que je sois la plus violente personne que tu connaisses. »**

Il part à la chasse de sa bouche fuyante, souriant en la voyant rire. Chloe est effectivement particulièrement amusée par le fait qu’il la laisse lui résister aussi passivement. Il n’essaye même pas de compétitionner sérieusement contre elle pour gagner.

_« C’est une manière comme une autre de rendre les choses excitantes. »_

Il porte ses lèvres au creux de son cou, à défaut d’avoir mieux. Chloe ne se plaint pas des frissons qu’il lui provoque. Elle est perturbée en fait que par quelque chose qui se met à vibrer contre sa cuisse.

**« Lucifer ? »**

Il termine la chaîne de baisers qu’il avait entrepris avant de glisser sa main vers la poche de son pantalon. Il a de la difficulté à attraper l’objet vibrant, devant se redresser sur les genoux.

_« Ce genre de truc n’arrive pas quand il est dans mon veston et… voilà ! »_

Il parvient enfin à sortir un téléphone de sa poche et il répond en vitesse.

_« Docteur ! »_

Chloe espère qu’il n’est pas en train de chercher à la conduire chez un généraliste qui va s’assurer qu’elle ne s’est pas foulé le poignet ou une autre connerie du genre en attaquant Alex.

_« Inutile de me donner des excuses, Docteur. Nous avons utilisé ce temps d’attente de façon productive… Parfait ! Nous serons là dans disons vingt minutes, si le trafic n’est pas une plaie. »_

Il la salue ensuite et raccroche. Il sourit d’une manière presque inquiétante pour Chloe.

_« Depuis le temps que je lui parle de toi, elle est impatiente de te rencontrer. »_

La jeune femme se contente d’un léger sourire, ne partageant pas l’enthousiasme de Lucifer ou de cette fameuse « elle » inconnue. Surtout que cette « elle » la connait déjà apparemment. Elle a comme un mauvais pressentiment.


	27. Emotions Sucks

Chloe observe en silence la thérapeute du Diable. Petite malgré ses talons, ses cheveux blonds réunis en un chignon serré, la femme à lunette lui semble bienveillante. Dans ses prunelles brillent une lueur d’intelligence qui pousse Chloe à éviter de la catégoriser trop rapidement. D’après ce qu’elle a comprit, Linda Martin aide Lucifer en l’initiant aux sentiments complexes qu’il n’a pas été en mesure de cerner par lui-même depuis qu’il connaît l’humanité. C’est quelque chose de positif, si l’on veut. La thérapeute ne semble pas avoir de mauvaises intentions au premier regard alors qu’elle les accueille dans sa maison privée au lieu d’un bureau comme l’ex-Détective avait anticipé. Linda remarque immédiatement l’hésitation de Chloe.

« C’est mon jour de congé. Puisque Lucifer m’a laissé un message comme quoi c’était urgent et qu’il avait besoin d’un endroit pour vous mettre en sécurité durant quelques heures, je lui ai proposé de passer chez moi. D’après ce que j’ai compris, vous éprouvez quelques difficultés récemment et j’aimerai vous aidez, si vous acceptez que l’on travaille ensemble, bien sûr. »

Chloe soupire bruyamment et regarde Lucifer durement.

**« Je vais t’attendre dans la voiture. »**

Elle n’a pas le temps de faire un pas qu’elle se retrouve les pieds dans le vide, une paire de bras enroulée autour de sa taille. Elle a le souffle légèrement coupé, le temps d’absorber le choc du mouvement subit. Puis, elle tourne la tête vers Linda.

**« Je n’ai pas besoin d’une thérapie. D’accord, j’ai un problème de consommation d’antidouleurs, mais je refuse de me mettre à évoquer mon enfance et à blâmer mes parents pour le moindre petit problème qu’il y a chez moi. Je n’ai pas envie qu’on m’embrouille l’esprit avec ce genre d’idioties. »**

« Ce n’est pas dans mes intentions de débuter une thérapie ensemble pour le moment, surtout pas sans consentement. Je veux simplement vous écouter me parler de ce qui vous préoccupe et d’intervenir pour vous guidez dans un cheminement de pensées différent si cela est nécessaire. Je ne vous oblige à rien, Chloe. »

La petite femme fait un geste de la tête pour Lucifer, mais visiblement il n’est pas assez confiant pour laisser son miracle regagner la terre ferme. Chloe ne tente absolument rien pour se libérer, trouvant amusant qu’avoir une vue d’ensemble des lieux grâce à cette hauteur acquise. Lucifer voit décidément plus de choses qu’elle ne le pensait avec sa grandeur bien supérieure à la sienne. Linda est même contrainte de lever la tête pour arriver à leur parler. Cela la fait sourire légèrement. Au lieu de répondre à la thérapeute, Chloe expire doucement et porte sa tête vers l’arrière, sa nuque trouvant comme appuie l’épaule du Diable. Celui-ci tourne son visage dans sa direction, leur joue se retrouvant collées. Les mains de la jeune femme se posent sur les avant-bras de Lucifer et elle ferme les yeux.

**« C’est toi qui a eu cette idée ? »**

Il ne répond pas immédiatement, lui indiquant ainsi qu’il cherche une façon de dire la vérité sans la blesser. Plus elle le connaît, plus elle remarque ce genre de petits détails chez lui. N’importe qui pourrait le manquer si elle n’avait pas l’oreille si près de sa bouche, ayant perçu l’arrêt bref de sa respiration sous l’intense réflexion.

_« Le Docteur m’a proposé de t’aider, il y a quelques séances déjà. Je ne pensais pas cela nécessaire avant aujourd’hui. »_

**« Tu t’inquiètes pour moi ? »**

_« Constamment. »_

Il n’y a pas eu d’hésitation cette fois. Chloe ouvre les yeux.

**« Pose-moi, s’il-te-plaît. »**

Ce n’est qu’un soupire, mais il l’entend très bien. Lucifer la laisse glisser doucement jusqu’à ce que ses pieds retrouvent le plancher. Elle se rapproche ensuite de Linda qui lui tend une main. Chloe ayant les siennes jointes, décide de ne pas faire confiance à une personne de plus aujourd’hui. Un léger malaise les enrobe, qui ne dure pas plus de quelques secondes. La thérapeute ne prend pas la chose mal, invitant plutôt ses deux invités à passer au salon. Lucifer rejoint Chloe en deux enjambés et il progresse à travers la coquette habitation à ses côtés. Il est anormalement silencieux, ce qui fait penser à la jeune femme qu’il est nerveux. Il est rare qu’il le soit, mais elle ne voit pas d’autres explications au fait qu’il la colle comme son ombre et n’intervient qu’au minimum dans les échanges autour de lui. Les trois prennent place sur le mobilier de la pièce, Chloe s’asseyant à une telle proximité du Diable que le bras gauche de ce dernier vient s’appuyer naturellement contre sa poitrine. Elle s’empare de sa main large et chaude et la garde à proximité de son ventre. Chloe fixe avec une certaine hostilité la thérapeute qui ne perd pourtant pas son sourire d’hôte. Linda ne manque rien du comportement de l’autre blonde, voyant de son regard de professionnel les moindres détails de cette dynamique entre l’ange déchu et son miracle. Toute cette affection, cette soudaine proximité avec Lucifer n’est pas dû au hasard. Elle le fait d’abord sentir à l’ex-Détective par un regard scrutateur avant de s’adresser verbalement à elle.

« Durant les séances que j’ai eues avec Lucifer, il m’a semblé très clair qu’il n’avait pas l’intention de fuir sans vous, Chloe. De vous abandonner d’une quelconque façon. Pourtant, il semble être arrivé un évènement récemment qui vous pousse à douter de cette certitude. Quelque chose qui n’a peut-être même rien à voir avec lui. Un nouvel ennemi, je devine. Il suffit d’observer la férocité de votre regard pour comprendre que je n’ai pas le droit de toucher Lucifer sans votre autorisation, même pas par accident. »

Les deux femmes se toisent intensément.

**« Qu’est-ce que ça peut vous faire que je sois sur la défensive à ce point ? »**

« Moi, pas grand-chose. Mais, cela l’affecte beaucoup plus que vous semblez le réaliser. »

Chloe baisse brièvement les yeux avant de revenir encore plus dur en directement de la thérapeute.

« Voyez-vous, je connais Lucifer assez bien désormais. Sans prétendre le connaître parfaitement, je sais déceler lorsqu’il est stressé ou préoccupé. Il est d’ordinaire confiant lorsqu’il vient me voir, peu importe ce qui peut le tourmenter. En ce moment toutefois, il n’est plus lui-même. »

Chloe fronce les sourcils, serrant la main de Lucifer plus forte contre elle.

**« Et tu m’accuses de le rendre comme ça, pas vrai ! Non mais, pour qui tu te prends ! Je ne lui fais rien de mal ! »**

« Je ne vous accuse de rien, je tente simplement de vous faire comprendre que…

**« Non ! Non, je vous ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas de thérapie ! Arrêtez de chercher à m’analyser ! Si je suis là, ce n’est pas par choix. Je n’ai jamais demandé à ce que toute cette merde me tombe dessus et que je perde la seule chose qui donnait du sens à ma vie ! »**

« S’il vous plaît, Chloe, calmez-vous. »

La plus jeune est encore plus énervée par cette demande. Ses mains commencent à trembler d’elles-mêmes, comme lorsqu’elle était en manque d’antidouleur.

**« Alors là, c’est la meilleure ! Vous voulez me faire parler et à présent que je le fais, vous me demandez à me taire ! Non mais, je suis entourée d’imbéciles ou quoi ?! »**

« Chloe ! »

**« Vous n’avez pas idée à quel point je me retiens de vous frapper en ce moment… Ce n’est pas la bonne journée pour me provoquer. »**

La thérapeute ne dit rien, l’air tétanisé sur place. En soupirant rageusement, Chloe se rappelle de la présence d’un troisième protagoniste dans la pièce. Il lui a été aisé de l’oublier puisqu’il est effectivement trop discret pour être celui dont elle a l’habitude désormais. Sauf que l’ancienne Détective sent pour la première fois cet horrible frisson glacial qui remonte le long de sa colonne vertébrale. En tournant la tête dans la direction de Lucifer, si lentement qu’elle s’étonne d’y être parvenu en moins d’une minute, elle remarque enfin l’effet qu’elle a sur lui. Chloe écarquille les yeux en réalisant qu’il est tendu à l’extrême, fixant le vide avec un regard illuminé de rouge. Il lui rappelle un prédateur sur le point d’attaquer pour défendre quiconque s’approcherait. Pire, il semble susceptible de tuer à la puissance qu’elle peut sentir circuler à travers ses muscles. Elle a peur de bouger et de l’alerter, de déclencher une sorte d’instinct primaire chez lui. Sauf qu’elle ne peut pas rester là alors qu’elle l’a apparemment conduit vers un recoin très dangereux de son esprit.

**« Lucifer ? »**

Pas de réaction. Linda ne peut rien faire selon elle. Il faut donc qu’elle trouve un moyen de le ramener au calme. Elle n’en revient pas qu’elle n’a pas remarqué plus tôt qu’elle était la cause même de son angoisse. Elle les met tous les deux en danger en ne réalisant pas l’impact de ses émotions sur lui. Chloe ferme les yeux et va l’enrober de ses bras du mieux qu’elle le peut compte tenu de la tension de son corps. Cela fait des jours que la jeune femme est en panique et aujourd’hui elle a perdu le contrôle. Pas étonnant du coup que lui-même se retrouve dans un tel état de détresse. Elle se laisse pleurer en silence, le visage caché dans son flanc. Chloe songe au fait qu’elle refuse de le perdre à cause de ses stupidités.

**« Tu es la seule personne qui me reste. »**

Elle se surprend à exprimer à haute voix cette pensée pourtant si intime pour elle. Les minutes passent de la sorte, à laisser l’accumulation d’émotions sortir contre lui. Lucifer s’apaise au même rythme qu’elle, son regard perdant de sa luminosité diabolique à mesure que le temps fait son œuvre. Lorsqu’il cligne des yeux, il voit enfin avec clarté ce qui se passe autour de lui. Lucifer n’a pas le souvenir de s’être sentie partir. Il constate toutefois avec surprise qu’il est de retour. Chloe contre lui extrait sa tête de sa chemise en reniflant. Elle se recule pour se détacher du Diable. Leur regard se trouve. Il est confus.

_« Chloe. Qu’est-ce qui vient de se passer ? »_

Le silence qui s’en suit inspire d’autres larmes à rejoindre celles sur son visage qu’il regarde avec tellement d’inquiétude. Elle déteste lui faire tellement de mal par sa simple présence. Voilà pourquoi lorsqu’il glisse vers elle, Chloe se contente de se lever hors de sa portée.

**« Je suis désolé. »**

Sauf qu’il n’accepte pas ses excuses sans saisir ce qui se passe.

_« Qu’ai-je fait cette fois ? »_

**« Rien de mal, heureusement. Et ce n’est pas grâce à moi. »**

Elle voit bien qu’il ne comprend toujours pas. Linda choisit ce moment pour revenir à elle.

« Lucifer, quel est votre dernier souvenir avant cette discussion ? »

Il réfléchit de nombreuses secondes avant de répondre.

_« Nous étions en train de quitter Venice Beach pour venir ici. Je me rappelle avoir trouvé particulièrement beau les cheveux de Chloe alors qu’ils sont retombés dans son visage quand le feu de signalisation est passé au rouge et que j’ai dû freiner. Je me souviens avoir ri aussi et… et puis, je suis ici. »_

Chloe fait son possible pour ne pas paniquer une fois de plus. Elle ne voudrait pas entraîner Lucifer à nouveau dans sa chute. Avant que l’un des deux la questionne sur son état, elle demande où sont les toilettes. Linda n’a même pas terminé ses indications que l’autre humaine se précipite pour s’y rendre.

 

* * *

  
_« Je peux rester comme ça aussi longtemps qu’il le faudra, tu sais. Il va bien falloir que tu sortes un jour, ma beauté. »_

Chloe ne répond toujours pas, assise contre la céramique de la salle de bain de Linda à fixer la tapisserie de coquillages située juste en face d’elle. Lucifer est assit par terre lui aussi, mais le dos appuyé contre la porte verrouillée qui les sépare. Voilà à présent vingt minutes qu’il tente de la convaincre de le laisser entrer. La blonde n’a plus d’émotions à pleurer. Elle ne souhaite de toute façon plus rien laisser échapper en présence du Diable, de peur de lui retirer son libre-arbitre une nouvelle fois. Le plan de Dieu commence à enfin faire du sens dans son esprit. Il lui a donné une immunisation aux capacités de son fils. Il force Lucifer à être mortel en la choisissant. Mais le pire, c’est qu’il lui a offert un cadeau empoisonné : contrôler le Diable. Elle se rappelle très bien des yeux absents et sanguinaires qu’il avait dans le salon lors de son « absence ». L’humaine est certaine qui si à cet instant bien précis elle avait ordonné à Lucifer de tuer Linda, qu’il l’aurait fait sans aucune hésitation. Tout se contrôle l’effraie. Elle refuse d’être celle qui au final enlèvera à Lucifer ce qu’il a toujours voulu avoir. Qu’elle le prive de sa personnalité propre. Elle ne peut pas lui retirer sa conscience, même si Dieu en a fait sa mission sur terre. Le pire est qu’il ne le saurait même pas. Il semble se déconnecter de la réalité lorsqu’il est sous son effet, peu importe ce qu’elle arrive à lui faire. Lucifer ne se souviendrait même pas qu’elle s’est servie de lui contre son gré. C’est horrible.

_« Chloe ? S’il-te-plaît, ouvre-moi. »_

Elle ferme les yeux à cette demande si tendre. Comment peux-tu toujours être si attaché à elle après avoir réalisé qu’elle pouvait le manipuler sans qu’il ne puisse rien y faire ? Elle le rend mortel et esclave de ses moindre désirs et commandements. De ses émotions chaotiques, du moins. Pourtant, il est encore là. Qui sait ce qu’elle peut encore lui faire et qu’elle ignore pour le moment. Elle perçoit un soupire triste de l’autre côté de la porte.

_« Je t’en prie, Chloe. »_

Elle se relève lentement, s’appuyant contre le rebord frais de la baignoire. L’ex-policière pose sa main sur le verrou de la porte et le tourne doucement. Elle recule ensuite d’un pas et retourne s’asseoir où elle était. La porte s’ouvre sur un Lucifer inquiet. Il l’observe quelques secondes avant de refermer la porte et de s’approcher. Il s’installe devant elle, glissant ses doigts entre les siens.

_« Tes mains sont froides. »_

Chloe garde la tête baissée, évitant de le regarder. Sans vraiment s’en rendre compte, elle commence à trembler légèrement sous le stress. Lucifer doit interpréter cela autrement, puisqu’il se rapproche et l’entoure d’un bras pour qu’elle s’appuie contre son torse. Il frictionne d’ailleurs son flanc doucement.

**« Tu devrais me laisser ici et partir. »**

Il lâche un profond soupire.

_« Ne recommence pas avec ça, Chloe. Nous en avons déjà discuté et je ne vais nulle part sans toi. Tu dois l’accepter parce que ça ne changera pas. J’ai prêté serment de te gagner, tu as déjà oublié ? »_

**« Franchement, qu’est-ce qu’il y a à gagner. Je suis dangereuse pour toi. Je te fais tellement souffrir. Rester près de moi va finir par te tuer. Je pensais être celle qui allait réussir à te faire prendre conscience de qui tu es sans ton Père, mais je vois bien que c’est tout le contraire. Je suis celle qui va te réduire à rien. Tu vas disparaître complètement si tu restes avec moi. Tu ne seras plus jamais Lucifer. Tu ne seras qu’un pantin. Comment peux-tu accepter ça ? »**

Elle le regarde enfin. Chloe trouve dans ses prunelles chocolat une détermination qui l’intimide presque. Il n’abandonnera donc jamais.

**« Tu es fous. »**

Elle lâche pour le faire réagir. Pour lui faire mal peut-être même. Si elle l’insulte assez, il va peut-être réaliser qu’elle n’en vaut pas le coup. Sauf qu’il lui sourit à la place.

_« Évidemment que je le suis. Aucune personne saine d’esprit n’aurait survécu à deux enfers : la Cité d’Argent et ce qu’on appelle vraiment l’Enfer. »_

Elle le fixe sans le voir, sentant ses yeux s’embrumer subitement.

**« Je n’en peux plus, Lucifer. J’ai tellement mal de te faire ça. Je n’arrive pas à supporter d’être aussi cruelle envers toi. Je te le demande pour la dernière fois, ne reste pas près de moi. Par pitié, écoute-moi ! »**

Chloe essuie vivement ses joues, se détestant de pleurer encore une fois. Ce n’est que ce qu’elle fait sans arrêt. Pleurer, pleurer et lui faire mal. Sauf qu’au lieu de partir, Lucifer la tire d’un coup vers lui. Leur deux visages se retrouvent à peine à quelques millimètres de distance, leur souffle se mélangeant pour n’en former plus qu’un. Il la tient solidement contre lui, la faisant glisser lentement pour qu’elle puisse s’asseoir contre ses cuisses. Elle soutient son regard, s’alimentant de la confiance qu’elle y constate pour prévenir de nouvelles larmes.

_« Cette fois, c’est toi qui va m’écouter. »_

Sa voix est solide, mais pourtant apaisante à ses oreilles. Chloe pourrait s’endormir à écouter une telle voix si elle n’était pas si captiver par les mots qu’il s’apprête à exprimer.

_« Écoute, Chloe. Prend le temps d’écouter un peu. »_

Il comble l’espace entre leur bouche et elle ferme les yeux. Ses lèvres la frôlent à peine, la chaleur de son haleine la poussant à se détendre davantage. Chloe fait ce qu’il lui a demandé, immobile à écouter attentivement son environnement. Un son est plus dominant que les autres. C’est tellement flagrant alors qu’ils sont si près l’un de l’autre qu’elle en ouvre les yeux.

_« Tu l’entends ? »_

Un simple murmure. L’humaine ose bouger une main qu’elle fait remonter le long de son tronc. Sa paume s’arrête en plein centre de la cage thoracique de l’ange déchu. Elle sent pulser sous ses doigts un cœur fort et vigoureux, particulièrement bruyant.

_« Tu as aussi cet effet sur moi. Mon cœur n’a jamais été aussi vivant qu’avec toi._ »

Attirée à ses lèvres comme par un aimant, elle plonge vers lui pour un baiser d’excuse. Il ouvre la bouche pour la recevoir sans hésitation. Alors qu’elle se rappelle une fois de plus de la saveur de sa langue, elle sent vibrer dans son propre corps la force des battements de celui de Lucifer. Bon sang, c’est elle qui le rend comme ça ? Tout ce temps, elle se persuadait à tort qu’elle ne lui amenait que de la souffrance. Mais voilà qu’elle réalise avec stupéfaction à quel point sa présence est positive sur Lucifer. Pas étonnant qu’il ne veuille pas qu’elle parte. Le baiser se prolonge et s’intensifie. Elle se retrouve bientôt avec les jambes enroulées autour de sa taille et les doigts à déboutonner d’eux-mêmes sa chemise. Il a glissé de son côté ses mains sous sa blouse, caressant la peau de son dos afin de lui produire d’agréable frissons de plaisir. Il fait céder facilement l’attache de son soutien-gorge en remontant un peu sa main droite. Elle sourit contre ses lèvres, réussissant à le faire s’étendre sur le tapis de bain en faisant pression sur le haut de son corps. Il la garde jalousement contre lui, ne lui laissant pas pour autant l’opportunité de s’échapper à ses baisers. Trois discrets coups contre la porte font s’immobiliser Chloe, mais pas Lucifer qui commence à l’embrasser dans le cou. Une autre série de coups lui fait comprendre que quelqu’un est bel et bien de l’autre côté et a la possibilité d’entrer comme la porte n’est plus verrouillée.

**« Attend… »**

C’est tout ce qu’elle parvient à exprimer au Diable avec une voix haletante. Elle ne veut vraiment pas qu’il arrête ce qu’il est en train de faire. Elle sent qu’elle a besoin de se réconfort physique pour aller mieux. Sauf qu’elle ne peut pas le faire en sachant qu’il y a un auditoire. Lui n’a pas du tout la même pudeur, ce qui fait que c’est encore plus difficile de lui demander d’arrêter. Il la ramène donc contre lui tellement facilement qu’elle oublie la raison qui l’avait poussé à lutter au départ. C’est finalement un raclement de gorge qui les fait s’interrompre. La thérapeute est là, dans la salle de bain, avec une expression de regret sur le visage.

« Désolé, je ne pouvais plus me retenir. Il faut vraiment que j’utilise la toilette. Ça fait déjà deux heures que je me retiens et pour éviter un malaise encore plus grand que celui-ci, je dois impérativement éviter d’attendre une heure supplémentaire le temps que… »

Linda fait un geste de la main englobant ses deux invités enlacés à côté de sa baignoire. Gênée, Chloe va cacher son visage dans le cou de Lucifer, ce dernier soupirant à son oreille.

 

* * *

  
« Encore désolé pour tout à l’heure. »

**« S’il est grognon demain matin, vous allez savoir pourquoi. »**

Linda et Chloe rient. Finalement, ce n’était pas une si mauvaise idée d’accepter de dormir dans le même lit que la thérapeute puisqu’elle n’a pas de place pour accueillir deux invités à la fois. Lucifer a d’ailleurs dû se sacrifier pour prendre le minuscule canapé du salon pour ne pas jeter la thérapeute hors de sa chambre. Les deux femmes sont donc réunies dans celle-ci et elles se parlent de temps à autre, aucune ne semblant capable de trouver le sommeil. Cela ne fait pas pour autant d’elles des amies. Chloe n’offre pas vraiment de chance de cesser le feu. Surtout qu’elle dissimule du mieux qu’elle le peut ses signes de « junkie » comme pourrait les appeler Lucifer. Elle a consommé il y a quelques heures à peine et déjà son corps en réclame, lui rappelant à l’aide de tremblements et d’une humeur fracassante que c’était merveilleux et qu’il lui en faudrait d’autres. L’ex-Détective est donc reconnaissance que le Diable se soit occupé du pot de capsules qu’elle a eut en cadeau. Malgré ses efforts pour tout cacher, elle commence à sentir ses tremblements musculaires s’intensifier allant jusqu'à lui faire claquer des dents. Énervée, elle décide de s’asseoir dans le lit. Rejoindre Lucifer pourrait l’aider, du moins ça serait mieux que de dormir avec sa thérapeute. Chloe n’a toutefois pas le temps d’initier son départ qu’une main se pose sur son genou.

« Est-ce que ça va, Chloe ? »

Linda cherche simplement à l’aider, elle le sait. Sauf que la plus jeune n’a pas vraiment envie de commencer à se confier sur ce qui la tracasse. Elle retient un soupire d’agacement.

**« Je n’ai pas vraiment envie d’en parler… avec vous. »**

Linda s’assoit elle aussi sur le matelas, ce qui pousse Chloe à la regarder à travers la pénombre de la pièce.

« Nous ne sommes pas obligés d’être amies, tu sais. J’ai un lien professionnel avec Lucifer et nous en sommes venus à nous connaître de là. C’est possible de laisser cela ainsi. »

Chloe ne dit rien au départ. Elle finit par expirer vivement et secouer la tête.

**« Alors, pas de « je suis disponible pour toi si jamais tu as besoin de parler » comme les psy adorent le dire à qui veulent bien l’entendre ? »**

Linda hausse les épaules.

« Vous me semblez suffisamment consciente de votre propre situation pour déterminer par vous-même si le besoin de parler nécessite ce genre de changement dans notre relation. »

**« Alors, connaître mon point de vue sur Lucifer ne vous intéresse pas ? Vous ne mourrez pas d’envie de me poser des centaines de questions à son sujet ? »**

« Oui, évidemment. Mais, je ne le ferais pas si l’envie n’est pas partagée. Pour que j’écoute, il faut que vous souhaitiez me parler. »

**« Je suis un peu déçue. »**

« Ah bon, pourquoi l’êtes-vous ? »

**« Parce que je ne m’attendais pas à ce que vous lâchiez le morceau aussi facilement. J’avais le sentiment que… que vous, tu… étais un genre de groupie du Diable. Pour être sa thérapeute, il faut avoir ce genre d’envie folle de le côtoyer, non ? »**

« Je ne me vois pas de la sorte. Je ne te vois pas non plus comme cela. »

**« Oh, mais mon cas est différent. Je n’ai pas le choix de le côtoyer. En plus, je suis immunisée à ses charmes, pas toi. »**

« Je pense le contraire. Tu es parfaitement libre de ton choix. D’ailleurs, tu allais le rejoindre il y a quelques minutes, non ? »

Chloe fronce les sourcils, se refermant comme un huitre. Elle se retourne et s’étend dans le lit. Elle savait bien qu’elle n’aurait pas dû autoriser le dialogue avec la thérapeute de Lucifer. La frustration d’être dans cette chambre devient trop grande au bout d’une heure. Elle fixe avec obstination les rideaux de la fenêtre se mouvoir sous la faible brise de la nuit depuis tout ce temps. Ça devient insupportable. La blonde finit par s’extraire du lit sans se laisser arrêter cette fois. Elle marche à pas étouffés par ses bas jusqu'au salon. Elle sourit en voyant deux longues jambes dépassées de presque la moitié hors du canapé. Sans le prévenir de son approche, Chloe se glisse sous sa couverture et va se blottir contre sa chaleur alors qu’il s’éveille en sursaut. Cela lui prend une bonne minute pour reconnaître le corps de son miracle et pour l’entourer de ses bras. Il n’y a vraiment pas assez de place pour eux sur ce canapé, mais Lucifer ne le fait pas paraître un instant.

_« Ça y est, vous vous êtes disputés ? Votre placotage nocturne s’est terminé en guerre de couvertures ? Je peux me dévouer pour vous départagez. »_

**« Chut ! »**

Elle porte sa main au hasard à son visage, réussissant presque à lui crever un œil par accident. Il tourne la tête sur le côté en rigolant doucement. La jeune femme reprend donc sa main et vient la déposer avec l’autre à proximité de son propre front. Elle s’apaise progressivement, les tremblements musculaires étant supprimés par la chaleur du corps de Lucifer. Les minutes passent et son esprit commence à réfléchir à de nombreuses choses sans qu’elle puisse en contrôler le processus. Une pensée fait ainsi son apparition et est suffisamment importante pour la maintenir éveillée.

**« Demain, on est bien le vingt-six, pas vrai ? »**

Elle demande au Diable, afin d’avoir une confirmation externe. Il inspire un peu plus profondément, s’éveillant fort probablement d’un état proche du sommeil.

_« Oui. Pourquoi ? »_

Chloe ne répond rien, continuant de réfléchir à ce que cette date implique. Elle constate au bout de quelques minutes qu’il a retrouvé une respiration régulière. Il semble s’être endormi à force d’attendre une réponse. Tant mieux, cela laissera plus de temps à Decker pour trouver une façon de lui demander de l’accompagner demain. En connaissant la vraie raison, il pourrait décliner de la conduire jusque là. Il lui reste donc plusieurs heures pour parvenir à résoudre ce problème.


	28. No escape

Le vent secoue abondamment les cheveux de Chloe. Elle regrette de ne pas les avoir attachés avant de partir. Désormais, il est trop tard pour y songer. Elle va devoir endurer les caprices du temps en ébullition. En effet, un orage semble se préparer à en croire la couleur du ciel. Elle porte ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles pour la millième fois, commençant à trouver le geste agaçant. L’odeur de cigarette à proximité lui rappelle qu’ils sont toujours à leur point de départ, appuyés côte à côte contre la Corvette. Lucifer semble lire dans ses pensées puisqu’il se tourne la tête vers elle, comme si elle l’avait appelé.

_« C’est quand tu veux, ma beauté. »_

Chloe soupire et vient se saisir de la cigarette qu’il laisse brûler entre ses doigts. Il l’observe avec curiosité alors qu’elle prend une bouffée sans la moindre difficulté. Elle expire lentement la fumée blanche. Il sourit ensuite lorsqu’elle lui redonne sa cigarette.

**« J’ai fumé quand j’étais ado. Durant trois ans, en fait. J’ai réussi à le cacher à mes parents durant presque un an. Je pense que ma mère m’en veut encore pour ça, d’ailleurs. J’ai arrêté quand mon petit-ami de l’époque m’a trompé avec son ex. Le goût de nicotine me rappelle à quel point je le déteste. »**

Lucifer éclate de rire.

_« Un excellent souvenir, donc. »_

**« Ça dépend des jours. »**

_« Pour aujourd’hui, qu’est-ce que ça donne ? »_

_« C’est agréable puisque l’odeur me fait penser à toi maintenant. »_

Elle baisse les yeux, gênée d’avoir dit cela tout haut. Elle se racle la gorge.

**« Tu sais quoi, je pense que je n’en ai pas envie cette année. »**

Il capture enfin ses prunelles fuyantes et songe quelques secondes à cette affirmation.

_« Et bien, c’est toi qui vois. Ça nous a permis de faire une balade en voiture, peu importe ce que tu décides. »_

Elle soupire.

**« Aide-moi. Dis-moi ce que je dois faire. Je vais le voir ou pas ? »**

Il cligne des yeux, déstabilisé par une telle demande. Il cherche des mots à dire durant presque une minute complète avant de les prononcer d’une voix hésitante.

_« Alors déjà, je ne suis pas la référence pour ce genre de choses. Je ne saurais moi-même pas quoi faire confronter à ta situation. Mais… je crois que si tu sautes une année, il ne t’en voudra pas. En fait, il ne sait même pas que tu fais ça pour lui. »_

Elle fronce les sourcils.

**« Vraiment ? Alors, toutes ces prétendues croyances que les morts sont avec nous et nous observe, c’est du baratin ? »**

Il fait une grimace, marchant visiblement sur des œufs pour ne pas faire trop de peine à Chloe. Sauf qu’elle est scotchée à ses lèvres, attendant la suite.

_« Oui et non. C’est compliqué. Très compliqué. Trop compliqué pour que je te l’explique maintenant. Mais, il est toujours là. Seulement, pas ici. Tu vois ? »_

La jeune femme hoche la tête positivement.

**« Ça ne m’aide pas à savoir ce que je dois faire. »**

Il soupire et vient frôler du bout des doigts son menton pour la pousser à le regarder.

_« Chloe, tu sais parfaitement quoi faire. Fais-toi un peu confiance. Tu ne peux pas prétendre qu’il n’a jamais existé, ça serait bien trop facile. Il faut simplement que tu choisisses si tu lui accordes encore une place dans ta vie ou pas. »_

Elle songe à ce qu’il vient de dire, puis laisse un sourire percer son visage.

**« Tu vois, je savais que tu m’aiderais. »**

_« Ah bon ? »_

Il en est le premier surpris. La blonde ne lui laisse pas davantage de temps pour commenter, s’éloignant de la Corvette et de son propriétaire. Lucifer ne cherche pas à la suivre, ce qui la soulage un peu. Elle traverse donc en silence les rangées de pierres tombales en observant les dates de décès. Elle progresse jusqu’à atteindre un vieil arbre tombant. Chloe sait qu’en le contournant elle va atteindre la bonne section du cimetière. Elle s’y exécute donc en faisant bien attention de ne jamais marcher sur aucune des dalles funèbres posées au sol. Elle se trouve dans une section plus modeste où les familles n’avaient pas tous les moyens de payer un dernier hommage onéreux à leur proche. Puisque son père leur a laissé de nombreuses dettes surprises, les Decker se sont retrouvés dans une situation de quasi-pauvreté lors de la première année sans lui. Si elles n’avaient pas eu Rob, Chloe ignore si la maison leur appartiendrait toujours. Tout simplement parce que Penelope était trop bouleversée à l’époque pour trouver un nouveau rôle et ramener un salaire. Cette année sabbatique leur a fait très mal à toutes les deux, y compris dans le budget universitaire de la jeune femme. Au moment de faire un choix de carrière, elle a eu la mauvaise surprise de découvrir que ce compte bancaire était presque vide. Encore une fois, Rob est celui qui lui a permis de ne pas se retrouver cuisinière dans un casse-croûte d’Hollywood. Elle en doit bien trop à cet homme, la jeune femme s’en rend compte trop tard. Chloe se rapproche d’une pierre tombale incrustée dans le sol, s’enfonçant de manière plus importante dans sa partie inférieure. Elle commence à nettoyer le granit noir de la terre et du gazon qui recouvre les bords. Elle frotte de ses doigts avec attention les lettrages, révélant enfin le nom « John Decker ». Personne ne vient jamais le voir à part elle, une fois par année, toujours à la même date.

**« Joyeux anniversaire, papa. »**

Son cœur se serre et des larmes se mettent à couler d’elles-mêmes. Elle demeure un moment à écouter le vent siffler tout autour avant de cesser tout contact avec la pierre tombale. Par chance qu’elle ait oublié de lui apporter des fleurs, les bourrasques les auraient emmenées bien loin en un rien de temps. Elle renifle un coup, puis expire profondément.

**« Promet-moi que tu n’as rien à voir avec cette histoire de drogues. »**

Elle chuchote à la pierre tombale. Aucune réponse ne vient. Chloe se relève et commence à refaire le chemin inverse pour rejoindre Lucifer. Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, elle garde les yeux au sol pendant sa progression. C’est une quasi-collision avec le Diable qui la pousse à enfin porter attention autour d’elle. Il l’a rejointe en courant, il semblerait. Ses mains ont enrobé spontanément son visage humide. Chloe ne comprend pas pourquoi il semble tellement paniqué. Elle ouvre la bouche pour lui demander, mais il la devance.

_« Tu as pleuré ? »_

La confusion de l’ex-policière se décuple.

**« Évidemment. Lucifer, qu’est-ce qui se passe ? »**

_« Je n’ai rien sentie. »_

Un point d’interrogation géant est sur son visage qu’il tient toujours.

_« Tu t’es éloigné et j’ai arrêté de sentir ce que tu ressens. Quand tu es revenu, ça m’a reprit par surprise. »_

**« Quoi, tu… »**

_« Depuis que j’ai eu ce pressentiment que tu étais en danger et que je suis allé te secourir à l’entrepôt, j’ai cette sensation constante à l’esprit, comme si je pouvais percevoir que tu allais moins bien ou au contraire parfaitement bien. Je n’ai même pas sentie la différence quand ça s’est arrêté, quelle honte. »_

Chloe réfléchit à toute vitesse.

**« La connexion émotionnelle qui a fait en sorte que je peux te transformer en Terminator version sci fi horreur. »**

_« Appelle cela comme tu veux. De toute évidence, elle disparaît lorsqu’il y a une distance précise entre nous. »_

Chloe sourit.

**« C’est merveilleux ! »**

C’est à son tour d’être confus.

**« Lucifer, penses-y. Ça veut dire que tu peux t’échapper de mon influence si on met un peu de distance entre nous. »**

_« Chloe Jane Decker, je te jure que si tu tentes encore de me convaincre qu’il est préférable de ne plus être ensemble, je ne répondrais plus de mes actes. »_

À sa grande surprise, elle se contente plutôt de l’embrasser. Il se radoucit instantanément, alors qu’elle sourit contre ses lèvres.

**« Non, ça te donne simplement une échappatoire. Si jamais je t’insupporte trop avec mes émotions humaines, tu n’auras qu’à faire un tour de voiture pour t’en libérer avant de revenir. »**

Il ouvre les yeux pour la regarder. Elle constate des étincelles dans ses yeux chocolat et Chloe ne peut faire autrement que de cacher ce regard prêt à larmoyer avec ses deux mains.

**« Si tu pleures, je pleure. Alors, un peu de retenue, s’il-te-plaît. »**

Il se contente de rire et de la soulever dans ses bras pour la conduire à la Corvette.

**« Je peux marcher, tu sais. »**

 

* * *

  
Chloe fait exploser la bulle de gomme qu’elle était en train de souffler. La réceptionniste lève momentanément les yeux vers elle. La blonde n’offre toutefois aucun signe de regret quelconque. L’autre femme plus jeune retourne donc à son travail. Lucifer est juste à côté, élégant comme jamais dans un costume trois-pièces de différentes teintes de gris. Sa main est posée dans le creux du dos de Chloe depuis assez longtemps pour y laisser une emprunte de sa chaleur. Il démontre sans ambiguïté à toutes les autres personnes présentes autour d’eux que cette femme à tomber par terre est toute à lui. Il faut dire que Chloe a mis le paquet avec cette robe moulante. Un homme beau et aux tempes grisonnantes sort de l’ascenseur et se dirige vers eux avec une démarche assurée. Pourquoi tous les hommes d’affaire doivent être aussi gigantesques ? Chloe est une fois de plus contraire de lever les yeux pour converser avec le nouvel arrivant, qui rivalise presque avec taille de Lucifer.

« Monsieur et madame Morningstar ! Nolan Greggson. Désolé pour l’attente, je n’ai pas l’habitude de recevoir des clients de dernière minute. Mais, je me devais de faire exception pour le plus grand distributeur de plaisir de LA ! »

Lucifer lui serre la main en ayant ce sourire tellement caractéristique qu’il a lorsqu’il est prêt à jouer, mais surtout à gagner.

_« Je me souviens d’avoir bu quelques verres avec vous au Lux. Vous aimiez particulièrement regarder l’une de mes danseuses également, si ma mémoire ne me joue pas de tour. Je ne pensais pas être devant un pécheur aujourd’hui. Cette ville commence enfin à retrouver son essence. »_

L’autre rit. Il tend ensuite une main à Chloe qui l’accepte d’un air charmant. Il n’a pas besoin d’un dessin pour saisir la beauté de l’ex-Détective. Elle peut presque entendre les pensées inappropriées qu’il a à son sujet à travers ses prunelles curieuses. Nolan leur demande de les suivre vers une salle de conférence qui a davantage l’allure d’un salon grand format aux yeux de Chloe. Pour pouvoir parler librement, elle se débarrasse de sa gomme qu’elle fait tomber dans une poubelle. Elle vient ensuite s’asseoir entre Lucifer et Nolan, ne laissant aucun espace entre elle et ce dernier. Il l’observe sans cacher son appréciation. Chloe use donc de cet avantage pour entrer dans le vif du sujet.

**« Vous a-t-on expliqué la raison de notre venue, monsieur Greggson ? »**

« Allons ma toute belle, nous pouvons nous tutoyer. Je suis en effet au courant de votre souhait d’acquérir cet entrepôt d’Allen Avenue, bien que je n’en comprenne pas l’intérêt. »

Lucifer intervient, charmant comme toujours.

_« Pas besoin de comprendre nos raisons, nous sommes prêts à y mettre le prix et peut-être même plus si vous savez bien négocier. »_

Il sourit un peu plus grand à cela. Chloe fait glisser sa main sur la cuisse de Nolan, ce qui attire immédiatement son attention.

**« Il va évidemment nous falloir les documents valident. Nous avons déjà tenté d’obtenir un historique des précédents propriétaires de cet entrepôt et étrangement personne n’a été en mesure de nous fournir antérieurement à l’évaluation foncière de 2015. »**

« Ah, c’est probablement parce que l’entrepôt appartenait à notre société sœur. Lors de la faillite de cette filiale, nous avons racheté toutes les parts du marché et les propriétés qu’elle possédait du coup. Puisque tout à changer de noms par la suite pour devenir nôtre, probablement que les registres ne recule pas aussi loin, car il vous faut chercher avec l’ancienne historique de cette société. Pas d’inquiétude, je peux vous fournir les documents sans problème si vous me débarrassez de cet entrepôt à la con. »

Lucifer approche son visage de l’homme d’affaire.

_« Je savais que nous pouvions nous entendre, mon cher Nolly. Mais, je sens un peu de frustration chez vous. Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ? Quelle est la chose qui vous comblerait plus que tout au monde ? Qu’est-ce que vous désirez à tout prix ? »_

Nolan fixe le regard du Diable durant quelques secondes, comme hypnotisé. Chloe demeure attentive à la réponse qui sera donnée.

« J’ai envie de baiser mon assistante. »

Il cligne ensuite des yeux, libéré de l’emprise du pouvoir de Lucifer. Ce dernier soupire. Il échange un regard avec Chloe.

_« Du sexe. C’est typique. »_

Nolan fronce les sourcils, comme s’il était fâché. Cela alerte immédiatement la blonde, sauf qu’elle n’a pas le temps de réagir.

« Cette garce refuse mes avances depuis des semaines déjà. Elle a de la chance d’avoir un joli cul parce que je l’aurais renvoyé depuis longtemps. »

Le silence tombe. Sans même avoir à l’observer, Chloe sent très bien Lucifer se tendre. Elle ne dispose que de quelques secondes pour décider si elle est avec ou contre son partenaire. Puisqu’elle sait pertinemment qu’elle ne pourra pas l’arrêter. Pas après la bévue de Nolan. De plus, la blonde n’a pas vraiment envie d’empêcher le Diable de défendre une femme innocente. Du coup, elle accepte de faire avec le changement de stratégie. La main de Lucifer s’abat sur l’homme d’affaire et il est relevé précipitamment sur ses pieds. Chloe accompagne le mouvement, poussant Nolan pour qu’il retombe durement contre la surface occupée de son bureau. Il a à peine le temps de réaliser ce qui se passe que Lucifer presse son avant-bras contre la trachée du fautif. Chloe contourne le bureau et vient se positionner à quelques centimètres de son visage suffoquant.

**« Désolé, monsieur Greggson, mais nous ne faisons pas affaire avec de gros cons. Par contre, l’accord tient toujours. Dite à votre assistante qu’elle doit nous fournir les documents que nous avons demandés. Pour son excellent travail, quoi de mieux qu’une promotion. Comme ça elle n’aura plus besoin de subir vos avances lamentables. »**

Lucifer desserre un peu sa prise pour que Nolan puisse leur répondre.

« Allez en Enfer ! »

Il leur crache en grognant de douleur lorsque le Diable en personne le réduit à nouveau au silence. Chloe remue la tête de gauche à droite, se rapprochant encore plus des yeux globuleux de l’homme d’affaire.

**« Excellent choix de mots. »**

Lucifer sourit et se rapproche également. L’ex-Détective se redresse, observant la scène avec une certaine curiosité. Lorsque le visage rouge du Seigneur de l’Enfer apparaît à la place de sa façade séduisante, Nolan se met immédiatement à hurler de terreur. Chloe abat ses deux mains sur sa bouche pour le faire taire. Merde, elle n’avait pas pensé à ça. Surtout qu’il commence à remuer drôlement sous la terreur au point où Chloe craint qu’il finisse par se mordre la langue. Des bruits de claquement de talons hauts attirent toutefois l’attention des deux amoureux qui tournent la tête en même temps vers la porte qui s’ouvre.

« Monsieur Greggson, est-ce que tout v… »

L’assistante. Le visage de Diable de Lucifer. Mais surtout, Chloe qui la reconnaît. Nom de Dieu, pas elle ! La nouvelle venue cri et se sauve en courant. L’ancienne Détective ne réfléchit pas et pars immédiatement à sa suite, abandonnant tout derrière. Ne sachant pas quelle direction l’assistante de malheur a prise, Chloe s’aventure dans le couloir qui lui semble le plus logique. Toutefois, elle réalise rapidement son erreur en tombant nez à nez avec ce qui ressemble en tout point à un garde du corps. Elle n’a même pas le temps de s’échapper qu’il est déjà sur elle. Cette fois, Chloe riposte. Elle engage un combat perdu d’avance contre ce type. Il est beaucoup plus fort qu’elle déjà. Il réussit à la coincer contre un mur en un rien de temps. Elle remarque alors qu’il ne porte pas de carte d’identification comme les autres employés, ce qui commence à l’alerter sur l’urgence de la situation. Alors qu’il la frappe en plein visage, elle comprend qu’il ne devrait pas être là. Il ne travaille probablement même pas pour Nolan Greggson. Non, il est là pour l’éliminer... Deux larges mains se referment sur son cou tandis qu’on la soulève de terre. Ses pieds tangent dans le vide alors qu’elle ressent à nouveau la terrible sensation d’une strangulation. Dans son esprit, les souvenirs de l’attaque de Maze lui reviennent. Toute la douleur physique et émotionnelle qu’elle a ressentie par la suite aussi. Elle refuse de revivre cela. Elle ne peut pas revivre cela. Elle ne peut pas...


	29. Beasts

Le fort sentiment d’impuissance qui se répand en Chloe crée en elle une rage démesurée. Une poussée d’adrénaline lui offre un regain de vie. Elle projette ses pieds en direction de l’entrejambe de son ennemi et frappe de toutes ses forces. L’homme tombe à genoux, n’exerçant plus assez de pression sur le cou de Chloe pour la maintenir soumise. Elle parvient donc à se reculer contre le mur pour lui échapper. De là, elle use une fois de plus de la force de son pied pour lui cogner la tempe. Il tombe à la renverse, crachant du sang dans un horrible bruit d’étouffement. Il tousse en effet quelques coups pour reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration. Chloe demeure le dos contre le mur, féroce comme une lionne. Elle pousse d’ailleurs des grognements lors de ses expirations. Lorsque son ennemi ou sa proie, elle ne le sait plus, tente de riposter, elle enfonce la lame de son couteau qu’elle a toujours sur elle dans son épaule. Elle cherche ensuite à le renverser par terre pour lui faire goûter à sa médecine et l’étrangler avec un pied. Puisqu’il refuse obstinément de bouger, elle appuie sur son épaule meurtrie en poussant un cri de rage. Son cri n’est toutefois rien à côté de celui qui résonne à proximité et qui la paralyse elle et son adversaire. Elle relève lentement les yeux, mais il n’y a rien à voir au bout du couloir. Derrière elle, par contre… Une main la tire brusquement et la projette directement contre l’autre extrémité du couloir à trois mètres de là. Elle entre en collision avec un miroir décoratif qui éclate et tombe avec elle. Le souffle coupé, Chloe se force toutefois à fixer le combat. On ne peut même pas appeler cela un affrontement. Lucifer est là. Avec son visage de Diable en place, plus terrifiant que jamais. Il disloque les deux bras du pseudo-garde du corps d’un seul coup. La victime hurle tellement de douleur qu’elle ne peut plus regarder. Elle fixe donc le plancher, son regard soudainement attiré par un détail dans un morceau de miroir brisé. La réflexion de son visage. Ses yeux ne sont plus bleus. Ils sont rouges, comme ceux du Diable. Cela signifie qu’il est sur le point de tuer un humain à cause d’elle, de leur connexion. Chloe se saisit en vitesse du morceau de verre et l’enfonce dans la chair de son avant-bras gauche. La douleur la fait couiner. Terrifiée, elle relève les yeux vers Lucifer. Désintéressé de l’homme, il la fixe de son regard lumineux qui la fait littéralement trembler de peur.

**« Lucifer… Je t’en prie, reviens à toi. S’il-te-plaît, reviens-moi. »**

Elle pleure. Le Diable ne réagit pas. Il continue de fixer avec une parfaite attention ce qu’elle compte faire avec ce morceau de miroir tranchant. Il y a bientôt trop de larmes à présent pour qu’elle le voit clairement. Incapable d’aller plus loin, elle laisse retomber son arme de fortune et elle pleure librement. Elle s’en veut de faire de lui un monstre. Chloe ne peut même plus le regarder, vérifier s’il a tué cet homme ou non. À quel point il l’a blessé, aussi. Elle pleure aussi parce que son cœur saigne d’être si mauvaise pour lui alors que tout ce qu’elle espère c’est… c’est qu’il l’aime.

Chloe sursaute alors que des bras la soulèvent. Elle commence à hyperventiler tandis qu’on l’évacue vraisemblablement des lieux. L’odeur de Lucifer est tout ce qu’elle perçoit alors qu’elle se cache dans le col de son veston pour pleurer. Sans savoir comment il parvient à rejoindre la Corvette sans attirer l’attention, elle continue de pleurer durement alors qu’il l’a fait s’asseoir sur le siège passager et rejoint l’autre côté. Des sirènes de police sont perceptibles au loin. Il démarre rapidement et accélère toujours plus à mesure qu’ils progressent sur les routes. Il va trop vite. Il pourrait les tuer. L’humaine ne prête aucune attention à l’endroit où il les conduit. Elle remarque seulement le fort bruit des vagues lorsqu’il éteint le moteur. Lucifer quitte le volant sans refermer la portière et part elle-ne-sait-où. Chloe finit par relever le regard dans un sursaut lorsqu’elle perçoit son hurlement qui lui brise le cœur en deux. Il a les deux pieds dans l’eau de l’océan, fixant le ciel avec tellement de tristesse. Il hurle encore de toutes ses forces, lançant même au bout de ses bras une roche vers les cieux. Le voir si mal, complètement brisé, fait taire ses propres pleurs. Parce que Lucifer libèrent des larmes amères qu’il doit retenir depuis des décennies, si ce n’est pas plus. Le monstre, ce n’est pas lui ou même elle. Le monstre c’est Dieu.

Lentement, elle ouvre la portière de la voiture et marche dans le sable pour le rejoindre. Lorsqu’il tourne la tête sans cesser d’exprimer son mal, il la voit se rapprocher. Elle ne sait pas comment l’aborder, si elle doit s’excuser ou dire autre chose. Il sait déjà tout ce qu’il y a à savoir sur la mauvaise influence qu’elle a sur lui. Il était au courant des risques. Il a couru à sa propre perte. Tout cela, il le sait. Elle ne cherche donc pas à lui rappeler. Chloe craint seulement qu’à présent qu’il a vécu concrètement l’effet toxique qu’elle a sur lui, qu’il ne souhaite plus la voir ou même la toucher. La blonde en a tellement peur qu’elle se met à trembler à la seule pensée qu’il ne veuille plus d’elle. Et dire qu’elle a essayé tellement de fois de le persuader de partir, désormais c’est elle qui est accro à lui. L’ancienne Détective à l’impression d’avoir tout perdu récemment. Le seul qui lui reste, c’est Lucifer. S’il l’abandonne aussi, elle ne sait pas ce qu’elle va devenir. Alors, elle déglutie durement sous le stress et continue à s’approcher. Il ne fait rien. Il ne bouge pas. Ce qui est bien dans un sens puisqu’il ne recule pas. Chloe avance jusqu’à ce que son front se colle à son torse. Elle cherche désespérément à ce qu’il lui donne de l’affection encore. Un baiser, une accolade, une caresse, n’importe quoi pour lui indiquer qu’il la veut toujours. Elle lutte du mieux qu’elle le peut contre de nouvelles larmes alors que les secondes passent et qu’il ne réagit toujours pas. Comme elle le craignait, c’est visiblement terminé. Chloe a réussi à lui faire perdre tous les sentiments qu’il a pu avoir pour elle avant. Sentant qu’elle se couvre de ridicule à demeurer là contre son torse à attendre telle la désespérée qu’elle est devenue, la jeune femme ne parvient toutefois pas à se résoudre à le quitter. Ça voudrait signifier qu’elle accepte qu’il ne veuille plus d’elle. Ça lui fait encore plus mal que de tout nier en bloc.

Les minutes passent et ses jambes commencent à trembler sous la faiblesse qui s’empare beaucoup trop rapidement d’elle. Elle se sent sur le point de s’écrouler à ses pieds. Même si elle lutte, les courbatures du récent combat se manifestent fortement alors que l’adrénaline a quitté ses veines. Lorsque finalement ses genoux cèdent, elle ne s’écroule pas par terre, mais monte plutôt un peu plus près du ciel. Son corps s’est adapté au sien par réflexe, sa tête déjà contre la sienne alors qu’elle réalise qu’il l’a prise dans ses bras. Lucifer la garde solidement contre lui en la serrant si fort qu’elle peine à respirer. Pourtant, pour rien au monde elle ne voudrait qu’il desserre sa prise. Heureuse, elle vient déposer un tendre baiser dans son cou. Il commence à frictionner son dos avec affection. Cela lui fait tellement de bien qu’elle pourrait s’endormir dans ses bras. Sauf qu’elle ne le peut pas. Il faut d’abord qu’elle s’assure que dès qu’il la posera au sol, qu’il ne va pas partir pour ne plus jamais revenir.

**« Tu ne me détestes pas, pas vrai ? »**

Il tourne la tête dans sa direction, la proximité de leur joue faisant en sorte qu’elle est chatouillée par sa barbe. Le souffle de Lucifer se retrouve dans son oreille et elle ferme les yeux en écoutant ce concert bref, mais étrangement agréable.

_« Je te l’ai déjà dit, je ne pourrais jamais te détester. »_

Elle garde ses paupières closent, les fermant si fort désormais que cela lui fait mal.

**« Je suis désolé. »**

_« Tu n’y es pour rien. »_

**« C’est moi qui… »**

Doucement, sa voix lui implore de cesser dans un chuchotement ressemblant davantage à un sifflement qu’à tout autre chose. Puisqu’il est encore si près de son oreille, Chloe laisse sa voix la bercer alors qu’il retourne d’un pas régulier à la Corvette. Au lieu de prendre place à l’intérieur du véhicule comme elle s’y attendait, il va plutôt s’asseoir directement dans le sable à côté, avec elle toujours dans les bras. Puisqu’elle souhaite voir un peu les vagues, elle se permet de glisser de ses cuisses pour rejoindre elle aussi le sable chaud. Déposant lentement sa tête sur son épaule, il se tourne dans sa direction pour lui sourire. Lucifer vient par la suite entourer sa taille d’un bras protecteur. Ils demeurent ainsi silencieux le temps que le calme revienne en eux. Pas un mot n’est dit durant cette période. Pour une raison qui les dépassent tous les deux, ils ne peuvent se résoudre à se laisser tomber. Même dans l’adversité, face à ce qui semble un véritable suicide s’ils continuent à se voir, ils sont prêts à accepter leur destruction mutuelle juste pour ne pas se perdre. Chloe est sur désormais de son désir de rester avec lui. Elle n’a toutefois pas encore trouvé les mots pour le verbaliser. Son comportement lui semble une preuve suffisante. La jeune femme ne sait pas non plus ce que lui pense de tout cela. Si la force de son attachement du départ est toujours là. Elle serait prête à parier que oui, mais tant qu’il ne lui en parlera pas, elle ne pourra en avoir la certitude. Puisqu’elle a enfin le temps de penser, Chloe se remémore graduellement les derniers évènements. Un détail lui revient d’un coup, lui rappelant l’urgence qu’elle avait négligée sous la force de son traumatisme. Foutue connexion émotionnelle ! Elle avait presque oublié qu’une autre personne sait désormais que le Diable existe. Et pas n’importe qui.

**« Il faut la retrouver. »**

Chloe dit d’un coup en se tournant vers lui. Il ne comprend pas ce qu’elle cherche à lui dire.

_« Qui ? »_

**« Camilla ! »**

Lucifer est toujours aussi confus.

_« Qui ? »_

**« L’assistante de Nolan Greggson qui nous a vus le torturer. »**

Il cligne des yeux quelques coups.

_« Oh. »_

Ils échangent un regard avant de se mettre debout à toute vitesse dans un parfait synchronisme.

 

* * *

  
L’assistante entre dans son appartement en tremblant comme une feuille. Elle referme la porte en toute hâte comme si elle avait un poursuivant. Ce qui était probablement le cas dans son esprit. Échappant son trousseau de clés par terre, elle se penche pour le ramasser, mais réalise en cours d’action que quelque chose ne va pas. Terrorisée, elle tourne la tête vers la lumière en provenance de la chambre de Gab. Elle ne peut pas avoir oublié d’éteindre la lumière, son fils est chez son père pour toute la semaine. Elle bloque les bruits de sa respiration agitée à l’aide d’une paume pour couvrir sa bouche. Elle tremble encore davantage de terreur en entendant le son familier de la rocking chair usagée qu’elle utilise pour endormir Gab. Elle est tentée de prendre ses jambes à son cou afin de fuir ce monstre qui se cache dans la chambre de son enfant. Sauf qu’inexplicablement, Camilla se laisse attirer par cette présence. Elle sait qu’elle risque de le regretter, mais elle doit s’assurer que ce n’est pas simplement son imagination qui lui joue des tours. Elle s’avance donc tranquillement jusqu’à passer sa tête par le cadrage de la porte de la chambre. Elle y trouve Chloe debout au centre de la pièce et un homme dont elle reconnaît immédiatement le costume étant évidemment celui qui se berce. Les deux la regarde, semblant l’attendre. L’assistante recommence à paniquer et recule pour se sauver, sauf que la blonde est plus rapide et la retient par les mains de toute fuite potentielle. Camilla garde la tête baissée, terrorisée lorsque Lucifer se lève debout. Chloe doit tirer de toutes ses forces pour empêcher l’ex-femme de Nathan de déguerpir de là.

**« Cam, tout va bien. Il ne te fera aucun mal, je peux te l’assurer. Il est gentil. »**

Sauf qu’elle ne veut rien savoir. Elle s’obstine à regarder ailleurs, ce qui rend Chloe impatiente.

_« Je te l’avais dit qu’il aurait été préférable que tu lui parles seule à seule avant de me montrer à elle. »_

**« Lucifer, tu n’aides pas ! »**

Il soupire en levant les deux mains en l’air, puis il retourne s’asseoir dans la rocking chair. Chloe laisse Camilla la tirer hors de la chambre et la blonde s’aventure avec elle dans le salon. Il est difficile de définir si l’autre femme est sur le point de disjoncter ou pas, mais Chloe se doit de la ramener.

**« Cam, tu sais que je ne te mettrais jamais en danger. Ni toi, ni Gab. Oui, Lucifer est… véritablement le Diable, mais tu peux me faire confiance. Je te promets qu’il ne t’arrivera rien. »**

Les longs cheveux bruns de Camilla s’agitent alors qu’elle exprime un non de la tête. Elle refuse de la croire. Ou bien, elle ne comprend pas un mot de ce qu’elle lui dit. Chloe fait son possible pour demeurer patiente, surtout après l’horrible journée qu’elle a passée. Ce qui l’aide à garder son calme, c’est le fait que la pauvre assistante est face à l’écroulement de son monde et de ses croyances. Pas étonnant qu’elle soit aussi bouleversée. La blonde n’a pas le choix que de redoubler de compréhension même si c’est la toute première fois qu’elle expérimente ce genre de choses. Elle craint que la jeune mère soit totalement incapable de se remettre d’un tel choc. Que dire de Nolan ! Voilà que Chloe s’en veut pour ce qu’elle a encouragé un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Puisqu’elle ne peut rien y changer, il faudra faire avec d’une manière ou d’une autre. Et pour cela, elle compte sur la rémission prochaine de Camilla. La brune relève d’un coup la tête dans sa direction.

« Je n’ai rien dit à personne. Aucun d’eux ne m’aurait cru, de toute façon. »

Sa voix est particulièrement rauque. Chloe a l’impression que c’est parce qu’elle a pleuré durant une certaine période avant de se taire complètement. Sincèrement désolé pour elle, l’ex-policière s’approche et l’attire dans ses bras pour une accolade. L’autre est d’abord surprise du geste avant de se laisser consoler par la fille de Penelope.

**« Je sais que c’est très difficile à accepter, voilà pourquoi tu auras besoin de temps. Déjà, je pense que tu peux prendre congé du boulot. Monsieur Greggson sera indisposé dans les prochains jours de toute façon. Si tu as besoin de quoique se soit, je suis là pour toi, Cam. »**

D’un coup, l’assistante se recule et brise l’accolade. Chloe demeure confuse, ayant été persuadée durant un instant qu’elle avait réussi à calmer Camilla.

« Allez-vous en tout de suite de chez moi ! Si jamais j’ai besoin de quelque chose, tu peux être certaine que tu seras la dernière personne que je vais contacter ! Tu complotes avec Satan et ensuite tu t’attends à ce que je te fasse confiance. Arrête de te moquer de moi. Sortez d’ici ! Tous les deux ! »

Elle panique au point de recommencer à trembler de manière incontrôlable. Chloe voudrait répliquer sauf que Lucifer apparaît dans son champ de vision et pose une main dans son dos pour qu’elle accepte de laisser tomber. Soupirant, la blonde se résigne à obtempérer.

_« Désolé de vous avoir fait peur, Camilla. Je regrette que vous ayez été mêlé à cette histoire. »_

L’intervention de Lucifer surprend beaucoup son amante.

« Ne me parlez plus jamais ! »

Camilla se prend la tête à deux mains, se retournant pour ne plus les voir. Le Diable échange un regard avec Chloe et ensemble ils quittent l’appartement sans plus de protestations.

 

* * *

 

La Corvette se déplace dans l’ombre dans un agréable vrombissement tandis que ses deux occupants demeurent silencieux. Chloe fixe l’environnement habillé de noir, s’attardant sur les sources de lumière les plus éclatantes lorsqu’elle en distingue. Lucifer la regarde de temps à autre, songeur. Son inquiétude pour son miracle est une fois de plus ce qui le pousse à intervenir.

_« Elle s’en remettra. »_

La blonde soupire, caressant des doigts la portière sur laquelle elle s’appuie.

**« Je sais bien. Je pense seulement que je vais être préoccupée par cette histoire jusqu’à avoir la certitude que Cam soit pleinement rétablis. Quand je pense qu’on était si près d’obtenir les informations sur l’ancienne société qui possédait l’entrepôt ! Je devrais focaliser mon énergie sur notre enquête, mais à la place je me fais un sang d’encre pour Cam. »**

Elle soupire à nouveau, se tournant enfin vers lui.

**« Comment tu as fait avec la thérapeute ? Elle te fait assez confiance pour t’inviter chez elle alors qu’elle sait qui tu es réellement. Elle a eu un peu peur en voyant tes yeux, mais sinon c’est une championne. »**

Lucifer fronce les sourcils. Il semble hésiter à parler. Le Diable sait également très bien que Chloe finira par lui faire cracher le morceau, du coup il ne demeure ainsi que le temps de passer un feu de signalisation.

_« Linda a exigé que je lui prouve qui j’étais le lendemain de l’attaque à l’entrepôt. Puisque je lui ai révélé la vérité sur ce qui nous était arrivé, elle pensait que le seul moyen de m’aider correctement lors de nos séances était qu’elle croit en mes métaphores. C’est comme ça qu’elle les voyait avant. Du coup, je lui ai révélé mon vrai visage. Elle… ne l’a pas très bien pris. Le Docteur n’a pas réagi d’abord pour ensuite refuser de me voir. Elle avait très peur, je crois. »_

Il s’arrête de parler, poussant Chloe à le stimuler à poursuivre.

**« Qu’est-ce qui l’a convaincu de te revoir ? »**

Lucifer se met à sourire avec fierté et cela pousse l’ex-Détective à s’asseoir plus confortablement sur le siège passager pour écouter son histoire.

_« C’est une étrange coïncidence, en fait. J’ai appris qu’elle était en instance de divorce lorsqu’elle est passé me visiter chez Lux un soir. Je ne pouvais pas deviner que cela allait si mal dans son ménage lorsque je la voyais boire de façon aussi libertine. Je veux dire, je trouvais cela merveilleux de la voir se lâcher un peu. Deux jours ensuite, nous avions une séance, mais elle a annulé pour cause médicale. C’était la première fois que cela arrivait, je n’ai trouvé rien d’anormal à cela. La vie personnelle du Docteur ne me concernait pas, après tout. Il est arrivé ensuite à plusieurs reprises que je la trouve distraite, écrasée sur place comme si elle portait le poids du monde sur ses épaules. La pauvre, elle m’écoutait parler de mes problèmes sans jamais m’avouer qu’elle en vivait de son côté. Certes, son professionnalisme est impeccable, sauf que j’aurais pu intervenir beaucoup plus tôt. Viens ensuite les évènements de l’entrepôt et cette fameuse révélation de mon visage. Le fait de ne plus avoir les conseils du Docteur me rendait plus nerveux, bizarrement. Penser les choses par moi-même, ça ne me menait à rien de productif, au contraire de nos discussions en séances. Du coup, j’ai décidé de lui rendre visite chez elle pour lui demander une fois de plus de nous revoir. Je suis tombé sur une dispute entre elle et son mari. Il y avait énormément de cris et de bruits inquiétants, alors je me suis permis d’entrer. J’ignore si le Docteur approuverait que j’en révèle plus sur cet évènement traumatisant pour elle, mais disons simplement que je suis intervenu à temps. »_

Chloe garde le silence quelques secondes.

**« Tu lui as sauvé la vie ? »**

_« J’ai désarmé son mari. À ce moment-là ses intentions me semblaient claires sur l’usage dont il voulait en faire. Il nie tout cela toutefois. Il n’a même pas les couilles d’assumer ses actions. Il a de la chance que je l’ai épargné de mon visage ce jour-là. Je ne voulais pas terroriser encore plus cette pauvre Linda. »_

Cela rappelle à Chloe qu’elle ne peut pas s’occuper du cas de cet homme maintenant qu’elle ne fait plus partie du LAPD. Cela la dégoûte.

**« Du coup, ta thérapeute sent qu’elle a une sorte de dette envers le Diable. C’est après cela qu’elle a proposé de m’aider ? »**

Lucifer tourne la tête vers elle.

_« Peut-être qu’elle se sent redevable, je ne pourrais pas dire. Je n’ai exigé comme paiement de retour que la reprise de nos séances. Elle n’a donc techniquement plus rien à me rendre. Il faudra que je mette cela au clair avec elle dès que possible. »_

Le bâtiment de Lux est en vue. Lucifer ralenti alors qu’il y a un peu de trafic devant.

_« Pour ce qui est de son offre d’aide, j’ai bien peur qu’elle remonte à bien avant cela. Tu es notre principal sujet de discussion, Chloe. Et malgré tout ce temps passer en séance à analyser nos aventures en duo ou à t’observer au quotidien, tu demeures toujours un mystère pour moi. »_

Elle rit avec lui.

**« Ne t’inquiète pas, mon beau Diable. Je suis un mystère tout aussi complexe pour moi-même. »**

Elle ne peut s’empêcher de fixer par la suite le ciel étoilé. Ses prunelles se durcissent sous une haine palpable envers l’homme les ayant créés tous les deux. Chloe ne cesse ce geste que lorsque la Corvette se glisse dans les sous-terrains et qu’un plafond de ciment remplace l’encre nocturne des cieux. Plus que jamais, elle souhaite se débarrasser de la connexion céleste qui l’unie à Lucifer Morningstar.


	30. So, What Now ?

S’observer dans l’immense miroir de la chambre de bain est difficile ce matin. Le coup qu’elle a reçu en plein visage la veille a laissé sa joue marquée. Elle fait donc de son mieux pour couvrir ce signe de bagarre. Le pire de ses blessures est toutefois ailleurs. Un ecchymose géant part de la partie supérieure de sa fesse droite et remonte jusqu’à frôler le bas de son omoplate du même côté. En largeur, il est peu étendu heureusement. Ça fait déjà ça de gagné. Chloe compte deux lacérations mineures à l’arrière de sa cuisse droite et quatre un peu plus importantes à son épaule parallèle, témoin que c’est de ce côté qu’elle est retombée au sol contre les morceaux de verres brisés. Elle ressent toujours une douleur significative à la jambe droite, ce qui lui donne une démarche inégale depuis qu’elle est réveillée. Elle soupire en fixant ses cernes de plus près. Bon sang, le fait d’avoir autant pleuré lui donne une mine de morte vivante. Tout ce qu’elle peut espérer c’est que les deux aspirines qu’elle gobe la guérisse miraculeusement. Il n’y a pourtant rien de plus faux.

Ce qui lui plaît le moins est la profonde entaille qu’elle s’est faite à l’avant-bras gauche pour attirer l’attention de monsieur hier. Lucifer lui tourne autour depuis qu’il a constaté l’état lamentable dans lequel elle se trouve. Chloe a une fois de plus refusé d’être conduite à l’hôpital. Elle sait pourtant qu’il le fera contre son gré s’il a le moindre doute que son état s’aggrave. Ayant été désensibilisé à la douleur durant ses semaines de consommation d’antidouleur, la blonde peine à dissimuler son mal cette fois. Le moindre effort ou contact à ses muscles endoloris et elle est secouée par une avalanche de sensations désagréables. C’est le prix à payer pour une accoutumance aux drogues analgésiques. Dès qu’on arrête, le corps reprend ses droits et se venge presque d’avoir ignoré durant si longtemps ses signaux de douleurs. Chloe ne se plaint pourtant pas verbalement. Elle assume son sort le plus silencieusement qu’elle le peut. Dès qu’elle est un peu seule pour souffler, par exemple lors d’un énième passage à la salle de bain, il lui arrive toutefois de laisser des grimaces de souffrance apparaître alors qu’elle appuie contre son flanc droit. Dire que c’est le lieu d’origine de son mal, la cicatrice de la balle étant bien là. Sauf que ce n’est plus ce qui l’importune. La pensée de prendre des capsules est aussi savoureuse à son esprit que celle d’un gâteau au chocolat. Développer un appétit pour des médicaments est toujours aussi déstabilisant lorsqu’elle se retrouve à piocher dans son assiette de restant de la veille en s’imaginant que certaines nouilles pourraient lui donner de l’apaisement si elle les avalait en premier. Son cerveau est à la fois en train de rêver éveillé et de paniquer sous un cauchemar.

Voilà pourquoi Chloe organise cette visite improvisée chez Camilla. À défaut d’avoir un travail à se rendre, elle doit se donner quelque chose à faire pour éviter de devenir folle avec cette foutue envie de prendre des médicaments. Alors qu’elle s’apprête à quitter, Lucifer tire sur un coin du sac qu’elle a préparé en douce pour avoir un bref aperçu de ce qu’elle a caché à l’intérieur. Cela est suffisant pour faire sourire le Diable très grand.

_« Pourquoi on ne m’invite jamais à ces soirées pyjamas entre filles. Je suis certain que je serais comme un poisson dans l’eau. »_

La jeune femme tire brusquement sur le sac pour l’éloigner de lui, faisant résonner ce qui se trouve à l’intérieur.

**« Lucifer, ce n’est pas une soirée pyjama. Je dois m’assurer que Cam va se remettre de ce qu’elle a vu. Je me sens coupable à mort, j’ai besoin de réparer cette bêtise. »**

_« Tu n’y es pour rien. Aucun de nous deux n’avait prévu que cela allait dégénérer de la sorte et que l’ex-belle-sœur de Simon allait se pointer au mauvais moment. Nous avons été victime de malchance, c’est tout. »_

Elle fronce les sourcils.

**« Cam est l’ex-femme de Nathan. Je sais que tu le fais exprès. Tout ne peut pas se régler avec de l’humour, Lucifer. »**

Il a un bref rire.

_« Ça rend au moins la réalité un peu moins ennuyeuse. »_

Chloe termine de se préparer nerveusement devant le miroir. Elle n’a pas vraiment envie de retourner chez Camilla toute seule. Sauf qu’il lui faut assumer leurs erreurs si ça peut leur donner une chance de s’éviter des ennuis futurs. Une fois prête, elle le contourne pour prendre le chemin de l’entrée. Par chance que sa mère est retournée chez elle depuis le retour de Rob, la suite est au moins leur petit chez eux le temps que le penthouse soit remis en état. Ce qui n’est qu’une question de jours selon Lucifer. Elle se décide à reprendre la conversation.

**« Peut-être, sauf que pour moi, un assassin envoyé spécifiquement pour nous tuer n’est pas de la simple malchance. Il va falloir qu’on soit plus prudent à l’avenir. Je nous expose peut-être même à seulement sortir du bâtiment. »**

_« Alors, reste. »_

Sa voix est presque celle d’un enfant qui supplie ses parents. Chloe le regarde pendant qu’elle enfile ses bottines.

**« Il faut que je m’assure que Camilla soit en sécurité. Si j’ai le moindre doute, je vais devoir trouver un moyen de la convaincre d’avoir comme garde rapproché le Diable dont elle a si peur désormais, tu imagines. »**

Il ne dit rien, se contentant d’une moue déçue.

**« Hey, ne t’inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer. On reste en contact. »**

_« Amuse-toi bien. »_

Il boude déjà. Soupirant mentalement, elle passe la porte sans rien ajouter de plus.

 

* * *

  
Il faut à Chloe trois « s’il-te-plaît » pour que la brune lui ouvre finalement.

« Je croyais pourtant avoir été clair, je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi. »

**« Je suis ici pour me réconcilier. »**

Chloe sort de son sac une bouteille de vin rouge de grande marque qu’elle dépose dans les mains de l’autre. Camilla est partagée entre la surprise et la colère. Alors, sa visiteuse sort du même sac une bouteille de porto. Sa préférée. Cette fois, le dilemme disparaît.

« Tu tiens vraiment à te faire pardonner, toi. »

Camilla soupire fortement et ouvre la porte plus grande pour que l’ex-Détective puisse se faufiler à l’intérieur. Un faible gazouillement indique à Chloe que le bébé de l’autre femme n’est pas loin.

**« Tu as demandé à Nathan pour avoir Gab en avance ? »**

« Pour ma santé mentale, oui. J’avais besoin de m’occuper. »

**« Je te comprends parfaitement. Plus que tu ne le crois. »**

Chloe évite de s’approcher trop près du filleul de sa mère. Elle n’est pas fan des bébés ou des enfants. Ces petits êtres lui font même un peu peur par moment puisqu’elle est persuadée qu’elle ferait une mauvaise mère. La blonde est aussi contente de ne pas avoir amené Lucifer. Gab est le diminutif de Gabriel. Cela aurait probablement suffit à le faire parler durant des heures. Elle l’a entendu une seule fois faire mention d’Amenadiel et il ne s’est pas gêné pour l’insulter à volonté. Faire cela devant une mère-poule comme Cam, c’est véritablement mettre sa vie en péril. Chloe n’a jamais aimé particulièrement ce choix de prénom. Camilla l’a choisi parce qu’il pouvait convenir autant pour un garçon que pour une fille. Il y a quelques années, un peu avant de fréquenter Dan, elle a songé à tomber enceinte avant de rapidement se raviser. Elle avait même trouvé un prénom pour une fille potentielle : Béatrice.

« Je viens de le nourrir. Il va s’endormir sous peu. Tu permets. »

Chloe ne dit pas non à ce que l’autre femme aille s’occuper de son bébé. À la place, elle prépare plutôt deux généreuses coupes de vin. Lorsque Camilla revient au salon, elle s’installe aussi paresseusement sur le canapé que sa visiteuse et savoure l’alcool avec les yeux clôt. Chloe est la première à briser le silence.

**« Je pense que je te dois des explications. Tu dois les entendre, Cam. Je suis persuadé que ça pourra t’aider à comprendre. »**

La brune garde sa coupe appuyée contre sa lèvre inférieure.

« Bonne chance. »

Chloe fronce les sourcils, mais n’a pas de mal à saisir pourquoi Camilla est persuadée que rien ne pourra l’aider à trouver du sens à toute cette histoire.

**« Lucifer et moi travaillons sur une enquête de meurtre. Déjà ça, je sais que ça sonne invraisemblable, sauf que je t’assure qu’il n’est pas mauvais. Une piste nous a conduite à Nolan Greggson et j’ai bien cru qu’il allait collaborer avec nous… jusqu’à ce qu’il commence à parler de toi, Cam. Il a dit des choses inappropriées sur toi et Lucifer… il ne supporte pas qu’on manque de respect envers une femme, disons. Il a donc cherché à le punir pour cela. Le visage que tu as vu est celui qu’il utilise pour punir les gens qui le méritent. »**

Camilla se tourne enfin vers Chloe.

« Et tu l’as laissé faire ? »

Elle soupire.

**« Oui. »**

« Pourquoi tu ne l’as pas arrêté ? »

L’ex-Détective fronce les sourcils.

**« Parce que je voulais que Nolan paye pour ce qu’il a dit. »**

« Tu t’entends, Chloe ? Il te rend diabolique ! »

La blonde lui attrape un poignet.

**« Tu as tort. C’est moi qui a cet effet là sur lui. »**

L’autre se défait vivement de la prise de l’amante du Diable.

« Ne soit pas ridicule. Le méchant de l’histoire, c’est lui. Ça a toujours été lui, Chloe ! »

La blonde s’emporte, haussant le ton sans s’en rendre compte.

**« Justement, vous êtes tous dans l’erreur. Il n’est pas comme ça. On lui met tous les malheurs du monde sur le dos, mais Lucifer ne force pas les gens au mal. Le mal est en eux, Cam. C’est simplement plus facile d’accuser le Diable que d’assumer ses propres erreurs. »**

Camilla boit une grande gorgée de vin.

« Tu l’as vraiment dans la peau, on dirait. Tu le défends comme si tu tenais sincèrement à lui. »

**« Cam, je l… Oui, je tiens à lui, vraiment beaucoup. »**

Chloe baisse les yeux. La jeune mère l’observe trop longtemps pour que son invité ne se sente pas mal à l’aise et cherche à cacher ses joues empourprées en versant dans leur coupe plus de vin. Un léger soupire du côté de Cam est ce qui ramène l’attention de la blonde sur elle.

« Alors, le Diable existe. Donc Dieu, l’Enfer et le Paradis, tout ça... »

**« Je sais que c’est difficile à croire, mais tout est vrai. »**

« Comment peux-tu l’accepter aussi facilement ? Je veux dire, tu t’es tenu à côté du… de Lucifer. »

Chloe boit pour se donner plus de courage.

**« Parce que je suis liée à lui. J’ai toujours su qu’il existait. C’est une très longue histoire, Cam. Mais j’ai eu une vie entière pour croire en lui alors que toi ça ne fait que quelques heures. »**

Elle semble comprendre en hochant la tête.

**« Promet-moi que tu vas garder toutes ces révélations sur moi et Lucifer secrètes. C’est très important. Il y a des gens qui nous veulent du mal et je ne voudrais pas que l’on t’ajoute à la liste de leurs ennemis. Peu importe ce que tu penses de moi ou de Lucifer, il faut que tu évites de te mettre en danger stupidement. »**

Camilla sourit et vient porter un doigt à la joue gauche de la blonde. Elle fixe ensuite son doigt en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

« C’est donc ça que tu tentes de dissimuler avec une couche de fond de teint mal appliquée. Tu n’en as toujours fait qu’à ta tête lorsque moi ou ta mère on essayait de te rendre présentable. Le maquillage et toi ça fait vraiment deux. Je me doutais que ce n’était pas un énorme bouton que tu tentais de cacher. »

**« Ouais, j’ai reçu un coup vicieux de la part d’un pseudo-garde du corps. »**

L’autre éclate de rire. Chloe pourrait s’en offenser, mais entendre Camilla rire est plutôt un véritable soulagement.

« Tu recommences à faire ta bagarreuse, comme à la suite de la mort de John. Nathan était terrorisé par toi, je me rappelle. »

Le souvenir de cette époque difficile lui remonte à l’esprit. Le sourire de Camilla l’empêche de sombrer dans la morosité toutefois.

**« Nathan était une mauviette. »**

« Il est encore comme ça, je t’assure. Il ne s’est jamais battu pour me garder. J’aurais aimé qu’il soit un peu plus comme toi. »

Elles échangent un regard.

« Je te promets de ne rien dire, Chloe. Je crois aussi que je peux t’aider pour ton enquête. »

 

* * *

 

La vision peut se résumer en un mot : rouge. Il y avait du rouge partout. Chloe est à bout de souffle, les mains entièrement couvertes de sang. Elle est à genoux à côté d’un être en souffrance. Le visage de ce dernier est complètement défiguré, pissant le sang de chaque pore de sa peau calcinée, il semblerait. Elle reconnaît les yeux chocolat qui la regarde avec terreur. Sans comprendre pourquoi, elles portent ses deux mains à ce visage terrifiant et l’agrippe de chaque côté. Elle ne saisit pas pourquoi elle appuie autant, pourquoi elle laisse ses ongles entrer dans sa peau et son sang couler sur ses doigts. Elle est trop obnubilée par les cris de douleurs qu’il lâche. Chloe serre toujours de plus en plus fort jusqu’à ce qu’elle perçoive un craquement. Malgré tout, elle continue à lui faire mal… Si elle ne s’arrête pas bientôt, elle pourrait le…

Chloe se réveille en hurlant. Elle est incapable de s’arrêter de hurler même si elle réalise où elle se trouve. Camilla est incapable de la calmer avec un bébé également en crise dans les bras. Il va bien falloir pourtant qu’elle fasse quelque chose pour calmer la blonde. Par chance que Decker cesse d’elle-même de crier, cela permet à la brune de se rapprocher pour essayer de la rassurer d’un contact physique. Mais Chloe pleure désormais. Elle réclame quelqu’un. Elle répète un nom qui brise presque le cœur de Camilla en deux. Cette dernière cherche donc en vitesse le téléphone de son invité afin de pouvoir le contacter. Il lui semble évident qu’il est le seul qui puisse la consoler. Cam a à peine le temps de débuter l’appel que la porte d’entrée s’ouvre dans un fracas qui lui fait échapper le téléphone au sol. En deux enjambés, Lucifer est sur Chloe et il la prend dans ses bras. Il la serre avec une tendresse qui rend sans mot la jeune mère. Gab est toujours en train de pleurer, Camilla cherche donc à s’éloigner pour parvenir à calmer son enfant. Sauf que la voix dure qui s’adresse à elle dans son dos la paralyse sur place.

_« Pourquoi tu l’as laissé s’endormir sans moi ? »_

C’est un reproche que Camilla est incapable de saisir, même en sachant que Chloe lui a parlé d’une connexion entre eux. Elle ne pouvait pas deviner que c’était aussi fort.

« Je ne l’ai pas… elle s’est endormie toute seule alors qu’on discutait… c’est probablement l’alcool. Je suis désolé… je ne pensais pas que… qu’elle ne devait pas dormir toute seule... »

Elle est parvenue à se retourner pour croiser son regard triste. Il est surtout inquiet. Le Diable est inquiet pour une humaine. Se pourrait-il que lui aussi tienne à elle autant que Chloe à lui ? Se pourrait-il qu’il soit véritablement bon, comme elle a essayé de la convaincre durant des heures ? 

_« La prochaine fois, appelle-moi dès qu’elle s’endort. »_

Sur ce, Lucifer quitte l’appartement en gardant Chloe tout contre lui. Elle a cessé de crier et de pleurer d’ailleurs. Il l’a rendu paisible à nouveau. Camilla est totalement confuse par ce duo plus qu’improbable et pourtant totalement réelle. Gab est aussi en train de se calmer. La mère s’approche donc de la porte d’entrée pour la refermer doucement avant de se diriger dans son lit pour s’étendre avec son fils.

 

* * *

 

Entourée dans une couverture de laine, Chloe fixe avec obstination la ville illuminée. Il fait frais cette nuit sauf qu’elle s’en fiche. Elle s’entête à refuser d’aller au lit, même si elle est de retour à la suite avec Lucifer. Il n’est d’ailleurs pas très loin. Il est le gardien des pieds qu’elle a posés sur ses cuisses tandis que les siens pataugent dans l’eau du jacuzzi. Il a fini par allumer une cigarette à force de trouver le temps long, elle imagine. L’odeur de la fumée qu’il produit l’endort malgré elle. Il expire une dernière longue bouffée de cigarette avant d’écraser le mégot dans le cendrier à proximité et de se tourner vers elle.

_« Même avec un plein contrôle sur moi et mon immortalité partie, tu n’as techniquement pas la force d’arriver à me faire ça, Chloe. »_

Elle ne répond rien. La blonde a essayé de lui cacher les détails de son cauchemar sauf qu’elle en a été incapable, lui racontant au final tout en pleurant à chaudes larmes. À présent qu’elle s’est calmée, elle voit bien qu’il ne cesse de repenser à la possibilité de ce rêve. Le premier qu’elle a fait depuis qu’elle le connaît s’est douloureusement réalisé. Le second qu’elle n’a eu qu’une seule fois dans la suite est devenu sa vie quotidienne. Celui-là, il ne doit pas se produire. Il est trop horrible pour voir le jour.

**« On ne sait pas encore tous les pouvoirs qu’on partage. Si ça se trouve, je peux puiser dans ta force et la retourner contre toi. »**

Il vient poser son front contre le sien.

_« Peut-être, mais ce n’est pas toi. Tu ne t’en prendras jamais à moi de la sorte. »_

Elle soupire en fermant les yeux.

**« Pourquoi tout le monde assume que je suis la gentille. »**

Il rit à cela. Elle le regarde droit dans les yeux.

**« Je suis sérieuse. Plus j’y réfléchis et plus c’est moi la méchante de nous deux. »**

_« C’est comme ça que tu veux que les gens te perçoivent en tout cas, c’est vrai. Pour moi, tu n’es pas bonne ou mauvaise. Tu es Chloe. Ça me suffit pour savoir que tu ne vas pas m’exploser la tête d’ici les prochaines semaines. »_

Elle ferme fortement les yeux en se remémorant la scène. Il vient la prendre dans ses bras pour la rassurer. Il lui frictionne le dos d’une façon agréable.

_« Je pense que ce cauchemar est une sorte de métaphore de tes craintes envers moi, comme pourrait te le dire le Docteur. Tu as toujours peur de me faire mal, ça je pouvais le deviner avant que tu t’endormes chez Camilla. Tu cherches toujours à me protéger, comme au tout début. Me protéger de toi surtout. C’est pour ça que je sais que ce rêve n’est pas prémonitoire. »_

Elle expire dans son cou.

**« De toute façon, je n’ai plus l’intention de te quitter d’une semelle. De quitter ce bâtiment sans toi, disons. Si tu n’es pas là, je fais de telles idioties. On aura donc beaucoup de temps pour voir l’effet qu’on a l’un sur l’autre. »**

Il réfléchit un instant.

_« Dans ce cas, j’aurais peut-être quelque chose à te proposer pour passer le temps à l’occasion. Le départ de Maze m’a fait perdre une barmaid. Donc, si tu t’ennuies un soir, tu pourrais travailler pour moi. »_

Elle se recule pour le regarder dans les yeux. Évidemment qu’il est sérieux, il ne peut pas mentir. Elle serait bien tenté d’accepter sans réfléchir, sauf que ça lui enlèverait du précieux temps pour leur enquête.

**« Je vais y réfléchir. Ce n’est pas un oui ou un non. Même s’il y a déjà plus de chances pour que je dise oui. »**

Il sourit. Bon sang, il se sent déjà victorieux. Chloe vient couvrir ses lèvres de sa paume et le rapproche en le tirant vers elle pour qu’il recommence à la serrer. Ce qu’il fait, bien évidemment.

_« Oh et dois-je te rappeler qu’une tenue de circonstance est exigée lorsqu’on travaille pour moi. Je sais ce que tu caches dans tes tiroirs, Chloe Decker. »_

Elle devrait lui en vouloir qu’il ait été fouiner dans ses tenues osées, mais à la place elle sourit en s’imaginant attirer tous les regards dont le sien en arrivant au Lux. Il va lui falloir attendre quelques jours que ses ecchymoses disparaissent, mais ensuite, elle n’aura plus aucune raison de refuser.


	31. Detective... I Mean, Chloe

Penchée au-dessus de plusieurs documents et photographies de la dernière enquête de sa vie de Détective, Chloe termine d’écrire son résumé concernant la quatrième victime. Une fois fait, elle vient mordre le bout de son stylo en réfléchissant un peu. Pour oublier ses malheurs, elle se consacre entièrement au seul travail qu’elle connaisse. Pour s’aider dans ce processus, elle se tourne vers le mur du fond de sa chambre qu’elle a convertie pour l’occasion en immense babillard d’enquête. Elle a constitué une colonne pour chacune des victimes : Joey Tempel (Charley), Jeremy Straton, Matio Sanchez et Samir Ortiz. Sous chaque nom est inscrit un bref description de chacun, selon ce qu’elle a pu extraire des dossiers.

Joey Tempel est celui qui a attiré le plus son attention au cours de l’enquête. Le fait qu’on ait conservé son dossier criminel lorsqu’il était mineur ne lui semble pas anodin. C’est surtout ce détail qui la pousse à croire qu’il avait un ennemi au sein du LAPD. En effet, les informations contenues dans ce dossier sont très incriminantes et d’ordinaire elles ne devraient même plus exister nulle part. Quelqu’un a donc pris la peine de les préserver de la destruction. L’enquêteur sur le dossier de Joey à l’époque n’est pas son père. C’est un policier lambda qui a fait trente ans de service sans vague. Chloe a tout de même cru bon de remonter dans le passé de ce Détective. Elle a rayé son nom au crayon rouge lorsqu’elle est tombé sur un certificat de décès datant d’il y a huit ans. Cancer des poumons. Les morts ne peuvent pas être accusé de complicité criminelle. Elle a donc suspendu cette piste pour le moment. Joey a été tué simultanément à Jeremy Straton. Pourtant, aucune connexion n’existe entre eux, selon les informations qu’elle possède. Par contre, du temps qu’il a été délinquant juvénile, il a participé à une intrusion de domicile avec trois autres jeunes, dont Samir Ortiz. Ces deux victimes ne sont toutefois connectés qu’à cet unique épisode. Puisque le dossier des crimes d’Ortiz avant dix-huit a été détruit de son côté, Chloe ne peut pas approfondir davantage cette piste. Toutes les informations qu’elle a déjà au sujet de cette collaboration proviennent du dossier de Tempel du temps qu’il était mineur. Elle ne trouvera donc plus rien.

Jeremy Straton est un cas à part. Il est le seul à avoir un dossier criminel aussi volumineux, s’étendant sur cinq tomes. C’est un criminel notoire ayant passé six ans de sa vie derrière les barreaux. Ses principales accusations sont de l’ordre du vol. Vols de voitures en tout genre, vols d’alcool dans plusieurs types d’endroits différents ainsi que vols de biens de valeur dans quatre musées de l’état de Californie et deux dans l’état du Nevada. Il a environ une quarantaine d’accusations de désordre de la voie publique. Il est du genre destructeur, cela elle avait compris. Il a aussi dix-huit arrestations pour agression d’un officier de police. Il était vraiment difficile à appréhender. Chloe a beau avoir lu son dossier en entier à plusieurs reprises, il n’y a jamais eu d’accusation pour possession d’arme. En remontant dans son passé, elle découvre qu’il est un ancien boxeur. Elle tombe aussi sur des photos de certaines personnes qu’il a tabassées. Ce type est un cinglé, lui ayant d’ailleurs donné la palme du plus dangereux des quatre. Straton n’a aucun lien avec des crimes de drogues. Ni avec l’armée. Il a passé la moitié de sa vie à Las Vegas à combattre avant de venir faire son malin à Los Angeles. Chloe ne voit pas en quoi ce bagarreur aurait pu être mêlé à un ancien dealer dix ans plus jeune que lui. Le fait que Joey et Jeremy aient été exécutés l’un à côté de l’autre ne fait donc pas de sens pour le moment.

Matio Sanchez baignait dans la drogue et c’est peu dire. On retrouve son nom associé à quatorze réseaux de trafic de drogues entre les États-Unis et le Mexique. Il est d’ailleurs né à Tampico avant d’immigrer à Los Angeles avec sa mère lorsqu’il n’avait que trois ans. Le père de Matio est américain d’origine, donc il a pu parvenir en Californie sans trop de mal. C’est par la suite que les choses se sont compliquées. Il y a plusieurs arrestations pour possessions de marijuana et de cocaïne au cours des dix dernières années. Il n’a toutefois jamais été emprisonné pour ses crimes-là. Par contre, il a fait deux ans de prison pour avoir battu sa fiancée, il y a trois ans. Du coup, il était nouvellement relâché un peu avant son meurtre. En prison, Chloe ne dénote aucune formation de relations criminelles selon son dossier carcéral. Il avait même un comportement exemplaire. Puisqu’il était très religieux, il s’occupait même de faire les services à la place de l’aumônier. Vers la fin de son incarcération, il prônait le pardon. Une fois libéré, rien d’anormal n’a été rapporté. Il disait s’être repentie de son ancienne vie de pécheur. Visiblement quelqu’un le pensait encore coupable. Sanchez est celui qui a eu le moins de chance de rencontrer les trois autres puisqu’il a été de nombreuses années soit au Mexique, soit en prison. Chloe ne comprend pas ce qui l’a amené à une telle fin.

Samir Ortiz est bien connu du LAPD, surtout de Chloe. Elle a le souvenir que son père l’ait arrêté à deux reprises. Chloe a d’ailleurs mis la main sur les rapports rédigés par John Decker à ce sujet. Son père le qualifiait d’extrémiste et de marginal. Elle n’a pas trouvé de photo d’Ortiz pour voir le fameux tatouage qu’il avait au visage. Au moment de sa mort, la cicatrice de cette bagarre de bar ayant conduit son adversaire à lui trancher la peau pour l’en déposséder était encore bien visible. D’ailleurs, c’est une enquête d’agression dont s’est occupé Dan. Chloe a également en sa possession le rapport de ce dernier. Évidemment Ortiz est la victime dans le cas présent. Le type l’ayant agressé était un motard, mais sans rien de particulièrement intéressant dans son cassier judiciaire. Du coup, Chloe doit remonter plus loin pour arriver à trouver quelques choses de potables sur Samir. Son premier et unique crime enregistré en tant qu’adulte est celui d’agression sexuelle sur sa fille de six ans. La jeune femme a eu du mal à passer à travers son dossier, en particulier le rapport du pédiatre ayant évaluée l’état de la fillette par la suite. Ce monstre méritait de mourir, mais pas exécuté aux côtés d’un mexicain catholique. Les deux n’ont d’ailleurs aucun lien ensemble outre leurs assassins communs. Il a certes été arrêté deux fois comme elle l’a lu de la main de son père, mais pour intrusions sur des propriétés privés. Il cherchait clairement des victimes. À défaut d’en trouver, il s’est rabattue sur sa propre fille. Ortiz n’est lié ni de près, ni de loin à la drogue. Sanchez a beau avoir été à côté de lui lors de leur exécution, Chloe ne pense pas qu’ils se connaissaient. Tout comme Tempel et Straton étaient des inconnus. Du moins, jusqu’à preuve du contraire.

Dans une cinquième colonne du babillard, Chloe a consacré une section entière au Canari. Elle a mis des photos de l’entrepôt. Elle a inscrit les noms des contacts de Lucifer et une description de l’arme utilisée contre eux. Elle a fait un lien avec Nolan Greggson ainsi qu’avec Camilla Parker, puisqu’elle pourrait toujours être impliquée dans les activités de l’entreprise qui l’emploie depuis deux ans maintenant. Il y a un trou qui devrait contenir des renseignements sur l’ancienne société qui possédait l’entrepôt dans les années 90 et suivantes, avant leur rachat par celle de Greggson. Chloe soupire de frustration à chaque fois que son regard tombe sur ce vide dans son babillard.

La sixième colonne est prénommée « LRG » pour Lieutenant Robert Gerson, son beau-père. Elle ne peut pas prendre le risque que sa mère comprenne que cette section est à propos de son futur mari, surtout alors qu’il ne s’agit que de suppositions de la part de sa fille. Elle a décrit en détail le lien entre Rob et Joey. Elle a inscrit le nom de son père à contrecœur dans les alliés possibles de LRG, ajoutant un point d’interrogation à la fin. Elle a décrit ses relations dans l’armée et celle qu’elle connaît avec son trafic actuel de médicaments opioïdes. Chloe n’a pas grand-chose sur le sujet, évidemment. Elle réalise qu’elle connaît si peu du passé de Rob outre les grandes lignes. Il n’a pas le motif, mais il a les capacités pour procéder à ce genre d’exécution qui ont d’ailleurs un côté très protocolaire, très militaire. La mort avec une seule balle dans la tête, la victime devant être à genoux et dos au tireur. C’est définitivement une punition. Mais, pour avoir commis quoi et à qui ?

Ce babillard, personne ne l’a encore vu à part Lucifer. C’est d’ailleurs lui qui lui a fait remarquer la ressemblance physique entre Straton et la photo de Rob (celle avec son père devant l’entrepôt), alors qu’il avait presque trente ans de moins. Elle les a donc lié de cette manière pour le moment. Il existe peut-être un lien familial quelconque entre son beau-père et l’ancien boxeur. Ce n’est jamais à négliger.

Soupirant, Chloe retourne à son ordinateur portable branché qu’elle a laissé sur son lit. Elle remarque une notification de réception d’un email. Le destinataire n’est pas visible, mais en ouvrant le document attaché, elle comprend que ce sont les documents d’acquisition officielle de l’entrepôt que Camilla devait lui envoyer. Animée par une nouvelle lueur d’espoir, elle enregistre les documents dans son ordinateur ainsi que sur une clé USB sécurisée au cas où. Elle détruit ensuite l’email et referme l’écran dans un claquement. Il lui faut son partenaire. Étrangement, Chloe réfléchit mieux lorsqu’elle est en présence du Diable. Surtout qu’il est capable de lui offrir à l’occasion une nouvelle perspective lorsqu’elle est coincée. Elle quitte donc la chambre en courant presque.

 

* * *

 

Chloe a le front posé sur ses avant-bras à soupirer une nouvelle fois. Lucifer est en train d’exécuter au piano Bohemian Rhapsody de Queens sans trop qu’elle ne comprenne pourquoi il en est arrivé à lui jouer cela. Peut-être pour l’encourager alors qu’elle déprime plus que jamais. En effet, leur piste sur l’entrepôt semble être une impasse. Nordeskel, le nom de la compagnie d’usinage qui possédait l’entrepôt où ils ont été attaqués est clean. Il n’y a rien dans son historique qui montre une quelconque activité criminelle. L’année où il y a eu cette fameuse descente de police pour intercepter le trafic de drogues dont faisait partie Joey Tempel, la société Nordeskel avait fermé la moitié de ses usines de production à travers la ville à cause d’une importante crise des matériaux. De ce fait, leur entrepôt était vide et presque abandonné. Un lieu idéal pour un groupe de trafiquants qui se cherche une cachette. Chloe est incapable avec ces nouvelles informations d’établir un lien avec le Canari. Il aurait très bien pu squatter les lieux de la même manière. Pour elle, Nolan Greggson a certainement quelque chose à voir avec leur sniper, mais elle n’a toujours rien de concret sur Rob. De plus, son enquête principale sur les quatre meurtres n’a pas du tout progressé. Au moins, elle a pu se débarrasser d’une piste. Sauf qu’elle est à présent dans une panne sèche car l’entrepôt était sa seule piste valable, justement. Elle soupire encore, soulevant la tête pour observer Lucifer qui joue à présent quelque chose qu’elle ne connaît pas.

**« J’ai probablement porté de fausses accusations sur Rob. Si je le dénonce à la police pour son propre trafic de médicaments, je me livre moi-même pour en avoir consommé. »**

_« Ton instinct est pour moi plus valable que n’importe quelle preuve, Chloe. Si tu crois qu’il a quelque chose à voir avec ces quatre meurtres, je rejoins ton avis. »_

Elle ne peut que sourire à demi, sachant qu’il le pense vraiment.

**« Je ne vois pas d’autre solution que de reprendre tout à zéro. Joey est ma meilleure chance de tomber sur une nouvelle piste à suivre. »**

Elle affirme en se remontant littéralement les manches et en reprenant son ordinateur. Elle ouvre le dossier de Tempel monté par le LAPD avant son départ. Elle se trouve ridicule de résoudre cette enquête désormais qu’on l’a viré. Alex est probablement celui ayant repris complètement l’enquête. Il est donc en compétition direct avec elle. Songer à son ancien partenaire lui rappelle qu’il a interrogé l’un des témoins pour elle au début de l’enquête. Elle va chercher son rapport au dossier de Joey et commence à le relire. Comme elle s’en rappelle, l’alibi de cet ami proche de la victime est manquant. C’est une piste minime, mais c’est tout ce qu’elle a.

**« Lucifer ? Une petite balade à Long Beach, ça te tente ? »**

 

* * *

 

La chaleur est agréable, le spectacle aussi. Assis tous les deux sur la plus haute marche des estrades, Lucifer déguste une crème glacée vanille et framboise alors que Chloe termine d’engloutir ses dernières frites bien graisseuses. Il tourne la tête vers elle lorsqu’elle glisse ses doigts à sa bouche pour les nettoyer de la graisse résiduelle.

_« Tu sais, avec un régime alimentaire aussi caloriques, je n’ai aucune idée de comment tu peux rester aussi mince. »_

**« Tu sais, avec une grande gueule comme la tienne, je ne sais pas comment je peux te supporter à longueur de journée. »**

Elle ne le regarde même pas, concentrer sur le numéro des otaries. L’entraîneur des mammifères aquatiques est en train de faire une démonstration de l’agilité et de l’intelligence de ces petites bêtes. Le public autour d’eux se met à applaudir alors qu’une otarie réussie à sauter à travers un cerceau se trouvant hors de l’eau. Lucifer a ramené son attention sur l’entraîneur.

_« Tu es sûr que c’est notre homme ? »_

**« Sûr et certaine. »**

Le Diable demeure silencieux quelques secondes.

_« Au moins, il offre une belle vue. Non, mais tu as vu ce cul ! Je ne pensais pas que ça gardait autant en forme de distribuer des poissons à des loutres. »_

Chloe baisse les yeux pour observer un peu ce qui émoustille à ce point son partenaire.

**« J’avoue qu’il impressionne. »**

Elle ne cherche même plus à le corriger pour ses erreurs grossières. Il le fait soit exprès, soit par manque d’intérêt. Dans les deux cas, ça ne la dérange plus. Les deux sont plutôt concentrés sur la contemplation des mouvements de l’entraîneur, surtout lorsqu’il se penche un peu pour lancer les poissons aux otaries. À la fin du spectacle, ils applaudissent comme les autres, Lucifer sifflant même pour l’entraîneur. Chloe éclate de rire quand quelques personnes se retournent vers lui par la suite. Leur tête valait cent millions. Le Diable et son miracle se dirige ensuite vers les coulisses afin de pouvoir parler en privé à leur homme. Lucifer lui ouvre la porte avec galanterie. Chloe lui sourit, laissant une main caresser son torse au passage.

**« Merci. »**

Ils ont à peine le temps d’entrer que déjà un employé féminin vient les intercepter.

« Excusez-moi, vous n’êtes pas autorisés à entrer en coulisse. »

Chloe sort de sa ceinture son badge que personne n’a encore jugé bon de lui enlever. Autant en profiter aussi longtemps que nécessaire.

**« LAPD. Nous aimerions contre-interroger l’un de vos collègues, monsieur Zack Wheeler. »**

Ce dernier se lève d’une table où plusieurs employés sont réunis.

« Amanda, c’est bon. Détectives, je vous suis. »

Ils s’éloignent afin de pouvoir discuter en privé. Zack est très coopératif, ce qui est déjà contradictoire avec le rapport d’Alex. Le meilleur ami de Joey a peut-être réalisé que s’opposer à l’enquête n’était pas judicieux. Cela arrange Chloe.

**« J’ai cru comprendre que vous n’aviez pas d’alibi le soir de la mort de Joey Tempel. Puis-je vérifier cette information auprès de vous, monsieur Wheeler ? »**

Zack semble véritablement surpris par ce qu’elle vient de dire.

« Je… je ne comprends pas, ce n’est pas ce que j’ai dit au Détective Kelly. Il a dû mal comprendre, j’ai un alibi. »

Chloe fronce les sourcils.

**« Ah vraiment, quel est-il ? »**

« Ce soir-là, j’étais à Pheonix afin de fêter les soixante-deux ans de mon père. Joey le savait aussi, c’est pour cela qu’il est rentré à LA de son côté pour voir un vieil ami d’après ce qu’il m’a dit. Je n’en sais pas plus sur leur rencontre, la personne qu’il devait rencontrer ou le lieu. Je regrette de ne pas lui avoir posé davantage de questions. »

**« Votre père et les autres invités peuvent attester de votre présence à Pheonix ? »**

« Absolument, j’ai même fourni la liste de ces personnes avec leur numéro de téléphone au Détective Kelly. Je ne comprends pas. »

Chloe est bouche bée. Une telle liste n’a pas été versée au dossier de Joey Tempel. Le rapport d’Alex ne parle même pas d’un tel alibi. C’est finalement Lucifer qui intervient.

_« Dites-moi, il n’est pas dans votre intérêt de nous mentir, je le vois bien. Qu’est-ce qui vous intéresse plus que tout, alors ? »_

Zack fixe intensément le regard du Diable.

« Je veux rendre mon père fier de moi. Il n’a jamais approuvé mes choix dans la vie et je sais que je peux le faire changer d’avis un jour. »

Lucifer fait une grimace pendant que l’entraîneur se remet de l’effet de sa persuasion. Le propriétaire de Lux soupire ensuite en posant une main dans le dos de Chloe.

_« Un autre fils à papa. Il semble que tout cela soit un terrible malentendu, nous en sommes désolés. Merci pour votre temps. »_

Zack cligne encore un peu des yeux avec confusion avant de se lever et de repartir. Lucifer vient s’asseoir à proximité de Chloe sur le banc où elle se trouve.

_« Pourquoi Détective Trivial aurait rapporté un faux témoignage, ma beauté ? Je ne le pensais pas de ce genre-là. »_

Chloe est incapable de lui répondre, toujours sous le choc. Alex a-t-il seulement été de son côté à un seul instant ? À quel point leur relation a été un mensonge ? Elle ne veut même pas le savoir.

**« Rentrons. »**

Elle soupire tristement. Il hoche la tête en acquiescement, n’ajoutant rien.


	32. Experiments

Après avoir passé les portes de l’ascenseur, Chloe jette son sac à main et ses clés au sol. Elle se débarrasse de ses bottines de la même manière. Alerté par le bruit, la tête de Lucifer se relève des touches du piano qu’il était en train d’observer. Il délaisse l’instrument et s’approche de Chloe, fronçant les sourcils alors qu’il la voit commencer à déboutonner sa blouse.

**« Enlève tes vêtements. »**

Il s’agit d’un ordre. Le playboy étire un sourire moqueur tout en retirant son veston. On ne lui dit pas cela deux fois. Chloe est toutefois rapide. Elle est en train de lancer son jean d’un coup de pied, à présent en sous-vêtements. Elle pousse Lucifer jusqu’à ce que son dos rencontre le piano. Il rit, vraiment satisfait qu’elle soit d’humeur à lui déchirer ses pantalons s’il ne les enlève pas d’ici les deux prochaines minutes.

_« Je ne sais pas ce que se passe, mais j’adore ! »_

Il avoue en portant sa bouche pour embrasser son épaule. Elle sent son souffle contre sa peau et cela la stimule à tirer sur sa ceinture pour la faire disparaître. Son geste suivant permet à ses pantalons de glisser jusqu’au sol. Elle le laisse ensuite s’amuser contre son cou un moment, ne cachant pas son impatience. Il vient la soulever par les fesses et la déposer sur le piano.

_« Toujours pas remise de la veille ? »_

Chloe ne souhaitait pas en parler, mais le fait qu’il prenne autant son temps aujourd’hui la pousse à exprimer ses frustrations à la moindre chance.

**« J’en ai marre de tout faire foirer. De me tromper sur les gens en permanence, il semblerait. Je me sens nulle depuis les dernières semaines. Je n’arrive même pas à résoudre cette foutue enquête ! Ça me rend dingue de passer des nuits à chercher la solution sans trouver. Je me suis visiblement trompée dans mon choix de carrière, Détective ce n’était pas pour moi. Une chance qu’on m’a viré ! Pour le sexe, j’ai du talent au moins. En ce moment, j’ai simplement besoin de réussir au moins un truc dans ma vie de merde ! Alors, arrête de parler ! »**

Elle s’empare de sa bouche bavarde avec frustration pour ne pas qu’il réplique. Il la conduit vers le canapé et vient porter son poids sur elle. Il demeure toutefois indiscipliné à ses demandes. Lucifer se perd facilement dans la dégustation de sa peau ou il chuchote à son oreille des taquineries pour qu’elle se détende un peu. Sauf que cela ne fonctionne pas, elle se fâche aussitôt qu’il déroge un peu vers les préliminaires. Cela le pousse donc à l’écraser complètement et à lui emprisonner les mains pour qu’elle soit incapable de s’échapper. La blonde est forcée de le regarder comme il s’est arrêté de lui offrir la moindre caresse.

**« Qu’est-ce que tu fous ? »**

_« Je ne te donne pas ce que tu veux, visiblement. »_

**« Sérieusement, Lucifer ? Depuis quand tu ne veux plus faire l’amour ? »**

_« Depuis que je peux ressentir ton état en permanence. Tu n’es pas bien, Chloe. Tu vas même très mal en ce moment. Le sexe va peut-être remplir un vide le temps de quelques heures, mais ce n’est pas ce dont tu as besoin. »_

Elle finit par véritablement se mettre en colère.

**« Qu’est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu n’as aucune idée de mes besoins. D’accord tu es réceptif à mes émotions à la con désormais, mais tu n’es pas un Jedi. Tu ne lis pas dans mes pensées. Tu n’as aucune idée de ce qu’il me faut. »**

Il la regarde avec une certaine tristesse.

_« Je ne lis pas tes pensées, c’est vrai. Sauf que je te connais assez bien maintenant, Chloe. Je sais que lorsque tu vas moins bien, tu as besoin qu’on prenne soin de toi. Qu’on te donne de l’amour. »_

Elle le regarde durement.

**« Je préfère le sexe. »**

Il rapproche son visage du sien, ce qui la déstabilise un peu.

_« On s’est toujours compris à ce niveau-là. Le sexe c’est facile entre nous. Le reste est venu après. Ça n’enlève rien à l’importance qu’on y accorde depuis. Alors, je te le demande aujourd’hui, laisse-moi t’aimer, Chloe Decker. »_

Elle commence à rire, s’arrêtant d’elle-même en réalisant qu’il est très sérieux. La jeune femme baisse ensuite les yeux, un peu gênée.

**« Je ne suis même pas certaine de savoir ce que ça veut dire. »**

Lucifer sourit.

_« Je suis tout aussi perdu. Mais, j’aime les défis. Alors, partante ? »_

Elle hausse les sourcils en ramenant ses prunelles à lui.

**« Tu veux faire ça maintenant ? »**

_« Oui, pourquoi pas. »_

Elle soupire plus dramatiquement que nécessaire.

**« D’accord, si ça peut te faire plaisir. Qu’est-ce que je suis censé faire pendant que tu « m’aimes » ? »**

Il commence à caresser la peau de ses bras lentement.

_« Déjà, détends-toi. On dirait que je suis couché sur une roche. »_

Elle fait semblant de rire.

**« Très drôle. »**

Il vient coller leur joue ensemble et déposer son nez contre son oreille. Il commence à fredonner quelque chose de vraiment agréable. Ne souhaitant pas s’obstiner avec lui davantage, elle ferme les yeux et se met à sérieusement écouter ce qu’il peut lui chanter. Les mots n’en sont même pas. Peu importe ce que c’est, cela finit par avoir son effet bénéfique sur elle. Elle calme enfin sa respiration auparavant opprimée par le stress et la colère. Chloe garde les yeux fermés tandis qu’il se met à explorer chaque parcelle de sa peau avec un doux et tendre touché. Cela dure plusieurs minutes, mais passe en quelques secondes pour l’humaine. Elle doit avouer que c’est particulièrement agréable d’être touché comme si on était la chose la plus précieuse au monde. Il vient l’embrasser ensuite avec le même esprit de tendreté. Chloe fond littéralement sous le délice que représente cet échange buccal. Cela réveille en elle une vulnérabilité qu’elle n’a pas l’habitude de démontrer. Certes, elle peut exprimer des émotions puissantes, telles la tristesse et la colère, mais ce qui s’empare d’elle à ce moment précis est très différent. La blonde se laisse véritablement aller et ouvre son cœur au moindre émotion qui souhaite s’échapper d’elle. Une larme solitaire glisse d’ailleurs le long de sa joue, venant mourir contre sa gorge. Combien de temps dure ce baiser, elle n’en a pas la moindre idée. Pas assez longtemps à son avis. Il vient ensuite agrémenter son corps de ses lèvres chaudes tandis qu’il retire avec délicatesse les sous-vêtements qui les gênent dans leurs ébats. Elle gémit de bonheur alors qu’il ne se contente que d’entrer. Débutant un extasiant va-et-vient, Chloe l’accueille contre sa bouche en expirant de satisfaction. Lorsque le plaisir commence à grandir, elle remarque qu’il s’arrête durant quelques secondes à chaque fois qu’elle est prise d’un frisson délicieux d’excitation. Elle commence donc à remarquer ce qu’il fait. Sous un nouveau frissonnement qui se répand chez elle, mais aussi en lui, elle comprend enfin ce qui se passe.

**« Ne me dis pas qu’avec ta foutue connexion émotionnelle tu es en train d’avoir double plaisir et pas moi ! C’est tellement injuste, Lucifer ! »**

Elle lui dit en faisant son possible pour cesser ses halètements. Il ouvre les yeux, lui aussi à bout de souffle. Il semble vraiment confus par ce qu’elle vient de lui faire réaliser. Le Diable ne s’était probablement même pas rendu compte que c’était anormal d’avoir autant de plaisir.

_« Je… Il doit forcément y avoir un moyen de partager... »_

Il semble vraiment triste qu’elle ne puisse pas bénéficier de cette expérience comme lui. Chloe se contente de grogner, ignorant ce qui pourrait faire en sorte de « partager ».

**« Tu penses vraiment qu’on peut inverser les rôles ? Que toi tu sois en mesure de me contrôler moi ? J’en doute. Fais-moi l’amour avec ton visage de Diable, tant qu’à y être ! »**

Ses yeux se rallument de vie.

**« Oh non, c’était une blague ! »**

_« On ne saura pas si ça marche à moins d’essayer. »_

**« Ce n’est pas parce que je n’ai pas peur de toi qu’il faut me donner ce genre d’images à l’esprit quand on... »**

Elle n’a même pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu’il a revêtu son masque rouge. Chloe le reconnaît toujours à travers ses yeux. La lueur qu’elle y trouve ne donne pas de doute sur son identité. Sauf que ça demeure très perturbant. Il attend donc qu’elle soit calme avant de poursuivre. Pour l’aider à lui faire confiance, il tolère qu’elle touche à cette peau nouvelle. Lucifer se permet même de l’embrasser. Heureusement que pour elle ses lèvres sont toujours les mêmes. Du coup, elle accepte d’essayer sous cette forme-là, déjà gênée à l’avance de ce qui va suivre. À part le visage, elle ne sent aucune différence.

**« Ça ne marche pas, je te l’avais dit. »**

Il n’abandonne pas pour autant, la soulevant pour qu’elle se retrouve à le chevaucher à la place. Chloe lève les mains au ciel.

_« Peut-être qu’il faut que ça soit toi qui le fasse. »_

**« Je ne vois pas en quoi ça peut faire une différence. »**

_« Dans ce cas, qu’est-ce que tu as à perdre ? »_

Elle soupire et grogne simultanément. Chloe commence donc à mener l’action en faisant son possible pour ne pas trouver la situation complètement ridicule. Elle ferme les yeux pour rester concentrée. Les sensations lui reviennent, mais pas comme elle le voudrait. Du coup, la blonde se décourage rapidement. Lorsqu’elle tente de se relever, il l’arrête subitement. Il se redresse pour croiser son regard. Lucifer tourne ensuite la tête vers la gauche et Chloe suit le mouvement par curiosité. Dans un miroir accroché au mur, elle constate qu’une fois de plus elle a les yeux aussi rouges que lui. Une certaine peur la prend au ventre en se disant qu’elle est en train de faire l’amour avec quelqu’un qui n’a plus de volonté propre. Elle craint d’aller plus loin avec cet enveloppe sans âme. Comme s’il comprenait toutefois, Lucifer la ramène contre ses lèvres.

_« Je suis toujours moi. »_

Elle a beaucoup de difficultés à le croire, surtout après ce qui s’est passé avec le pseudo garde du corps. Lorsqu’il l’embrasse avec une infinie tendresse toutefois, il réussi à la convaincre suffisamment pour poursuivre leurs ébats. Il se permet de reprendre le contrôle et presque instantanément Chloe sent une quasi-overdose de plaisir lui couper le souffle.

**« Ok, ça marche ! Bon sang, tu viens à peine de me frôler et je sens que je vais exploser. Merde ! »**

Il sourit, particulièrement fier de lui. Puisqu’il s’est arrêté et ne reprend pas, elle finit par le frapper à l’épaule.

**« Mais qu’est-ce que tu attends ? Maintenant que tu m’as initié à ça, il va falloir que tu me donnes un double orgasme. »**

Il ne perd pas son sourire.

_« À vos ordres, mon capitaine ! »_

 

* * *

  
La sonnerie de son téléphone est ce qui l’a réveille en sursaut. Par réflexe, elle se tourne vers la droite afin d’éteindre le réveil matin qu’elle croit être la source du bruit. Le fait qu’elle tombe en bas d’une table et atterrie durement sur son épaule droite la ramène à la triste réalité. Chloe est épuisée et étourdie. Chaque muscle de son corps est courbaturé et un bref aperçu de ses bras lui montre que plusieurs ecchymoses sont nouvellement présent sur sa peau. Son ventre crie famine comme si elle ne s’était pas nourrie depuis des années. D’ailleurs, sa gorge est étrangement sèche. Ce sentiment de mal être généralisé rend sa respiration agitée. Si ce n’était pas de ce foutu téléphone qui sonne toujours, elle s’endormirait sur-le-champ. D’ailleurs, Lucifer est non loin. Complètement nu, tout comme elle d’ailleurs, son visage humain d’aspect négligé comme elle ne l’a encore jamais vu. Il dort profondément sur le ventre directement sur le sol, révélant ainsi de nombreuses marques d’ongles dans son dos en plus des cicatrices de ses ailes. Chloe commence à ce souvenir de comment elle lui a fait ces marques. Il y a de quoi rougir toute une vie pour cela.

La blonde a les jambes trop faible pour qu’elle puisse marcher, donc elle doit se déplacer à quatre pattes afin de retrouver ce foutu téléphone. Sa tête est lourde, sa vision est un peu embrouillée par le manque de sommeil et ses muscles tremblent dès qu’elle applique un peu de force dessus, sauf qu’elle finit par tomber sur son jean. Elle récupère l’appareil en se laissant retomber sur le ventre.

**« Decker. »**

Elle ne reconnaît même pas sa propre voix tellement elle est enrouée. Ça peut se comprendre étant donné la force de ses cris à certains moments.

« Chloe, ma chérie, est-ce que ça va ? »

Penelope. Chloe aurait préféré n’importe qui, mais pas sa mère. Bon sang, pourquoi est-ce qu’elle a tenue à décrocher plutôt que de rester couché ? 

**« Oui, maman. Tu me prends au réveil, c’est pour ça. On est dimanche, je faisais la grasse matinée avec Lucifer. »**

Pourquoi lui mentir à présent qu’elle doit bien se douter de ce qui se passe entre eux. Le petit rire de sa mère la surprend.

« Dimanche ? Chloe, on est mardi. Tu es sûr que ça va, toi ? »

Mardi ? Impossible. Ils ne peuvent pas avoir passé presque trois jours à… Est-ce que c’est seulement possible, au moins ? Visiblement, oui.

**« Tu t’inquiètes trop, maman. »**

Elle lui répond, en sachant pertinemment que ça va fonctionner.

« Je sais bien, je me mêle trop de ta vie. Désolée, ma chérie. »

**« Tu es déjà pardonnée. Pourquoi tu m’appelles ? »**

Elle peut presque entendre sa mère sourire tellement la joie lui revient.

« Je voulais te demander si tu souhaitais assister aux répétitions de la cérémonie du mariage. Avec Lucifer, bien évidemment. Tu n’as pas répondu à mes messages textes que je t’ai envoyés lundi et comme je suis trop impatiente, je voulais que l’on fasse cela cet après-midi. Si vous pouvez, bien sûr. »

La fatigue la rendant impatiente, Chloe soupire bruyamment et porte une main tremblante à son front brûlant. Le fait qu’elle se sente exténuée, déshydratée et affamée l’empêche de demeurer en contrôle de ses émotions lorsqu’elle songe à Rob.

**« Non. »**

Elle grogne donc, presque comme une enfant.

« Vous ne pouvez pas vous libérer ou bien tu... »

**« Maman, arrête ! Tu ne réalises pas que tu t’engages beaucoup trop rapidement ! Franchement, comment peut-tu faire ça à papa ? »**

Réalisant ce qu’elle vient de dire, la jeune femme se tait. Plus aucun mot ne parvient à sortir de sa gorge asséchée par les jours de négligence.

« Repose-toi, ma chérie. Je vois bien que je t’ai dérangé dans ta grasse matinée. On se reparle plus tard. »

Et elle raccroche. Jamais sa mère ne raccroche sans lui avoir dit qu’elle l’aimait ou au minimum un « au revoir » comme elle seule sait si bien les faire. Laissant son front tomber sur le plancher, elle est prise de remord que le temps de quelques secondes, s’endormant sous la fatigue excessive.


	33. Jealousy

Assise sur le canapé, les cheveux encore mouillés après une très longue douche chaude, Chloe a opté pour un pyjama afin de rester confortable. Même si nous sommes en plein milieu de la journée, elle se sent mieux dans ce vieux t-shirt trop grand pour elle qui appartenait à son père. Elle soupire tout en continuant de manger le pot de beurre d’arachide à la cuillère. À côté d’elle, il y a aussi un bol de raisons à moitié terminé ainsi que deux sacs de chips qui sont presque vides également. En fait, elle se nourrit de tout ce qu’elle peut trouver dans le penthouse depuis qu’elle a débuté l’opération « réveiller le Diable qui dort ». Chloe a essayé la méthode douce, ça n’a pas fonctionné. Une demi-heure plus tard, elle en est à la méthode semi-violente, usant de son pied pour le secouer de façon désagréable. Elle a également abandonné l’idée de l’appeler par son prénom puisqu’il n’y répond pas de toute façon. Lorsqu’elle enfonce ses orteils dans ses cheveux pour lui secouer la tête, il sursaute vivement.

**« Enfin ! »**

Elle s’exclame, la bouche pleine. Lucifer semble aussi désorienté qu’elle à son propre réveil, il y a quelques heures déjà. Elle se saisit d’un verre et lui tend. Il fixe une seconde l’objet avant de s’en emparer brusquement et de caler le contenu. Il s’étouffe toutefois avec et elle commence à rire à cela.

_« Qu’est-ce qu... »_

Elle n’a pas besoin qu’il lui fasse un dessin pour comprendre cette question inachevée.

**« C’est de l’eau. »**

Insulté, il la regarde en tentant de contrôler sa respiration irrégulière.

_« Tu cherches à me... tuer ou… quoi ? »_

Il inspire un grand coup et elle lui tend une bouteille de whisky pour se faire pardonner. Il s’en saisit en boudant, buvant cinq grandes rasades consécutives avant de retrouver un peu de couleurs. Lucifer commence enfin à réaliser pourquoi il est dans un état aussi lamentable. Et aussi pourquoi son miracle s’empiffre avec du beurre d’arachide tout en ayant des cernes immenses sous les yeux. Il commence à sourire de son air taquin.

_« Qui aurait cru qu’on pouvait tenir aussi longtemps ? »_

Elle le pointe avec sa cuillère.

**« Surtout toi. Je veux dire, ce n’est pas comme si j’avais fait le plus dur. Littéralement. »**

Il sourit encore un peu plus grand.

_« Tu me donnes des ailes, Chloe. Figurativement. »_

Elle rit à cela, terminant le pot de beurre d’arachide en grattant le fond avec sa cuillère. Lucifer la regarde un instant, perdu dans ses pensées. Il réalise ensuite la proximité de cette jambe douce et fine et il vient y faire glisser ses doigts en cessant de réfléchir. Il remonte graduellement le chemin en embrassant son genou, puis sa cuisse. Lorsque sa tête cherche à remonter vers son entre-jambe elle l’arrête de ses deux mains.

**« J’adore notre nouveau petit jeu, mais si tu n’arrêtes pas bientôt tu vas vraiment t’épuiser complètement. »**

_« Quelle merveilleuse façon de mourir. »_

**« Lucifer, arrête de dire ce genre de choses. »**

Il soupire longuement et relève la tête. Même s’il a visiblement moins de force qu’à l’ordinaire, il est tout de même capable de la saisir et de la ramener contre lui. Sa tête se pose donc contre son ventre et Chloe l’entoure de ses bras.

_« Tu réalises que je pourrais passer ma vie de mortel ainsi. Simplement toi et moi ici, ensemble. À boire, à baiser et s’aimer. »_

Elle n’a pas envie de briser sa vision idyllique, mais il faut bien que quelqu’un le fasse.

**« Si seulement ça pouvait être aussi simple. Le parfait échappatoire à mes cauchemars, à Alex et à ma mère surtout. »**

_« Pour Détective Trivial, tu n’as qu’à me le dire et je m’occupe de lui. »_

**« Je sais, je n’ai pas oublié ton offre que le Diable lui fasse une petite visite. J’ai seulement l’impression que ce n’est pas lui le cerveau de l’histoire. »**

Elle se tait et il devine sans aucun mal.

_« Robert. »_

**« J’ignore si je suis en train de voir des complots partout, mais si ça se trouve Alex a été nommé mon partenaire uniquement pour me surveiller. Il n’a jamais tenu une seconde à moi. »**

_« Ce n’est pas ce que j’ai cru voir. »_

Elle pose sa tempe droite contre le sommet de sa tête.

**« Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? »**

_« Oh, simplement qu’il m’a semblé très amoureux de toi lors des quelques rares fois que nous nous sommes vus. »_

**« Tu es sûr ? »**

_« C’était très évident. »_

Trop évident pour qu’elle le voit, apparemment.

**« L’enfoiré. »**

_« Tu m’as volé ma réplique. »_

**« Il était amoureux de moi tout ce temps et il m’a pourtant poussé vers toi en insistant pour sortir en boîte. »**

_« Vraiment, c’est lui qui a eu l’idée ? »_

**« Je refusais de sortir après le coup que m’a fait Maze. Il devait croire que si je te revoyais, que j’allais enfin te détester pour de bon. Il ne pouvait pas savoir que j’étais ton miracle, pas le sien. »**

_« Donc, ce cher Détective Trivial était jaloux. »_

**« Il l’est sûrement encore, d’ailleurs. Avec raison. »**

Lucifer recule sa tête de son ventre et la regarde avec un air de défi. Elle se contente de tenter en vain de replacer ses cheveux.

**« Maintenant, j’ai besoin que tu reprennes des forces pour jeudi. Que tu prennes une douche aussi. »**

Il semble confus, cherchant dans sa mémoire ce qu’il peut bien y avoir de si important ce jeudi. Chloe n’en dit pas plus exprès, se levant tout en lui volant sa bouteille de whisky. Elle marche jusqu’au bar, beaucoup plus modeste que le précédent et elle en caresse la surface tout en lui souriant. Il se rappelle enfin ce qu’elle cherche à lui faire comprendre. Un sourire s’étire sur son visage.

 

* * *

 

Lux est toujours bondé de monde, alors Chloe n’est pas surprise de constater que l’établissement se rempli dans le temps de le dire. Sa place n’est pas strictement réservée derrière le bar, elle peut apparemment se promener à travers les danseurs pour prendre certaines commandes ou ramasser des verres qui traînent. Il est difficile de la reconnaître avec sa tenue de barmaid. Ses longs cheveux tombent en cascade dans son dos dénudé. Ses yeux sont maquillés lourdement de noir et ses lèvres sont teintes en rouge. L’ensemble qu’elle porte est similaire à un déshabillé avec du cuir noir à la place de la dentelle. Sa poitrine est bien mise en valeur, sans non plus être trop déplacé. L’ensemble se termine par des shorts bien ajustés, offrant peu de place à l’interprétation. Ses bottes à talons aiguilles semblent avoir été tressées autour de ses chevilles et de ses mollets. Il n’y a pas à dire, elle est sexy. Chloe apprécie aussi le sentiment que cela lui donne. Les clients la regardent avec envie et cela ne lui déplaît pas. Même les cons qui font des remarquent déplacées à son sujet ne réussissent pas à l’atteindre. Son assurance est enfin à son maximum. Et elle n’est pas prête à le laisser redescendre pour la soirée. Lucifer est présent aussi, comme à son habitude. Il est à son piano pour interpréter quelques morceaux. Chloe s’amuse du fait qu’il soit distrait comme jamais. Il a du mal à faire abstraction du fait que son miracle est particulièrement attirante ce soir. Elle est allée le voir à deux reprises jusqu’à présent. Une fois pour lui offrir un verre et un baiser qui n’a échappé à aucun regard. Une seconde fois pour récupérer le verre vide et le remplacer par un autre. Le fait de lui plaire autant est probablement ce qu’elle préfère de ce petit jeu. Elle ne compte pas prendre l’habitude d’être la barmaid de Lucifer. C’est surtout pour lui prouver qu’elle est capable de le faire si elle le veut. Tout le reste est un agréable bonus.

Une cliente s’approche du bar et lui demande un verre de vin rouge. Chloe s’exécute. Au moment de redonner la commande, elle reconnaît Camilla. Qu’est-ce qu’elle fout chez Lux ? Chloe n’en a pas la moindre idée, mais son look de ce soir a fait en sorte que la mère fraîchement divorcée ne l’a même pas reconnu. Elle ne lui a pas laissé de pourboire, non plus. La blonde observe la progression de Cam à travers la foule. Quelle n’est pas sa surprise de la voir rejoindre Lucifer après un instant d’hésitation. Il vient de se lever du piano et il lui sourit en la reconnaissant. Ils commencent à parler sous le regard haineux de Chloe. D’un coup, tous les deux se mettent à rire. Camilla pose une main sur son avant-bras. Lucifer la laisse faire. La blonde attrape le rebord du comptoir avec fermeté. Puis, son cœur manque un battement lorsqu’elle la voit se coller sur lui. Elle le prend dans ses bras. Il est surpris, mais ne la repousse pas. La colère de Chloe atteint un niveau critique qu’elle commence à connaître. Lucifer aussi. Il tourne la tête vers elle et l’ex-Détective distingue que son visage est en train de craquer et de s’enflammer par endroit. Il semble encore conscient cette fois, mais elle est de toute évidence en train de le forcer à changer de visage. Il repousse doucement Camilla et marche en directement du bar en tentant de dissimuler sa métamorphose avec la main qui contient son verre vide. Cam et Chloe échangent un regard. La première semble d’un coup reconnaître l’autre. Elle écarquille les yeux face à ce changement d’apparence. Sauf que la blonde est entraînée en coulisse par le Diable qui la tire par un bras. Une fois qu’ils sont à l’abri des regards, Lucifer laisse sortir un grognement de douleur. Il lutte très fort pour ne pas accepter le changement de visage qu’elle lui impose. Chloe profite du fait qu’il ait baissé sa garde pour le pousser contre le mur et enfoncer ses ongles dans son cou.

**« Pourquoi tu l’as laissé te câliner ? Tu en as déjà marre de moi, c’est ça ? Tu veux t’amuser avec une pute qui a peur de toi ? »**

Il la fixe en luttant toujours durement pour ne pas que son masque de Diable apparaissent et que la colère de Chloe finisse par le pousser à tuer Camilla. Il sait que ce n’est pas ce qu’elle veut. Puisqu’il ne répond pas, elle s’impatiente et fait cogner sa tête avec plus de pression contre le mur.

**« Qu’est-ce qu’elle t’a dit ? »**

_« Merci. Elle m’a dit… merci. »_

Chloe réalise qu’elle lui fait vraiment mal. Elle peut sentir ses ongles se réchauffer avec son sang.

**« Pour Nolan. »**

_« Oui. »_

Elle le lâche. Il glisse lourdement par terre en essayant toujours de stopper le masque rouge d’apparaître sur son visage. Chloe recule en constatant que son cauchemar est presque devenue réalité. Une profonde tristesse se mêle à sa peur. Mais, il y a surtout une colère résiduelle qu’elle tourne contre Lucifer.

**« Une métaphore ! Tu osés appeler cela une métaphore ! »**

Elle lui montre sa main droite imprégnée de son sang très réel. La blonde se sent comme s’il s’était moquée d’elle en minimisant le danger qu’elle pouvait représenter pour lui. Elle commence à en avoir marre de son irresponsabilité. Elle doit agir parce qu’il ne fera rien de son côté pour changer les choses. Elle commence donc à s’éloigner sans l’aider à se relever, le laissant derrière volontairement.

_« Chloe ! »_

Elle ne répond pas. L’ex-Détective marche d’un pas rapide vers la sortie qu’elle connaît à l’arrière. Elle doit emprunter les escaliers pour rejoindre un autre ascenseur et disons qu’avec des talons pareils ce n’est pas la joie. Sauf qu’elle ne se laissera pas arrêter par si peu. La jeune femme descend les escaliers en un temps record et s’aventure dans le couloir en gardant son pas déterminé. Elle est contente de ne pas entendre Lucifer tenter de la rattraper. Il doit sentir que sa colère n’est pas près de redescendre cette fois. Chloe est encore trop près de lui pour que la connexion émotionnelle soit brisée. Une fois à l’extérieur, ça sera terminé. Alors qu’elle voit l’ascenseur se dessiner devant elle, une masse rigide apparaît d’un coup et lui bloque le passage. Elle passe bien près de perdre l’équilibre, ayant heureusement eu le réflexe de s’accrocher à l’obstacle. En baissant les yeux, elle constate qu’il s’agit d’une aile d’ange. Et pas n’importe quelle. En tournant la tête vers la gauche, elle reconnaît le propriétaire qui l’observe avec le visage à moitié couvert d’ombre. Amenadiel.


	34. You Know I'm Bad

« Intéressant choix vestimentaire »

Amenadiel est peut-être d’humeur à jouer, mais pas elle. Au lieu d’accepter de converser avec lui, elle choisit plutôt l’option B. Elle le frappe au visage, le prenant par surprise. Sauf que lorsqu’elle tente une réplique, il la plaque contre le mur en usant de la force de ses ailes pour le propulser. Chloe sent une vive douleur à son dos et elle laisse sortir un cri lorsque tout l’air dans ses poumons est expiré d’un coup. Son mal amplifie naturellement sa colère et elle ouvre des yeux rouges à son ange-gardien. Le moins que l’on puisse dire c’est qu’Amenadiel ne s’attendait pas à un tel phénomène. Il immobilise Chloe complètement en appliquant plus de pression contre elle. Il l’observe ensuite avec crainte, ce qu’elle n’imaginait jamais voir chez lui.

« C’est impossible. Luci, qu’est-ce que tu as encore fait. »

L’humaine est incapable de remuer, mais par chance elle arrive à parler.

**« Il ne m’a rien fait. C’est moi qui suis brisée. »**

Amenadiel a toujours été persuadé que Lucifer était celui qui l’avait corrompu. Va-t-il enfin la croire cette fois ?

« Tu es un miracle de Dieu. Ta mission est forcément bonne. Il n’y a pas d’autre possibilité. Ceci ne devrait pas être possible. »

Chloe commence enfin à comprendre pourquoi il ne répond jamais à ses questions.

**« Tu n’as aucune idée de ce qu’est ma mission, pas vrai? Ton Père t’a simplement envoyé pour me protéger sans te dire pourquoi, c’est ça ? »**

L’homme à la peau foncée ne répond pas. Chloe prend cela pour un oui.

« Je sens la lumière de Luci à l’intérieur de toi. Comment y êtes-vous parvenus ? »

**« Je n’en sais rien ! Peut-être que si tu demandais à ton Père chéri des réponses on pourrait tous enfin cesser de se poser des questions aussi stupides. »**

La porte ouvre dans un violent claquement. Les deux se retournent pour voir Lucifer apparaître, le visage toujours en perpétuel lutte pour ne pas changer. Il marche vers eux d’un pas menaçant. Il n’est visiblement pas content de voir son frère retenir Chloe.

_« Lâche-la. »_

« Elle est dangereuse, Luci. Visiblement, elle est défaillante, un miracle ne peut pas... »

_« Lâche-la tout de suite ou je la laisse prendre le contrôle de moi ! »_

La menace qu’il lance à Amenadiel est tellement puissante qu’il obtempère sans plus de protestation. Chloe se retrouve au milieu du couloir, entre l’aîné des anges et ses larges ailes d’un côté et Lucifer qui converge vers elle de l’autre. Elle choisit ce dernier. La blonde ne sait pas quoi dire, pas alors qu’il a cet air meurtrier sur le visage. Vient-il pour en finir enfin avec elle comme il aurait dû le faire depuis le début ? Quoi qu’il ait envie de faire, elle ne veut plus lutter. Elle est épuisée de ce jeu interminable entre eux. Il est temps d’en finir. Il n’est plus qu’à quelques mètres. Elle pense qu’il va s’arrêter éventuellement, sauf que ce n’est pas le cas. Il fonce directement sur elle pour l’embrasser. Chloe est incroyablement surprise par son geste. Surtout que ce baiser à quelque chose de différent. Elle sent son corps entier devenir plus léger au point où sa force musculaire la quitte rapidement. Heureusement qu’il la retient fermement contre lui. Chloe sent surtout une paix intérieure apaiser son cœur noircit par la colère. Il brise le baiser et elle ouvre des yeux bleus. Elle est parfaitement calme, sereine. Il la soutient puisque ses muscles sont toujours aussi paralysés par une sorte de baume anesthésiant.

**« Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? »**

Elle demande enfin, sa voix pas plus forte qu’un murmure.

_« J’ai pris possession de toi. »_

Il a quoi ? Incapable d’exprimer sa surprise convenablement, elle se contente donc de mots.

**« Où as-tu appris à faire ça ? »**

_« Au penthouse. »_

**« Comment tu... »**

_« C’est assez inusité, en fait. Disons que j’ai compris comment faire en faisant l’amour avec toi. J’ai finis par saisir comment me connecter à la même fréquence que toi tout comme tu arrives à connecter avec la mienne. »_

Son visage traduit son incompréhension.

**« Et c’est seulement maintenant que tu me le dis ? »**

Il caresse ses cheveux doucement.

_« Pour être honnête, je n’avais aucune idée que cela allait fonctionner. Je savais simplement que je devais essayer, c’est tout. »_

Chloe ferme les paupières, semblant épuisée comme si elle venait de courir un marathon.

**« Ramène-moi à la maison. »**

Il la colle contre lui et la soulève de manière à pouvoir la transporter convenablement. Amenadiel est toujours là toutefois.

« Luci, il faut que tu saches que les miracles ne partagent pas de connexion du genre avec ceux pour qui ils sont faits. C’est la première fois que je vois ça. »

Lucifer inspire un grand coup.

_« Je me doute bien. Qu’est-ce que tu comptes faire contre nous ? »_

Soudainement, Chloe comprend pourquoi il demande une telle chose. Puisque leur connexion est inhabituelle, probablement non désirée d’ailleurs, il y a de fortes chances pour que Dieu demande à Amenadiel de faire quelque chose contre eux. Et cela la terrifie au point où elle resserre ses bras et ses jambes autour du Diable. Il commence à frictionner son dos pour la rassurer.

« Je dois y réfléchir. Je ne vais pas vous dénoncer, si c’est ce que tu crois. Tant que vous pouvez vous tempérer, vous ne craindrez rien. Le jour où ce ne sera plus le cas, je serais contraint de demander une audience à Père, Luci. Tu es sûr qu’elle en vaut le coup ? »

_« Je pourrais tout sacrifier pour elle, mon frère. »_

Chloe sent le cœur du Diable s’agiter dans sa poitrine. Le sien aussi a accéléré en réalisant qu’elle ne le mérite pas.

« Très bien. La prochaine fois que tu me reverras, nous serons de nouveaux ennemis. Profites-en, Luci. Je doute que cela dure éternellement. »

Elle entend des bruits de pas qui s’éloignent Lucifer commence à avancer en sens inverse. C’est pour elle un véritable soulagement de réaliser qu’Amenadiel est partie.

 

* * *

 

Chloe est presque endormie lorsqu’elle sent qu’il la dépose en douceur sur un matelas. Elle sourit alors qu’il commence à délasser ses bottes. Elle tourne la tête et ouvre les yeux en inspirant profondément. Ils sont dans sa chambre du penthouse. C’est exactement là qu’elle voulait qu’il la conduise. Son regard revient à lui qui est très délicat dans sa manière de lui débarrasser de ses bottes. Lorsqu’elle en est libérée, il commence à caresser la peau de ses jambes, mais aussi à l’embrasser partout où il le peut et cela la fait rire. Il continue l’opération, adorant lorsqu’elle est aussi hilare. Il vient ensuite se coucher sur elle et joindre leurs lèvres lorsqu’elle réclame un baiser. Chloe fait glisser ses mains à sa chemise afin de lui en débarrasser. Elle n’a toutefois que le temps de défaire trois boutons avant que les portes de l’ascenseur se referme au loin.

« Chloe ? »

Les deux amoureux échangent un regard. Lucifer ne connaît pas cette voix, mais elle oui. Il l’aide à se relever et Chloe sort de la chambre afin de se dépêcher d’aller à la rencontre de leur visiteur tandis que Lucifer suit derrière avec un rythme beaucoup plus lent.

**« Rob ! »**

Elle l’appelle, le faisant se retourner dans sa direction. Il écarquille les yeux.

« Pour l’amour du ciel, Chloe, est-ce que c’est bien toi ? »

Elle se souvient de sa tenue et se gifle mentalement pour cette erreur monumentale devant Rob.

**« Oui, c’est… oui. »**

« Je désapprouve totalement ce genre de tenue de prostituée ! Et ta mère serait très déçue de te voir de la sorte, jeune fille. »

_« Chloe n’est plus une enfant, Robert. Elle peut s’habiller comme elle le souhaite. »_

Les deux hommes croisent le regard pour la première fois. Chloe sent la tension instantanée qui se créent entre eux. Elle tente de les empêcher de se sauter à la gorge mutuellement en essayant de faire avancer la conversation.

**« Rob, voici Lucifer. Lucifer, voici mon beau-père, Rob. »**

Elle ne pensait pas que le futur mari de sa mère serait celui qui s’approche le premier pour une poignée de main. Voilà pourquoi Chloe demeure bien collée à son ange préféré pour servir de bouclier humain en cas de besoin. Il accepte finalement de serrer la main du lieutenant d’armée.

« Lucifer comme le Diable. »

_« Lui-même. »_

Une nouvelle couche de tension se rajoute et Chloe n’a d’autre choix que de tirer Lucifer avec elle pour qu’il s’éloigne de son beau-père. Il lui résiste un peu, lui faisant penser à un chien qui est sur le point d’en mordre un autre. Une fois devant l’ascenseur, elle sourit à Rob et rapproche l’oreille du Diable de sa bouche.

**« Attend-moi dans la suite. Je vais déterminer ce qu’il veut et ensuite tu pourras revenir. »**

_« Je ne te laisse pas seule avec lui. »_

Elle n’a pas le temps pour cela, Rob les regarde.

**« S’il-te-plaît, Lucifer. Je te promets que rien ne va m’arriver. »**

Il n’aime vraiment pas l’idée de l’abandonner derrière.

« Tout va bien, les amoureux ? »

Chloe se retourne pour lui sourire à nouveau.

**« Oui, ne t’inquiète pas. Lucifer doit simplement partir, il doit régler une affaire urgente au Lux. »**

Sur ce elle fait venir l’ascenseur pour lui forcer la main. Il n’est pas très content, mais il coopère au final. Il ne néglige pas toutefois de donner à Rob un dernier regard menaçant. Chloe se rapproche de son beau-père et ouvre la bouche pour lui présenter des excuses sauf qu’il est le plus rapide.

« Tu n’avais pas à le faire partir. Il faudra tôt ou tard que je lui parle pour déterminer ce qu’il vaut. »

Elle est subjuguée par ce qu’il vient de dire.

**« Je crois être la mieux placée pour déterminer sa valeur, Rob. J’aimerais s’il-te-plaît à l’avenir que tu ne te mêles plus de mes choix amoureux. »**

Il se rapproche d’elle et son regard est anormalement dur, ce qui la rend méfiante.

« J’ai fait une promesse à ton père et je ne compte pas la briser. Le jour de ta naissance, je lui ai promis de toujours veiller sur toi. Depuis que John nous a quittés, ta mère et toi êtes devenus ma priorité. »

Elle fronce les sourcils.

**« Je n’ai jamais rien demandé. Je peux me défendre toute seule désormais. »**

« Oui, ça j’avais remarqué. »

Rob glisse la main dans la poche de sa veste et en sort un petit objet qu’il dépose sur le piano. Chloe manque faire une crise cardiaque en reconnaissant son couteau. Celui qu’elle a toujours sur elle. Un petit couteau rétractable que son père lui a donné. Comment il a pu venir en possession de cet objet et surtout de savoir qu’il lui appartient. Elle n’a pas à lui demander pour qu’il lui réponde.

« Tu l’as laissé dans l’épaule de mon ami, Chloe. Ce n’est pas très gentil de ta part. Surtout de demander à ton petit-copain de s’en prendre à lui par la suite. Le couteau que John t’a offert en plus… Tu sais que j’étais présent le jour où tu l’as reçu pour ton anniversaire. Tu étais tellement fière de l’avoir eu en cadeau. John doit se retourner dans sa tombeau à présent. »

Chloe se met véritablement en colère cette fois.

**« Je t’interdis de parler de mon père de la sorte. Tu n’as pas le droit ! Surtout pas alors que ton « ami » a essayé de me tuer. C’est ce que tu cherches à faire, pas vrai ? Tu veux m’éliminer pour ne plus avoir d’obstacle pour marier ma mère ? »**

Son regard devient encore plus froid, ce qu’elle ne pensait pas possible.

« Je ne ferai jamais rien pour te nuire, Chloe. Je ne peux pas en dire autant pour toi. Qu’est-ce que tu as dit à Penny pour la convaincre de repousser la date du mariage ? »

Chloe est bouche bée. Elle n’en revient pas que par sa faute sa mère a eu un doute sur Rob. Il y a forcément une autre raison. Elle soutient donc son regard.

**« Je n’ai rien dit de particulier. Il faudrait peut-être que tu regardes ton propre couple au lieu de critiquer le mien. »**

Plutôt que de réussir à le provoquer comme elle l’espérait, Rob se met plutôt à rire.

« Tu n’as de conseils à donner à personne, ma chérie. Dans combien de temps ton Casanova va se désintéresser de toi et aller en voir une autre ? Oui, je vous ai entendu vous disputez en coulisse alors que je vous cherchais. Tu ne devrais pas faire confiance à Camilla. Elle a déjà des vues sur ton Lucifer. C’est assez facile à deviner juste à la voir lui tourner autour à chaque fois qu’elle vient ici. Je commence à comprendre pourquoi elle aime cet endroit. Lux en particulier. La tentation est présente dans chaque bouffée d’air. »

Chloe sent la panique grandir dans son ventre.

**« Cam est déjà venue au penthouse ? »**

Il fronce les sourcils.

« Pour Lux, je sais que c’est une habituée. Pour le reste, demande lui toi-même, je ne suis pas au courant de toutes ses aventures. Il semblerait que nous ayons tous les deux à regarder pour notre propre couple, pas vrai ? »

Chloe ne dit rien, ayant la tête qui tourne. Elle prend d’ailleurs appuie au piano. Il s’approche d’elle et l’embrasse sur le front. La blonde est incapable de l’arrêter, sentant par la suite sa peau brûlée comme du feu là où ses lèvres se sont posées.

« Parle à ta mère pour moi, Chloe. Tu ne peux pas lui enlever son bonheur de la sorte. Je sais que je peux te faire confiance là-dessus. »

Elle ne parle toujours pas. Il sourit.

« Je dois filer, Penny m’attend. Prend soin de toi, ma chérie. »

Elle ferme les yeux, des larmes silencieuses se mettant à couler. Elle entend Rob passer les portes de l’ascenseur. Dès qu’elle est convaincue qu’il est loin, Chloe laisse la pression retomber et elle avec. Le sol lui semble très inhospitalier alors qu’elle y atterrie durement. Il ne faut pas longtemps à Lucifer pour la rejoindre. Elle compte deux minutes et quarante-quatre secondes dans sa tête. Il vient ensuite la soulever du sol comme il en a si souvent l’habitude et la conduire jusqu’au lit. Elle ne pleure pas vraiment, mais elle est particulièrement triste et il n’aime pas la voir comme ça. Il vient coller sa joue contre la sienne tout en entremêlant leurs doigts. Elle adore son odeur, sa chaleur, la douce pression de son corps sur le sien, sa respiration dans ses cheveux, les battements de son cœur qui résonne tellement fort qu’elle peut les sentir. Elle adore beaucoup trop de choses chez lui pour douter de ses propres sentiments. Le problème, c’est qu’elle ne sait pas pour lui. Elle ne pourra jamais en avoir la certitude à moins de les confronter là, maintenant, à l’importance de ce moment. Est-elle seulement en mesure de le faire ? Chloe sait uniquement qu’elle ne peut plus laisser de doutes planer.

**« Lucifer… je t’aime. »**


	35. Hold Me Closer

Chloe inspire profondément. Il a le souffle coupé. Il ne semble pas réagir au début. Lorsqu’enfin Lucifer bouge, elle se fige de son côté. Le Diable vient relever sa tête pour croiser son regard. Ses prunelles chocolat sont brillantes, mouillées par des larmes qu’il pourrait relâcher s’il le souhaitait. Elle attend. Elle espère. La réponse tarde à arriver. Plus les secondes passent et plus elle panique. Chloe sent que tout ce qu’ils ont construits jusqu’à présent va dépendre de cette simple réponse. S’il ne lui offre rien, qu’est-ce que c’est censé vouloir dire ? Il a peut-être peur. Elle est terrifiée de son côté. Tout semblait tellement claire avant maintenant. Désormais qu’elle est confrontée à cette conversation, elle doute comme jamais. Bon sang, pourquoi est-ce qu’il ne parle pas ?

**« Est-ce que tu m’aimes ? »**

Elle lui demande avec la voix étranglée par l’émotion. Il cligne des yeux, son expression devenant plus triste encore. Chloe ne veut pas interpréter, mais c’est plus fort qu’elle. Il doit réagir de la sorte puisqu’il ne sait pas comment lui dire gentiment qu’il ne l’aime pas. Puisqu’il ne peut pas mentir, ce n’est pas évident. Le fait qu’il rapproche leur deux visages jusqu’à partager le même air n’aide pas à ce qu’elle calme son anxiété.

_« Oh, Chloe... »_

Ce ne sont pas les bons mots. Elle a provoqué une catastrophe. Elle sent d’ailleurs son monde s’écrouler progressivement. Son cœur est comprimé au point de lui faire mal. La blonde peine à se rappeler comment respirer. Est-ce qu’elle est en train de le perdre pour de bon ? A-t-elle simplement eu la moindre chance avec lui ? Elle y a cru. Il lui a laissé croire, en tout cas. Ça lui fait trop mal, il faut qu’il en finisse.

**« Dis-le-moi, s’il-te-plaît... »**

Elle le supplie pour qu’il abrège ses souffrances. S’il ne l’aime pas, il faut qu’elle le sache. Dès à présent de préférence. La douleur la pousse à fermer les yeux pour ne pas voir ce qui va suivre. S’il la rejette, elle n’a aucune idée de comment elle pourra s’en remettre. C’est la première fois qu’elle aime quelqu’un à ce point. Elle réalise du même coup que c’est tout simplement parce qu’elle est trop investie cette fois. Elle est allée trop loin avec Lucifer sans prévoir de parachute au cas où… au cas où elle ferait tout flancher. Chloe se connaît, elle aurait dû prévoir une éventuelle chute. Sauf que cette fois elle a ignoré ses craintes habituelles et elle a plongé dans ce qu’il lui offrait sans se poser de questions. Voilà le résultat. Il pourrait lui tirer une balle dans le cœur que ça lui ferait moins mal.

_« Hey... »_

Il l’appelle et elle répond. Chloe ouvre les yeux sur son beau visage en sachant pourtant que ce qui va suivre va la détruire complètement. Le sourire qu’il lui fait soudain la déstabilise toutefois. Elle se retrouve suspendu à ses lèvres, en attente de son sort.

_« Chloe Decker, tu… tu es tout ce que j’ai toujours eu besoin sans jamais le réaliser. Je t’ai cherché à travers les époques sans même savoir que c’est toi que je trouverais au final. Tu es ce qui me soit arrivé de plus important de toute mon existence. Je suis amoureux de toi depuis le tout premier regard que nous avons échangés au Lux, tu te rappelles ? Je ne t’avais jamais vu, on ne s’était encore jamais parlé, mais je savais que tu serais mienne même si je t’ai poussé à partir. Je sais à présent pourquoi tu as eu peur de moi à ce moment-là. Je me serais enfuit aussi à ta place. Mais, je savais que tu reviendrais. Parce que toi et moi, on est fait pour s’aimer. Je sais au fond de moi que tu es la seule qui pourra remplir ce rôle. Chloe, est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de comment tu me fais me sentir à chaque jour ? C’est… c’est extraordinaire de se réveiller en sachant que tu seras là. J’aime t’entendre rire, te voir me sourire quand je fais une blague de mauvais goûts. J’aime tous tes défauts. J’aime ton caractère de merde... »_

Elle rit avec lui, ne pouvant plus retenir ses larmes désormais.

_« … J’aime toutes tes petites manies étranges d’humaine. J’aime quand tu me résistes, quand tu me mets au défi. J’aime la perfection de ton corps. J’aime savoir que tu es présente, même si une foule de danseurs nous séparent. Il y a tellement de choses que j’aime de toi… mais, ma préférée, tu viens de me la dire… Tu m’aimes et c’est le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais m’offrir. »_

Il marque une pause, durant laquelle il prend le temps d’essuyer les larmes qui coulent abondamment des joues de la jeune femme. Lorsqu’elle commence à sourire à la place, il en fait de même, laissant ses doigts caresser ses lèvres rouges.

_« Chloe Jane Decker, je t’aime autant qu’il est possible d’aimer, probablement plus même. Mon cœur est tout à toi. Évite de le perdre par contre, j’y tiens beaucoup. »_

Elle rit à nouveau, même si elle sait qu’il y a une réelle crainte derrière cette affirmation. Elle se sent donc à la fois honorée et terrifiée d’avoir la responsabilité de posséder le cœur du Diable. Chloe ne peut plus se retenir de l’embrasser. Un long et tendre baiser. Elle vient ensuite unir leur deux fronts, se sentant tellement bien désormais qu’elle a la certitude que tout est réel. Dieu n’avait pas prévu leur connexion. Ils sont véritablement ensemble par choix. Elle caresse ses cheveux avec affection, comblée par l’apothéose de ce moment.

**« Ton cœur est rangé précieusement avec le mien. Rien ne pourra leur arriver tant qu’ils se tiennent compagnie. »**

Elle lui dit doucement. Cela semble le rassurer puisqu’il lâche un profond soupire d’apaisement.

_« Merci. »_

Cela fait donc d’elle la gardienne d’un autre cœur. Voilà un titre inusité. Elle le serre davantage contre elle, aimant la sensation de calme que cela peut lui amener. Le moins que l’on puisse dire c’est qu’elle ne s’attendait pas à une telle déclaration de sa part. Son simple « je t’aime » lui semble bien minuscule à côté. Elle trouvera bien un moyen de lui rendre la pareille. D’ailleurs, l’intensité de ses mots lui a presque donnée l’impression qu’il s’apprêtait à la demander en mariage. Quelle idée stupide ! Le mariage est une pratique religieuse et demande à s’unir devant Dieu. Lucifer est le Diable, il ne ferait pas une telle chose ! Le problème c’est que du coup elle se demande comment cela fonctionne si justement elle aurait ce genre d’envies avec lui. Elle aurait dû réfléchir avant de parler.

**« Lucifer, j’ai une question. »**

Il relève la tête pour la regarder et cela l’intimide d’un seul coup. Chloe n’est plus certaine de vouloir savoir. Sauf qu’il attend. Elle ne peut pas le laisser attendre de la sorte.

**« Je… Je me demandais… Je veux dire… Si, par hasard, je voudrais rendre notre… nous… rendre notre relation légale… hum, comment ça fonctionne?**

Il l’observe un instant avant de progressivement sourire de plus en plus grand.

_« Est-ce une demande en mariage ? »_

Chloe cligne à plusieurs reprises des yeux, absolument terrifiée. Elle ne sait pas comment interpréter son petit sourire taquin. Est-ce que l’idée l’amuse ou bien lui plaît ? En tout cas, sa réaction à elle le fait rire, ça c’est certain.

_« Tu rougis à vue d’œil. »_

Il caresse ses joues probablement écarlates et ça ne l’aide pas à calmer son embarras. Elle finit par ne plus savoir où se mettre et aller se cacher dans son cou. Il rit à cela.

**« Ne te moques pas de moi, s’il-te-plaît. »**

Voyant qu’elle est de plus de plus inconfortable. Il l’entoure de ses bras et les ramène en position assise. Elle refuse obstinément de sortir du col de sa chemise qui lui sert de refuge.

_« Pour répondre à ta question, il n’existe pas techniquement de différence entre un mariage « normal » et un mariage avec le Diable. Tu ne vas pas t’enflammer dans une combustion spontanée si tu me dis oui devant un prêtre. C’est seulement parfaitement ironique, tu ne trouves pas ? »_

Elle ne répond pas. Il serait préférable qu’elle arrête de parler pour le reste de sa vie. Il sent qu’elle n’est pas apaisée alors il commence à lui frictionner le dos de sa main comme elle apprécie tant.

_« Tu sais, je n’ai jamais imaginé l’engagement avant parce que j’étais persuadé que cela ne m’était pas réservé. C’est également un concept « humain », tu vois. Suggéré par mon Père, c’est vrai. Mais seulement à vous, pas à ses enfants. J’y ai été familier que lorsque j’ai commencé à visiter la Terre à travers les âges. Du coup, je comprends pourquoi c’est important pour toi. Pourquoi ça représente tellement pour vous tous. Comme j’ai choisi de vivre dans ce monde, j’imagine que c’est aussi quelque chose qui doit devenir important pour moi. »_

On dirait qu’il réfléchit à haute voix et Chloe ne sait pas si c’était dans son intention qu’elle entende tout cela. Elle pense toutefois saisir ce qu’il tente de dire.

**« Je ne te force en rien. Ce n’est pas grave. Oublie ça, d’accord. »**

Il proteste toutefois aussitôt, la forçant à quitter la chaleur de son cou pour la faire retomber doucement sur le matelas. Elle le regarde avec les larmes aux yeux. C’est certain qu’avec cette vision, il s’en veut.

_« Je ne vais pas oublier l’un de tes désirs. Ce que tu veux compte autant que ce que je veux. »_

Elle secoue la tête.

**« Ce n’est qu’une question stupide, Lucifer. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je l’ai posé. »**

Il vient caresser sa joue de ses doigts.

_« Parce que tu en avais envie. Même si ça n’a duré qu’une seconde, c’était là. Et s’il y a une chose que j’arrive à comprendre plus que tout, ce sont ces moments de désire. »_

Ils se regardent un instant. Chloe ne sait plus vraiment quoi penser. Est-il en train de lui dire qu’il voudrait s’unir à elle parce qu’elle le veut ?

**« Alors, qu’est-ce qu’on fait ? »**

Il semble vraiment réfléchir à la question en tournant la tête de côté avant de revenir à elle avec son air joueur habituel.

_« Puisque je suis un être céleste, il faut faire les choses différemment, à mon avis. Il existe peut-être un moyen de rendre cela officiel dans nos deux univers respectifs. T’unir à moi dans mon univers risque de te faire un mal de chien, par contre. »_

Elle fronce les sourcils, pas certaine d’aimer cette idée.

**« Mal dans le sens que tu vas devoir me tuer pour que j’aille en Enfer ? »**

Il écarquille les yeux.

_« Non, non… Si je te tue, tu vas être morte. »_

Elle est sur le point de s’impatienter.

**« Lucifer, il va falloir que tu sois plus clair, parce que je ne comprends rien. »**

_« On pourrait le faire tout de suite, j’y pense. »_

Il sourit malicieusement et la tire hors du lit par la main. Chloe suit sans cacher sa panique.

**« Faire quoi ? Lucifer ! »**

Il s’arrête devant le foyer éteint du penthouse. Elle écarquille les yeux quand il porte sa main droite sur la cendre. Il n’a pas l’intention de la brûler, tout de même.

**« Lucifer ! »**

Il semble concentré.

_« Ça fait cinq ans, mais il devrait normalement me rester encore un peu de... »_

Il retire sa main d’un coup. Chloe sent une chaleur émanée du foyer, sauf qu’il n’y a pas de feu. Lentement il approche sa main gauche du foyer et elle pourrait jurer que sa main rougit à cause d’une exposition à la chaleur.

_« Approche ta main gauche du feu. »_

**« Quel feu, Lucifer ? Je ne vois rien ! »**

Il la regarde en haletant.

_« J’oublie toujours ce détail. Les humains ne peuvent voir les flammes de l’Enfer qu’à leur mort. »_

D’un coup, il plonge sa main dans ce qui est pour lui un feu. Il commence à avoir sérieusement mal. Pas de doute là-dessus alors qu’il fait de son possible pour ne pas lui faire trop peur. Sauf que Chloe est paralysée de terreur. Elle écarquille les yeux lorsqu’elle voit un anneau de peau calcinée se former à la base de son annulaire gauche. Sa main est ensuite projetée en arrière et il tombe sur le dos. Elle s’approche de lui par réflexe. Il lui tend alors sa main meurtrie sauf qu’elle refuse de la prendre. Elle fait non de la tête.

_« Chloe… fais-moi confiance... »_

Il est à bout de souffle, en sueur et sa main gauche tremble, pourquoi elle devrait lui faire confiance ? Sauf qu’il a fait ça sans même hésiter une seule seconde. Alors, arrêtant de réfléchir, elle glisse les doigts de sa main gauche entre les siens. Aussitôt, elle le ressent. La douleur est insoutenable. Elle bloque un hurlement à l’aide de sa main droite tandis qu’elle observe son propre annulaire se faire lentement brûler par des flammes invisibles. L’odeur de sa peau qui se calcine l’étourdie dès qu’elle l’inspire. Ne pouvant supporter une telle intensité de douleur, elle finit par succomber à l’envie de s’évanouir.

 

* * *

 

Chloe se réveille dans un monde noir et bleu. Le moindre de ses mouvements lui semble alourdie comme si la gravité a été changée. Elle peine donc à se mettre debout. Autour d’elle se trouve d’étrange portes d’acier. Du moins, c’est l’apparence qu’elles ont à ses yeux. La blonde refuse de s’y approcher, préférant progresser difficilement vers le fond du couloir. Cet endroit est un labyrinthe. Elle choisit donc d’aller à gauche puisque c’est ce côté-là qui l’attire le plus. Elle continue durant ce qui lui semble une éternité avant de tomber dans une large salle comprenant en son centre un trône. Chloe est figée de peur en voyant la créature assise sur ce trône : un homme au corps entièrement calciné à l’exception de deux gigantesques ailes immaculées.

**« Lucifer. »**

Elle souffle, terrorisée. La créature s’anime, relevant subitement la tête en reconnaissant son nom. Le Diable se lève dans toute sa terreur et elle demeure immobile alors qu’il s’élance vers elle en volant. Il tend sa main gauche vers elle. Lucifer est à seulement quelques centimètres d’elle lorsque subitement il est retenu par quelque chose et lâche un hurlement bestial. Il bat des ailes, mais cela ne change rien à la situation. Il fixe Chloe qu’il est incapable de toucher avant de subitement reculer en utilisant ses ailes blanches pour le conduire au loin. La blonde constate alors qu’il y a une chaîne de métal d’incruster dans la chair de sa jambe gauche. Il est pris au piège. Ou bien, il ne peut pas sortir. Chloe sait alors ce qu’elle doit faire. Elle entre dans la zone où le Diable peut l’atteindre et elle avance dans sa direction. Celui-ci s’élance à nouveau pour l’attraper. L’ex-Détective sort de sa ceinture son arme à feu, qu’elle ignorait avoir en sa possession avant maintenant. Elle pointe le fusil vers la créature. Elle vise un point précis et tire. La détonation résonne fois dix à ses oreilles et ça la rend sourde, forcée de couvrir ses deux oreilles de ses mains. Cela laisse donc à Lucifer toute la liberté pour se saisir d’elle. Il vole jusqu’à la plaquer contre une paroi de roche. Chloe perd le souffle sous l’intensité de la douleur qui la secoue. Lorsque l’ouïe lui revient, elle entend résonner la chaîne qu’elle a brisée pour le libérer. À présent, il tente de la tuer. Il la cogne contre le roc au point de la faire hurler de douleur. Elle parvient toutefois à abattre son poing sur son visage lorsqu’il lui en laisse l’opportunité. Il y a un craquement. Elle fixe ses mains couvertes de sang. Sans réfléchir, elles les agrippent à ce visage de monstre. Il manifeste son désaccord en lui hurlant dans les oreilles. Sauf qu’elle le serre si fort que son masque craque encore une fois. Du sang dégouline abondamment sur ses mains. Rien ne l’arrête pourtant. Chloe serre de toutes les forces qu’elle possède et subitement elle sent ses doigts s’enfoncer plus profondément. Puis, le masque se fissure en deux précisément en plein centre. Les deux coquilles de ce masque glissent vers le sol afin de révéler le visage humain qu’elle connaît et aime. Lucifer ouvre les yeux et plutôt que de la violenter encore davantage, il agit comme il le ferait s’il la voyait à son réveil : il lui sourit.

Chloe s’éveille dans un sursaut. Elle cligne des yeux et sourit très grand en reconnaissant le plafond de la chambre de Lucifer. Elle se redresse dans le lit, un peu surprise qu’il ne soit pas avec elle cette fois. Elle l’entend toutefois parler non loin. Heureuse, Chloe s’élance hors du lit et cours littéralement pour le rejoindre. Lorsqu’il la voit, il est un peu surpris de constater qu’elle converge vers lui à haute vitesse. Il la rattrape alors qu’elle se jette sur lui pour l’embrasser. Le baiser est particulièrement passionnée et ce même s’il tente de l’arrêter à quelques reprises. Chloe est beaucoup trop prise par l’émotion pour réaliser quoique ce soit. Elle finit par briser le baiser lorsqu’ils ont tous les deux vraiment besoin d’air. Elle garde son sourire en demeurant si près de son beau visage.

**« Je t’aime. »**

À présent qu’elle l’a dit une fois et qu’elle connaît ses sentiments pour elle, la jeune femme n’a plus peur de lui exprimer. Dans ses yeux bruns, il y a une lueur qu’elle adore particulièrement. Celle du Diable qui sait qu’il est aimé.

« C’est trop mignon, je crois que je vais pleurer. »

Chloe perd son sourire subitement en reconnaissant cette voix. Merde. Merde. Merde ! Elle tourne finalement la tête vers sa mère ainsi que le Docteur Linda qui sont toutes les deux assises sur le canapé du salon avec des étoiles dans les yeux.


	36. Just Married

Chloe frotte vigoureusement la peau de son visage afin de faire partir ce foutu maquillage tenace. Quelle idée elle a pu avoir de mettre autant de noir autour de ses yeux ! À présent, elle peine à tout enlever. Elle ressemble presque à un raton-laveur désormais. Elle soupire en jetant dans le lavabo le huitième tampon démaquillant qu’elle a rendu inutilisable. On cogne à la porte et elle retient un grognement.

**« Maman, j’ai presque fini, d’accord ! »**

_« C’est moi. »_

Chloe se précipite vers la porte pour la déverrouiller. Elle tire ensuite Lucifer à l’intérieur sans lui donner la possibilité de placer un mot et elle referme la porte sur le champ. Elle le regarde durement.

**« Tu aurais pu me prévenir qu’un mariage en Enfer signifie de devoir se faire carboniser le doigt avant de se battre contre son futur époux en hallucination. »**

Il soupire.

**« Encore désolé. Au moins maintenant on sait que j’avais raison et que ton cauchemar n’est pas arrivé dans la réalité. »**

Elle le frappe à plusieurs reprises sur le torse avant qu’il l’arrête en la prenant dans ses bras. Chloe cesse toute agressivité, mais demeure colérique.

**« À quel point ma mère pense que je suis une pute, maintenant ? »**

_« Ne dis pas ça, voyons. Tu ressembles à une escorte, tout au plus. »_

Chloe a envie de pleurer encore une fois. Lucifer la soulève et la fait s’asseoir sur le vaste comptoir de la salle de bain. Il vient lui sourire alors qu’elle déprime. Il prend un tampon démaquillant et l’aide à frotter son visage rougit. Elle se laisse faire, perdue dans ses pensées.

**« Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu as prévenu ma mère. »**

Depuis son réveil, Chloe ne cesse de se poser cette question. C’est la première fois qu’elle a un moment seul à seul avec le Diable et elle ne compte pas passer une minute de plus dans l’ignorance. De son côté, il inspire profondément avant de s’attaquer au second œil.

_« Tu es resté deux jours inconsciente, Chloe. Puisque c’était de cause surnaturelle, je ne pouvais pas savoir quand tu allais revenir à toi. Du coup, j’ai fait ce qui me semblait juste. J’ai prévenu ta mère. J’ai aussi appelé le Docteur au cas où Penelope aurait eu besoin d’un peu de soutien. Je ne pouvais pas m’attendre à ce qu’elles deviennent des BFF instantanément et décident de squatter le penthouse jusqu’à ton réveil ! J’ai vécu un véritable Enfer à les entendre jacasser en permanence durant deux jours entiers. Bon sang, ce que j’avais hâte que tu reprennes conscience ! »_

Chloe ne peut s’empêcher de sourire à cela, reconnaissant là bien l’œuvre de sa mère. Lucifer lui fait de gros yeux.

_« Moque-toi autant que tu veux. Ce n’est pas toi qui ait eu à leur expliquer au moins dix fois pourquoi je t’ai demandé de faire une union par les flammes de l’Enfer avant de faire un mariage banal et ennuyeux. »_

**« D’ailleurs, on est obligé de faire le « mariage banal et ennuyeux » ? »**

Il fronce les sourcils, confus.

_« Et bien, si tu y tiens on peut faire un mariage extravagant et onéreux. »_

Elle secoue la tête de gauche à droite.

**« Non, je veux dire, pas de mariage du tout. »**

_« Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre, je croyais que c’est ce que tu voulais. »_

**« Oui, je voulais qu’on soit officiellement liés l’un à l’autre et c’est le cas maintenant. »**

Elle baisse les yeux sur son annulaire gauche qui commence à peine à guérir de sa brûlure. Cela va laisser une cicatrice permanente, d’après ce qu’elle a compris. En attendant, ça fait toujours sacrément mal.

_« Oui mais, Chloe, dans ce monde-ci on n’est pas officiellement mari et femme. »_

**« Ce n’est qu’un papier qu’on doit signer, Lucifer. Pas besoin de la grosse cérémonie et du truc religieux. On peut même aller se marier à Vegas si tu y tiens ! »**

Il soupire longuement.

_« Je ne comprendrai jamais les humains. »_

Elle se pince les lèvres pour ne pas rire. Il se rapproche pour s’assurer qu’il n’a pas oublié d’endroit à démaquiller. Chloe aime bien qu’il prenne soin d’elle comme ça. Elle ferme les yeux quand il lui demande de le faire. Au moment de rouvrir ses paupières, il est encore plus proche. Elle aime se laisser aller à la tentation lorsqu’il est dans les parages. C’est une habitude qu’ils partagent tous les deux, d’ailleurs. Quand il croise son regard coquin, Lucifer hausse un sourcil.

_« Ici ? Alors qu’elles sont toutes les deux de l’autre côté, vraiment ? Je suis flatté par ton audace, ma beauté. »_

Elle agrippe sa chemise, hésitant à le ramener contre elle.

**« Si on est discrets, ça devrait aller. »**

_« Ça va de mon côté. Toi, je n’en suis pas aussi sûr. »_

Elle se sent un peu offensée.

**« Qu’est-ce que tu insinues par là ? »**

_« Tu sais très bien ce dont je fais référence. »_

**« D’accord, je suis un peu expressive, mais... »**

_« Un peu ! C’est un euphémisme. »_

Elle le fixe un instant.

**« Tu aimes bien normalement, à ce que je sache. »**

_« Moi oui, mais ta mère, permet-moi d’en douter. Je me demande si c’est de famille d’ailleurs. Est-ce que tu penses qu’avec Robert elle... »_

Chloe vient couvrir cette bouche bavarde de ses mains. Elle a aussi fermé les yeux, comme si ça pouvait la protéger davantage. Lucifer semble plutôt amusé par sa réaction, mais demeure tranquille comme elle lui demande. Elle le libère lorsqu’elle juge qu’il a saisi le message.

**« Promet-moi que tu ne feras plus jamais référence à la sexualité de ma mère. »**

_« C’est un peu exagéré, je... »_

**« Promet-le, Lucifer ! »**

Il soupire de façon dramatique. Pour lui, il n’y a jamais rien eu de gênant à discuter de ce genre de choses. Chloe est très ouverte d’esprit, d’ordinaire. Il comprend toutefois pourquoi cette fois elle ne tolère pas le sujet. Rob est après tout bien peu attirant, à son avis.

_« Je te promets de ne plus faire référence à la sexualité de Penelope Decker et par extension à celle de Robert Gerson. »_

**« Merci. »**

Elle s’avance afin de retomber sur ses pieds et il l’aide à descendre. Elle commence ensuite à se déshabiller devant lui en faisant attention à sa main gauche qui demeure sensible. Il ne faudrait pas qu’elle frotte par inadvertance un bout de tissu à sa blessure et déclenche une salve de douleur. Lucifer s’approche de sa femme et lui tend la robe légère qu’elle a l’intention de porter à la place de sa tenue de barmaid. Lorsqu’elle a terminé d’enfiler son nouvel ensemble, elle s’approche du miroir et commence à brosser ses cheveux pour les réunir en une queue de cheval. Sentant une douleur à son annulaire en mouvement, elle fixe la blessure en fronçant les sourcils.

_« Ça va ? »_

**« C’est long à cicatriser ? »**

_« Je l’ignore. Pour un ange, je dirais plusieurs semaines facilement. Mais puisque nous sommes tous les deux mortels, c’est dur à dire. »_

Chloe a du mal à se figurer ce qui les a marqués en premier lieu. Les flammes de l’Enfer sont invisibles à l’œil d’un humain vivant. Elle aurait aimé avoir au moins une brève description de l’apparence de ces flammes. Sont-elles comme celles qui pétillent lorsqu’il fait un feu dans le foyer du penthouse ? La jeune femme les imaginent différentes. Bleues peut-être même, afin de s’accorder à ce qu’elle a vu de l’Enfer. Elle sourit, songeant à un autre détail.

**« J’y pense, comme il n’y a pas de bague, comment ça fonctionne pour divorcer ? »**

_« Jeunes mariés et déjà une conversation sur le divorce. »_

Elle s’approche afin de prendre sa main gauche dans la sienne.

**« Ne le prend pas comme ça. Je suis simplement curieuse. »**

_« Pour répondre à ta question : le Paradis. »_

Elle fronce les sourcils, confuse. Il lui sourit un peu tristement.

_« Il n’y a que la lumière divine de mon Père qui puisse étouffer les flammes de l’Enfer. »_

Chloe le fixe un instant avant de réaliser pleinement ce qu’il vient de dire.

**« Alors, si je vais au Paradis au moment de ma mort, notre union n’existera plus. La lumière de Dieu va la détruire. »**

Il hoche la tête positivement. C’est comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur de l’humaine.

_« Et puisque tu es un miracle et que je suis bannie du Paradis... Nos chemins vont se séparer au moment de notre mort, j’en ai peur. »_

Ça, elle ne peut pas l’ignorer. L’ex-Détective croyait avoir lancé un message clair à Dieu sur ses intentions de se battre jusqu’à la mort pour Lucifer. Pourquoi faut-il qu’il leur mette encore des bâtons dans les roues ? Chloe secoue donc la tête en refus, allant dans ses bras comme dans son refuge préféré.

**« Non, je refuse! Je t’ai, je te garde! Lucifer, on n’a pas fait tout ça pour nous perdre à la fin. Dis-moi combien de types je dois tuer pour que mon âme soit bannie du Paradis aussi. »**

La seconde suivante, il est sur ses genoux à la fixer dans les yeux. Elle n’avait pas réalisé que ses paroles pourraient l’affecter à ce point. Il semble terrorisé à l’idée qu’elle désire tuer pour lui. Qu’elle envisage sérieusement de noircir volontairement son âme afin d’être admise en Enfer.

_« Ne fais pas ça, je t’en prie. Chloe, ton âme appartient à Dieu, en particulier puisque tu portes celle d’un miracle. Rien ne pourra changer ça. S’il-te-plaît, profitons des années qu’on a. »_

Elle continue de refuser en poussant sa tête contre son front.

**« Et après quoi ? Même si on a trente ans, cinquante ans ensemble, je m’en fiche si je dois te perdre à la fin. Tu n’iras pas en Enfer tout seul. »**

Il ferme les yeux, regrettant visiblement de lui avoir parlé de cela.

_« Chloe, tu ne pourras pas gagner cette fois. »_

Elle lui sourit avec un air de défi. Il n’a pas besoin qu’elle lui dise pour que Lucifer sache qu’elle ne laissera jamais Dieu l’emporter sans une bataille digne de l’apocalypse. Il s’empare de cette expression sur ses lèvres d’un baiser passionné et triste à la fois. Il garde son visage entre ses mains et son expiration est douce contre sa peau.

_« Est-ce que je t’ai déjà dit que je t’aimais ? »_

Elle sourit contre ses lèvres.

**« Pas assez à mon goût. »**

C’est à son tour de sourire.

_« J’ai marié une exigeante, on dirait. Il va falloir que je sois plus attentif à ses moindre désire à l’avenir. Je ne voudrais pas qu’on m’accuse de laisser ma femme insatisfaite. »_

Ils s’embrassent de nouveau, avec beaucoup plus de netteté dans leurs intentions cette fois. Chloe s’est peut-être rhabillée trop rapidement en fin de compte. Juste pour lui, elle pourrait faire de gros efforts pour ne pas faire de bruits. Ils s’arrêtent à contrecœur lorsqu’il y a des petits coups donnés à la porte.

« Chloe chérie ? »

**« Oui, maman ? »**

« Est-ce que tu es presque prête. Linda et moi, on meurt d’envie de pouvoir te parler entre filles. »

Chloe fait la grimace et supplie Lucifer du regard pour qu’il l’aide. Sauf que malheureusement pour elle, il s’amuse beaucoup trop de sa situation pour y changer quoique ce soit. Elle se permet donc de le frapper assez fort pour qu’il doive contenir une expression de douleur.

**« J’arrive, maman. »**

Il y a un silence. Suffisamment longtemps pour que Chloe décide de lui d’offrir en pardon un autre baiser. Il accepte aussitôt, ne pouvant pas vraiment lui résister malgré son caractère mordant. Une fois de plus, ils sont interrompu par des coups discrets.

« Lucifer ? »

Encore Penelope. Il est évident qu’elle a deviné qu’il s’est faufilé à l’intérieur avec elle.

_« Oui, belle-maman ? »_

Elle le frappe encore et cette fois il affiche un air innocent. Il s’adresse à elle avec politesse pourtant, elle ne devrait pas le punir pour cela. Chloe se relève en soupirant.

« Tu te souviens où j’ai rangé cette jolie petite tasse en porcelaine qui appartenait à la Reine Victoria, il me semble ? »

Le couple se regarde un instant et il pointe la porte. Chloe approuve d’un signe de la tête.

_« Elle est sur une étagère du haut, je vais m’en charger. »_

Sur ce, il sort au plus grand plaisir de Penelope. Ils s’éloignent ensuite lentement. Chloe demeure quelques minutes seule dans la vaste salle de bain, réfléchissant à son avenir. Son pouce gauche caresse nerveusement son annulaire blessé. Par la fenêtre, elle peut apercevoir la vie vigoureuse que contient Los Angeles. Il lui faudra elle aussi reprendre un rythme de vie après avoir vu de ses yeux l’Enfer que beaucoup craignent. Laissant son annulaire tranquille, elle s’observe à nouveau dans le miroir. Puis, elle inspire profondément et sort elle aussi de la salle de bain.

 

* * *

 

Jusqu’à présent, tout va bien pour Chloe. Elle est parvenue à se soustraire aux fameuses discussions entre filles en incitant tout le monde à boire et surtout en proposant des activités de groupe. La jeune femme n’aurait jamais pensé réutiliser ses compétences acquises en tant que monitrice dans un camp d’été pour enfants. Les pire trois mois de sa vie peuvent enfin lui servir à autres choses que d’alimenter sa haine envers les humains miniatures. Elle a donc proposé à tous de coopérer pour faire une collation qui ensuite a été dégustée devant la télévision. Jamais un documentaire animalier ne lui a paru aussi utile pour captiver deux femmes passés la quarantaine et le Diable en personne. Par la suite, elle a laissé sa mère s’occuper de nettoyer la vaisselle (elle a insisté pour la faire seule, ce qui arrange sa fille) et Linda est en train d’apprendre à jouer du piano avec Lucifer. Quant à Chloe, elle s’est retirée sur le balcon et elle a même pris une cigarette de son mari afin de décompresser. La blonde va le plus loin possible des yeux curieux et elle allume sa récompense pour des heures en « famille ». Ainsi perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne remarque pas l’approche de sa mère alors qu’elle termine sa cigarette.

« Ah, c’est là que tu te caches. Pour fumer, en plus. »

Chloe sursaute. Elle va ensuite écraser le mégot tandis que Penelope vient prendre place à côté de sa fille.

**« J’avais besoin d’un peu de calme. »**

« Oui, c’est ce que j’ai pensé. Voilà pourquoi Lucifer m’a proposé de commencer par le balcon. »

Elle sourit. Il réussira toujours à la surprendre, celui-là.

**« Et quels étaient les autres lieux possibles ? »**

« Il n’a proposé que le balcon. »

Évidemment. Penelope semble fière du Diable, ce qui est étrange à l’esprit de la jeune femme. Sa mère se permet de se saisir de la main gauche de son enfant, fronçant très légèrement des sourcils.

« Est-ce que ça fait mal ? »

Chloe hésite à lui dire la vérité. Elle préfère mentir à moitié.

**« De moins en moins. »**

« Tant mieux. Il ne faudrait pas que ça vous empêche d’aller vous reposer un peu en voyage. »

Chloe est confuse.

**« Un voyage ? Quel voyage ? »**

« Votre lune de miel, ma chérie. Il faut bien que vous en ayez une ! Où allez-vous d’ailleurs ? »

Chloe secoue la tête négativement.

**« Non, non, il n’y en a pas. Maman, on a encore une enquête à mener. Je sais que tu désapprouves, mais j’ai besoin de la résoudre sinon ça va me hanter pour le restant de ma vie. En plus, je dois régler ce malentendu avec Alex et m’assurer que Camilla ne me déteste pas encore plus. Et puis, il faut que je m’occupe de Ro… de Rob et toi. Oui, je ne me souviens pas de ce qu’on s’est dit mardi dernier. J’étais vraiment épuisée et je n’ai presque pas de souvenirs de ce matin-là, tu vois le genre. Du coup, je me demandais quand tu comptais organiser les répétitions. Il me tarde de voir ce que tu as choisi pour la cérémonie ! Le mariage approche, ne l’oublie pas ! »**

Pour mentir à Penelope, le meilleur moyen est de feindre la joie. Ce que Chloe a appris à maîtriser justement pour se sortir de situations dans le genre. Cela lui fait également plaisir de voir sa mère lui sourire plutôt que de lui en vouloir pour son impulsivité et son mauvais caractère. Elle ne s’attendait pas à ce que sa mère la prenne dans ses bras toutefois. Chloe accepte l’accolade, ainsi que le baiser qu’elle lui dépose dans les cheveux.

« Tu es une fille extraordinaire, Chloe. Je suis tellement fière de la femme que tu es devenue. »

Le compliment va droit au cœur de la plus jeune qui serre sa mère un peu plus fort en retour. Elles brisent l’accolade en même temps.

« Maintenant, viens. Il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. Tu n’y échapperas pas, jeune fille. »

Chloe regrette presque d’avoir été aussi gentille. Sauf qu’elle collabore pour ne pas faire de la peine à sa mère. Les deux blondes entre à l’intérieur où Linda les attend sur le canapé, ayant visiblement préparés papiers, brochures et crayons. Lucifer est debout à boire un verre de whisky, le dos contre le bar. Penelope le pointe subitement.

« Il va falloir que tu surveilles un peu plus ta femme, elle a recommencée à fumer en douce. »

Lucifer répond d’un faux air outré tandis que Chloe s’approche de lui. Elle le prend dans ses bras afin d’avoir la proximité nécessaire pour glisser dans sa poche un tout petit objet que sa mère désapprouverait si elle savait.

**« Merci pour le briquet. »**

Elle lui chuchote avant un bref baiser.

« Allez, assez de câlins tous les deux ! Chloe, approche. »

Sa mère tient vraiment à ce qu’elles fassent cette conversation infernale. La jeune mariée fait la grimace. Lucifer lui offre son verre. Elle le cale d’un coup lorsque sa mère à le dos tourné. Puis, elle prend son courage à deux mains et va rejoindre les deux autres. Elle s’assoit entre Penelope et Linda puisque c’est apparemment sa place désignée. La thérapeute commence par expliquer à Chloe que tout ce qu’elles s’apprêtent à lui conseiller est uniquement dans le but de l’aider et que si cela ne lui plaît pas, elle est libre de refuser.

« Par contre, nous aimerions que tu prennes le temps de réfléchir sérieusement à chaque proposition. Peut-être que l’idée va te sembler absurde au départ, mais qu’après avoir pesé le pour et le contre, tu réaliseras que finalement ce n’est pas une si mauvaise idée. »

Précise ensuite Linda. Chloe signale qu’elle a compris d’un sourire et sa mère prend donc le relai.

« Alors, première proposition : un nouveau travail. Je sais déjà que tu comptes refuser, mais songes-y un peu, ma chérie. Tu ne peux pas rester enfermé dans ce penthouse tout le restant de ta vie. Tu as besoin de faire quelque chose, d’avoir un but. Je sais que pour le moment tu es encore sur une enquête. Mais, ensuite, il n’y en aura plus. »

Elle a raison. Linda enchaîne donc.

« Voilà pourquoi je t’ai sortie plusieurs brochures sur différents cours universitaires au cas où l’option des études te fait de l’œil. J’ai aussi des tests de personnalité si jamais tu te sens un peu perdu. Tu peux les faire le soir avant de te coucher, si tu veux. Finalement, j’ai des listes d’exemples d’activités que tu peux faire seule ou en groupe si jamais tu veux patienter encore un peu avant de reprendre une vie de travailleuse. »

Chloe regarde tout ce qu’il y a sur la table avec un certain découragement.

« Je sais que ça fait beaucoup d’un coup, mais rien ne t’oblige à tout feuilleter aujourd’hui. Je suis également là si tu as le moindre questionnement. »

Linda Martin est vraiment la femme la plus gentille et compréhensive au monde. Et dire qu’il n’y a pas si longtemps Chloe la détestait vraiment. Lucifer s’approche et se saisit d’une brochure de l’UCLA pour la consulter. L’ex-Détective soupire à l’idée de retourner sur les bancs d’école. Elle n’a plus du tout cet esprit là. Le fait de voir les deux autres femmes commencer à s’enthousiasmer subitement fait comprendre à Chloe que le pire est à venir. La méfiance s’installe en elle comme une seconde nature.

« Deuxième proposition : ton mariage avec Lucifer ! Il y a tellement à organiser. Mais, je suis certaine qu’on peut parvenir à quelque chose de bien ! Déjà, on pourrait le faire simultanément au mien. Tu imagines, ma chérie. Mère et fille... »

**« Arrête ! Je ne veux pas de mariage humain. »**

Chloe se surprend elle-même dans l’usage de ce dernier terme. Après tout, elle est un miracle. Elle n’est pas purement humaine à son esprit. Sauf que son choix ne semble pas convenir à tout le monde.

« Chérie, penses-y. C’est l’occasion de pouvoir célébrer votre union et de... »

**« J’ai dit non, maman. Je ne vais pas changer d’avis. »**

Penelope pose une main sur l’avant-bras de sa fille, sauf que cette dernière se dérobe et se lève.

**« Fin de la discussion. »**

Chloe s’est refermée complètement. Lucifer ne tente rien pour stopper sa fuite, même s’il est probablement le seul qui puisse avoir de l’influence sur elle en ce moment. La jeune femme s’éloigne de nouveau vers le balcon, touchant nerveusement son annulaire blessé. Plus que jamais elle ne se voit plus faire partie de ce monde. Elle ne cesse de se torturer avec le fait qu’à sa mort elle va perdre l’homme qu’elle aime définitivement. Elle ne peut pas accepter cela. Dans son esprit, elle se fait la promesse de tout faire pour que la mort ne soit pas ce qui les sépare.


	37. Back To Reality

Alex a l’habitude de faire son jogging à cinq heures à tous les matins. Une habitude dont il ne peut déroger, d’ailleurs. Il emprunte toujours le même parcours, sauf s’il pleut. Dans ces derniers cas, il s’arrête pour prendre un café dans son endroit préféré du quartier. Si en plus on tombe sur un jour de semaine, il accumule entre cinq et quinze minutes de retard à son horaire habituelle parce qu’il s’attarde au café afin d’observer Erin préparer les pâtisseries de la journée. C’est une amie d’enfance, apparemment. Puisque le ciel a enfin percé afin de déverser sa pluie accumulée depuis des jours, Chloe anticipe le retour d’Alex à son appartement pour 6h15. À 6h14, elle entend des bruits de pas dans le couloir, suivi par sa clé qu’il insert dans la serrure. Clé dont elle a toujours le double, d’ailleurs. Lorsqu’il referme la porte d’entrée derrière lui et retire ses écouteurs de ses oreilles, il sursaute en reconnaissant l’ex-Détective Decker assise dans son salon. Elle lui sourit.

**« Alex ! Comment va ton nez ? »**

Jouant les courageux, il porte sa main au téléphone à sa ceinture, où se trouve également son arme de service. Des doigts rapides l’arrête toutefois dans son geste. Il se fige. Deux mains glissent le long de ses bras jusqu’à remonter à ses épaules pour les empoigner fermement.

_« Je ne ferai pas cela à ta place. »_

Alex connaît mal Lucifer, sauf qu’il a déjà entendu son accent auparavant. Le policier relève donc les mains afin de prouver qu’il ne tentera rien. Le Diable pousse gentiment l’ancien partenaire de Chloe jusqu’à s’asseoir juste devant celle-ci. Une fois qu’Alex est installé sur le canapé, Lucifer commence à lui masser les épaules. Le policier n’apprécie vraiment pas le geste, mais il ne tente rien de stupide pour s’opposer à eux.

_« Tellement de tension, Détective. Le stress est très mauvais pour la santé. »_

Lucifer fait glisser ses mains contre le torse de l’autre jusqu’à atteindre sa ceinture. Alex sursaute comme si un serpent l’avait mordu, amusant le Diable. L’humain se débat jusqu’à ce qu’on ne le touche plus. Alex tourne un regard insulté vers Chloe.

« Tu pourrais lui demander de ne pas faire ça, Chlo ?»

Elle acquiesce de la tête.

**« Oui, je pourrais. »**

Mais elle ne le fera pas. Alex soupire longuement et tente d’ignorer le playboy qui demeure dans son dos. Il essaye plutôt de se concentrer sur la jeune femme.

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux savoir ? »

Le regard bleu de Chloe se refroidit.

**« Qui te demande de faire autant de conneries, Alex ? »**

Il secoue la tête en soupirant de nouveau.

« Tu peux trouver toute seule. Après tout, toutes les actions qu’il me demande de faire on tous comme dénominateur commun une personne : toi. »

_« Ah, alors c’est un « il ». Tiens donc ! »_

Alex est déstabilisé une fois de plus par les mains de Lucifer sur ses épaules. Il ne pensait pas être interrogé autant par elle que par lui. Confus, le Détective répond donc en fixant toujours la blonde.

« Oui, c’est un « il ». Il m’a demandé de me rapprocher de toi, Chlo. Il m’a demandé de te mettre des bâtons dans les roues durant tes enquêtes. Il n’a pas précisé comment, mais je savais que quelques faux témoignages et la destruction de certaines pièces à conviction ferait l’affaire. Il m’a surtout demandé de te laisser aller vers Lucifer. Que si tu devenais proche de lui tu ferais forcément plus d’erreurs. Assez pour te faire virer. Ce qui a malheureusement fonctionné. »

Chloe sent la rage monter en elle. Lucifer libère Alex de son touché au cas où sa femme perdrait le contrôle subitement.

**« Tu as volontairement saboté une enquête de quadruple homicides parce qu’un « il » t’a demandé de t’en prendre à moi ? Qu’est-ce que tu obtiens en échange ? »**

« Chlo, c’est compliqué. Pour ton propre intérêt, évite de te mêler davantage des affaires du commissariat. S’il savait que tu m’as interrogé, il pourrait utiliser les preuves qu’il a contre toi et Lucifer pour vraiment vous faire tomber. Par là, j’entends la prison. »

La blonde n’a pas de mal à déterminer de quelles preuves ce mystérieux « il » dispose. Ils ont agressé Nolan Greggson pour lui forcer la main. Même si Lucifer s’est chargé de lui foutre la trouille de sa vie pour éviter qu’il ne parle contre eux, il y a toujours l’ami de Rob qui a été laissé blessé gravement derrière eux. Il suffit de quelques images par caméra de surveillance, comme celle qui l’a filmée en train d’entrer par effraction dans l’entrepôt d’Allen Avenue et le tour est joué. La patience de Chloe a toutefois des limites facile à dépasser.

**« Alors, trouve un moyen de nous expliquer avant que je m’impatiente et que je réveille le Diable qui dort. »**

Lucifer lui rappelle sa présence d’un massage à la nuque cette fois. Alex regrette déjà ce qu’il s’apprête à dire.

« J’ai moi aussi commis des actes criminels par le passé, Chlo. Il les a retrouvés et il s’en est servi pour me faire chanter. Il a fait cela avec toutes les personnes du commissariat. Sauf toi. Il n’avait rien contre toi. Du moins, jusqu’à la fusillade où tu lui as fait perdre la face devant le lieutenant de l’époque. Je ne connais pas tous les détails, mais il te déteste d’autant plus depuis. Alors, il a usé de ma position de partenaire pour te nuire. Je te jure que je n’ai jamais cherché à te faire perdre ton boulot. Tu es la meilleure Détective que je connaisse. Il m’a forcé à sortir les preuves que j’avais réunies contre toi pour te faire disparaître du décor. Il ne s’attendait pas à ce que tu débarques à ce moment précis avec Lucifer. Ça, il ne l’avait vraiment pas vu venir. »

Chloe a enfin la dernière pièce du puzzle et lorsqu’elle l’assemble avec le reste, elle demeure bouche bée.

**« Dan. »**

Alex soupire longuement.

« Oui, il a le contrôle du commissariat dans sa totalité désormais. Il est celui qui donne les ordres, pas la lieutenant. Il dirige même la formation des nouveaux, tu te rends compte. Ce n’est qu’une question de mois avant qu’il devienne lieutenant lui-même. Il n’attend que ça. »

_« Le Douche ? C’est le Douche depuis le début. Je savais qu’il avait un truc pas nette, mais de là à organiser un tel réseau de contrôle._ »

Lucifer n’en revient pas de cette révélation. De son côté, Chloe bloque sur un détail.

**« Une minute. Tu as dit qu’il forme les nouveaux. »**

« Pas toute la formation, juste quelques initiations classiques. Il a une préférence pour le... »

**« … tir »**

Elle complète pour lui.

« Hum, oui. Il a toujours été le meilleur tireur d’entre nous tous, alors c’est une bonne chose, j’imagine. »

Chloe se lève d’un coup et s’approche de Lucifer. Il semble deviner ce qu’elle vient de réaliser.

_« Tu penses que le Douche est le Canari ? »_

Alex fronce les sourcils, perdu.

**« Ça colle, oui. Tu penses que tu pourrais réunir tes contacts pour qu’on leur montre une photo de Dan et les allie à notre cause ? Après tout, si c’est bien le Canari, il leur a menti sur sa provenance. »**

_« Effectivement, le Canari a prétendu ne pas être du coin. Il pouvait très bien mentir pour éviter qu’on l’associe à un policier. »_

**« C’est aussi ce que je pense. »**

_« Alors, on va rendre une petite visite à notre Douche préféré, alors ? J’ai comme une envie de lui faire se pisser dessus avec mon... »_

**« Pas toute suite. Il faut agir avec précaution. Je songeais à rendre une visite surprise à Cam d’abord. J’ai quelques comptes à rendre avec elle. »**

Lucifer lui fait des yeux doux.

_« Tu ne comptes pas la terroriser une fois de plus, j’espère. Je t’assure que pour moi elle ne représente pas une menace. Je suis un Diable fidèle… depuis peu, c’est vrai. Mais tout de même, je n’ai aucun intérêt à m’amuser d’une autre humaine maintenant que je t’ai toi pour moi tout seul. »_

Chloe lui sourit, acceptant le baiser qu’il réclame du regard. Leur échange buccale devient un peu plus torride et ce sous les yeux d’Alex. Il doit d’ailleurs se racler la gorge à trois reprises pour qu’ils cessent leur démonstration d’affection.

« Vous êtes vraiment bizarres tous les deux. »

La blonde rit de cela et revient s’asseoir près de son ancien partenaire.

**« Dis-moi, tu connais un certain Robert Gerson ? Tout le monde sauf Lucifer le surnomme « Rob ». »**

_« Tous des impolis de nos jours. »_

Alex ignore la remarque du Diable qui vient se placer derrière Chloe cette fois.

« Hum, le nom complet ne me dit rien. Mais le surnom, tu l’as déjà dit devant moi, Chlo. Qui est-ce ? »

**« Ça n’a pas d’importance. Dernière question : pourquoi tu es aussi collaboratif ? Je croyais que Dan te faisait chanter. »**

Alex hésite à parler. Mais le regard du couple sur lui termine de le convaincre d’aller jusqu’au bout.

« S’il tient à me dénoncer, alors qu’il le fasse. Je n’agirais plus jamais contre toi à sa demande. Tu as ma parole. »

Elle fronce les sourcils.

**« Pourquoi tu ferais une telle chose pour moi ? »**

Lucifer est celui qui soupire lorsqu’Alex tarde trop à répondre. Il s’approche du Détective.

_« Mon cher Trivial, c’est ton unique chance de pouvoir le dire, alors laisse-moi t’en donner l’opportunité. Qu’est-ce que tu désires par-dessus tout au point de faire des folies ? C’est une femme, non ? »_

Alex fixe Lucifer directement dans les yeux.

« Oui. C’est Chloe Decker. »

_« C’est ce que je craignais. Malheureusement pour toi, elle n’est plus disponible. »_

Alex se libère de l’emprise du Diable alors que ce dernier ne semble pas du tout empathique pour l’humain en face de lui. Chloe garde les yeux baissés.

**« Tu n’étais pas obligé de faire ça, Lucifer. »**

Il se redresse et replace son veston pour qu’il soit parfaitement droit.

_« Je crois le contraire, ma beauté. »_

Alex semble misérable qu’à présent son secret soit révélé au grand jour. Chloe pourrait lui répondre bien des choses. De l’oublier par exemple, même si elle pense que ce n’est pas aussi simple. Elle réalise qu’elle n’a rien à lui dire, malgré sa confession. Elle se contente donc de lui dire au revoir et de faire signe à Lucifer de la suivre. Une fois à l’extérieur du bâtiment, elle vient prendre son mari dans ses bras en glissant ses mains jusqu’à son dos.

_« Il va s’en remettre. »_

**« Je sais. »**

Chloe récupère l’arme de service d’Alex que Lucifer lui a volé en douce au tout début de la conversation. Elle compte le nombre de balles à l’intérieur (trois seulement), puis glisse l’arme à sa ceinture. Lucifer sort de son veston le téléphone d’Alex ainsi que sa passe pour entrer dans le commissariat. Il les donne à la blonde.

_« J’avais espéré qu’il soit du genre chatouilleux. J’adore les chatouilleux. »_

Ils remontent dans la Corvette et file pour leur prochaine destination.

 

* * *

 

Chloe et Lucifer arrivent à l’appartement de Camilla au moment exacte où elle emprunte un taxi pour partir. La blonde ne voit pas cela comme un rendez-vous raté, seulement comme une partie remise. Elle souhaite tout de même monter pour voir s’il y avait dans l’appartement de la brune quelque chose qui pourrait l’aider dans leur enquête. Ils font rapidement le tour du petit endroit. Chloe subtilise quelques photos de famille, celles du baptême de Gab. Penelope et Rob étant les marraine et parrain, ils sont présents sur quelques clichés. Il n’y a rien de bien intéressant à prendre en plus. Chloe remarque un pot de somnifère dans la pharmacie, prescrit il y a à peine quatorze jours. Étrange pour une jeune mère d’avoir ce genre de médicaments en sa possession. Surtout que la date de prescription remonte à avant sa découverte de l’existence Diable. Cela n’a donc aucun lien pour justifier ses troubles de sommeil. Il n’y a dans la chambre du bébé aucune décoration. L’endroit a été aménagé en vitesse, la peinture mal appliquée par-ci par-là le démontre. Aucun soin ou presque n’a été mis ici. Un autre détail qui rend Chloe perplexe. Camilla lui a toujours semblé être une mère modèle et aimante. Peut-être qu’elle se trompe et qu’au final elle n’est pas aussi fière d’être maman. Elle n’en donnerait donc qu’une fausse image pour cacher les apparences. Cela lui semble encore plus plausible quand Lucifer lui fait remarquer un détail sur les photos du baptême.

_« Tu vois, là encore. Robert est du genre affectueux, on dirait. »_

Chloe demeure concentrée sur les photos. En effet, sur les six photos où Rob et Camilla y sont simultanément, ils sont toujours l’un à côté de l’autre. Sur deux de ces photos, son beau-père a une main dans le dos de Cam.

_« Tu sais ce que je pense ? »_

**« Quoi ? »**

_« Me permets-tu de briser ma promesse de ne pas évoquer la vie sexuelle de Robert Gerson ? »_

Chloe lève les yeux au ciel, devinant déjà ce qu’il va avancer.

**« Seulement pour cette fois. »**

_« Et bien, je pense qu’il a quelque chose à voir avec la paternité de cette progéniture. »_

**« Donc selon toi Nathan n’est pas le père de Gab et Camilla couche avec le conjoint de la tante de son ex-mari ? »**

Lucifer doit se repasser la question à quelques reprises dans son esprit.

_« C’est précisément ce que je dis. »_

Chloe demeure songeuse.

**« C’est une possibilité. Il faudra éclaircir le tout avec Cam dès que possible. Tu as trouvé autre chose ? »**

_« À part une absence déprimante de jouets sexuels dans les tiroirs de Camilla, non. »_

**« Ça ne me surprend pas vraiment. Elle est plutôt du genre coincée. Tout le monde a été surpris de la savoir enceinte, tu sais. Elle a mis des années avant de coucher avec Nathan. »**

Les deux se dirigent vers la sortie en jetant un dernier coup d’œil autour d’eux. La blonde continue de réfléchir à cette histoire.

**« C’était peut-être un accident. »**

_« Je propose comme coupable un condom qui se perce. Voilà pourquoi il faut toujours prioriser la qualité avant la quantité. »_

Ils sortent de l’appartement.

**« Dit celui qui ne peut pas engendrer de « progénitures » avec des humaines. »**

Lucifer la devance pour pouvoir lui ouvrir la porte.

_« Je témoigne d’une frustration répandue dans la gent masculine, c’est tout. »_

Une fois dans la Corvette, Chloe continue de filtrer les messages textes et les appels d’Alex pendant que Lucifer se concentre sur la route.

_« Toujours rien d’intéressant ? »_

Il lui demande en s’engageant dans la voie rapide.

**« J’ai finalement découvert quelqu’un qui pouvait rivaliser avec moi pour le prix de l’asocial de l’année. Franchement, ses dernières conversations avec une fille remontent à il y a cinq mois. »**

_« Tu oublies que tu es une femme. »_

Elle sourit à cela.

**« Ne t’inquiète pas, je t’ai pour me rappeler que je suis une femme. Je n’ai pas besoin de remonter dans nos conversations, Lucifer. Je sais ce qui a été dit. »**

Par curiosité, elle clique sur la conversation portant son nom et elle fronce les sourcils en découvrant quelque chose. Le Diable le remarque du coin de l’œil.

_« Quoi ? »_

**« Alex avait commencé un message texte m’étant destiné et qu’il n’a au final jamais envoyé. Il l’a écrit le lendemain du jour où je l’ai frappé. »**

_« Qu’est-ce que ça dit ? »_

**« Ça dit : Pardonne-moi, Chlo. Je n’ai pas eu le choix de te dénoncer. Je devais la protéger. »**

_« C’est tout ? »_

**« C’est tout ce qu’il a écrit. Il y a donc une autre femme. »**

_« Qu’il désire moins que toi. Donc, pas de sexe d’impliquer. Une sœur, peut-être. »_

**« Alex est orphelin, il n’a pas vraiment de famille. »**

_« Quelle coïncidence. »_

Chloe range le téléphone dans sa poche et se tourne vers lui.

**« Quoi, tu penses qu’il est un autre enfant illégitime de Rob ? Ce n’est pas impossible, même si pour cela il l’aurait eu assez jeune. »**

_« Non, je pense simplement que c’est pratique d’avoir ce genre de personne qu’on peut difficilement retracer pour faire le sale boulot à notre place. »_

Elle garde le silence un instant. Aucun des deux ne parlent au moment où Lucifer range la Corvette dans un stationnement sous-terrain familier. Il éteint le moteur et lui attrape le menton.

_« Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je t’accompagne ? »_

**« Si on veut résoudre cette enquête, il le faut. Je ne serai pas longue. »**

Elle l’embrasse doucement et il la retient par la main quelques secondes par la suite avant de la laisser quitter le véhicule. Il la fixe jusqu’à ce qu’elle passe la porte sans embûche. Lucifer doit s’occuper de sa propre tâche pendant qu’elle s’introduit dans le commissariat en utilisant la carte d’Alex. Ils n’ont qu’aujourd’hui pour agir, puisqu’elle sera probablement désactivée demain à la première heure. Il se penche donc sur son propre téléphone en ignorant les nombreuses voitures de police présentes autour de lui.

_« Je déteste cet endroit. »_

Lucifer n’a aucune idée de comment Chloe a pu faire pour travailler pour le LAPD pendant toutes ces années. Il n’y a pas d’organisation plus corrompu que la police, ça remonte même à avant les temps modernes. Anxieux, il souhaite qu’elle le retrouve le plus vite possible.


	38. Who Are You, Chloe Decker ?

Le premier endroit où se rend Chloe une fois dans le commissariat, c’est l’entrepôt où sont rangées toutes les pièces à conviction des enquêtes en cours. Il lui faut évaluer à quel point Alex a réduit ses chances de réussite. La blonde doit en avoir le cœur net. Elle parvient donc à se faufiler sans être vu. Elle sait toutefois que cela pourrait se compliquer au moment de ressortir. Pour le moment, elle se concentre à trouver le bac de preuves de son enquête. Elle commence ensuite à évaluer le contenu avec ce qu’elle se remémore. Puisqu’Alex a effacé à coup sur les preuves de l’ordinateur, inutile de se fier à autre chose que sa bonne vieille mémoire. Déjà, les analyses post-mortem de Sanchez et Ortiz sont manquantes. Les résultats sont toujours longs à sortir donc elle n’a pas eu le temps de les voir avant leur destruction. Il faudra faire sans en espérant que rien ne serait sortie positif. Quatre des analyses biologiques du sol sont absentes sur dix dans la scène de crime numéro un. Alex a dû piger au hasard pour les sélectionner. Elle ne retrouve pas parmi les échantillons de la scène de crime numéro deux celle d’une emprunte de doigt présente à la peau de l’épaule de Sanchez. Ça c’est une mauvaise nouvelle. Le reste semble conforme. Elle range tout en tentant de ne pas trop rager. Elle se souvient que l’emprunte n’était compatible avec aucune personne du registre du LAPD. Donc quelqu’un qui ne possède pas de dossier criminel. Une personne comme Rob, par exemple. Et en ayant perdu cette preuve, cela pourrait être irrecevable en Cour. Chloe s’arrête un instant. Qui a besoin de la justice humaine quand elle est mariée avec le spécialiste des châtiments ? Il lui serait tellement plus simple et satisfaisant de laisser Rob à Lucifer. Sauf qu’il y a sa mère. Il ne faudrait pas qu’elle provoque une catastrophe dans sa famille par simple désir de vengeance envers son beau-père. Elle doit faire avec ce qu’elle a. C’est forcément suffisant.

La prochaine destination est la plus risquée. Elle agit de façon naturelle au moment de sortir de l’entrepôt puis de remonter un étage afin d’atteindre les bureaux des Détectives. Elle va prendre place à celui d’Alex qui est heureusement le plus éloigné des regards. Chloe connaît déjà le mot de passe de son ordinateur, donc il lui est aisé de trouver le dossier de son enquête. Il y a plusieurs nouveaux documents à l’intérieur, ce qui est exactement ce qu’elle espérait trouver. Comme elle n’a pas le temps de trier, elle transfert l’ensemble du dossier sur une clé USB. Le processus va prendre quelques minutes, ce qui lui laisse le temps de chercher dans le système la fiche d’employée d’Alex Kelly. Elle vérifie son statut : célibataire. Cela n’exclue pas la thèse d’une conjointe cachée. Elle clique ensuite pour obtenir la liste des personnes à contacter en cas d’urgence. Elle n’est pas surprise de se voir présente dans cette liste. Elle prend en note les deux autres noms et numéros de téléphone présent à son dossier : Helen Kelly, qu’elle présume être sa mère adoptive, ainsi qu’une certaine Mollie Fisher. C’est peut-être une ancienne petite-amie et Alex n’a pas songé à demander la mise à jour de ses renseignements personnels. Elle ne pourra le confirmer qu’une fois au penthouse. Chloe récupère sa clé USB, ferme l’ordinateur et disparaît en faisant retomber ses cheveux dans son visage pour limiter son exposition aux caméras de sécurité. Par chance que tout le monde est occupé. De la sorte, personne ne s’intéresse à elle et à la raison de sa présence au commissariat. Elle fait tout de même attention afin d’être le moins visible possible. Lorsqu’elle sort par la porte du stationnement sous-terrain, elle est heureuse de ne pas avoir croisé Dan. Cela aurait vraiment pu être une problématique si cela avait été le cas. Elle rejoint la Corvette comme si de rien était, s’assurant de ne pas regarder derrière elle pour ne pas paraître suspecte. Lucifer a déjà démarré le moteur quand elle monte à bord. Plus elle s’éloigne du commissariat et plus elle se détend. Rien ne garantie que personne ne l’a reconnu aujourd’hui. Sauf qu’elle est à présent au même niveau que le LAPD. Avec une petite longueur d’avance, elle espère. Il faut déjà qu’ils planifient leur prochaine action.

**« Tu as réussi à obtenir un rendez-vous avec tes contacts ? »**

_« Oui et non. Ils ont accepté de me voir moi, sauf qu’ils refusent de parler avec une ancienne policière, même si je leur ai assuré qu’ils pouvaient te faire confiance. »_

Chloe n’aime pas l’idée, sauf qu’elle croit en les capacités de Lucifer pour parvenir à les convaincre de travailler avec eux.

**« C’est bon, tu iras seul. De mon côté, je vais m’occuper de parler avec Cam. »**

Il fronce les sourcils.

_« Tu es certaine ? Si elle te ment, tu ne pourras pas le déterminer sans moi. »_

**« Je sais qu’elle me parlera plus ouvertement et franchement si tu n’es pas là, justement. »**

Il ne semble pas comprendre, mais obtempère.

_« Si tu le dis. »_

 

* * *

 

Croquant dans une pomme verte, Chloe a reconvertis le salon du penthouse est son ancien bureau au LAPD. Il lui faut un espace de travail et c’est le seul qui lui semblait convenable au moment de leur retour. Lucifer s’est installé de son côté à son piano, offrant ainsi une musique d’ambiance à sa compagne. C’est en quelque sorte sa contribution à l’enquête, laissant Chloe passer à travers tout ce qu’elle a recueillie aujourd’hui. Elle commence par prendre en note les pièces à conviction détruite par Alex. Elle sort ensuite de son dossier actuel sur l’enquête tous les témoignages réalisés par son ancien partenaire. Il y en a six en tout. Elle a déjà corrigé pour elle-même le témoignage de Zack Wheeler. Il lui en reste donc cinq a vérifier. Chloe soupire bruyamment. Elle n’avait pas besoin de cela pour la ralentir en plus.

Terminant sa pomme, elle se lève pour en jeter le cœur à la poubelle et en profiter pour se servir un verre de whisky. La bouteille préférée de Lucifer en plus, pourquoi pas. Il a déjà un verre pour lui qui repose sur le piano. Elle retourne donc à sa lecture. En double-cliquant, elle commence à passer en revu ce qu’elle a copié sur sa clé USB. Il y a trois nouveaux témoignages. Un rapport de réunion d’enquête. Et c’est tout. Tout cela en presque un mois, c’est ridicule ! Alex est donc incapable de travailler seul ou quoi ? Elle commence par lire le rapport de réunion. Elle manque s’étouffer en lisant qu’Alex a demandé à suspendre l’enquête à la suite de son renvoi. La lieutenant lui a accordé cette demande en référant au rapport 44-26B. Fronçant les sourcils, Chloe cherche parmi les documents de la clé USB ce fameux rapport. Lorsqu’elle le trouve et l’ouvre, elle se fige subitement. C’est le rapport officiel de son licenciement. Elle baisse les yeux pour constater le nombre de pages du rapport : 52 pages. Chloe lâche un juron et cela fait ricaner le Diable. Il adapte la mélodie qu’il exécutait pour quelque chose de plus rythmé. Elle tourne la tête vers lui lorsqu’il commence même à chanter. Great Balls Of Fire  de Jerry Lee Lewis. Elle ne pensait pas qu’il irait jusque là pour changer son humeur, mais ça fonctionne. Chloe se lève donc et va le rejoindre alors qu’il joue les dernières notes. Elle prend place à côté de lui et s’attache à son bras droit, posant sa tête sur son épaule.

**« Tu es un ange. »**

Il fait une grimace et elle vient caresser sa mâchoire.

**« Lucifer, je suis tombé sur un document me concernant que je ne devrais pas posséder. Je ne sais pas quoi faire avec. Est-ce que j’y jette un œil ou je m’en débarrasse ? »**

Il tourne la tête vers elle.

_« Et bien, si cela te concerne, c’est ton droit de le lire, non ? »_

La blonde soupire longuement.

**« Oui, sauf que je crains d’être blessée par ce qu’on a pu dire de moi dans ce document. C’est le rapport monté par le LAPD pour justifier mon licenciement. »**

_« Oh. Alors, si on parle en mal de toi, je peux m’occuper de leur faire regretter leurs paroles. »_

Chloe se mord la lèvre inférieure.

**« Ne me tente pas. J’aimerais bien que tu le lises avec moi, par contre. Si tu veux, bien sûr. Tu n’es pas obligé. »**

Il se penche pour lui donner un baiser.

_« Qu’est-ce qu’un misérable petit rapport de police dans la vie d’un nouveau mortel comme moi. »_

Chloe fait une grimace.

**« Le rapport a 52 pages. »**

Il perd sa mine de gaieté.

_« Nom de Père, mais qu’est-ce que tu as fait de si ignoble pour inspirer autant de pages ! C’est presque un roman d’Agatha Christie. »_

Elle le frappe à l’épaule.

**« Ne te moques pas ! Je n’ai aucune idée de toute la merde qu’on peut raconter à mon sujet. »**

_« Autant nous en débarrasser maintenant, alors. »_

Ils quittent le piano pour passer au salon. Chloe s’installe à côté de lui, ayant l’ordinateur sur ses cuisses. Elle inspire profondément, se rendant à la première page de texte. Après quelques secondes à faire le vide, elle débute la lecture à haute voix. Les premières pages relatent son historique au sein du LAPD, de sa formation à son tout dernier jour en fonction. Jusque là, tout est parfaitement objectif. Lorsqu’elle atteint la suite du rapport, on fait état des infractions qu’elle a apparemment commises. Plus de la moitié sont fausses. On lui met les récentes actions d’Alex sur le dos afin de justifier l’impasse que rencontre leur enquête. Chloe n’en revient pas lorsqu’on affirme qu’elle a bel et bien suivi les traces de son père, John Decker, celui-ci ayant également été accusé du sabotage d’une enquête vers la fin prématurée de sa carrière.

**« Quoi ? C’est une blague ! »**

Apparemment non. Pas selon le rapport en tout cas. Elle continue tout de même à lire. La blonde regrette vraiment de l’avoir fait alors qu’elle a même droit à une évaluation psychologique de sa personnalité. On l’accuse de manquer de professionnalisme et de jugement. On cite des exemples de son impulsivité pouvant apparemment « mettre en danger des civils ainsi que des collègues » en plus de la décrire comme irresponsable et inconsciente des limites à respecter. En gros, elle s’opposerait à l’autorité dès que l’occasion se présenterait. Elle se tourne vers Lucifer avec découragement. Il lui fait un sourire désolé.

_« Je sais ce que c’est d’être le mouton noir. J’ai déclenché une rébellion, si tu te rappelles bien ? »_

Chloe grogne de frustration. Il tente de la tempérer en lui frictionnant le dos. Elle tient à terminer la lecture de ce foutu rapport. Ils n’en sont même pas à la moitié encore, ça n’a aucun sens ! Lorsqu’elle descend à la page suivante, les deux se figent en reconnaissant une photo d’eux. Ils sont assis au piano du Lux, leur visage très proche, suggérant qu’ils sont sur le point de s’embrasser. Chloe se souvient de ce moment. C’est celui où il l’a ensuite emmené pour la première fois dans la suite pour… pour y faire l’amour, mais qu’importe. Un espion était donc présent pour les observer dans la boîte de nuit. Les paragraphes qui suivent sont vraiment ce qui la mettent hors d’elle. On l’accuse de complicité avec un réseau criminel/satanique dirigé par Lucifer. La ou les personnes qui ont rédigées ce rapport les dépeignent presque comme les Bonnie & Clyde des temps modernes, mais avec vraiment peu d’éloge à leur sujet. Lorsque le rapport suggère que Chloe est une victime naïve sous l’influence d’un playboy excentrique et de morale discutable, elle ferme son ordinateur prestement et vient évacuer sa colère en jetant au bout de son bras son verre vide. Ses doigts tremblent. L’envie de retourner au commissariat pour faire un carnage est très forte. Comment ont-ils osés lui faire cela ? Est-ce également dans le plan de Dan de la tourner en ridicule et de s’en prendre à Lucifer par la même occasion ? Elle ne peut pas croire qu’après autant d’années de service on la traite comme une blague. Elle a l’impression d’avoir perdu cette période de sa vie à être ridiculisée et méprisée. Elle les voit tous comme des coupables. Chacun d’entre eux. Même Alex. Et les coupables doivent être punis. Rageant sur place, elle fixe les éclats de verre qui pleuvent sur le sol. La seconde suivante, elle sent son corps être soudainement attiré vers le bas. Ses membres sont semblables à ceux qu’une poupée de chiffon. Elle passe bien proche de rencontrer le plancher en pleine figure si Lucifer ne l’avait pas rattrapé à temps.

_« Désolé, mon amour. Il faut que je sois prudent à l’avenir avec ça. Plus je l’utilise et plus la connexion s’établit rapidement. »_

Chloe se sent immensément fatiguée, mais à cause d’un grand calme. Il a donc décidé de prendre possession d’elle afin qu’elle ne le pousse pas à revêtir son visage de Diable. Il est certain que s’il avait été sous ses ordres, elle se serait servie de lui pour tuer chaque membre du LAPD. Il a agi de la bonne façon.

**« Bonne initiative. »**

Ses paroles sont un murmure si faible qu’elle ne l’entend presque pas elle-même. Il la redresse en lui faisant très attention.

_« C’est plus efficace qu’un taser gun, ce truc. »_

Alors qu’il la prend dans ses bras, elle se colle à lui en fermant les yeux. Il est définitivement l’endroit le plus confortable dont elle pouvait espérer après le poignard dans le dos qu’elle a reçu du ceux qu’elle considérait autrefois comme sa famille.

 

* * *

 

**« Est-ce que tu trouves que j’ai une humeur changeante ? »**

La tête installée sur son ventre, Lucifer ouvre un œil. Ils se regardent un instant, Chloe attendant une réponse.

_« C’est une question piège ? »_

Elle tourne l’écran de son ordinateur portable vers lui.

**« Non, c’est l’un des tests de personnalité que Linda m’a proposé de faire si jamais je me sentais perdu. Je suis curieuse de voir ce que ça pourrait donner. »**

Il referme son œil et soupire doucement.

_« Tu n’as pas besoin de ce genre de choses pour savoir qui tu es. Tu as un minimum d’amour propre, tout de même. »_

**« Tu dis ça seulement parce que tu ne veux pas que je retourne cela contre toi et te propose de passer le test de personnalité. »**

Il sourit, commençant à caresser sa cuisse.

_« Tu vois bien que tu n’as pas besoin de passer de vulgaire test. Tu sais me comprendre comme personne, c’est la seule chose qui compte. »_

Elle pouffe de rire.

**« La seule ? J’existe indépendamment de toi, je te rappelle. »**

_« Oui, mais tu existes pour moi. »_

**« Ma seule existence flatte ton égo, c’est presque romantique. »**

Il fait une grimace et elle vient l’embêter en jouant dans ses cheveux.

_« Si tu tiens vraiment à faire ce genre de test, trouves-en un avec de meilleures questions. »_

**« Je ne t’ai posé qu’une question sur cent, Lucifer. »**

Il ouvre les deux yeux.

_« Cent ? Il y a vraiment des gens qui répondent à cent questions à propos d’eux-mêmes sans s’ennuyer à mourir ? »_

**« Apparemment, puisqu’il y a soixante-quinze mille résultats qui ont été générés par le test. »**

Elle se retient de rire en voyant l’étrange tête qu’il fait.

_« J’ai officiellement perdu foi en l’humanité. Une fois de plus. »_

**« Ne le prend pas comme ça. Je suis certaine que ça peut être amusant. »**

_« Nous n’avons plus la même définition « d’amusant ». »_

Elle commence à chercher parmi la liste de questions une qui pourrait être intéressante pour lui. Chloe contient un rire en trouvant ce qu’elle recherche.

**« Vous réfléchissez souvent aux raisons de l’existence humaine. »**

Pour toute réponse, il étire un bras afin de refermer l’écran de l’ordinateur et de lui retirer des mains avant qu’elle puisse protester. Chloe se retrouve bientôt avec un Diable particulièrement affectueux qui l’écrase complètement. Elle cherche de la main gauche à récupérer son bien, sauf qu’il l’arrête en entrecroisant leurs doigts comme le jour où les flammes de l’Enfer les ont unies. Le souvenir est d’ailleurs bien perceptible dans la blessure qui cicatrice lentement. Chloe finit par abandonner sa lutte, souriant tandis qu’il déguste la peau de son cou. Elle inspire profondément, laissant les doigts de sa main droite l’encourager en lui offrant de douces caresses à son dos. Il est définitivement le meilleur remède à ses occasionnels épisodes de doutes et de remises en question. Lucifer lui rappelle que sa vie a de l’importance, qu’elle doit cesser de se battre contre le bonheur qu’elle croit ne pas mériter. Chloe a appris depuis qu’elle a un effet bénéfique sur lui également. Il a recommencé à s’attribuer de la valeur. Il ne se blâme plus aussi ardemment pour la moindre erreur qu’il a pu commettre. Il change, c’est vrai, mais pas complètement. Il redevient ce qu’il a déjà été avant de laisser ses propres pensées l’empoisonner. Lucifer a désormais une vision beaucoup plus claire de ce qui l’entoure et il compte sur Chloe pour le ramener sur Terre si jamais il recommence à dévier. Ensemble, ils s’équilibrent. Ils parviennent à guérir leurs blessures du passé par la simple présence de l’autre. Leur influence dépasse l’entendement. Et ni l’un, ni l’autre ne sont prêts à perdre la force de leur alliance. La bouche de Lucifer rejoint l’oreille de sa bien-aimée, son expiration contre sa peau la faisant frissonner.

_« Ne te laisses pas influencer par ces gens. Ils ne te connaissent pas comme je te connais. Ils ne comptent plus pour toi, de toute façon. Il était temps que tu te libères de la corruption de cette ville. »_

Elle se pousse à le regarder dans les yeux. Il y a une lueur taquine dans ses prunelles qu’elle connaît très bien désormais.

**« Tu parles comme Amenadiel. Dan est un abruti, mais il ne faut pas généraliser et croire que l’ensemble du LAPD est corrompu. Je me suis laissé emporter tout à l’heure. Me mettre en colère devient tellement facile dernièrement… La police est là pour protéger la population. Ils ne sont pas une organisation criminelle déguisée. »**

Il lui sourit.

_« J’ai vu l’humanité à travers tous les âges, Chloe. Rien n’est jamais tout noir ou tout blanc. »_

Elle réfléchit à cela.

**« Et qu’est-ce que tu proposes qu’on fasse ? »**

Il approche ses lèvres des siennes, mais ne lui offre pas de baiser.

_« D’abord, qu’on redéfinisse ton image pour celle que tu veux vraiment être. Plus de contrainte, de responsabilité ou de peur du jugement. Embrasse qui tu es. »_

Elle le fixe un long instant, soutenant cette proximité et ce regard chocolat. Elle finit éventuellement par craquer et par s’emparer de ses lèvres tentatrices pour un baiser ardent. Le rire qu’il lui offre est ce qui l’a convint qu’il a raison. Il est temps qu’elle accepte qui elle est vraiment.


	39. No rules

Une main soutenant son menton, les paupières lourdes, Chloe s’emmerde totalement. Elle soupire pour la quinzième fois depuis le début des répétitions de la cérémonie du mariage de sa mère et de son beau-père. Tournant le regard vers Lucifer, elle constate qu’il tient le coup, étrangement. Il s’intéresse en fronçant les sourcils à toutes ces traditions religieuses qui doivent avoir quelque chose de ridicule pour lui. Ses mains de pianistes font l’aller-et-retour entre les mollets et les cuisses nues de Chloe. Il fait cela machinalement depuis vingt minutes à présent. Depuis qu’elle s’est permise de presque s’asseoir sur lui, en fait. La blonde demeure la plus indisciplinée des deux, cherchant à le distraire en lui chuchotant des choses inappropriées à l’oreille. Puisque cela ne fonctionne pas, elle tente une nouvelle tactique. Elle se colle un peu plus sur lui, écartant légèrement plus les jambes. Promenant discrètement ses doigts sur son bras en mouvement, elle attend que le prêtre recommence à parler avant de tirer la main de Lucifer afin de la placer sous son jupon. Il tourne la tête vers elle avec un sourire amusé. Au moins cela a marché, cette fois.

_« Tu es tellement impatiente. »_

Il lui chuchote, sans cacher qu’il apprécie cette attitude. Chloe continue de le défier du regard.

**« Tu ne m’apprends rien. »**

Il secoue la tête de gauche à droite. La jeune femme sourie un peu plus grand.

**« Dix minutes. »**

Il retire sa main de la chaleur de sa hanche, faisant retomber doucement le voilage blanc dont est constitué la robe d’été de Chloe. Il jette un coup d’œil à la montre à son poignet.

_« Treize. »_

Lucifer la corrige en se remettant à caresser ses jambes.

**« J’ai arrondie. »**

_« Petite impatiente. »_

Dans treize minutes, le bureau de l’état civil de l’autre côté de la rue va ouvrir ses portes. Chloe a dans son sac à main leurs documents dûment remplis et signés pour donner au célébrant. Puisque Penelope n’est pas au courant qu’ils comptent se marier au civil, sa fille leur a inventé une excuse bidon pour quitter en plein milieu des répétitions. C’est pour ne pas la décevoir, mais aussi pour ne pas devoir plier à un « vrai » mariage. Lorsque dix heures sonnent dans l’église, Chloe se lève comme un ressort, entraînant Lucifer par la main. Ils ne sont pas du tout discret. La blonde rit sous la nervosité et l’excitation. Le Diable tente de la faire se calmer en l’attrapant par la taille, sauf qu’elle sursaute bruyamment à la place. Pouffant de rire, elle commence à courir hors de l’église en tirant son homme avec elle. Un dernier coup d’œil derrière eux lui apprend que tous les gens de sa famille qui sont là pour les répétitions les regardent. Rob a même des yeux sévères. Ce à quoi elle sourit.

Une fois dehors, le rire que Chloe contient éclate pleinement. Elle laisse Lucifer la faire tourner sur place, cheveux et robe qui vole librement dans l’air. Il l’a rattrape ensuite lorsqu’elle commence à être trop étourdie. Elle rigole toujours autant. La jeune ne pensait pas réagir de la sorte non plus. Rire autant finit par lui donner mal aux abdominaux. Elle peine à reprendre une respiration adéquate. Cette petite douleur lui permet au moins de se calmer. Lucifer la regarde avec hésitation.

_« Ça va ? Tu vas t’en sortir ? »_

**« Oui, je vais y arriver. C’est seulement le stress. »**

Chloe n’est pas nerveuse à l’idée de se marier avec lui, puisqu’elle l’est déjà à ses yeux. C’est surtout l’anticipation de ce qui va suivre. Dans le monde des humains, on saura enfin qui elle aime et avec qui elle a choisi de vivre. Plusieurs pourraient croire qu’ils s’unissent trop rapidement, ne se connaissant techniquement que depuis quelques mois. Hors, la blonde connaît Lucifer depuis l’enfance. Il a toujours fait partie de sa vie. Il en a toujours été le centre. C’est donc une suite normale des choses pour elle. Quant au Diable, il est celui des deux qui désirent le plus ce mariage à présent. Qui l’aurait cru ? Il lui a avoué qu’il ne pourra aimer personne d’autre à part elle. C’est difficile à croire pour sa compagne. Lucifer n’est pas celui qu’on peut imaginer dans une relation longue et stable. Pourtant, elle le croit de tout son cœur, malgré l’ampleur de son stress. Voilà pourquoi elle a accepté sans hésiter de procéder au mariage civil aujourd’hui. Heureusement qu’elle parvient à retrouver le calme en se perdant dans ses prunelles douces. Il lui offre donc son bras et elle s’y accroche afin de traverser la rue avec lui. Elle le suivra partout, y compris en Enfer.

Une fois à l’intérieur, ils vont attendre en file. Elle n’est pas très longue heureusement. Ils sont les troisième à passer. Lorsqu’on les appelle, la nervosité recommence à s’emparer de Chloe. La personne qui s’occupe de leur dossier commence par entrer quelques renseignements dans son ordinateur avant de faire les vérifications d’identité pour chacun. La femme d’une cinquantaine d’année se tourne vers la blonde.

« Pour les modifications dans votre nom, madame, nous allons vous fournir un papier temporaire comme pièce d’identité en attendant que les vôtres soient changés. Nous nous occupons des services de l’état, donc votre dossier gouvernemental, votre permis de conduire, etc. Pour le reste, vous devrez faire les démarches de changements vous-même, c’est compris ? »

Elle tend le fameux papier temporaire à Chloe pour qu’elle le signe. Lucifer fronce les sourcils et observe par-dessus son épaule pendant qu’elle termine de signer. Il commence à sourire très grand lorsqu’il réalise ce qu’elle a fait dans son dos.

_« Tu as décidé de prendre mon nom en plus du tien, je suis flatté. »_

Elle redonne le papier à l’autre femme pour qu’elle l’étampe d’un saut d’authentification.

**« Je sais que ce n’est pas vraiment ton nom, mais… j’ai pris ma décision en me levant ce matin. Ne cherche pas à savoir d’où ça me vient, je l’ignore. »**

On leur redonne plusieurs documents à signer.

« Donnez-les au célébrant au moment où il vous appellera. Félicitations. »

Ils marchent donc vers la salle d’attente et y prenne place non loin d’un autre couple. Chloe remarque qu’il est perdu dans ses pensées encore une fois. Elle le ramène d’une caresse sur la joue.

_« Plus j’y songe, plus je pense que Deckerstar aurait été mieux. »_

**« Non ! »**

_« Decker-Morningstar c’est trop long. »_

**« Je m’en fiche ! »**

_« C’est toi qui vois. »_

Elle vient lui grogner dans l’oreille et il sourit. Un homme dans la fin soixantaine vient chercher l’autre couple. Ils sont les prochains. Pour la faire stresser encore plus, Lucifer sort de la poche de son veston les deux petits écrins qui contiennent les alliances. Elle le regarde avec des gros yeux.

**« On a déjà des alliances, tu te rappelles ? On a souffert le martyr pour les avoir en plus. »**

_« Si tu ne la veux pas, je peux toujours la rendre. C’est vraiment dommage, toutefois. »_

Elle lui fait une tête menaçante et il répond d’une moue de chien battu. Chloe soupire.

**« Ok ! C’est d’accord. J’espère qu’elle est belle au moins. »**

_« Franchement, Chloe, tu me connais. »_

**« C’est ça qui m’inquiète. »**

Le célébrant choisit ce moment pour venir les chercher. Il les conduit dans une petite salle intime qui pourrait accueillir une vingtaine de personnes si besoin. La cérémonie est très brève, presque formelle. C’est surtout pour la tradition puisqu’ils sont mariés officiellement dans ce monde depuis une demi-heure désormais. L’échange des alliances fait partie de cette petite cérémonie. Chloe découvre ainsi la bague de mariage qu’il lui a dégotée. Elle est partagée entre l’envie de sauter de joie et celle de s’évanouir sous le choc. Cette bague vaut probablement beaucoup trop cher, mais elle est magnifique. Et lorsqu’il la glisse à son doigt, elle couvre à la perfection son alliance des Enfers, ce qui est certainement intentionnel. Tellement d’or et de diamant la gêne presque, sauf qu’elle cherche de ne pas supprimer le goût du luxe de Lucifer. Elle glisse à l’annulaire gauche de ce dernier un jonc simple en apparence, mais gravé de tellement de petits détails dans l’or qui le constitue qu’il faut prendre le temps de le regarder pour en voir toute la complexité. C’est approprié pour le Diable, à son avis. La cérémonie se termine par le baiser. Et quel baiser ! Le célébrant lui-même en a eu des chaleurs. Lucifer la soulève donc telle la mariée qu’elle est. Il compte bien consommer ce mariage avec elle le restant de la journée. Le Diable a même été très clair auprès de ses employés sur le fait qu’il ne désire pas être dérangé par personne aujourd’hui. Lux peut attendre. Ils peuvent tous attendre. Sauf Chloe. Il veut en faire sa priorité. Cela elle en a bien conscience alors qu’il ne laisse pas une seconde sa main quitter le contact de sa peau.

 

* * *

 

Les portes de l’ascenseur s’ouvre sur une Chloe distraite. Il est six heures du matin, le Lux est évidemment vide à une telle heure et c’est pourtant derrière le bar qu’elle se dirige. Elle ne trouve plus sa sorte de Whisky préférée parmi la collection du penthouse et elle n’a pas eu envie de chercher sur les étagères du haut. Résultat, elle se retrouve ici, vêtue de morceaux de lingerie qui en dévoilent beaucoup. Son plan de départ était de prendre la bouteille et de filer boire en se blottissant contre Lucifer. Sauf qu’en entendant des bruits de pas derrière elle, Chloe ressent sans même la voir qui est en approche.

« Toujours là toi. »

**« Apparemment. »**

Chloe se retourne et dépose devant Mazikeen un verre de whisky. La démone l’observe de la tête aux pieds, ne trouvant pas la vue désagréable, avant d’accepter le verre et de s’asseoir au comptoir.

« Je ne suis pas là pour faire la paix, Decker. »

L’humaine lui sourit.

**« C’est parfait, puisque ce n’est pas ce que je veux. »**

La blonde boit intentionnellement à son verre en utilisant la main gauche, ne manquant pas l’éclair de rage dans les yeux de Maze lorsqu’elle devine qui lui a donné une bague aussi dispendieuse.

**« Tu m’as fait mal par le passé. Il me semble normal que je tente de te rendre la pareille. »**

La démone n’est pas du tout impressionnée.

« Évite de lancer des menaces que tu ne pourras pas tenir. Je pourrais te mettre au tapis en un rien de temps. Lucifer ne peut pas te protéger en ce moment, ne l’oublie pas. »

La blonde n’est pas impressionnée non plus.

**« C’est là que tu te trompes. Il est suffisamment près de moi pour que j’aie de l’influence sur lui. Beaucoup de choses ont changées depuis ton départ, Maze. Tu aurais dû rester hors de nos vies. »**

Chloe se saisit de son verre ainsi que de sa bouteille de whisky et abandonne Mazikeen derrière. Elle ne craint pas de représailles, pas ce soir en tout cas. Elle entre donc dans l’ascenseur menant au penthouse sans rien craindre de cette ennemie.

 

* * *

 

Les trois coups à la porte attire l’attention du Docteur Linda qui relève la tête. Chloe se permet d’entrer sans attendre d’invitation de la part de la thérapeute.

**« Est-ce que tu as quelques minutes ? »**

Surprise, l’autre femme nécessite plusieurs secondes avant de hocher de la tête.

« Évidemment. »

Les deux blondes s’installent donc l’une en face de l’autre et la plus jeune n’a pas besoin qu’on la stimule pour débuter la conversation.

**« Je me sens dans une sorte de période de changements. Je ne sais pas comment le décrire autrement. Tout ce qui a déjà eu tellement d’importance pour moi par le passé n’en a plus vraiment désormais. D’autres choses les ont remplacés, tu vois ? Et j’ai le sentiment que je dois m’adapter pour ne pas être dépassé par les évènements. En fait, c’est la première fois de ma vie que j’ai autant envie de le faire. »**

Linda est intriguée.

« Faire quoi ? »

**« Être vraiment qui je suis. Être méchante. Au lieu d’être la policière, devenir la criminelle. Est-ce que ça a du sens ? »**

« Il y a une différence entre l’image qu’on a de soi et la personne qu’on est vraiment, Chloe. C’est peut-être une ambition pour toi d’être plus courageuse, plus proactive, d’être « méchante » comme tu l’appelles. Sauf que ce n’est pas nécessairement qui tu es. »

Cette dernière enchaîne rapidement à la suite de ses explications.

**« Je sais bien. Sauf que ce n’est pas une image, Linda. Je sais que je suis comme ça. C’est devenu plus clair depuis que je connais Lucifer. Dieu m’a créé pour que je sois mauvaise. »**

« Pourquoi aurait-il fait une telle chose ? »

**« Si seulement je le savais. Personne ne sait vraiment pourquoi il fait ce qu’il fait. »**

« Chloe, je vais être franche avec toi. Je ne crois pas que tu sois mauvaise. Tu aimerais peut-être l’être. Tu te sens peut-être mieux dans ta peau lorsque tu l’es. Sauf que si tu t’engages dans cette voie, tu dois réaliser qu’il va y avoir des conséquences importantes. Tu es une femme intelligente, je sais que tu as déjà conscience de ces risques. Même si tu les assumes maintenant, ce ne sera peut-être plus le cas lorsque tu ne pourras plus revenir en arrière. Je te conseille donc d’y réfléchir encore davantage. De demander conseil à Lucifer, surtout. Si tu crois que Dieu est derrière tout cela, il pourrait t’aider à y voir plus clair. Surtout, ne fait rien sans être certaine que c’est vraiment ce que tu veux. »

Chloe inspire profondément.

**« D’accord. »**

Réfléchir à la question semble pourtant ridicule à l’esprit de Chloe. Il est inutile de le nier davantage. Elle sait désormais que ce n’est plus une coïncidence si ses premiers réflexes sont toujours orientés vers la violence ou la colère. Dieu en a fait une arme pour stimuler Lucifer à accomplir son rôle de Diable. Ensemble, ils pourraient faire tellement de mal. C’est presque effrayant. La blonde souhaite pourtant ne plus lutter contre cette nature. Si c’est vraiment qui elle est, alors c’est cette personne qu’elle doit apprendre à apprivoiser. Ignorer qui elle est n’est plus une option envisageable. Voilà trop longtemps qu’elle le fait déjà. Il lui faut toutefois une confirmation de la part de Dieu. Elle ne peut pas avoir la certitude qu’elle fait la bonne chose si celui qui a concocté ce plan tordu ne valide pas sa théorie. Elle pense savoir comment réussir à parler avec son créateur.

 

* * *

 

Chloe a attendu le retour de Lucifer au penthouse afin de lui parler. Elle commence par lui raconter ses brèves retrouvailles avec Maze. Il n’est pas rassuré par la façon dont la blonde à provoquer la démone. Sauf qu’il ne lui en veut pas pour autant. Il prend plutôt naturellement son côté, assumant que désormais il doit simplement surprotéger Chloe. Le temps qu’il puisse faire entendre raison à Mazikeen, du moins. Sa femme n’est pas d’accord avec ce plan. Elle ne souhaite pas être enfermée dans une cage, surtout pas maintenant qu’elle souhaite mettre un terme définitif à leur enquête.

**« On ne peut pas être constamment ensemble, Lucifer. Tu as toujours ton rendez-vous de demain à te rendre, tout comme j’ai le mien avec Camilla. On ne peut plus reporter ça. C’est notre dernière chance de régler cette histoire. »**

_« Je ne vais pas risquer ta vie pour une enquête, aussi importante a-t-elle pu être pour nous à l’origine. Tu es plus précieuse à mes yeux. »_

**« Là n’est pas la question. Maze ne tentera rien contre moi puisqu’elle ignore contre quoi elle se bat. Elle doit avoir compris que quelque chose de surnaturel nous unis, mais elle ignore quoi. Tu m’as déjà dit qu’elle n’était pas stupide au point d’attaquer tête baissée. Tu crois vraiment qu’elle pourrait risquer tout encore une fois ?** »

_« Ne la sous-estime pas. Elle est revenue dans un but précis. Laisse-moi le temps de découvrir ce que c’est. »_

**« Pour cela, il faudra forcément que tu t’approches d’elle sans moi, non ? »**

Il la regarde durement.

_« Je vais trouver une solution, mais tu ne restes pas seule tant que je n’ai pas la certitude que Maze ne te veut pas de mal. »_

**« Lucifer, je ne peux plus attendre. J’ai besoin de savoir. »**

Ils soupirent en même temps.

_« Je te promets qu’on va se concentrer sur notre enquête dès que... »_

**« Non, je ne parle pas de cela ! »**

Le Diable se tait, attentif.

**« Lucifer, je me sens toujours aussi perdue. J’ai besoin de parler à ton Père. »**

Elle s’attendait à ce qu’il éclate de rire. À la place, il se rapproche d’elle jusqu’à poser ses mains sur sa taille.

_« Bonne chance, il ne répond pas à mes appels depuis des siècles. Chloe, je ne vois pas comment tu peux procéder pour y arriver. »_

**« Ne t’inquiète pas, je sais comment le contacter. Sauf que cela implique de faire chambre à part. »**

Cette fois sa réaction est forte, tellement que la jeune femme est surprise. Il la serre contre lui, ses orteils touchant à peine le sol tandis qu’il semble vouloir la protéger de cette idée de la laisser rêver ne serait-ce que le temps d’une nuit.

_« Chloe, non. Tu sais comment ça t’affecte, comment ça te fait souffrir à chaque fois. Tu ne peux pas sérieusement croire que ça va fonctionner. Il ne te répondra pas et toute cette douleur sera vaine. Pas question que je te laisse faire cela, surtout pas avec Maze dans les parages. »_

Au lieu de protester et de stimuler davantage son inquiétude, elle vient entourer ses épaules de ses bras et rapprocher leur deux têtes.

**« C’est en train de me rendre dingue, Lucifer. J’ai besoin de comprendre pourquoi j’ai cette envie constante de faire le mal. C’est plus fort depuis quelques jours. Il y a forcément une raison pour laquelle c’est là. Je dois essayer. »**

Il secoue la tête de gauche à droite avec obstination.

_« Il ne te donnera pas ce que tu veux. Il ne répond jamais à personne. Il se fiche de nous deux encore plus que les autres. Je t’en prie, ne me demande pas ça. »_

Chloe se sent horrible de le pousser à la supplier. Il a probablement raison, sauf qu’elle doit le faire. Sinon, comment savoir si la voie qu’elle désire emprunter avec tellement d’ardeur est la bonne. Elle emprisonne son visage entre ses mains et le pousse à la regarder dans les yeux.

**« Une seule fois. Une seule nuit. Ce soir et c’est tout. Que ça marche ou pas, je ne te demande qu’une tentative. »**


	40. Son Of A Bitch

Sa peau est chaude. La pression qu’il exerce contre son corps est un véritable délice. Chloe se sent en extase dès qu’il la frôle, son dos se cambrant de plus en plus face à l’ardeur de leur rapport. Ils sont à bout de souffle tous les deux, pourtant incapable de cesser leurs baisers. Lucifer ne lui laisse presque pas de temps pour reprendre son air, la blonde ne s’en plaignant pas pourtant. Elle ne pourrait imaginer plus parfait que leur nuit d’amour. Respirer devient secondaire lorsqu’ils décident de laisser leur besoin charnelle parler. Chloe n’a même pas besoin de lui indiquer lorsque l’orgasme est tout près. Il le perçoit à son corps qu’il connaît par cœur désormais, mais aussi aux émotions qu’ils partagent dans une étrange connexion. Il sait donc naturellement quand appliquer plus de pression pour terminer de la combler. Chloe laisse les sensations croître en faisant son possible pour contrôler ses respirations. Elle est si près du plaisir à son paroxysme qu’elle en devient impatiente. La blonde s’accroche à lui pour ne surtout pas qu’il s’arrête. Il ne peut pas s’arrêter maintenant. Il ne…

Chloe ouvre les yeux. Il fait noir. Elle est seule dans le grand lit de leur chambre. Où est Lucifer ? Les palpitations de son cœur. La chaleur de son entre-jambe. Le fait qu’elle soit habillée et solitaire. Elle soupire fortement en se tirant les cheveux, comprenant ce qui vient de lui arriver. Allongeant son bras afin d’atteindre la table de chevet, elle vient s’emparer de son téléphone et appeler Lucifer, sachant qu’il ne dort évidemment pas. Il répond au deuxième coup.

_« Chloe, dis-moi que tu vas bien ? »_

**« Ton Père m’a donné un rêve érotique de nous deux. »**

Il ne répond d’abord rien. Une minute passe et il n’y a toujours aucun mot dit.

**« Lucifer ? »**

_« Je savais que c’était une perte de temps. J’arrive tout de suite. »_

Il raccroche sans lui permettre d’ajouter davantage. Chloe soupire à nouveau en se laissant retomber sur le dos. Elle permet à son téléphone de se perdre dans les draps tandis qu’elle fixe le plafond avec haine.

**« Je te déteste. Je te déteste plus que tout. Tu avais une occasion de me parler. Une seule ! Et tu ne l’as pas saisis. Peu importe ce qui va arriver ensuite, ce sera entièrement de ta faute. N’ose jamais t’en prendre à Lucifer pour mes actions. Parce que ma vengeance sera terrible. Ce malentendu est entre toi et moi. Toi et moi. Ne l’oubli jamais. »**

Chloe garde son regard menaçant vers le plafond jusqu’à ce que Lucifer rejoint le penthouse. Il ne dit rien, se contentant d’allumer la lumière et de commencer à se déshabiller. Le Diable s’installe de son côté du lit. La jeune femme sent qu’il la fixe en conservant le silence. Elle ne cherche pas à alimenter une conversation, toujours obsédée par le plafond. Au bout de ce qui semble une éternité, il bouge enfin, posant délicatement sa paume sur ses yeux. Chloe se retrouve à nouveau dans le noir. Ses paupières se referment donc et elle soupire longuement. Elle se tourne vers lui et ils se blottissent l’un contre l’autre.

**« Désolé. »**

La voix de Chloe est étouffée par leur proximité, mais il la comprend très bien.

_« Je savais qu’il nous laisserait tomber. C’est un égoïste, un mégalomane et un enfoiré. Ne t’excuse pas à cause de lui. »_

Elle ne commente pas, se contentant de chercher un sommeil sans rêve auprès du seul homme qui puisse véritablement la comprendre.

 

* * *

 

Entièrement vêtue de noir, l’ancienne Détective caresse nerveusement la crosse de l’arme que Lucifer a volée à Alex pour elle. C’est la condition de son mari pour pouvoir se promener en ville sans lui. Si Maze l’intercepte et tente quelque chose, au moins elle aura une chance minime de s’en sortir. Chloe croit toujours que la démone ne tentera rien avant d’avoir compris ce qu’elle représente pour son ancien patron. Pour l’heure, il lui faut confronter un autre genre de femme. Un coup d’œil à l’heure lui indique qu’en ce moment même Lucifer est en train de rencontrer ses contacts de la pègre pour se garantir un peu de liberté de mouvement malgré le contrôle de Dan sur le LAPD. Il est donc temps pour elle d’aller à sa propre rencontre. Elle sort de la voiture et marche d’un pas assuré afin de rejoindre la bonne porte à toquer. Lorsque Camilla ouvre, elle baisse immédiatement les yeux sur la tenue que porte l’autre femme. Chloe fronce les sourcils.

**« Quoi, tu n’aimes pas mon look du jour ? »**

« Ce n’est pas ça. Tu es vraiment très… sexy. Dans le genre tueuse à gage sexy, tu vois ? »

Talons aiguilles, pantalon de cuire, haut digne des défilés de grands couturiers, yeux charbonneux et cheveux attachés serrés. C’est un grand changement de look, en effet. Mais pas de là à réagir à ce point, selon elle. Camilla lève les yeux au ciel.

« Laisse tomber. Entre. »

Chloe est soulagée de ne pas entendre de bruits lui signalant la présence de Gab. Les deux femmes s’installent donc l’une en face de l’autre dans le salon.

**« Je vais aller directement au but de ma visite, Cam. J’ai besoin de connaître tes rapports avec Robert Gerson. Qui est-il pour toi ? »**

Chloe perçoit immédiatement le malaise se former. Camilla baisse les yeux et commence même à rougir.

**« C’est important que je sache ce qu’il t’a fait par le passé. J’ai des raisons de croire qu’il n’est pas l’homme honnête que ma mère souhait épouser. »**

Camilla secoue la tête de gauche à droite.

« C’est une ordure, en effet. »

Chloe se penche un peu plus vers l’avant, incitant Camilla à la regarder dans les yeux.

**« Est-ce qu’il t’a fait du mal ? Quel est son lien avec Gab ? »**

La brune se redresse d’un coup, étonnée par ce que pourrait suggérer son invitée.

« Il n’a rien à voir avec Gab. Il est son parrain uniquement parce que Nathan m’a forcé la main pour le choisir. Moi, je ne voulais pas de lui autour de nous. »

Cam inspire profondément, se tordant les mains sous le stress.

« Rob a réussi à monter Nathan contre moi. Il nous a poussé au divorce à force de lui mettre des idées dans la tête. Tu te rends compte que tout le blâme de notre séparation a été mis sur mon dos, merci à Rob. Toute la famille me déteste par leur faute. Sauf toi et ta mère, j’imagine. Rob a détruit ma vie, Chloe. Je n’ai jamais réussi à remonter la pente depuis qu’il s’est mis à manipuler Nathan. Alors, il n’aura pas Gab, ça je peux te l’assurer. »

**« Comment ils se sont connus ? »**

« Nathan a travaillé quelques mois pour Rob au début de ma grossesse. Ils sont devenus proche rapidement. Je n’ai pas eu mon mot à dire lorsqu’il s’invitait chez nous ou qu’il me prenait mon mari pour aller je-ne-sais-où certains soirs. Si je parlais contre Rob, Nathan devenait presque violent avec moi. Alors, j’ai appris à me taire pour éviter de le perdre. Je l’ai perdu tout de même au final. »

Chloe marque une brève pause avant d’enchaîner.

**« Désolé de devoir te poser une telle question, mais est-ce que toi et Rob avez déjà été plus proche ? »**

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

**« Avez-vous déjà couchés ensemble ? »**

La tête de dégoût de Camilla veut tout dire.

« Jamais de la vie ! Pas qu’il n’a pas essayé de me convaincre de le faire avec lui. Il a été presque insistant après la naissance de Gab. Il me tournait autour comme un vautour et je faisais l’idiote qui ne remarquait rien lorsqu’il me touchait par moment un bras ou une jambe. Je ne sais pas ce qui l’a convaincu de renoncer à moi, il y a quelques mois. Mais c’est une vraie délivrance de ne plus le savoir à proximité. Il me faisait presque peur à l’occasion. »

Chloe garde pour elle le fait que tout ce qu’elle vient de décrire s’est déroulé alors qu’il était en couple avec sa mère. Rien ne prouve que Camilla lui dit la vérité, toutefois.

**« Il t’a déjà menacé ou violenté ? »**

« Non. Ce qui me faisait peur surtout c’était ses yeux. Il changeait parfois subitement d’émotion et il me glaçait le sang dans les veines. Il me donnait l’impression qu’il aurait pu être dangereux si je ne faisais pas attention. »

**«  Il était donc intimidant. »**

« Oui, mais uniquement avec moi. Avec Nathan, il était différent. On aurait dit deux personnes complètement différentes. Rob me voyait comme une nuisance. Quelqu’un dont il fallait se débarrasser. »

Chloe ne peut s’empêcher de ressentir le même sentiment que Cam envers son beau-père désormais. Elle n’a pas encore assez de preuves contre lui pour l’incriminer. Mais pour elle, il est définitivement coupable de quelque chose.

**« Sais-tu s’il a déjà proposé à Nathan des médicaments contre la douleur ? »**

« À Nathan, je l’ignore. Mais à moi, oui. Après ma césarienne, j’ai eu quelques difficultés à supporter la douleur de l’opération. Alors, il m’a dit qu’il pouvait m’obtenir ce genre de médicaments si je voulais. »

**« Quelle a été ta réponse ? »**

« J’ai refusé. Je ne voulais rien avoir de cet homme. »

Chloe soupire, pensive. Rob a donc tendance à spontanément offrir des opioïdes à des gens proches de lui qui vivent des situations de souffrance. Il pourrait passer pour un bon samaritain, sauf que Chloe n’y croit plus.

« À mon tour de poser quelques questions. Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas admettre que ton Lucifer est en train de te changer complètement, Chloe ? »

La visiteuse croise les bras sur sa poitrine.

**« Si tu fais référence au look, Lucifer n’a rien à voir avec ça. Et puis, c’est normal que je change quelque peu, je suis... »**

« … mariée ! »

Camilla s’empare de sa main gauche afin de zyeuter sa bague de mariage.

« Bon sang, tu es mariée avec Satan ! C’est… je n’ai même pas de mot. C’est trop bizarre. »

Chloe récupère doucement sa main en soupirant.

**« Je ne vais pas te mentir, ça m’a fait bizarre à moi aussi. Mais je l’aime, c’est tout ce qui m’importe. Je sais qu’il m’aime aussi inconditionnellement. On voulait s’engager. Donc, voilà. »**

« Le fait que je ne me sois toujours pas remise de qui il est vraiment n’aide probablement pas à ce que je comprenne comment tu peux l’aimer. Il… tu sais, j’ai été le voir au Lux pour le remercier de m’avoir défendu devant Nolan. Après ce qui m’est arrivé avec Rob, je n’arrivais plus à me défendre toute seule et je pense que mon patron à vue là une opportunité de m’attraper dans son filet. Le fait de savoir que quelqu’un l’a enfin remis à sa place, ça m’a fait vraiment du bien. Je pense que tu n’as pas aimé que je m’approche de lui, je me trompe ? »

Chloe se montre compréhensive cette fois, posant une main sur son genou pour la rassurer.

**« C’est du passé, Cam. Même si l’idée semble irréaliste que le Diable soit quelqu’un de bon, c’est pourtant le cas. Oui, il a ses moments de colère, d’impulsivité et il a commis des erreurs en grand nombre. Sauf que qui peut se vanter de n’en avoir jamais commis ? Il est plus humain que certains humains. »**

À cela, l’autre femme sourit.

« Je suis contente que vous vous soyez trouvés, alors. Tu mérites quelqu’un comme ça, Chloe. Vous vous ressemblez beaucoup d’ailleurs. D’après ce que j’ai pu observer et ce que ta mère m’a dit de lui, vous avez des réactions assez similaires. »

**« Tu as recommencé à parler à ma mère ? »**

« Oui, peu de temps après ta visite d’excuse. J’ai voulu qu’on se réconcilie. Lui parler m’a manqué. C’est seulement en entendant sa voix que je l’ai réalisé. Je suis vraiment contente de vous compter à nouveau toutes les deux dans ma vie. J’avais besoin d’un peu de compagnie depuis le divorce. Et j’ose croire qu’avoir découvert que le Diable existe va changer ma vie pour le mieux. J’ai une entrevue pour un poste de journaliste ce jeudi, d’ailleurs. J’ai envie de retourner à mes premiers amours. »

Chloe lui sourit un peu plus grand.

**« Cam, c’est merveilleux ! Je suis également heureuse qu’on ait reconnecté comme avant. J’ai toujours eu l’impression que le courant passait mal entre nous. À présent, je réalise que c’est simplement parce qu’on n’a jamais pris le temps de vraiment se parler. Il faudra que tu viennes faire un tour un de ces jours au penthouse. C’est la résidence de Lucifer. La nôtre en quelque sorte, lorsque je vais me décider à abandonner la suite qu’il m’a prêtée il y a quelques temps. »**

Elle écarquille les yeux.

« Tu veux dire que tout ce temps où je passais mes soirées à déprimer au Lux, le Diable habitait au sommet du bâtiment ? Je… Oui, d’accord, je veux bien passer si cela ne le dérange pas non plus. »

La blonde réalise au fil de la conversation que Cam a raison. Rob est une ordure en plus d’être un manipulateur et un menteur. Il a essayé d’user de son insécurité par rapport à Camilla afin la monter contre Lucifer. Tout comme il a fait avec Nathan. Une chance qu’elle ne l’a pas cru sur le coup. Cela rend toutefois l’ex-Détective d’autant plus inquiète pour Penelope. Il faut qu’elle parvienne à lui faire voir la vérité sur l’homme qu’elle compte épouser dans deux semaines à peine. Accomplir cela sans lui faire du mal est mission impossible selon elle. C’est bien ce qui afflige le plus sa fille. Comme Chloe aurait souhaité ne pas avoir à gâcher le bonheur de sa mère... Surtout pas alors qu’elle vient de s’engager avec quelqu’un. L’aînée des Decker sait pour son mariage surnaturelle, mais pas encore pour celui au civil. Sa fille attend de la revoir en personne pour cela. Rob n’est au courant d’aucun des deux. Il va probablement réagir fortement à son mariage avec Lucifer. Chloe croit de plus en plus qu’elle ne peut pas faire plaisir à tout le monde. Elle s’est choisie après tous les malheurs qui lui sont tombés dessus et elle ne regrette rien.

 

* * *

 

Chloe sort de l’appartement avec un mal de tête. Elle compte se diriger sans perdre de temps vers le penthouse afin d’attendre le retour de Lucifer et de lui parler de ce qu’elle a appris de son côté sur Rob. En tournant le coin de la rue, elle reconnaît un homme qui entre dans une petite épicerie de quartier. Elle sent aussitôt la colère monter en elle juste en le voyant à peine quelques secondes. Sans Lucifer pour l’arrêter, Chloe se laisse guider par sa rage. La blonde passe sa voiture et continue afin d’entrer dans l’épicerie de petite taille. Les rangées sont remplies presque jusqu’au plafond et la largeur entre chaque étagère est ridiculement petite. Elle observe les lieux dans un premier temps pour repérer les différents angles de caméra et le nombre de personnes présentes à l’intérieur. Ils ne sont que trois. Chloe converge sans tarder vers le caissier qui lui sourit. Elle ne lui laisse aucune chance, le faisant tomber dans l’inconscience d’un coup de crosse à la tempe. La jeune femme pointe ensuite le canon de son arme vers une allée en particulier, celle où Dan se retourne subitement. Sans hésiter, elle appuie sur la gâchette à deux reprises et le regarde s’écrouler au sol. Une haine viscérale en elle la pousse dans un rictus satisfait.


	41. Canalize That Anger

Chloe et Lucifer sont assis sur le même canapé à fixer le Détective Douche qui est inconscient sur celui juste en face. Le Diable est toujours insulté que du sang ait taché son costume alors qu’il s’est occupé de transporter le corps de Dan jusqu’ici. Il n’est pas d’humeur à ce qu’on le moque à ce propos. Voilà pourquoi Chloe est silencieuse, le sang de son ex présent par-ci par-là sur ses mains malgré un rigoureux nettoyage. Elle a été contrainte de refermer en catastrophe les deux trous de balles qu’elle lui a infligé à l’abdomen, ce qu’elle considère humiliant. Sauf qu’elle ne pouvait pas le laisser mourir là sans risquer d’importantes conséquences par la suite. Un coup de téléphone et Lucifer s’est occupé du reste, effaçant toutes les traces apparemment. Le problème, c’est que maintenant ils ont Dan dans leurs pattes. Que faire de lui ?

_« Les humains sont tellement lents à se réveiller. S’il est comme toi, il pourrait mettre des jours ! »_

Chloe ne relève pas. Il est en colère puisqu’elle a agi stupidement. Si ça se trouve, elle a complètement détruit leurs dernières chances de résoudre cette enquête. Elle voudrait laisser tomber cette dernière d’ailleurs, ne se sentant plus apte à demeurer impartial. Mais après toutes les emmerdes qu’ils ont eu à cause de cette enquête, renoncer rendrait le tout vain. Aucun des deux a envisagé cette possibilité jusqu’à présent puisque cette vendetta leur apportera au final satisfaction. On ne s’en prend pas à eux sans en risquer les représailles. Du moins, c’est ce qui les pousse dans leurs actions.

Chloe va inspecter les pansements de Dan de plus près. Ils ont besoin d’être changés. Encore. Elle se remet donc debout en soupirant, allant chercher des pansements propres. C’est ce moment que choisi l’indésiré pour reprendre connaissance dans un sursaut. Son premier réflexe est de chercher à se relever, mais la main de Lucifer le retient fermement en place. La douleur qui irradie son abdomen lui fait comprendre pourquoi.

_« Je ne ferai pas cela à ta place. »_

Dan est très surpris de le voir à son chevet.

« Qu’est-ce que tu m’as fait ? »

Ayant le matériel en mains, Chloe se positionne entre eux, ne laissant pas la chance à son mari de répondre.

**« Il t’a sauvé la vie. Je suis celle qui a essayé de te tuer. »**

Le silence tombe alors que la blonde s’occupe de son propre chef des soins à donner. Dan n’a pas besoin qu’on lui fasse un dessin pour deviner les raisons ayant poussé Chloe à s’en prendre à lui. Il ne saisit simplement pas ce qui a motivé Lucifer à l’épargner. Le couple n’a jamais vraiment caché leur relation. Le LAPD sait qu’ils travaillent ensemble. Du coup, cela lui semble illogique d’aujourd’hui les voir dans deux camps opposés. Chloe ne prête attention à personne. Elle procède au changement des pansements sans grande délicatesse, arrachant à Dan quelques plaintes douloureuses. En moins de cinq minutes, elle a terminé et s’éloigne déjà de lui. La présence du policier la rend particulièrement instable sur le plan émotif. Il lui faut une pause.

La blonde s’enferme dans la salle de bain afin de frotter vigoureusement ses mains avec du savon. Déterminer à faire partir toutes traces de sang cette fois, elle a les mains enflées lorsque cela semble être un succès. Elle laisse l’eau froide soulager sa peau durant quelques minutes. Un dernier petit nettoyage avant de s’essuyer les mains avec plus de délicatesse. Ses yeux sont appelés vers une petite boîte à bijoux qui ne contient qu’un seul bien précieux. En l’ouvrant, elle inspire déjà plus librement. Elle se sent vraiment plus apaisée lorsqu’elle peut enfin remettre sa bague de mariage à son annulaire gauche. Elle ne voulait évidemment pas la ruiner avec le sang de son ennemi. Chloe l’a donc retiré dès son arrivée en catastrophe au penthouse. Ce fut sa première action d’ailleurs. Lorsqu’elle revient dans le salon, Chloe interrompt le début d’une conversation entre les deux hommes.

« Mais, je ne comprends toujours pas. Pourquoi tu m’as sauvé si tu es avec elle ? »

Dan a le ton assez haut, probablement parce qu’il insiste sur ce point avec Lucifer depuis les dernières minutes et que le Diable ne lui donne pas de réponse satisfaisante. Sa femme choisit donc d’éclairer sa lanterne.

**« Bonne question. À mon avis, il agit de la sorte pas pour toi, mais pour moi. Il cherche à tout prix à préserver la pureté de mon âme, n’est-ce pas, Lucifer ? »**

Faisant de gros yeux, ce dernier s’approche d’elle et la tire par un bras afin de l’éloigner de leur invité Douche. Il ne faudrait pas qu’en plus Dan apprenne certains secrets de leur vie conjugale.

_« Comment peux-tu me le reprocher ? »_

Chloe ne se gêne pas pour le pousser. Ou pour parler fort.

**« Parce que tu nous condamnes au divorce ! »**

Lucifer comprend un peu mieux l’origine de sa colère des derniers jours. Elle ne peut pas avaler le fait que leur union sera brisée au moment de leur mort. Il est bannie du Paradis et son âme de miracle sera à coup sur réclamée par son Père. Il n’y a donc aucune chance de demeurer ensemble après la fin de leur vie mortelle. Le Diable s’empare de son visage et la force à le regarder.

_« Chloe, on a encore le temps de trouver une solution à cela. Inutile de te torturer jour et nuit et de gâcher ta vie humaine pour ça ! »_

Elle secoue la tête de gauche à droite, malgré ses mains qui l’englobent toujours. La blonde sait qu’il est celui qui se fourvoie.

**« Une vie banale sur Terre ne m’intéresse pas. De plus, mon geste n’avait rien de hasardeux, Lucifer. Je suis en colère. J’ai choisi de l’exprimer sur mon ennemi afin de le punir. C’était mon choix. Tu ne peux pas te reprocher le moindre petit comportement du genre que je vais faire puisque ça ne sera pas mon dernier acte impulsif. Tu ne peux éliminer ce trait de ma personnalité. »**

Il soupire en grognant, poussant Chloe jusqu’à ce qu’elle se retrouve le dos contre le mur.

_« Ne m’accuse pas en plus de chercher à te contrôler. Je ne souhaite que ton bien, Chloe. Je ne suis pas celui qui va te demander de changer quoique ce soit pour me plaire. Je ne suis pas celui qui va réfréner tes désirs. Je croyais avoir été clair à ce sujet. Sauf que lorsque tu nous mets tous les deux en danger inconsciemment, je ne peux pas demeurer les bras croiser ou t’applaudir. Camilla a raison, nous sommes très semblables par moment. En voilà un excellent exemple, nous sommes protecteurs envers ceux que nous aimons. S’il faut que je me jette devant les policiers qui vont venir pour t’arrêter afin de te protéger d’une pluie de balles, je vais le faire sans hésiter. Je sais que tu ferais pareille pour moi. Je te demande cette fois de prendre conscience que nous aurions pu organiser un plan de vengeance contre Dan à deux. Et il ne serait pas en train de pisser son sang sur notre canapé à l’heure qu’il est ! »_

Chloe baisse les yeux. Merde, il a raison. La colère lui a empoisonnée l’esprit et elle a arrêté d’agir avec considération. Cela ne peut plus se reproduire. Les conséquences sont visiblement trop importantes et les résultats insatisfaisants. Ses prunelles bleues viennent retrouver les siennes.

**« J’ai beaucoup de mal à me contrôler quand tu n’es pas là, c’est vrai. »**

Il se penche pour lui embrasser de longues secondes le front. Elle va se blottir contre son torse par la suite.

_« Je pense qu’il faut qu’on trouve le moyen d’évacuer ta colère sainement. Je connais justement une façon efficace. »_

**« C’est vrai ? »**

_« Mais avant, il nous faut régler cette histoire avec le Douche. Des suggestions ? »_

Elle réfléchit durant une minute.

**« Je n’en vois qu’une solution : en faire un allié. »**

Lucifer est si surpris qu’il rompt leur étreinte afin d’observer son visage. Elle est très sérieuse et il accepte donc de la suivre dans le plan qu’elle a visiblement à l’esprit. Le couple retrouve alors Dan qui ne les a pas quittés du regard depuis le début de leur petite dispute. Chloe vient prendre place à proximité de l’homme qu’elle a blessé. Le Douche se méfie, avec raison.

**« Écoute Dan, je pense savoir comment régler ce petit malentendu. Nous avons un ennemi commun après tout, pas vrai ? »**

Il fronce les sourcils.

« Qui ? »

**« Mollie. »**

Lucifer regarde Chloe sans avoir la moindre idée de qui elle vient d’évoquer. Quant à sa femme, elle ne quitte pas des yeux Dan.

« D’où connais-tu Mollie ? »

**« Disons simplement que tu caches très mal ton jeu par moment, Douche. Du coup, je suggère que tu cesses de me prendre pour une conne. Nous pouvons t’offrir ce que tu veux le plus au monde. »**

Dan commence à rigoler, même si ça lui arrache de nouvelles lamentations de douleur. Lucifer croit qu’il s’agit de son signal pour utiliser ses pouvoirs sur l’humain, sauf que Chloe l’arrête avec une main sur son bras.

**« Donne-nous une semaine et le commissariat sera à toi. La Lieutenant n’est pas une sainte, bien au contraire. Face au Diable lui-même, elle pourrait bien se retrouver coupable. En échange, tu couvres ce malheureux petit accident en demeurant nébuleux sur l’identité du tireur lorsque tu vas aller à l’hôpital. Tu ne voudrais tout de même pas que les autres gars du commissariat apprennes que tu t’es fait battre par une fille au tir. Allons, tu as une réputation à tenir. »**

Il secoue la tête de gauche à droit, le sourire aux lèvres.

« C’est bon, arrête d’en rajouter. Ton marché m’intéresse, mais ne t’approche pas de Mollie. Tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux de la Lieutenant, elle commence à trop s’attacher de toute façon. J’ai seulement une condition : je ne veux plus jamais vous revoir ni l’un, ni l’autre à mon commissariat ou aux alentours. Un de mes gars vous a vus vous bécoter dans le stationnement dernièrement. »

La blonde lui tend une main.

**« Nous avons un deal, alors. »**

Lucifer sourit, amusé de voir Chloe agir comme il le ferait normalement. Il se doute qu’elle ne compte pas respecter du tout sa part du marché. Voilà pourquoi c’est elle et pas lui qui fait la poignée de mains. Dan n’est pas non plus fiable. Il faudra donc le surveiller de près dans les jours qui vont suivre pour s’assurer qu’il ne les trahit pas avant eux. Pour l’heure, leur ennemi accepte de serrer la main de la femme du Diable.

 

* * *

 

Haletante, Chloe fixe son adversaire. Une chose est certaine, Satan sait se défendre. Cela dépasse de loin les compétences qu’elle a acquises à l’école de police. En fait, la blonde n’arrive même pas à le toucher. Pas un seul coup n’a atteint Lucifer jusqu’à présent. Donc, soit elle est lamentable, soit il est exceptionnellement doué à ce jeu. Chloe penche pour la deuxième option. Le pire, c’est qu’il ne semble même pas essoufflé. Après un vingt minutes de duel, il est toujours frais comme la rose. De son côté, elle sue abondamment, elle a les joues rougit par l’intensité de l’exercice et son corps est marqué par diverses égratignures, témoins qu’il lui a fait mordre la poussière à quelques reprises depuis le début de l’entraînement. Pourtant, elle n’est pas prête à abandonner. Chloe n’est pas guidée par une quelconque compétitivité. C’est plutôt son orgueil monstre qui la pousse à ne pas renoncer. Ça ne peut tout de même pas être si difficile de lui foutre un poing dans la gueule. Elle l’a déjà fait par le passé, à lui et à Amenadiel d’ailleurs. Pourquoi cette fois cela semble impossible ?

Déterminée, elle inspire un grand coup et s’élance vers l’avant. Lucifer l’attend. La jeune femme feinte à droite, ce qu’il devine aisément. Il lui attrape l’avant-bras droit et la tire vers lui. Cela déséquilibre Chloe qui positionnait son corps pour une réplique du côté opposé. Elle glisse dangereusement rapidement vers son flanc droit. Plutôt que d’accepter son sort, elle étire sa jambe d’appui et bloque ainsi sa chute en usant du corps de Lucifer à son avantage. Le plus rapidement qu’elle le peut, ses jambes se referment autour de son genou droit et elle le tord brusquement. Cela force Lucifer à se plier. Il relâche son avant-bras. Elle profite de cette liberté de mouvements retrouvée pour l’attraper par la nuque et produire une autre torsion subite. La gravité fait le reste du travail, les faisant tous les deux roulés jusqu’à s’arrêter sur le dos de Lucifer. Chloe s’apprête à l’immobiliser, sauf qu’il est vicieux lorsqu’il le veut. Il avorte son action en la frappant dans les côtes, la ralentissant suffisamment pour qu’il puisse la renverser à son tour sur le dos. Il a repris l’avantage. La blonde n’est pas encore immobilisée toutefois. Elle coince donc sa cheville entre ses deux pieds et comprime son articulation au maximum de sa force. Lucifer expire de douleur et cela permet à Chloe de libérer ses mains. Ses doigts se referment en un poing et elle l’abat sur la mâchoire de son adversaire. Il est solide toutefois. Cela lui fait probablement autant mal à elle qu’à lui. Sa main n’est tout simplement pas assez forte pour avoir le dessus sur lui. Elle cherche donc en plan B à refermer ses bras en étaux autour de sa tête. Elle n’en a pas le temps, il parvient à la retourner assez violemment. Cela emprisonne ses avant-bras sous son ventre tandis qu’il l’écrase de tout son poids sur le sol. Chloe cherche son air alors que la position est insoutenable. Malgré ses plaintes, il vient emprisonner son cou dans le pli de son coude droit. Lucifer tire vers l’arrière, forçant Chloe à suivre le mouvement pour ne pas être étranglée. Cela ne change rien au fait qu’il comprime suffisamment sa trachée pour bloquer la venue d’oxygène à ses poumons. Elle commence à paniquer lorsqu’il atteint le point limite de sa flexibilité. Il enfonce son genou dans le creux de son dos et serre son cou encore plus fort. Chloe n’est même pas capable de crier, sa vision se brouillant de larmes. Lucifer sait quand il doit arrêter. Il utilise leur connexion émotionnelle pour détecter lorsqu’elle abandonne. Sauf que cette fois, elle s’entête à ne pas renoncer. Le Diable cherche donc à la forcer à le faire. Ce qu’elle refuse avec encore plus de férocité.

_« Tu veux mourir, mon amour ? »_

Elle ne perçoit presque pas les mots de Lucifer alors que grand bourdonnement résonne dans ses oreilles. Chloe entend aussi vaguement une voix plus aiguë. Cela la déconcentre assez pour qu’elle se remémore le danger. Son instinct de survie l’a trahi et elle sent son corps renoncer pour elle. La seconde suivante, son visage vient rencontrer mollement les tapis d’entraînement. Elle a perdu. Encore. Lucifer place une main sur son sternum afin de la soulever légèrement. L’air recommence à entrer dans ses voies respiratoires par la suite. Il passe de longues minutes à la soutenir de la sorte pour l’aider à retrouver une respiration normale, l’apaisant simultanément en caressant ses cheveux. Chloe a les yeux fermés, sentant une importante fatigue l’assommée. C’est surtout le manque bref d’air qui lui a causé cette semi perte de conscience. Les voix continuent de résonner autour d’elle jusqu’à ce qu’elle distingue sans ambiguïté celles de Lucifer et de Linda. C’est vrai, elle est là pour… Pourquoi elle est là déjà ? Ah oui, elle doit l’aider à canaliser sa colère en lui donnant des trucs, en l’encourageant, etc. Bref, ce n’est pas gagné.

« Tu es trop dur avec elle. Tu pourrais réellement la traumatiser si tu continues. »

_« Pas d’inquiétude, Docteur. Ma Chloe est plus forte qu’elle en a l’air. »_

« Lucifer... »

_« Je la connais mieux que personne. Je sens la force qui sommeille en elle, Docteur. Un effet secondaire à passer autant de temps avec elle, j’imagine. J’arrive à percevoir l’immensité de son potentiel. Elle peut faire tellement plus lorsque je la pousse dans la bonne direction. C’est difficile à expliquer. Je ne sais même pas si un jour elle pourra utiliser ce plein potentiel. Si son corps humain pourra le supporter, je veux dire. »_

« Oh, alors ce que tu perçois en elle est divin ? »

_« Je n’en suis pas certain encore. C’est une possibilité. Il y a définitivement quelque chose qui se cache sous sa colère. Pour l’instant, cette rage est la seule source d’énergie qu’elle arrive à atteindre. Un poison, selon moi. Cela l’affecte beaucoup, au point de se croire mauvaise. »_

« Je vois, cela explique tout. »

_« Ce qui m’inquiète c’est que de la sorte elle est incapable d’atteindre Noxae. »_

Chloe se calme encore davantage, comme si ce mot lui était étrangement familier alors qu’elle ne l’a pourtant jamais entendu encore.

« Qu’est-ce que c’est ? »

_« C’est le nom de son âme, d’après ce que m’a appris mon dernier rêve. »_

Le choc de cette révélation rend la respiration de Chloe de nouveau pénible. Lucifer la relève jusqu’à pouvoir la serrer dans ses bras. La blonde laisse sa tête retomber contre la sienne et s’apaise à l’aide de la friction de son dos par son mari. Son corps s’alimente de la chaleur agréable du Diable.

« L’âme de Chloe a un nom ? »

_« Elles en ont toutes, Docteur. Il est d’ordinaire difficile de distinguer une âme d’une autre, sauf dans les cas d’âmes immortelles comme celles des anges ou encore celles des miracles. »_

« Intéressant. Quel nom a l’âme du Diable ? »

Chloe écoute attentivement cette réponse.

_« Elle a mon nom. Mon ancien nom, plutôt. C’est compliqué. Disons simplement qu’au moment de la création des âmes par mon très cher Père, il n’y avait pas encore de distinction entre le corps et l’esprit. Nous ne faisions qu’un avec notre essence divine, donc notre âme. Elle porte du coup le même nom que j’avais à l’époque. Noxae a été créée longtemps après et Père l’a utilisée pour remplir le corps de Chloe à la place d’une âme « normale ». Voilà comment on fait un miracle. »_

« Tout est une question d’âme. »

_« En gros, oui. »_

« Et votre influence mutuelle, elle vient aussi de vos âmes ? »

Lucifer soupire dans les cheveux de Chloe.

_« Les âmes n’interagissent pas entre elles, Docteur. Même si elle était ma sœur ou ma progéniture, ça n’affecterait en rien nos âmes. Elles sont toutes uniques et indépendantes. Je pense que ce qui nous relie est davantage un petit tour que Père trouvait amusant. Il peut accorder des capacités à certains être s’il le souhaite. Il devait trouver l’idée hilarante de me condamner à la mortalité après ma rencontre avec Chloe et de nous rendre inséparables en quelque sorte en nous faisant réceptif à l’autre. Le truc c’est qu’il a fait une erreur quelque part selon Amenadiel, puisque nous avons développé un lien émotionnel et physique capable de nous donner contrôle de l’autre. C’est impossible habituellement. »_

« Dieu peut commettre des erreurs ? »

_« Bien sûr, il en fait constamment. Les dinosaures, par exemple. Il est simplement trop orgueilleux pour les admettre. Combien de fois il a dû envoyer l’un de ses enfants réparer ses bêtises en mettant le blâme sur quelqu’un d’autre. Souvent sur moi, d’ailleurs. Enfin bref, ce qui nous arrive à moi et à Chloe est probablement une simple erreur de calcul de sa part. Il voit tout et il sait tout, sauf qu’il néglige régulièrement certains détails. Voilà le résultat. »_

Chloe n’ose pas parler, de peur de l’interrompre. Elle n’a jamais entendu son mari discuter si ouvertement de son Père. Il évite d’ordinaire de s’étendre sur le sujet. La blonde se doute qu’il réalise qu’elle écoute très attentivement leur conversation. Il a choisi de parler en sa présence. Sauf que les secondes de silence s’éternise et elle ne peut bientôt plus tenir sa langue.

**« Pourquoi tu ne m’as pas parlé de ton rêve, Lucifer ? Ton Père t’a visiblement contacté toi et pas moi. »**

L’ange déchu met fin à leur étreinte afin de pourvoir la regarder dans les yeux.

_« Je n’étais pas certain de comprendre moi-même ce rêve avant de recevoir ton appel pour le Douche. C’est en allant te récupérer dans cette épicerie minuscule, debout à le fixer se vider de son sang, que je l’ai senti pour la première fois. J’ai alors compris que Noxae était ton âme. Si mon interprétation est exacte évidemment, les messages de Père étant toujours inutilement nébuleux. »_

**« Alors, tu n’es sûr de rien ? »**

_« Chloe, il n’y a jamais rien de certain avec mon Père, tu le sais bien. »_

**« Dans ce cas, ne mentionnes plus le nom de mon âme. »**

La colère qu’il voit dans les yeux de Chloe l’alerte immédiatement. Il n’a toutefois pas le temps de la stopper alors qu’elle lui saute à la gorge. Lucifer tombe sur le dos et écarquille les yeux tandis que sa femme le menace du regard. Ses doigts sont sur la gorge du Diable, sans toutefois appliquer la moindre pression. Lucifer comprend que c’est un avertissement. Il n’est plus autorisé à parler de ce sujet à l’avenir. La blonde se relève en le libérant. Elle se tourne vers Linda qui est paralysée par la peur. Les yeux de Chloe sont très durs sur elle.

**« Si tu parles à quelqu’un de ce que tu as entendu aujourd’hui, je te tuerai. »**

La plus jeune a le ton sérieux, rien ne laisse transparaître qu’elle ne respectera pas sa parole. Chloe commence à s’éloigner, sauf qu’une main la retient fermement. Simultanément, elle ressent un étrange courant électrique qui remonte de cette jambe à sa cage thoracique. La chaleur s’y accumule un moment avant de disparaître mystérieusement. L’ex-Détective tourne un regard sévère en direction de Lucifer. Les traits de ce dernier son tordus par la surprise.

_« C’est impossible... Ça fonctionne toujours normalement. »_

Chloe réalise ce qu’il a tenté de faire. Il a essayé de prendre possession d’elle pour la réduire en poupée de chiffon. Sauf qu’il s’est heurté à la froideur de son cœur en cet instant. Apprendre pour l’existence potentielle de Noxae a perturbé la blonde. Il faut impérativement qu’elle remette son cerveau en marche en lui offrant quelque chose de familier et de réconfortant à faire. L’enquête est la seule activité qui lui est venue à l’esprit. Elle ne souhaite pas être arrêté. Visiblement, cela a été suffisant pour bloquer la connexion spéciale qui existe entre elle et son partenaire de vie. Lucifer la relâche, totalement démuni par la perte de son contrôle sur Chloe. Cette dernière le regarde quelques secondes supplémentaires avant de poursuivre la fuite qu’elle avait entreprise. Elle quitte le penthouse sans se retourner.


	42. Aftermath

D’un coup de pied hargneux et précis, la porte s’ouvre dans un fracas. Chloe lève son arme et entre dans la maison, suivant les cris. Cela la conduit dans une modeste cuisine. La blonde entend facilement la respiration saccadée de l’autre femme. Elle s’approche donc du comptoir. Elle plonge une main sous celui-ci afin d’attraper un bras et de tirer le corps hors de sa cachette. Mollie lâche un nouveau cri alors que Chloe la force à la suivre. Elle frappe la blonde au dos par pur instinct de survie. L’ex-policière demeure de marbre avant de jeter Mollie sur chaise de cuisine. Un coup à la tête et la brunette se calme suffisamment longtemps pour permettre à la femme du Diable de la ficeler solidement à cette chaise. Mollie relève un visage couvert de pleurs et de sang à l’autre. Chloe lui a apparemment fendu la lèvre. Au moins, cela va lui permettre d’obtenir une coopération plus rapide. Juste pour ne pas perdre l’attention de cette autre femme, Chloe vient poser le canon de son fusil à la tempe de l’humaine. Mollie ferme les yeux sous la peur, pleurant abondamment. La blonde approche son visage du sien.

**« Quel est ton lien avec Alex Kelly ? »**

L’autre respire de plus en plus rapidement comme si elle allait hyperventiler. Chloe soupire et met plus de pression contre la tempe de Mollie. Cette dernière relâche des sanglots de peur.

**« Parle ou je t’explose la tête. C’est aussi simple que cela. Si tu collabores, tu vivras. »**

Mollie déglutie durement et ouvre légèrement ses yeux chargés de larmes.

« Alex m’a sauvé des représailles de mon père. Je l’ai dénoncé à la police lorsque j’étais encore mineur. On a dû me mettre sous le programme de protection des témoins. Alex a été mon intermédiaire durant cette période. Je ne l’ai pas revu depuis quatre ans, je le jure. »

**« Quelle est ta véritable identité ? »**

« Je vous en prie, ne me demander pas cela. »

Chloe met encore plus de pression avec le canon de son arme.

**« Je viens de le faire. »**

« Mon… mon vrai nom est Elizabeth. »

**« Continue. »**

« Je suis la fille de… Jeremy Straton est mon père. »

Chloe demeure subjuguée par cette révélation. À un tel point qu’elle n’arrive plus à enchaîner avec une question. Mollie ouvre complètement les yeux, reniflant ses larmes.

« Vous le connaissiez ? »

Cela permet à la blonde de revenir sur Terre.

**« Non, mais j’enquête sur son meurtre. »**

« Ne perdez pas votre temps. C’est une bonne chose que ce monde en soit débarrassé. »

Mollie recommence à pleurer, plus amèrement cette fois. Chloe retrouve sa dureté du départ.

**« Je n’ai pas besoin de tes conseils, je sais ce que je fais. Revenons aux choses sérieuses. Est-ce que tu connais un certain Robert Gerson ? »**

La brune écarquille les yeux et Chloe a donc sa réponse. Elle savait qu’elle avait raison depuis le début. Elle s’impatiente rapidement toutefois.

**« Parle ! »**

« Oui. Oui… C’est mon oncle, en quelque sorte. »

**« En quelque sorte ? »**

« Mon père et Rob sont demi-frères. Puisque les Straton ont reniés ma grand-mère alors que j’étais un bébé, je n’ai jamais vraiment connu son premier fils et cette famille-là. Je sais toutefois qu’il est revenu pour mon père, il y a cinq ans. C’est pour cela qu’Alex a demandé à être transféré au LAPD. Nous… nous étions à Las Vegas avant. Il soupçonnait que la police de Los Angeles couvrait les actions de Rob et que cela pourrait finir par me nuire. Ce n’est pas la première fois que Rob est couvert par eux, d’après ce qu’il m’a dit. Un… un autre policier le protégeait. C’était avant ma naissance, je ne sais pas du tout qui il était. »

Chloe sent tout son corps trembler en réalisant de qui elle fait probablement mention.

**« Quels sont les noms de ces policiers qui travaillent pour lui ? »**

« Je… je ne sais pas, Alex ne m’a pas révélé leur identité. »

**« Je ne te crois pas. »**

Le canon est à nouveau fortement appuyé sur la tempe de Mollie qui lâche un petit cri de terreur.

« Je vous le jure. Pitié, je vous le jure que je ne connais pas leur identité. »

**« Dans ce cas, est-ce que tu connais Joey Tempel, Matio Sanchez, Samir Ortiz ou Nolan Greggson ? »**

Elle secoue négativement la tête.

**« Dis-moi tout ce que tu connais sur Rob, alors ! »**

« Je ne connais que ce qu’Alex me rapportait à l’occasion puisque ma famille ne me parlait jamais de lui. Il est militaire. Il s’est occupé longtemps de sa mère. Elle était malade, je crois. Il… Il s’est présenté à mon père comme étant un docteur, si je me souviens bien. J’ai oublié pourquoi depuis. Mon père boxait toujours à cette époque. »

Chloe commence à assembler les pièces du puzzle.

**« Est-ce que Jeremy Straton souffraient de douleurs chroniques ? »**

Les yeux de Mollie s’ouvrent un peu plus grand à cette suggestion.

« Oui, comment le savez-vous ? »

La blonde soupire bruyamment.

**« Parce que c’est ça le lien entre tous les meurtres. Tempel, Straton, Sanchez et Ortiz avaient tous des raisons d’être de parfaits clients pour un fournisseur d’opioïdes. Tempel était dépressif, presque suicidaire. Il aurait très bien pu s’être blessé une fois de trop et ne plus pouvoir vivre sans une béquille du genre. Straton avait de la douleur chronique consécutive à sa précédente carrière de boxeur. Pas étonnant qu’il était aussi violent, la douleur peut rendre fou. Sanchez voulait oublier son passé à tout prix. Il se sentait coupable pour le meurtre de sa fiancée au point de consacrer sa vie à l’église. Il a fort à parier que ce n’était pas suffisant. Ortiz était mal dans sa peau et il a déjà été torturé par des ennemis. Dans ces dernières années, on l’agressait parfois très violemment au point de lui mutilé le visage. Être si souvent blessé laisse des traces. Ils étaient tous vulnérables. Moi aussi je l’étais... Rob est le tueur. Il a essayé de m’éliminer comme les autres afin de couvrir ses arrières. Nolan est probablement son complice, lui fournissant des locaux et de l’argent. Dan est son canari et celui qui le protège au LAPD. Ce n’est pas pour rien qu’il a cherché à détruire l’enquête en se servant d’Alex. Mon père a... »**

« Dan ? Dan Espinoza ? »

Chloe retire le canon de la tempe de Mollie.

**« Oui, je parle bien de lui. »**

« Alex m’a mis en garde contre cet homme. Il m’a dit de fuir hors de la ville si jamais ce Dan venait à me parler. Je lui ai demandé pourquoi et il m’a répondu qu’il était très dangereux et instable. »

Chloe fronce les sourcils. Elle ouvre la bouche pour répondre, sauf qu’elle est arrêtée par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Ayant bloqué tous les numéros avant de venir chez Mollie à l’exception d’un seul, elle ne peut pas ignorer cet appel. La blonde ferme les paupières quelques secondes. Elle s’isole ensuite dans la cuisine, pouvant ainsi garder un œil sur Mollie. Elle répond à Lucifer.

_« Chloe ? »_

**« Je suis là. »**

_« Rentre à la maison, s’il-te-plaît. »_

Elle le savait. Sa femme passe à deux doigts de raccrocher aussitôt, sauf que son désir d’entendre davantage sa voix la pousse à rester.

_« Je tourne en rond dans le penthouse à te savoir ailleurs sans moi. Je t’en prie, mon amour. »_

Elle a une forte envie de pleurer à présent. Il est capable de lui faire vivre toutes les émotions dans une même journée celui-là.

**« Je ne peux pas. Je travaille. »**

Excuse bidon puisque ce n’est plus le cas depuis son renvoi. Sauf qu’à cet instant, Chloe se sent comme la policière et la criminelle qui ne font plus qu’un. Et travailler pour le LAPD a toujours été ce qu’il y avait de plus important avant qu’elle rencontre le Diable de ses rêves.

_« Je peux t’aider. Dis-moi où tu es et j’arrive à l’instant. »_

La jeune femme est partagée. Elle pourrait accepter. Il lui serait utile avec Mollie. Il pourrait lui confirmer si elle lui a dit tout ce qu’elle savait. Elle inspire profondément.

**« Je ne sais pas... »**

_« Chloe, j’ai besoin d’être avec toi. Je me sens vide sans toi. Je m’excuse si j’ai pu te blesser d’une quelconque façon aujourd’hui. Linda est retournée chez elle, après ton départ. Je peux arrêter de la voir si c’est ce que tu souhaites. »_

Sa femme soupire, portant nerveusement son pouce gauche à son annulaire afin de toucher à sa bague de mariage.

**« Ne t’excuse pas, Lucifer… je ne t’en veux pas. Je ne pourrais jamais t’en vouloir, inutile de le nier. Je… Je pense avoir résolu l’enquête. »**

_« C’est vrai ? Je savais que tu réussirais. »_

Elle sourit très grand.

**« Oui, tu crois en moi depuis le début. »**

Cette fois, elle ne peut pas retenir ses larmes. Il l’entend pleurer à travers le téléphone.

_« Hey, il ne faut pas que tu pleures. C’est une excellente nouvelle, mon amour. »_

**« Je sais, mais… j’aimerais tellement que tu sois là. Tu me manques. »**

Chloe pleure encore plus fort, portant sa main gauche à sa bouche pour couvrir ses sanglots.

_« Je suis là. Donne-moi l’adresse où tu es et je te rejoins, d’accord ? »_

Elle hoche la tête positivement, oubliant qu’il s’agit d’une conversation téléphonique donc qu’il ne peut pas la voir.

**« Je suis au 45... »**

Elle s’arrête en entendant d’un coup beaucoup de bruits au bout du fil.

« LAPD ! Les mains en l’air ! »

« Pas un geste, Morningstar ! Vous êtes cernés ! »

« À genoux ! J’ai dit, à genoux ! Stop ! »

Chloe cesse de respirer lorsqu’il y a des coups de feu. Il y en a tellement qu’elle échappe le téléphone au sol et ne peut s’empêcher de crier sa douleur. Même si l’appareil n’est plus sur son oreille, elle entend clairement les sons des tirs qui ne cessent pas de s’accumuler. Lucifer est mortel désormais. Tout cela par sa faute, d’ailleurs. On vient de lui plomber le corps de balles. Il est mort. Il est mort et cette fois c’est la fin. Même si elle se précipiterait au penthouse en roulant à toute vitesse, il est trop tard. Il est probablement déjà en Enfer. Sans elle. Sentant son cœur se détruire dans sa poitrine, elle hurle de nouveau en se recroquevillant sur la céramique froide.


	43. Awakening

Chloe est toujours allongée sur le sol, les yeux perdus dans la contemplation du vide. Son monde n’a plus assez d’importance pour qu’elle si intéresse désormais. Sa seule envie en ce moment est de s’endormir dans un très long sommeil et qu’à son réveil elle sente les bras protecteurs de Lucifer autour de sa taille pour la rassurer. Une envie illusoire. Elle a tellement mal. Elle a tellement froid. La blonde a besoin du Diable pour la guérir. Rien d’autre ne pourra le faire. Il serait ridicule de croire qu’une autre personne pourra prendre la place de Lucifer dans sa vie. Son cœur n’est plus qu’un tas de poussière à présent, il ne pourra plus jamais aimé personne d’autre de toute façon.

« Détective ? »

Ce mot. Il lui ramène instantanément tellement de souvenirs nostalgiques. Tellement que cela lui donne presque envie de vomir sous les émotions qui se bousculent en elle à la simple évocation de ce mot prononcé par un autre. Par qui ? Chloe bouge la tête à peine, relevant son regard. Elle voit d’abord une image embrouillée de son environnement. Quelques clignements d’yeux et elle reconnaît Mollie qui l’observe avec une grande inquiétude. Étrange qu’une femme qu’elle a agressée et menacée sans la moindre pitié éprouve à présent de l’empathie pour elle. La brune est toujours attachée à cette chaise d’ailleurs. Bon sang, qu’est-ce qu’elle a fait ? L’ombre en elle a pris tellement de place d’un coup qu’elle s’est mise à faire les pires idioties de sa vie. C’est à cause de conneries de ce genre que Lucifer est mort. Les larmes reviennent en maître dans les prunelles bleues de l’ex-policière et ses sanglots recommencent. Mollie remue une fois de plus sur sa chaise.

« Écoutez, je sais que ça ne va rien changer à votre peine, mais je tiens à ce que vous sachiez que je ne vous en veux pas. Vous n’êtes pas une mauvaise personne, vous êtes seulement perdue. Et si je peux vous aider en quoique ce soit, s’il vous plaît, n’hésitez pas. Je sais ce que ça fait de voir tout ce à quoi on tient nous être enlevé d’un coup et je sais que ce n’est pas de votre faute. Peu importe ce qu’on vient de vous arracher, vous n’y êtes pour rien. »

Chloe relève la tête du sol malgré de forts étourdissements.

**« On vient de tuer le seul homme que j’ai aimé. Il est mort parce que je l’ai rendu vulnérable. Non, ce n’est pas une métaphore. Lucifer est vraiment le Diable et puisque je suis son foutu miracle, je lui ai fait perdre son immortalité. »**

Pourquoi cacher la vérité à présent que Satan est mort. Il n’y a plus aucun risque de faire paniquer la population à son sujet. Mollie réagit une fois de plus avec empathie, ayant vraiment de la peine pour elle. Sauf qu’elle finit par lui sourire. Chloe se dit que c’est parce qu’elle a compris qu’elle parlait du Diable et qu’elle la croit véritablement folle désormais.

« Être mortel nous fait apprécier les choses encore plus, vous savez. Et je sens qu’il vous aimait plus que tout pour tolérer de perdre son immortalité de la sorte. »

La blonde regarde l’autre sans la voir.

**« Il était aussi dingue de moi que moi de lui. On a été deux imbéciles. On s’est même marié. Deux fois. Tout cela en quelques mois à peine. »**

« C’est un amour qui ne meurt pas, ce genre de passion. »

**« Je ne laisserai jamais Dieu me le prendre, ça c’est certain. »**

Mollie sourit doucement.

« Alors, Lucifer peut reposer en paix. Votre amour sera éternellement préservé. »

Chloe ne peut pas voir les choses aussi positivement. Elle ne peut pas laisser cela se produire sans s’y opposer fermement.

**« Il est tout seul désormais. Je ne peux pas l’abandonner. Il faut que je trouve un moyen d’aller en Enfer. »**

La blonde ne rate pas la lueur de crainte qui apparaît dans le regard de Mollie. Une telle déclaration implique évidemment certaines conséquences. Sauf que cela est plutôt le motivateur dont avait besoin l’ex-Détective pour se remettre en marche. Elle commence par s’asseoir lentement, luttant toujours contre de violents étourdissements. Après quelques minutes à focaliser sur sa respiration, elle s’aide du comptoir de cuisine afin de se remettre debout. Chloe teste la solidité de ses jambes. Son équilibre est précaire, sauf qu’elle parvient à se déplacer convenablement si elle demeure concentrée. Elle fixe donc Mollie tout en s’y approchant. Elle sort ensuite de sa poche le couteau donnée par son père et ignore le fait que l’autre femme se crispe sous la crainte. Chloe commence à couper les liens qui retiennent la plus jeune attachée à la chaise. Une fois libérée, la femme du Diable l’agrippe par le poignet et la force à la suivre. Elle représente son unique preuve de la culpabilité de Rob, il ne faut pas qu’elle la laisse derrière. Mollie coopère en faisant son possible pour ne pas paniquer une fois à l’extérieur. Chloe est imprévisible et armée, après tout. Désespérée également, à voir son regard absent. La brune accepte donc de prendre place sur le siège arrière de sa voiture tandis que l’autre rejoint le volant et démarre aussitôt. Mollie n’a aucune idée de l’endroit où elle les conduit et c’est probablement mieux de la sorte. Aucune des deux ne cherche à alimenter une conversation. La musique un peu trop forte à la radio est leur seul bruit de fond. Lorsque les premières notes d’une chanson de Queens résonnent, Chloe s’empresse d’éteindre complètement la radio. Le silence n’est comblé que par les bruits du moteur et des roues contre l’asphalte. Mollie n’arrive plus à tenir sa langue.

« Comment tu t’appelles ? »

Elle ose être plus familière avec l’autre femme en espérant pouvoir briser le mur qui existe entre elles. Si Mollie parvient à s’en faire une alliée, cela pourrait faciliter leurs rapports très tendus pour le moment. Ça c’est à condition que la blonde accepte de lui parler, ce qui n’est pas encore garanti. Plusieurs minutes sont nécessaires avant d’obtenir une réponse.

**« Chloe. »**

Le visage de Mollie s’éclaire d’un sourire que la conductrice distingue à travers le rétroviseur. Elle n’est pas d’humeur à ce genre de petites discussions familières toutefois, voilà pourquoi elle se concentre à nouveau sur la route. Elles sont presque arrivées au Lux. Même si l’endroit risque d’être encore bondé de policiers, Chloe doit s’y rendre afin que personne à part elle puisse avoir le corps de Lucifer. Il faut qu’elle le protège jusqu’au bout. En s’engageant dans une nouvelle rue, le pneu avant gauche éclate subitement. Le bruit est similaire à une explosion et par réflexe le pied de la blonde s’abat sur le frein. Il ne lui faut que deux secondes pour comprendre ce qui se passe et agripper subitement Mollie par le bras pour la forcer à se coucher à plat ventre. La fenêtre de la portière éclate en mille morceaux, tombant à proximité de leur tête. Chloe appuie toujours aussi fort sur la peau de l’autre femme pour qu’elle ne bouge surtout pas. À en croire la limitation de l’angle de tir, c’est bel et bien un sniper qui les attaque. La blonde sait également de qui il s’agit. Le canari de Lucifer est à proximité, elle pourrait en mettre sa main à couper. Il les a coincés. Sans renfort, elles ne pourront pas sortir du véhicule sans se prendre une balle dans la tête. Chloe à beau réfléchir, elle ne voit aucune porte de sortie cette fois. Une autre fenêtre éclate pour leur rappeler qu’elles sont toujours prises au piège. Mollie sanglote contre le siège passager. Le cerveau de la blonde surchauffe à essayer de trouver une solution.

Jusqu’à ce que quelque chose d’impulsif et de stupide lui traverse l’esprit. Se laissant glisser sous le volant, elle appuie brusquement sur la pédale d’accélération pour les faire s’éloigner à l’aveugle de la zone de tir. La voiture avance jusqu’à rencontrer un obstacle. Chloe relâche la pédale alors que l’automobile dans lequel elles se trouvent se décale vers la gauche. Merde, il ne fallait pas lui faire perdre son orientation. À présent, elle ne peut plus savoir précisément l’angle du sniper. Se recroquevillant afin de se protéger d’un second impact soudain, elle pense avoir saisi où elles se trouvent désormais : dans la voie inverse. Chloe a causé un carambolage. Cela pourrait être à leur avantage. Il y a en effet de nombreux bruits de freinage, donc plusieurs voitures à proximité. Avec un peu de chance, autant de tôle au même endroit va leur offrir un bouclier de protection contre le sniper. Il y a de nombreux conducteurs en colère qui klaxonnent d’un coup et Chloe y voit là son opportunité de scanner les lieux. Elle se redresse avec précaution et tente de se repérer. Leur voiture s’est immobilisée non loin du trottoir de la voie opposée. Leur premier obstacle a visiblement été un autre véhicule stationné. Le second qui les a poussés encore davantage vers la gauche bloque complètement sa vue du côté droit du véhicule. Espérons qu’elles ont assez d’espace pour sortir en catastrophe par la gauche. Chloe force le passage entre les deux sièges avant et rejoint Mollie à l’arrière. Cette dernière tremble de tous ses membres. Pas le temps pour cela toutefois, car la blonde la force une fois de plus à la suivre. En ouvrant la portière arrière gauche, de nombreux débris de verres continuent à glisser partout. La portière rencontre une limitation, ne pouvant former davantage qu’une ouverte d’une quinzaine de centimètres. Chloe est la première à tenter de s’y faufiler. Le verre la coupe à plusieurs reprises au passage, sauf qu’elle parvient à sortir et à atterrir entre les deux véhicules. Elle tire ensuite Mollie pour l’obliger à s’extraire. La plus petite taille de la jeune l’aide à passer plus facilement. Chloe referme ensuite la portière pour leur donner plus d’espace de mouvement. En demeurant accroupie, la blonde les conduit à travers le labyrinthe de véhicules sans lâcher la main de Mollie. Elles parviennent à se rendre au trottoir, sauf que Chloe les force à demeurer le dos plaqué contre une voiture stationnée afin de pouvoir à nouveau visualiser les lieux.

Alors qu’elle tente de trouver un lieu pour les mettre à l’abri, la blonde distingue au loin ce qui ressemble étrangement à la Corvette noire de Lucifer. Ne souhaitant surtout pas se déconcentrer avec ce qui pourrait très bien être une décapotable ordinaire, elle porte vivement son regard dans l’autre direction. Sa main gauche se serre encore plus autour de celle de Mollie. Il y a une boutique dissimulée en partie derrière une foule de personnes curieuses. C’est leur meilleure option. Chloe s’avance donc en entraînant la plus jeune avec elle. Elles trouvent rapidement refuge parmi le groupe avant de commencer à le fendre pour atteindre les portes de la boutique. Une fois à l’intérieur, l’aînée les éloigne rapidement des fenêtres pour se rendre tout au fond. Une employée les intercepte alors qu’elles se glissent dans l’entrepôt, mais Chloe refuse de s’arrêter. Elles ne sont pas encore en sécurité. Les deux femmes traversent l’endroit jusqu’à atteindre l’entrée des livraisons. La blonde les fait passer par là en ignorant un autre employé qui les hèle. Elles se retrouvent dans une ruelle et la longe avec toujours le même sentiment d’urgence. Chloe regarde constamment dans toutes les directions, afin d’éviter qu’on les suit. Elle n’arrive pas à anticiper l’homme dans laquelle elle entre de plein fouet, comme s’il apparaissait de nulle part. Aussitôt, elle se fige. Le canari peut-il descendre de son perchoir aussi vite afin de les retrouver ? Quelque chose convint Chloe de ne pas paniquer : son odeur. Elle la reconnaît. Obstinément, elle garde les yeux au sol alors qu’il s’empare de sa main libre et commence à la conduire ailleurs. Ils forment ainsi une chaîne humaine tandis que leurs pas se pressent. La blonde fixe le rouge des semelles Louboutin de l’homme qui les guide. Dans son esprit, ça ne peut pas être lui. Lucifer est mort. Il y a forcément une autre explication. Ce type les emmène pourtant à la Corvette qu’elle avait repérée un peu plus tôt. À cette constatation, Chloe oppose enfin de la résistance. Elle freine subitement, devenant un poids lourd pour l’homme qui doit s’arrêter aussi. Il se tourne vers elle. C’est là qu’elle voit la confusion dans son beau regard chocolat. La blonde craque. Elle commence à pleurer durement, libérant ses deux mains afin de dissimuler son visage. Il est collé à elle en quelques secondes, embrassant le sommet de sa tête avant de conduire cette dernière à son cœur. Chloe entend des battements vigoureux à son oreille. Elle s’accroche à son veston aussi fort qu’elle le peut, de peur qu’il se volatilise. Sauf qu’il ne va nulle part. Le Diable lui laisse le temps de se ressaisir en frictionnant son dos doucement.

« Vous êtes Lucifer. »

C’est Mollie. Elle commence à comprendre à la réaction du couple quel est son identité. Il ne la connaît pas et pourtant Chloe sent qu’il a tourné la tête dans sa direction pour la rassurer. Il revient ensuite à elle en déposant son menton sur son crâne.

_« Il faut y aller, mon amour. »_

Sa voix redonne vie à Chloe. Elle parvient à stopper ses pleurs et à le regarder dans les yeux. Il lui sourit doucement. Elle ne peut résister à l’envie de plonger pour l’embrasser. Elle souhaiterait que le temps s’arrête pour leur permettre de vivre ce baiser éternellement, sauf que sa femme comprend qu’ils ont déjà perdu suffisamment de temps lorsqu’il est celui qui le brise. C’est toutefois difficile pour la blonde de se remettre debout après l’avoir retrouvé. Il décide donc de la soulever dans ses bras et elle se réjouit du confort habituel de son corps. Mollie les suit sans mal malgré qu’il soit le Diable. Elle n’a plus aucune raison de rester avec eux maintenant, non ? Cela pousse Chloe à regarder la brune. Le visage de Mollie commence à enfler progressivement là où l’ex-Détective la frappé.

**« Désolé, Mollie. »**

Cette dernière porte son attention sur le visage confortable contre l’épaule de Lucifer de la blonde. Elle sourit en remarquant que Chloe a même un œil de fermé. Elles n’ont pas le temps d’échanger plus car les voilà à la Corvette. Le Diable installe sa belle au centre et Mollie se fait toute petite pour qu’il puisse refermer la portière. Il n’y a normalement pas assez de place dans la décapotable pour trois personnes, mais il n’en fera pas de cas. Lorsqu’il s’installe derrière le volant, sa femme se blottie contre lui de toute façon. Le trajet du retour passe en un éclair. Une fois dans le stationnement sous-terrain, Chloe reprend vie toutefois.

**« Il faut éloigner ma mère de Rob. »**

Lucifer la prend dans ses bras une nouvelle fois et Mollie les suit vers l’ascenseur.

_« J’ai envoyé Alex la récupérer, ne t’inquiète pas. »_

**« Quoi ? »**

Chloe n’est pas au bout de ses surprises puisque les voilà qui débouche au Lux. Elle tourne la tête lorsqu’une voix appelle Lucifer. Maze s’approche de lui d’un pas assuré.

« Le sniper m’a échappé. »

La femme du Diable est choquée de la voir de leur côté. Lucifer installe d’ailleurs Mollie et elle sur une banquette de la boîte de nuit afin d’avoir les mains libres. Il regarde Mazikeen.

_« Le penthouse est clean ? »_

« Pas encore. On a fait un vrai bordel là-haut. Tu veux que je m’en charge tout de suite ? »

Il n’a qu’à hocher la tête et elle tourne les talons sans discuter. Elle grimpe les escaliers sous les yeux toujours subjugués de Chloe. Lorsqu’enfin son mari porte attention à elle, ses prunelles bleues ne sont pas les plus douces qui soient.

**« Qu’est-ce qui se passe ici ? »**


	44. Trust Issues

Lucifer tend un verre rempli de glace à Mollie.

_« C’est ce que j’ai de mieux à t’offrir pour ton œil, petite. »_

« Merci. »

Elle ne s’en formalise pas, portant le verre à sa tempe enflée. Le Diable va ensuite s’asseoir à côté de sa femme qui est visiblement perdue dans ses pensées, un verre de whisky collé à ses lèvres. Il passe un bras autour de ses épaules et cela semble la réveiller quelques peu.

**« Je ne comprends toujours pas comment tu peux être mortel en ma présence et redevenir immortel lorsque nous sommes à une certaine distance l’un de l’autre. Comment c’est possible ? »**

Lucifer prend une grande gorgée de son propre verre.

_« Notre connexion émotionnelle est clairement supérieure à ce que nous avions anticipés. Lorsqu’on est séparé, c’est un peu comme si on retrouvait toutes les capacités antérieures à notre rencontre. J’ai mon immortalité et tu recommences à rêver. Notre lien qui nous permet de prendre mutuellement possession de l’autre s’efface aussi. Ce qui ne colle pas, c’est que peu importe la distance, j’ai toujours ce sixième sens qui me permet de sentir lorsque tu es en danger. Donc, il y a visiblement certaines choses qui ne dépendent pas de notre proximité. La majorité étant intimement liée à ce détail, toutefois. »_

La blonde soupire en demeurant distraite. Ses pensées passent du coq à l’âne en un rien de temps.

**« Je peux comprendre pour Alex, mais pourquoi Maze ? »**

_« C’est elle qui est venue à moi au départ. Lorsque le LAPD m’est tombé dessus, elle est arrivée en renfort pour m’aider à minimiser les dégâts. J’ai refusé son aide au départ, croyant qu’elle cherchait simplement à savoir où tu étais pour te neutraliser ensuite. C’est là que j’ai sentie ta détresse et que j’ai dû intervenir pour te secourir. On n’a pas vraiment eu le temps de discuter davantage. Elle s’est proposée pour partir à la recherche de la menace aka notre oiseau jaune préféré. C’était un peu comme autrefois lorsque nous étions alliés. J’ai donc accepté. Et voilà où nous en sommes. »_

**« Donc, tu n’as aucune idée si elle est vraiment dans notre camp. Génial ! »**

Il vient caresser sa nuque.

_« Chloe, il n’y a pas de camp. Tout est une question de survie dans ce monde. Maze ne me semble plus représenter une menace, pour l’instant. Il se peut qu’elle change d’idée éventuellement. Voilà pourquoi je reste sur mes gardes. Je sais pourquoi elle m’a aidée au penthouse et c’est parce qu’elle a encore le sentiment qu’elle doit me protéger. Mazikeen tient ce rôle depuis des siècles déjà, il est difficile de s’en défaire d’un simple claquement de doigt. C’est son opinion de toi qui m’inquiète. Si pour elle tu es la menace... »_

**« … elle va chercher à m’éliminer, oui ça j’avais compris. Alex aussi est venu spontanément à toi ? »**

_« Non, j’ai simplement usé de sa faiblesse contre lui. »_

Chloe fronce les sourcils.

**« Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ? »**

_« Et bien, je lui ai dit la vérité : que toi et ta mère étiez probablement en danger à cause de Rob et que je ne pouvais pas être à deux endroits en même temps. »_

Elle soupire en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

**« Pourquoi met-il autant de temps d’ailleurs ? »**

Lucifer hausse un sourcil.

_« Probablement parce que belle-maman habite à l’autre bout de la ville. »_

Sa femme ne relève pas, boudeuse. Lucifer trouve cela amusant et vient caresser sa joue en souriant. Chloe tourne la tête dans l’autre direction. Mollie les observe avec attention.

« Est-ce que je peux avoir la même chose que vous ? »

Le Diable porte son attention sur la jeune femme en face de lui.

_« On ne sait jamais, petite. Il y a peut-être un miracle pour toi aussi quelque part. »_

Mollie ne saisit pas ce qu’il veut dire, mais elle est certaine qu’il en est de même de son côté.

« Non, je voulais dire votre verre. C’est quel genre d’alcool ? »

Le Diable est intrigué, pointant l’humaine en lui souriant comme seul lui sait le faire.

_« Il faut avoir l’âge légal pour boire, ma jolie. Mais puisque je me sens d’humeur généreuse, disons que je vais choisir la juridiction anglaise plutôt qu’américaine. »_

Sur ce, Lucifer se lève et va au bar afin de verser un verre de son whisky préféré pour Mollie. Il lui tend ensuite, mais sans lui donner.

_« Avoir une licence d’alcool est une plaie dans ce pays. Alors, ne répète à personne ce que je viens de faire, d’accord ? »_

La jeune lui sourit, prenant le verre qu’il lui offre avec beaucoup de soin. Trop même.

_« Ce n’est pas une bombe, tu peux y toucher sans risque. »_

La jeune le regarde alors qu’il cale son propre verre. Mollie approche le whisky de son nez d’abord. L’odeur ne lui inspire pas confiance.

_« Allez, il faut prendre sans réfléchir. Un, deux, trois, up ! »_

À la fin du décompte, elle ferme les yeux et avale une gorgée. Elle s’arrête aussitôt, sentant l’alcool lui brûler la gorge. Elle s’étouffe fortement et Lucifer est là pour lui débarrasser les mains de son verre presque intouché. Il s’amuse beaucoup de cette situation. Il commence donc à boire dans le verre de Mollie puisque sinon c’est du gaspillage. Chloe porte enfin attention à ce qui se passe.

**« Lucifer, tu réalises que c’est une gamine de dix-neuf ans ? »**

Il hausse les deux sourcils à cela. Le Diable trouve cela tout de même amusant. Il sourit à sa bien-aimée qui est toujours de mauvaise humeur.

_« Est-ce que ça veut dire que je dois lui proposer un verre d’eau pour faire passer le whisky ? »_

La jeune fait de grands signes avec ses mains.

« Non… ça va… merci. »

À l’entendre tousser encore un peu, il n’est pas certain que Mollie soit à ce point ok. Il n’a pas davantage le temps de s’en inquiéter puisque le pas pressé de Penelope se fait entendre. Chloe se lève et se dirige dans les bras de sa mère. Cette dernière ne comprend évidemment pas ce qui se passe.

« Ma chérie, est-ce que tout va bien ? Alex n’a pas voulu me dire ce qui se passait. Il m’a assuré que tu serais celle qui allait m’en parler. »

Chloe ouvre la bouche pour la rassurer, mais Alex vient de découvrir la fille de Straton assise à côté de Lucifer.

« Mollie ?! Nom de Dieu, qu’est-ce qu’elle fait là ? »

Chloe grogne et vient prendre Alex par le bras pour lui parler en premier à part des autres. Il est le celui qui commence à vider son sac toutefois.

« Tu utilises ton excentrique pour me voler mon arme, ma carte d’accès et mon téléphone et maintenant tu mets Mollie en danger en la mêlant à cette histoire. Bon sang, Chlo ! Tu réalises à quel point tu me mets constamment dans la pire des positions. J’ai accepté de vous aider uniquement parce que je croyais que tu avais de sérieux ennuis à cause de ce que je t’ai dit sur Dan. Tu ne peux pas entraîner tout le monde dans ta chute comme ça ! »

**« Écoute, tu ne connais pas toute l’histoire et je ne te fais pas encore assez confiance pour te mettre dans la confidence. Oui, j’ai merdé avec Mollie. Mais maintenant au moins je sais qui est le meurtrier dans notre enquête. »**

« C’est pas vrai, tu as encore ton nez fourré dans cette stupide enquête ! D’accord, alors qui sont les coupables ? »

Chloe hésite à lui dire à cause d’un détail dans la formulation de sa phrase.

**« Les coupables ? »**

« Oui, Chlo. Il y a au minimum deux personnes qui sont responsables de l’exécution de nos victimes. Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié ? »

Elle est encore moins confiante à présent qu’il la scrute de la sorte.

**« Non, je n’ai pas oublié. Les coupables sont mon beau-père et Dan. Voilà pourquoi tu devais sortir ma mère de sa maison. Elle n’est plus sur pour elle. »**

Il ferme les yeux en soupirant.

« Chlo, Dan était en déploiement hors de LA au moment des meurtres. Ça ne peut pas être lui. C’est la première piste que j’ai explorée et je peux te garantir qu’il n’a rien à voir avec cela. Même s’il est payé grassement pour couvrir le Docteur, il n’a tué personne. »

**« Le Docteur ? »**

« Oui, c’est comme cela qu’il se fait appeler dans le milieu, y compris lorsqu’il fait affaire avec Dan. C’est toi qui m’a appris sa véritable identité quand tu m’as rendu une charmante visite avec ton pickpocket. Tu sais que je pourrais le faire arrêter pour ça d’ailleurs. »

Chloe grogne sous la frustration.

**« Si tu oses nous faire des menaces, je peux t’assurer que tu vas... »**

« Le penthouse est clean, Lucifer. »

La blonde est distraite par l’arrivée soudaine de Maze. Aussitôt, elle abandonne pour la deuxième fois une conversation afin d’en débuter une autre avec la démone. Chloe lui bloque d’ailleurs le passe pour ne pas qu’elle s’approche davantage de son groupe.

**« Parfait, maintenant dégage ! »**

Le silence tombe parmi le groupe. Tous sont attentifs à la nouvelle conversation en cours. Maze sourit au miracle de Lucifer, trouvant amusant qu’elle pense pouvoir lui donner des ordres.

« Tu commences vraiment à me tomber sur les nerfs, Noxae. »

Maze la contourne et se dirige vers le Diable. Elle ne s’arrête que lorsqu’elle entend un déclic familier. Celui d’une arme qu’on a chargée. Les visages des autres changent, surpris par le soudain comportement agressif de Chloe. Lucifer se sépare du groupe, s’approchant de sa femme avec précaution. Il se sait mortel près d’elle, après tout. La blonde garde son attention sur le dos de la démone, le canon de son fusil visant sa tête. Lucifer s’arrête à environ un mètre de son miracle.

_« Chloe, regarde-moi. »_

Sauf qu’elle en est incapable. Son corps tout entier lui dit de détruire la menace devant elle.

**« Elle sait ! Elle sait pour mon âme ! »**

« Évidemment que je sais ! Pourquoi tu crois que je suis revenu. J’avais raison depuis le début à propos de toi. »

**« Tu es notre ennemie. »**

« Ah bon ? La seule menace que je vois ici en ce moment c’est toi, Noxae. »

_« Maze, arrête ! »_

Le grondement de Lucifer est sévère, faisant presque trembler le sol. Sauf qu’il est trop tard, les provocations ont fait leurs effets. Chloe s’élance vers l’avant afin d’attaquer physiquement Mazikeen. Elle est arrêtée par la force de Lucifer. Il est contraint de la soulever de terre puisqu’elle se débat comme une furie. L’arme qu’elle possède tombe au sol alors qu’il lui casse presque le poignet pour qu’elle s’en départisse. Sous les yeux horrifiés de sa mère, d’Alex et de Mollie, Lucifer est obligé de l’éloigner d’eux pour les préserver de ce spectacle inquiétant. Ses cris et ses insultes sont en effet très déstabilisant. Le Diable ne parvient pas à la calmer en tentant de la posséder comme autrefois. Cette incapacité le contrarie beaucoup. Il semble avoir perdu cette connexion qu’il avait avec Chloe. Il ne sait même pas s’il pourra un jour la retrouver. Pour l’heure, il s’enferme dans l’ascenseur avec elle et la serre le plus fort qu’il le peut pour qu’elle cesse de se débattre. Elle crie à s’en détruire les cordes vocales. Lorsqu’il sort de l’ascenseur, il se sent étourdit par la persistance de sa crise. Il devient bientôt impossible pour Lucifer de faire un pas de plus en avant. Il tombe ainsi à genoux, avant de s’écrouler avec elle. Chloe tente de s’échapper, sauf qu’il parvient miraculeusement à la maintenir en place. Épuisée par les dernières minutes, la blonde cesse enfin de lutter. Elle devient une masse immobile dans la semi pénombre du penthouse. Les lieux sentent abondamment le désinfectant. Les mêmes étourdissements commencent à la frapper à son tour. Son attention se concentre sur le son le plus fort à proximité d’elle : les battements étrangement ralentis du cœur de Lucifer. Son esprit se laisse envahir par ce seul son, cette seule pensée, au point de ne plus percevoir de différence entre les battements de leur deux cœurs. Ils semblent s’être synchronisés. Ce battement unique et puissant qui se ralentit de plus en plus finit par l’ensommeiller. Elle prend une profonde inspiration et s’assoupit.


	45. I’m Crazy, Right ?

L’ombre l’entoure. L’humidité est dans l’air. Son corps frissonne par moment, les poils se redressant sur ses bras. Elle reconnaît le son des vagues. Chloe ouvre les yeux sur un ciel noir sans Lune. Lorsqu’elle se redresse sur ses coudes, elle constate qu’elle est allongée sur une plage, les vagues de l’océan allant et venant sans fin à ses pieds. Elle n’a aucune idée de ce qui lui arrive, mais elle ne se sent pas bien. Il fait froid. Son corps est glacial, du moins c’est ce qu’elle constate en se croisant les bras sur la poitrine. Ses téguments sont dépourvus de la moindre chaleur désormais. Qu’est-ce qui lui arrive ? Le silence l’entour subitement. Lorsqu’elle relève les yeux vers l’eau, elle est choquée de découvrir qu’il n’y en a plus. La plage n’a pas changé elle, mais devant la blonde se trouve un océan de sable et de crevasses. Quoi ? Chloe se relève, se découvrant étrangement stable sur ses pieds malgré une forte pression à la tête. Elle marche sans sentir ses pas, tentant de quitter cette plage. Los Angeles semble derrière elle, caché dans l’ombre. Chloe progresse au hasard, ne s’arrêtant qu’en remarquant deux silhouettes noires assises dans le sable. Elle croit reconnaître elle et Lucifer. S’agit-il d’un souvenir ? Probablement pas puisque les ombres se volatilisent alors qu’elle tente de s’en approcher. La blonde secoue la tête dans sa confusion, recule à nouveau dans l’espoir de les faire revenir. À la place, une autre silhouette apparaît avec une arme à la main. Chloe écarquille les yeux lorsqu’elle croit se reconnaître à nouveau.

« Cesse de lutter contre moi. »

La voix de la silhouette résonne tellement fort dans chaque parcelle de son crâne qu’elle en a terriblement mal. Chloe crie lorsque l’autre lui tire une balle et qu’elle sent une véritable douleur dans sa poitrine. En retirant ses mains de la blessure, un étrange liquide épais et noir s’écoule de sa plaie et colle à ses doigts. La blonde tente alors de se sauver de la silhouette qui n’est pourtant plus là. Le sable est toutefois remplacer par de l’eau. L’océan est de retour et il la recouvre. Chloe se voit en train de couler, trop alourdie pour arriver à retrouver la surface. Incapable de respirer, elle ouvre la bouche dans un hurlement sourd. Un visage d’ombre apparaît à proximité du sien, ainsi que deux mains qui l’étrangle. S’il s’agissait d’un souvenir, ça serait Maze qu’elle visualiserait à la place de son agresseur pas elle-même. Encore une fois, elle a l’impression de se reconnaître dans la silhouette noire. Le manque d’air commence à se faire sentir et elle ferme les paupières. Chloe sent son corps être aspiré plus rapidement vers le bas. Ouvrant péniblement les yeux, elle constate que c’est parce qu’elle est en chute libre. Une main la rattrape toutefois. Elle relève le visage pour se reconnaître à nouveau. Chloe prend peur et tente de se libérer de cette personne qui n’est visiblement qu’une imitation d’elle.

« Plus tu luttes, plus tu vas souffrir. »

À nouveau cette voix assourdissante qui prend toute la place dans son crâne. Chloe porte ses deux mains à ses oreilles et recommence à tomber. Quelque chose l’amortie toutefois aussitôt. En tournant la tête, elle constate qu’il s’agit de plumes. Un nid de plumes pour être plus exact. Fronçant les sourcils, elle perçoit un mouvement à sa droite. C’est là qu’elle tombe face à face avec les grands yeux lumineux d’un hibou. Elle se fige sous la peur. L’oiseau l’observe longuement avant de déployer ses ailes et de se rapprocher du bord du nid.

**« Attend ! »**

Sa propre voix sonne déformée, presque irréelle. Elle choisit de ne pas se laisser distraire par ce détail. Chloe sait seulement qu’elle ne peut pas laisser ce hibou s’envoler sans elle.

**« Noxae, est-ce que c’est toi ? »**

Elle pose cette question inconsciemment, sans avoir vraiment réfléchit à ce qu’elle voulait dire à ce rapace. Mais maintenant que sa bouche l’a formulé, cela fait du sens en elle. Le hibou tourne sa tête dans sa direction et Chloe retient sa respiration sous l’intensité de son regard. Puis, en un battement de cils, l’oiseau prend son envol et contourne le nid. La jeune femme se sent de plus en plus mal, comme si une étrange crise de panique cherchait à sortir de son corps. Elle ignore pourtant de quoi elle devrait avoir si peur. Ce n’est que lorsqu’elle constate l’approche rapide du rapace dans sa direction qu’elle se met à trembler et à hurler sous la crainte. L’oiseau semble être de plus en plus grand à mesure qu’il converge pour la frapper de plein fouet. Plus elle a peur et plus l’animal prend de l’ampleur. Alors, elle force son corps à se redresser et sa gorge à se taire. Fixant le regard de Noxae, Chloe se maintient aussi droite que possible. Elle écarte les bras, présentant même son cœur à l’oiseau. La blonde tient bon jusqu’à ce que le bec s’enfonce dans sa chair et que le rapace tout entier la traverse comme si elle avait été constituée d’air. Son cœur s’arrête de battre. Une horrible sensation de brûlure en son centre la plie en deux. Chloe tombe sur son flanc, entourée par un parfait silence. Il n’y plus le bruit des vagues ou le sifflement du vent. À l’intérieur d’elle, son cœur est éteint et sa respiration n’est plus. Pourtant, elle n’est pas morte. Du moins, sa conscience est encore là. Elle attend longtemps de la sorte à écouter l’absence de tout. Elle attend jusqu’à ce qu’un rayon de lumière l’aveugle. En tournant la tête, elle aperçoit un soleil géant et brillant qui se lève à l’horizon. L’étoile du matin.

Chloe et Lucifer se réveillent exactement au même moment. Ils s’éveillent également de la même façon, inspirant l’air comme s’ils prenaient leur première bouffée après une éternité sous les flots. Dans sa poitrine, un feu la brûle toujours au point où elle ressent le besoin d’appuyer fortement contre son sternum. Lucifer semble éprouver les mêmes difficultés et souffrances qu’elle à en croire la manière dont il se réfugie dans son dos en serrant sa poitrine. Les deux laissent le calme revenir lentement en eux avant d’oser bouger de leur position inconfortable. Le Diable est le premier à se mettre en position assise. Il aide ensuite Chloe à faire de même. Les deux se regardent, aussi essoufflés et épuisés l’un que l’autre. Il est le premier à parler.

_« Je rêve où on était mort ? »_

Chloe ne sait pas quoi répondre à cela. Il lui a semblé à elle aussi qu’ils avaient atteint une sorte d’inconscience anormale, mais pas de là à croire à leur mort. Du moins, elle l’espère.

**« Aucune idée… pourquoi ça fait aussi mal, alors ? »**

Il la regarde un instant.

_« Je n’en sais rien. »_

Malgré leur confusion partagée, ils s’aident mutuellement à se relever. Chloe se tient le crâne d’une main et reste en équilibre grâce à l’autre qui est agrippée au veston de Lucifer. Il est lui-même appuyé contre le piano pour ne pas retomber par terre. Il tourne la tête vers la chambre.

_« Tu veux aller t’étendre un peu sur le lit ? »_

**« Non. »**

Elle répond simplement, se concentrant afin de lutter contre quelques étourdissements.

_« Moi non plus. »_

**« Canapé ? »**

Chloe propose cela afin d’avoir au moins quelque chose sur quoi s’appuyer.

_« Canapé. »_

S’étant mis d’accord, ils avancent avec énormément de précaution afin de coordonner leurs mouvements. Cela leur prend de nombreuses minutes avec un rythme de progression aussi lent, sauf qu’ils parviennent à leur but sans incident. Une fois assit l’un à côté de l’autre, il leur est plus facile de complètement se calmer. Chloe décide donc de lui avouer ce qu’elle pense avoir vu durant leur étrange absence.

**« Je crois avoir fait la rencontre de Noxae. Nous n’avons pas vraiment parlés. C’était vraiment bizarre. »**

Lucifer rigole un peu à cela. Elle est surprise par sa réaction.

**« Quoi ? »**

_« De mon côté, j’ai eu le droit à des retrouvailles avec mon paternel. »_

Chloe est bouche bée, incapable de même commenter une telle révélation. Il lui sourit doucement.

_« Après mon monologue d’insultes interminable, il m’a révélé la vérité sur toi. »_

Chloe prend peur. Lucifer est beaucoup trop calme. Elle ne sait pas comment interpréter cela. Elle se met à trembler sous la crainte sans pouvoir l’arrêter. S’il le remarque, il ne s’en formalise pas.

_« Disons que je ne m’attendais pas à cela. Je n’en reviens pas qu’il me l’ait caché. »_

Le suspens est en train de la tuer. Des larmes coulent de ses yeux pour en témoigner. Il réalise son état de détresse et il s’empare donc de son visage pour unir leur deux fronts. Il inspire profondément et de son côté elle sent que l’air ne passe plus à cause de l’intensité du stress.

_« Ton âme est aussi vieille que la mienne, Chloe. La raison à cela est qu’il nous a créé en même temps, en utilisant le même rayon de lumière divine qui s’est séparé en deux. Tu vois, il utilise d’ordinaire un seul rayon pour créer une âme. Dans notre cas, notre âme commune s’est fractionnée alors qu’il était en train de nous créer. C’est la seule fois que s’est arrivée à ce qu’il m’a dit. La première âme qui est née était la mienne. Elle rayonnait d’une telle façon qu’il a ressentie une très grande fierté. J’ai du mal à le croire, mais bon. Il a appelé cette âme là « Samael ». Donc, moi. Il a toutefois rapidement réalisé qu’elle était incomplète. C’est là que tu es arrivé. Une âme petite et délicate, mais féroce. Il a été contraint de la restreindre puisqu’elle a tentée de lui échapper. À peine née et déjà digne de toi. Il a appelé ton âme « Noxae ». Il a remarqué que mon âme avait pris la majorité de notre force. Il ne pouvait donc pas faire de toi un ange comme avec moi. Il nous a donc maintenu séparé, sans jamais me le dire évidemment. Tout ce temps passé à la Cité d’Argent à tourner en rond, au fond c’était parce que je te cherchais déjà. Une fois bannie en Enfer, il a osé m’avouer qu’il croyait sincèrement que j’allais me remettre de ton absence. Sauf qu’il a compris que je ne pouvais pas être « complet » sans toi. Alors, en voyant que j’avais l’intention d’aller vivre sur Terre, il a créé un miracle avec Noxae. Il savait que nous allions éventuellement nous trouver et reconnecter. C’est ce qu’il voulait apparemment. Et c’est tout. Je me suis réveillé après. Donc, je n’ai aucune idée de ce qu’il planifie ensuite avec nous. Sauf que maintenant, je comprends enfin comment on peut s’unir au point de ne former qu’un. Parce qu’on a déjà été un avant. »_

Chloe le regarde dans les yeux, pas certaine d’avoir assimilé chaque détail. Quelque chose demeure illogique à son esprit.

**« D’accord mais… pourquoi je suis la méchante ? »**

Lucifer éclate de rire à cela. Il secoue la tête de gauche à droite par la suite.

_« Tu as vraiment une fixation sur ce détail, toi. Il m’a mentionné quelque chose à ce sujet. Tu te rappelles que je t’ai dit que mon âme est née brillante à un tel point que cela a impressionné mon Père etc etc. Ton âme à toi était le contraire. Elle était plus terme que la normale. Parce que j’avais pris presque toute la lumière, tu vois. Avec le temps, Dieu a compris que mon âme était facile à ternir, disons. Parce qu’elle était tellement brillante de base, un rien pouvait la dégrader. Quant à Noxae, elle recherchait constamment la lumière. Cela prenait du temps avant de la rendre plus brillante, même exposer à une grande source de lumière. Donc, tu n’es pas méchante, tu es seulement « éteinte » disons. Et étrangement, la meilleure source de lumière autour de toi, c’est moi. Voilà pourquoi tu arrives si facilement à me faire tomber dans mon état diabolique et que moi je suis capable de te rendre aussi docile qu’un caillou. J’exagère, mais ça ne fait pas de toi quelqu’un de méchant, Chloe. Tu as simplement tendance à te laisser ternir si tu éloignes la lumière de toi. Et je ne parle pas nécessairement de moi. J’ai l’impression que Père voulait nous réunir pour que nous puissions nous équilibrer l’un l’autre. Ton âme n’a jamais habité un autre corps avant celui-là, Chloe. Elle est donc très inexpérimentée et maladroite, y compris pour communiquer avec toi. Mon âme a vécu avec moi depuis le début des temps, presque. J’ai depuis longtemps appris à connecter avec elle. Ce n’est pas du tout la même réalité entre nous. Sauf que je sais que tu peux y arriver. Tu as bloqué Noxae récemment et tu as constaté le résultat. »_

**« Oui, j’étais sur le point de devenir folle. »**

Il lui sourit tendrement, caressant sa joue.

_« Fais-lui confiance, mon amour. Elle n’est pas contre toi. Elle est un peu sauvage, c’est vrai, mais ça ne te rappelle pas quelqu’un ? »_

La blonde sourit enfin.

**« En tout cas, on peut dire que la définition d’âmes sœurs a été faite sur mesure pour nous. »**

_« Précisément. »_

Elle rigole doucement à cela.

**« Pourquoi il ne te parle que maintenant ? »**

Lucifer comprend aisément qu’elle fait référence à Dieu.

_« Visiblement, il a senti que nous allions dans la mauvaise direction. Je présume, en tout cas. Mon Père ne se mêle jamais de ce genre de choses d’ordinaire. Ça doit donc lui tenir particulièrement à cœur que nos âmes s’accordent. Si seulement je savais pourquoi. Surtout qu’il a pris la peine de mandater Amenadiel pour veiller sur toi durant les années que je n’étais pas là. Tu n’es évidemment pas un miracle ordinaire, mais tout de même. Une partie importante de son plan nous échappe. »_

Le silence les enrobe quelques minutes sans les perturber pour autant. D’autres questions s’accumulent dans la tête de la jeune femme et elle réalise qu’il y a tellement de détails que Lucifer n’a pas éclairci dans ses réponses. Il lui est impossible de tenir sa langue plus longtemps.

**« Quant est-il du fait que je te rende mortel lorsqu’on est ensemble ? Aussi, pourquoi il faut être dans une certaine proximité pour s’influencer l’un l’autre. Si nous sommes vraiment une seule et même âme, pourquoi la distance compte ? »**

_« Je me pose les mêmes questions, mon amour. Je pense que pour ce qui est de la distance, c’est probablement temporaire. J’ai le sentiment que plus nous allons être ensemble longtemps et plus cette limitation va perdre de son importance jusqu’à peut-être même finir par disparaître. Pour la mortalité, je n’en ai pas la moindre idée. J’espère toutefois que ça peut s’inverser et que je puisse finir par te rendre immortel. »_

Chloe préfère s’abstenir de commentaire à ce sujet. Tout simplement parce qu’elle n’a jamais encore pris le temps de réfléchir à cette possibilité. C’est pourtant ce qu’elle désire de pouvoir vivre aussi longtemps que possible avec lui. L’immortalité serait donc la solution à leur problème, non ? Peut-être. Elle ne sait pas. Elle baisse les yeux.

**« J’ai peur de l’avenir, Lucifer. »**

Il vient entourer sa taille d’un bras et la ramener contre lui. Chloe se blottie avec joie, fermant les yeux. Il respire le parfum de ses cheveux en se calmant lui aussi.

**« Tant qu’on va rester ensemble, j’ai confiance en notre avenir. »**

Cela rassure beaucoup sa compagne qui trouve en Lucifer l’espoir dont elle avait terriblement besoin. Il leur reste encore à affronter les autres. Surtout à comprendre les ambitions de Maze. Elle semble en savoir trop et Chloe n’aime pas du tout cela. Le Diable se tourne vers elle en souriant.

_« Sinon, parle-moi un peu de Noxae. Pourquoi votre rencontre a été bizarre ? »_

Elle cligne des yeux. L’humaine ne pensait pas que cela pouvait sérieusement l’intéresser.

**« Parce que c’était bizarre. C’était davantage une grosse métaphore pour me dire que je suis ma pire ennemie, je crois. Ce qui ne m’apprend rien. Je pense que mon âme prend la forme d’un hibou. C’est ce qui m’est apparu à la toute fin, en tout cas. On n’a pas vraiment échangé. Elle m’a surtout dit de ne plus lutter pour la bloquer. J’ai finit par obéir et elle m’a traversé le cœur en cadeau. »**

_« Elle t’a réanimé... »_

**« Je ne crois pas puisque par la suite j’ai sentie mon cœur s’arrêter et ma respiration devenir inexistante. Elle m’a donc tué, techniquement… C’est toi qui m’a réanimé, je pense. »**

_« Je comprends ce que tu veux dire par « étrange ». Sauf que je doute que Noxae soit réellement contre toi. Ce n’est pas dans son intérêt de l’être puisqu’elle recherche la lumière. Si elle te tue, bye bye moi. »_

**« Je ne sais pas quoi penser d’elle. »**

Il commence à frictionner son dos pour la rassurer.

_« Ne t’inquiète pas, tu as le temps de l’apprivoiser. De plus, tu ne seras pas seule. Je serai là pour t’aider. »_

Chloe embrasse sa joue.

**« Merci. »**

Il tourne la tête pour lui voler un baiser sur les lèvres.

_« Voilà, ça c’est mieux. »_

Elle sourit en caressant sa mâchoire.

**« On peut faire encore mieux. »**

Le sourire du Diable grandit très grand et dans son regard brille une lueur joueuse.

_« C’est bon de te retrouver, mon âme sœur. »_


	46. Dislocation

Chloe n’a pas l’habitude de voir autant de monde dans leur petit cocon qu’est devenu le penthouse. Ce qui l’aide à tenir le coup est le calme qu’elle ressent depuis son réveil de sa rencontre avec Noxae. Elle craignait que son esprit en soit perturbé, mais c’est plutôt le contraire. Cela a remis les choses en perspective dans sa tête. Découvrir son importance pour Lucifer y est aussi pour quelque chose. Ce n’est pas tous les jours qu’on apprend que son âme est un fragment de celle du Diable. Il demeure tellement de questions dans l’esprit de Chloe, sauf qu’elle doit se concentrer sur le présent. Elle néglige certaines choses depuis un moment déjà. Il est temps de faire face à la réalité. À commencer par sa mère. La jeune femme parvient donc à isoler Penelope du reste du groupe en lui proposant un instant en tête à tête sur le balcon. Lorsqu’elle parvient à réunir son courage pour affronter sa mère, cette dernière la devance.

« Je sais de quoi tu veux me parler, ma chérie. »

Chloe en doute fortement.

**« Vraiment ? »**

Penelope se saisit de la main gauche de sa fille.

« C’est même la première chose que j’ai remarqué. J’ai bien sentie que vous mijotiez quelque chose en quittant les répétitions comme deux enfants excités de faire un mauvais coup. Je suis un peu surprise que vous ayez choisi de faire cela en secret. Mais, tu sais que je vais toujours te supporter dans tes choix, ma chérie. Lucifer est ton âme sœur après tout. Je pense que je le sais depuis ton tout premier rêve de lui. Il y avait cette lueur de bonheur dans ton regard quand tu me parlais de l’homme qui te chantait des chansons lorsque tu fermais les yeux. Tu étais très jeune à l’époque, quatre ou cinq ans, il me semble. Tu n’avais pas peur de lui, même s’il te disait ouvertement qu’il était le Diable. C’est en constatant mon inquiétude que tu as commencé à prendre peur. Je dois avouer que cette faute me revient. Sauf qu’avec les années tu as développé ta propre opinion de lui et j’ai retrouvé cette lueur dans ton regard. Celle que je vois désormais dans tes yeux, Chloe. Tu n’as pas à craindre ma réaction quant à votre mariage. Je serai toujours de votre côté parce que je connais l’effet positif qu’il a sur toi. »

La fille ne s’attendait pas à cela. Elle n’a pas vraiment de souvenir de cette période de son enfance où elle avait en premier lieu confiance en Lucifer. Chloe se souvient surtout des années où elle l’a d’abord craint, probablement parce que la peur est plus tenace comme souvenir que tout le reste. Elle n’a donc qu’un seul mot à la bouche à la suite de sa réponse.

**« Merci. Merci infiniment, maman. N’importe quelle autre mère serait scandalisée d’apprendre que leur fille est amoureuse du Diable, mais je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois différente. »**

Elle vient embrasser la main de sa fille qu’elle tient toujours. Elle la garde ensuite contre sa joue.

« Je n’ai pas vraiment de mérite. J’ai simplement dû m’adapter à l’extraordinaire enfant qu’on m’a donné. Ça n’a pas été facile, crois-moi. Tu agissais toujours à ta tête et tu me rendais dingue par moment, je ne te le cacherais pas. Sauf que je me sentais tellement privilégiée de t’avoir alors qu’on m’avait dit que j’étais probablement infertile… cela effaçait tout le reste. »

Chloe commence à pleurer malgré elle.

**« Je ne veux pas te briser le cœur, maman. »**

Penelope vient prendre sa fille dans ses bras et les sanglots de la plus jeune s’intensifient.

« Ne t’inquiète pas pour mon cœur, il est tellement léger grâce toi. »

**« Ce que je dois te dire est à propos de Rob. »**

« Qu’est-ce qu’il a encore fait ? »

Elle prend cela avec humour. Ce qui rend les choses encore plus difficiles pour Chloe.

**« Je suis tellement désolé, maman. »**

« Qu’est-ce qui se passe, ma chérie ? »

Leur accolade prend fin, mais la fille garde précieusement les mains de sa mère dans les siennes pour lui donner un peu de courage.

**« Ça fait un moment que je cherche les bons mots pour te le dire sans te faire mal. Je réalise à présent qu’il n’y en a pas. Je te dois la vérité toutefois. Alex est allé te récupérer à la demande de Lucifer parce que nous craignons pour ta sécurité. Suite à mon enquête, j’ai de fortes raisons de croire que Rob est impliqué. Je n’ai pas la certitude qu’il a commis ces quatre meurtres, sauf qu’il est lié à toutes les victimes et les complices que nous avons identifiés jusqu’à présent. Il est aussi lié à moi. »**

« Quatre meurtres ? Chloe, je ne comprends pas... »

Voilà qu’elle pleure elle aussi. La plus jeune doit impérativement garder son calme pour éviter de faire paniquer encore davantage sa mère.

**« Maman, est-ce que Rob t’a déjà proposé de prendre de ses médicaments antidouleurs afin d’éliminer tes migraines ou encore pour ta tendinite de l’été dernier ? »**

Confuse, l’autre femme répond en hésitant.

« Oui, mais seulement une fois. Il m’a dit que c’était des médicaments que son médecin lui avaient prescrits en cas de besoin et qu’il ne les prenait pas de toute façon. Pourquoi est-ce que tu me parles de cela ? »

**« Parce que c’est ainsi qu’il procède pour choisir ses « clients », maman. Il m’a proposé à plusieurs reprises la même chose, jusqu’à ce que je finisse par craquer un peu après ma rencontre avec Lucifer. J’ai… je suis devenue accro en un rien de temps et sans même m’en rendre compte. J’ai honte de cela. Je t’assure que j’ai retenu la leçon. Heureusement que Lucifer était là pour m’aider à me sevrer. Rob a tout un réseau à travers Los Angeles de ce genre de personnes qu’il tente de soulager en apparence, mais qu’il rend dépendant au fond. »**

Penelope ne parle pas, visiblement sous le choc. Malheureusement, l’histoire n’est pas encore terminée.

**« Ce réseau existe depuis presque trente ans, maman. Papa semble avoir couvert Rob en falsifiant des preuves quelques temps avant sa mort. Dan, tu te rappelles, mon ex du commissariat, est celui qui le protège de nos jours d’une arrestation par la police. Il se sert même d’Alex pour me nuire. Il le fait chanter pour le forcer à saboter mes enquêtes. Du coup, je ne peux pas avoir la certitude de coincer Rob et ses complices dans cette dernière enquête que je mène puisqu’on m’a mis trop de bâtons dans les roues. Moi et Lucifer, on s’est trop impliqué aussi. Mon licenciement ainsi que le rapport qu’on a fait pour le justifier va me discréditer devant un Juge. Je doute de pouvoir amener les coupables devant la justice à cause de cela. Je compte davantage sur Alex pour y arriver, bien qu’il soit compromis de son côté à cause de Dan. Tout cela pour dire qu’il n’y a qu’une seule façon d’arrêter Rob et d’apporter la justice à ceux qu’il a peut-être tués ou du moins aidé à tuer. Il faut que tu nous autorises à lui donner un aperçu de l’Enfer. Après cela, il risque de ne plus jamais être le même homme. Je sais que tu l’aimes et ça me fait aussi de la peine de lui faire ça. Sauf que je ne vois pas d’autres moyens d’obtenir justice. »**

Penelope lève des yeux mouillés vers sa fille. Il lui faut de nombreuses minutes pour réunir ses pensées et parvenir à les exprimer. Chloe se montre patiente afin de ne pas la brusquer.

« Ma chérie, je ne peux pas autoriser ce genre de choses. Je ne suis même pas sûr de comprendre ce que cela veut dire. »

**« C’est un châtiment qu’utilise Lucifer pour punir les coupables dans ce monde-ci. Il leur montre son visage du Diable, ce qui force les coupables à confronter leurs regrets et leurs remords les plus profonds. »**

« C’est… c’est horrible. Et si Rob est innocent ? »

**« Je doute qu’il le soit, maman. »**

« Oui, mais s’il l’est. Est-ce qu’il va ressentir ce genre de… d’effet en voyant le visage du Diable ? »

Chloe lui fait un sourire triste.

**« Nous avons tous des regrets, des remords ou des peurs cachés. Il va réagir comme tous les autres. »**

« Tu as déjà assisté à cet… à cet effet ? »

**« Une fois. J’ai aussi vu à plusieurs reprises ce visage-là. Ça ne m’a pas fait mal, je t’assure. Lucifer et moi on a pratiqué la désensibilisation, disons. J’ai l’habitude désormais de le voir dans cette forme ou dans l’autre. »**

La mère vient dissimuler sa bouche à l’aide de sa paume. Des larmes silencieuses coulent le long de son visage.

« Je suis désolé, ma chérie, je ne peux pas faire ça. Il est trop important pour moi. »

Sans crier gare, l’aînée des Decker se lève et retourne à l’intérieur.

**« S’il-te-plaît, maman ! »**

Chloe tente de la rattraper sous les regards des autres. Elle ne pensait pas passer d’un drame à un autre. En effet, en plein centre du penthouse, il semble y avoir deux camps. Mollie est à côté de Lucifer, celui-ci ayant posée une main protectrice contre le dos de la jeune. De l’autre, Alex et Maze ont les bras croisés. La soudaine interruption par les deux blondes vient mettre sur pause leur conflit. Mazikeen est celle qui arrête la progression de Chloe. Cette dernière ne réagit pas avec son agressivité habituelle, se contentant de dévisager avec inquiétude la démone. Cette dernière soupire et lève les yeux au ciel.

« Je m’en occupe, Noxae. C’est une cause perdue ici de toute façon. »

Chloe n’a même pas son mot à dire que Maze se dirige vraiment dans l’ascenseur afin de rattraper Penelope. Pourquoi elle s’intéresse d’un coup au sort de sa mère ? Est-ce parce qu’elle est aussi la belle-mère de Lucifer, pour qui elle semble toujours porter allégeance ? Chloe se tourne vers les autres. Les larmes dans les yeux de Mollie viennent l’alerter.

**« Lucifer, qu’est-ce qui se passe ? »**

Il est le seul en qui elle fait pleinement confiance dans leur groupe du penthouse.

_« Trivial pense que la petite ne peut pas rester avec nous. Nous la mettons en danger, selon lui. »_

**« Ce que tu désapprouves visiblement. »**

_« Effectivement. Avec le Douche et Robert toujours en liberté, le meilleur endroit où nous pouvons la protéger est précisément celui-ci. »_

Alex avance d’un pas vers Chloe et elle tourne son attention vers lui.

« Le seul endroit sur pour elle est la police au contraire. Nous devons débuter un nouveau processus de changement d’identité pour la dissocier de cette enquête. Chlo, tu n’aurais pas dû la mêler à tout cela. »

Évidemment, Mollie s’oppose fortement à cette décision.

« Alex, non ! Je ne changerai plus qui je suis. Je ne suis toujours pas intégrée à LA après des années à vivre en ne voyant personne. Je ne veux plus me cacher. Mon père est mort, je ne vois pas de raison de mentir plus longtemps. »

Le policier lève les mains au ciel.

« Jeremy Straton et sa famille ont encore beaucoup d’ennemis en liberté qu’on ne connaît pas, Mollie. On ne peut pas prendre le moindre risque. »

Lucifer regarde l’autre homme avec des prunelles dures.

_« La petite est capable de prendre ses propres décisions seule. Elle est libre d’être qui elle veut. »_

Le Détective s’avance vers lui avec provocation.

« De quoi tu te mêles, Morningstar ! Ce n’est pas un jeu, sa vie est en danger ! »

_« Voilà pourquoi je vais me charger de sa protection tant qu’elle voudra rester sous mon toit. »_

« Il s’agit d’une affaire fédérale, tu ne peux pas... »

**« Ok, stop ! Tous les trois ! »**

Toutes les têtes se tournent vers Chloe qui est en train de perdre patience.

**« Occupons-nous en priorité de Rob et de ses sbires et ensuite on discutera du sort de Mollie, c’est d’accord ? »**

Alex secoue la tête négativement.

« Ce sera sans moi. Je me suis déjà trop exposé et la façon dont tu as traité Mollie est la goutte qui fait déborder le vase. »

La blonde ferme les yeux, tentant de contrôler elle-même sa colère cette fois, ce qui fonctionne étrangement bien. Elle pointe l’ascenseur en fixant Alex dans les yeux.

**« Dans ce cas, tu peux partir. On ne te retient pas. »**

« Je ne pars pas sans Mollie. »

_« Nous y revoilà ! »_

Lucifer semble découragé par ce nouveau combat verbal qui débute. Le policier n’a plus la même tendreté qu’au départ.

« Toi, la ferme ! »

Il lance à Lucifer. Le Diable serre la mâchoire et avance de quelques pas en laissant ses yeux s’illuminer de rouge.

_« Tu oses m’ordonner le silence dans ma demeure !? »_

Chloe apparaît entre eux afin d’éviter qu’ils engagent un combat devant Mollie. Cette dernière ne semble pourtant pas vouloir rester à l’écart. Elle rejoint les trois autres en fixant Alex uniquement.

« Je suis majeur maintenant, Alex. J’ai pris une décision et c’est de rester avec Chloe et Lucifer. »

Le Détective n’est pas prêt à renoncer aussi facilement.

« Sérieusement, Mollie ? Tu veux rester avec la femme qui était prête à te torturer pour obtenir des informations sur ton véritable passé ? »

La jeune demeure droite à sa question.

« Chloe est une victime de Rob elle aussi. Il lui a fait encore plus mal qu’à moi. Elle n’a pas hésité à me sauver, d’ailleurs. Je lui ai pardonné. »

Alex pointe alors Lucifer.

« Ah bon et qu’en est-il d’un excentrique qui a presque battu à mort une douze de policiers du LAPD venu pour l’arrêter pour agression envers un autre policier justement ? Tu lui pardonne aussi ? »

_« Ils m’ont attaqué les premiers, Trivial ! »_

« Très drôle, alors pourquoi tu n’es pas un peu plus décédé ? C’est impossible de survivre à une pluie de balles, même avec tes tours de magie et tes belles paroles. »

Chloe empêche Lucifer de répondre en lui agrippant le bras. Le Diable est particulièrement insulté par les paroles de l’autre homme. Il respecte l’ordre de sa femme à contrecœur. Mollie refuse toujours de suivre son ancien protecteur.

« Je suis désolé, Alex. Mais, je sais qu’il n’a fait que se défendre. »

L’humain ferme les yeux, découragé.

« Pourquoi Mollie ? Pourquoi tu le choisis lui plutôt que moi ? »

Une larme glisse de la joue de la jeune.

« Parce qu’il est gentil avec moi. Lucifer ne me traite pas comme un bébé, lui. Je sais que je peux lui faire confiance. »

Le silence tombe. Ce dernier n’est brisé que par le soupire d’Alex.

« J’espère sincèrement que tu as raison, Mollie. Car c’était la dernière fois que je t’aidais. Visiblement, tu n’as plus besoin de moi. Au revoir, Lizzie. »

Le cœur de la jeune se brise en deux à l’évocation de son ancien surnom dont seuls les gens de sa première vie peuvent connaître. Incapable de répondre, elle demeure figée sur place alors qu’Alex se dirige vers l’ascenseur sans accorder de mots aux autres. Lorsqu’ils ne sont plus que trois, Lucifer s’approche de Mollie.

_« Ça va, petite ? »_

La brune secoue la tête négativement avant de se diriger dans les bras de Lucifer. Le Diable se fige, ne sachant pas comment répondre de façon approprié à cette marque d’affection. Il tourne la tête vers une Chloe amusée dans l’espoir d’avoir de l’aide. Elle imite les gestes d’une personne qui referme ses bras autour d’une autre. Incertain, Lucifer tente cette stratégie avec de bons résultats. Mollie se recule et il la laisse aller avec plaisir. Pendant qu’elle essuie ses yeux mouillés, il inspecte son costume hors de prix qui n’a pas été épargné pendant le déluge de pleurs de la jeune dans ses bras. Il soupire avec une moue boudeuse. Chloe ricane avant de passer un bras autour des épaules frêles de Mollie.

**« Allez, je vais te montrer la suite dans laquelle tu vas dormir ce soir. J’ai justement deux autres chambres de libre alors tu pourras choisir celle que tu préfères. On peut même se regarder un truc avant d’aller se coucher, si tu veux. »**

La jeune lui sourit à travers ses pleurs. Lucifer proteste à ce soudain abandon.

_« Mais, tu ne veux pas dormir avec moi, mon amour ? Je croyais que... »_

**« Je sais, je sais. Mais, la suite sera notre repaire de filles. Malheureusement, aucun garçon n’est admis pour la nuit. »**

_« Mais… »_

**« Si Maze revient avec ma mère, dis-lui de nous rejoindre sans tarder. Je vais également préparer une chambre pour maman le temps qu’on règle cette affaire. »**

Lucifer les regarde s’éloigner en se disant qu’il vient forcément de se faire avoir.

 

* * *

 

Chloe n’en revient pas qu’elle accepte ce que Maze vient de lui envoyer par message texte. Sa mère refuse obstinément de dormir dans le bâtiment du Lux. Du coup, la démone l’a convaincu de se prendre une chambre d’hôtel à la place puisqu’elle ne peut pas rentrer chez elle. Mazikeen a assurée Chloe qu’elle n’allait pas quitter sa mère d’une semelle afin de la protéger. La blonde n’est toujours pas certaine que lui faire autant confiance soit une bonne chose. Sauf qu’elle n’a pas vraiment le choix, apparemment. Du coup, elle se contente de remercier Maze à plusieurs reprises, ce à quoi l’autre lui répond d’un émoticône représentant un pouce en l’air. Comment lui permettre de dormir paisiblement, quoi. Soupirant, Chloe va rejoindre Mollie qui s’est réfugiée dans la chambre principale après leur longue discussion devant la télévision. Ni l’une ni l’autre n’a vraiment porté attention au film. En entrant dans sa chambre, l’ex-policière découvre la jeune en pleine contemplation de son babillard géant d’enquête. Chloe vient prendre place à côté d’elle sur le lit, regardant dans la même direction.

**« Cette enquête est devenue mon échappatoire au cours des dernières semaines. Elle permettait de me distraire de mes véritables soucis. De mon problème de consommation, puis de mon sevrage. De mes sentiments envers Lucifer, aussi. Je m’en suis même servi pour nier la vraie nature de mon âme. Je sais que je te dois beaucoup d’explications à ce sujet d’ailleurs. Je regrette de t’avoir exposé à ce monde sans réfléchir. Tu as été vraiment courageuse tout à l’heure en affrontant Alex. Lucifer n’a pas le droit souvent à ce genre de loyauté. Il a l’habitude que les gens cherchent à le fuir. »**

La jeune lui sourit, portant derrière son oreille des mèches encore un peu humide de ses cheveux.

« Je ne comprends pas tout, c’est vrai. Mais, il est différent des autres. C’est ce qui me plaît autant chez lui. »

Chloe fait une tête faussement outrée.

**« Plaire ? Tu cherches à me voler mon mari ? »**

Mollie se met à rougir en ouvrant la bouche comme un poisson. Elle est incapable de répondre à cela et la plus vieille se met à rire tout en se laissant tomber sur le dos. L’autre l’imite en s’allongeant plus lentement.

**« Je te taquine ! Tu peux te détendre. »**

Mollie lui sourit.

« Oui, je sais. C’est vrai qu’il est mignon, par contre. »

Chloe la regarde en haussant des sourcils. Elle vient descendre sans délicatesse sur les prunelles rieuses de la jeune le capuchon de la veste qu’elle lui a prêtée pour dormir. Les deux éclatent de rire de concert.


	47. Russian Accent

Nerveuse, Chloe toque à la porte en réunissant tout son courage. Elle patiente en tentant de ne pas laisser paraître qu’elle n’a aucune idée de comment placer ses mains ou son corps entier même afin d’avoir l’air naturel. Le stress est trop fort en elle pour qu’elle puisse le couvrir. Il faut qu’elle trouve un moyen de se racheter auprès de sa mère et cela lui semble impossible vu sa récente réaction. Puisqu’il n’y a aucune réponse, Chloe cogne à nouveau en appliquant plus de pression cette fois à chaque coup. Personne ne vient lui ouvrir. C’est pourtant la bonne adresse. Celle que Maze lui a donnée la veille après multiple demandes. Encore plus nerveuse, Chloe tente d’ouvrir la porte et est surprise de découvrir qu’elle est déverrouillée. La blonde se glisse à l’intérieur en gardant une main sur l’arme d’Alex accroché à sa ceinture. Elle l’a récupérée sans que personne ne le remarque, justement en cas de pépin. La chambre est vide. Où est sa mère ?

Grognant, Chloe savait qu’elle n’aurait pas dû faire confiance à Maze. La blonde passe en revu les lieux. Elle inspecte la dernière pièce en s’imaginant étrangler cette foutue démone. Sa colère ne lui fait pas remarquer l’ombre qui s’est additionnée à la sienne. Un coup vicieux derrière la tête la plonge au sol. Demeurant consciente, Chloe tente de riposter en frappant les jambes de son ennemi. L’homme d’une carrure similaire à Lucifer est plus rapide. Il la frappe sans ménagement au dos, lui donnant cette épouvantable sensation nauséeuse alors qu’elle peine à respirer. Il la tire par les pieds avant de l’agripper par les cheveux pour la soulever du plancher. Il expire une haleine fétide à son oreille.

« Est-ce que je dois faire cui-cui pour honorer le surnom que ton partenaire m’a donné ? Lucifer a toujours eu un étrange sens de l’humour. »

Son accent est particulièrement difficile à saisir pour une oreille inexpérimentée. Cela ressemble à l’anglais cassé d’un Russe. Elle n’en est pas certaine. Mais, ce n’est pas ce qui la frappe le plus à ce moment-là. Chloe écarquille plutôt les yeux en comprenant qui est son attaquant. Elle tente de se débattre, sauf qu’il passe près de lui arracher le cuir chevelu en tirant sa tête sur le côté afin de l’obliger à se retourner. Le canari se retrouve à lui écraser le ventre de tout son poids. Il enfonce dans sa bouche un tissu au goût infecte. Son premier réflexe est de vouloir vomir, mais elle parvient à se contenir en se concentrant de toutes ses forces. Il oblige le tissu à demeurer dans sa bouche en collant un morceau de duck tape par-dessus. C’est une insulte à laquelle elle ne peut même pas répliquer. Le fameux Canari se permet ensuite de toucher à volonté sa poitrine puisqu’il a le dessus sur elle. La rage qui s’accumule en elle n’a pas d’égal. Elle ne peut toutefois rien faire tandis qu’il lui attache les poignets ensemble, puis les chevilles. L’homme la force à se tenir tranquille en la plaquant davantage contre le sol. Il vient sentir ses cheveux et même embrasser son cou. Il a un de ces culots qu’elle voudrait bien détruire férocement.

« Délicieuse. Lucifer a les meilleurs choix, c’est injuste. Dommage que Rob ne souhaite pas que je te tue immédiatement, cette fois. Je me serais régalée de toi. »

Chloe a une fois de plus l’envie impérieuse de vomir alors que la langue de son ennemi glisse le long de sa joue en remontant jusqu’à sa tempe. Par quel miracle elle parvient une fois de plus à garder le contenu de son estomac immobile, elle n’en a pas la moindre idée. Le Canari la tire ensuite sans aucune délicatesse jusqu’à sortie de la chambre. Il la traîne même contre l’asphalte douloureux avant de la jeter à l’arrière d’une vanne. Chloe tombe sur un autre corps. Ayant les yeux libres, elle tourne la tête pour constater avec horreur qu’il s’agit de sa mère. Penelope est inconsciente, une plaie saignant toujours à la tête. Bon sang, où est Maze ?

 

* * *

 

Lorsque les portes du véhicule s’ouvrent enfin, d’autres hommes inconnus s’occupent de les sortir avec bien peu de douceur. Chloe coopère au mieux, priorisant le bien-être de sa mère avant le sien. Elle sait que si elle oppose de la résistance, on pourrait chercher à lui donner une leçon en blessant davantage Penelope. Ce qu’elle ne peut tolérer. Chloe se met déjà le blâme de leur situation actuelle sur le dos. Elle n’aurait jamais dû laisser Maze un seul instant avec sa mère. La démone les a clairement vendus au plus offrant. Dans le cas présent, à Rob et à ses acolytes. Il n’y a pas de doute que la prochaine fois elle n’hésitera pas à appuyer sur la gâchette si Maze est à portée de tir. Cette trahison sera la dernière. À condition de se sortir vivante de la merde dans laquelle elle se trouve.

Lorsque Dan apparaît parmi son comité d’accueil, la blonde sent bouillir en elle encore plus de rage. Comment peut-il gambader de la sorte si peu de temps après deux blessures par balle à l’abdomen ? Un peu comme s’il lisait dans ses pensées, le Canari vient lui souffler la réponse à l’oreille.

« Il a la même faiblesse que toi. »

Il lui faut quelques minutes pour comprendre ce qu’il insinue. Rob se garantit la loyauté de Dan en lui fournissant des antidouleurs. Et dire qu’on lui reprochait d’en consommer toujours au moment de son retour au commissariat après la fameuse prise d’otage qui l’a blessée. De son côté Dan, en prenait également et cela passait comme une lettre à la poste. La question est pourquoi ? Pour quelle raison il en a besoin ? Chloe ne se souvient pas d’un quelconque problème physique ou d’une maladie particulière pouvant le justifier lorsqu’ils sortaient ensemble. Cela remonte peut-être à après, dans ce cas. Il est arrivé quelque chose qui a tout changé pour Dan, comme se fut le cas avec sa blessure par balle au flanc droit. Chloe n’éprouve aucune sympathie pour lui. Pas après les humiliations répétées qu’il lui a faites. Surtout puisqu’il a décidé de mettre la vie de sa mère en danger aujourd’hui. C’est inacceptable. Peu importe ce qui a pu les unir par le passé, il est désormais véritablement son ennemi au même titre que Rob.

Lorsqu’on la conduit dans un bâtiment industriel étrangement familier, la jeune femme tente au possible de scanner le visage des sbires. Il y a en a tellement. Elle en compte quatorze autour d’elle en ce moment, sauf qu’il y en a autant à l’extérieur. La jeune femme se dévisse presque le cou à essayer de déterminer ce que ces hommes font avec sa mère. Pour le moment, Penelope est transportée non loin à sa suite. Elle demeure inconsciente, ce qui inquiète la fille. Celui qui l’a frappé n’y a pas été de main morte. Chloe commence à comprendre pourquoi cet endroit lui dit quelque chose en distinguant le logo semi effacé de Nordeskel sur le mur à leur droite. Elle avait donc raison pour la complicité de cette ancienne compagnie d’usinage qui a visiblement été bien camouflée par Nolan Greggson. Il ne s’agit pas de l’entrepôt où elle et Lucifer ont été blessés par balle, mais plutôt d’un autre assez similaire.

Les hommes de main font passer les deux femmes dans une pièce annexe dépourvue de fenêtre. Rob les attend avec un air sévère. Chloe conserve son calme pour éviter qu’on l’assomme davantage. On la contraint à s’agenouiller devant son beau-père. Penelope est plutôt déposée sur un matelas placé dans un coin de la pièce. Puis, les sbires quittent les lieux à l’exception de Dan et du Canari qui demeurent derrière elle. Ce dernier s’amuse à jouer avec les cheveux de Chloe. Elle doit se faire violence pour tolérer ce comportement. Il ne faut surtout pas que Rob la voit perdre ses moyens. S’il croit avoir gagné, c’est qu’il la connaît très mal. Pour le moment, personne ne lui accorde le droit de parole en libérant sa bouche de ce qui l’étouffe presque. C’est parce que Rob va lui faire la leçon, elle imagine. Elle se tient donc le plus droit possible malgré son corps qui hurle sous les courbatures. Rob prend bien son temps en allant chercher une chaise et en la traînant devant elle. Il s’y installe en la fixant toujours.

« Ma petite Chloe, que vais-je donc faire de toi ? »

Aucune réponse. Il lève les yeux vers Dan.

« Tu t’es occupé de notre problème ? »

« C’est fait. L’enquête qu’elle menait sur vous a été classée comme vous l’avez demandé. Toutes les pièces à conviction ainsi que les dossiers sont en train d’être détruit à l’heure où on parle. »

Chloe ferme les yeux. Tout son travail vient de s’envoler en fumée. Les copies qu’elle possède chez elle ne valent plus rien sans les originaux et les preuves. C’est fini. Elle ouvre brusquement les yeux lorsque des doigts touchent son menton. Rob est à quelques centimètres de son visage à présent.

« Ne le prend pas comme ça, ma chérie. Je sais que tu avais trouvé le moyen de me coincer. Sauf que j’ai toujours une longueur d’avance sur mes ennemis. Voilà comment j’ai survécu dans ce business tout ce temps. La seule autre personne qui ait passé aussi près que toi de me coincer était ton père, justement. Il jouait double jeu toutefois, c’est ce qui l’a tué. »

Chloe le fusille du regard. Vient-il d’avouer que son père est mort parce qu’il a cherché à le dénoncer à la justice ? Rob lui sourit.

« John a été mon associé à une époque, c’est vrai. On faisait ça pour l’argent au début, sauf que le pouvoir nous est rapidement monté à la tête. Lorsqu’il a commencé à vouloir me doubler après l’arrestation de l’un de mes trafics que tu as découvert dans le dossier de Joey Tempel si je ne me trompe pas, disons que j’ai demandé à mes alliés de la pègre de le surveiller de près. Il a commis une autre erreur en tentant d’exposer Nordeskel à nouveau. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire. Du coup, mes amis se sont occupés de lui. »

Le Canari ricane, imitant avec sa main une arme près de la tempe de Decker. Il produit même le son d’une détonation pour qu’elle se repasse les images de la mort de son père à l’esprit. La respiration de Chloe s’intensifie alors qu’elle tente de retenir des larmes de rage.

« En parlant de mes amis, tu es déjà familière avec le leader actuelle de la pègre de cette ville. Je pense que Pavlenko t’apprécie beaucoup de son côté, n’est-ce pas ? »

La blonde fixe le Canari avec haine alors qu’il se permet de faire glisser son doigt sale sur sa joue humide.

« Comment ne pas aimer la nouvelle obsession de mon ami Lucifer. C’est un peu grâce à lui que je pouvais toujours savoir où tu étais et comment avançait ton enquête. Vous menez sur une fausse piste avec le « Canari » m’a beaucoup amusé. Dommage que Lucifer ait autant d’emprise sur toi, on aurait eu du plaisir, toi et moi. »

Chloe se dérobe à son touché et il sourit. Ce Pavlenko fait donc partie du réseau d’amis illégaux du Diable. Pire encore, il semble en être le dirigeant. Elle n’en revient pas qu’elle ait poussé Lucifer à mêler autant ces criminels à leur enquête. Pas étonnant qu’elle soit tombée à l’eau.

« Une sauvage, comme je les aime. »

Le Russe l’agrippe par le cou, sauf que Rob désapprouve le geste d’un regard. Pavlenko relâche la pression sur la gorge de Chloe et fait glisser ses doigts contre sa peau au moment de la libérer complètement. À la place, le sniper s’empare subitement de Dan. Ce dernier proteste vivement.

« Docteur, qu’est-ce que vous faites ? J’ai besoin de mes capsules ! »

Rob le regarde avec dureté.

« Justement. Attache-le. »

Le Canari le maintient sous son emprise ce qui fait hurler Dan de douleur. Il n’est pas aussi invincible qu’il semble le laisser paraître depuis tout à l’heure. Des sbires entre bientôt dans la pièce et trois sont sur Dan afin de le ficeler et de le faire taire de la même façon qu’elle. Deux autres hommes force Chloe à se mettre debout. Rob regarde autour de lui un instant.

« Préparez-les. Ils seront nos prochains martyrs. »

Confuse, la blonde commence à se débattre pour ne pas qu’on l’éloigne de Rob avant d’obtenir toutes les réponses qu’elle voulait. Sauf qu’on lui rappelle durement qu’elle n’est pas autorisée à protester. Quelques coups supplémentaires dans les côtes et elle se laisse traîner docilement à la suite de Dan.


	48. Never Trust A Crying Girl

Chloe se retrouve à nouveau coincée dans le vanne, mais cette fois en compagnie d’un très bruyant Dan. Il se tortille sans cesse et tente de crier à travers ce qui lui couvre solidement la bouche. La blonde l’observe en demeurant parfaitement calme. Il est probablement déjà en manque d’opioïde. Elle se souvient de son propre sevrage qui est arrivé très rapidement aussi. Elle n’a qu’à y songer un instant pour avoir à nouveau envi d’en reprendre et ce malgré tout le mal que ça lui a causé. Cette foutue dépendance est tenace. Son corps en souffrance est un excellent rappel également. La seule chose qu’elle peut faire toutefois est de patienter.

Le trajet n’est pas aussi long cette fois. Dès que les portes s’ouvrent, des sbires se saisissent d’eux et les conduisent vers leur peloton d’exécution. Puisqu’elle a eu le temps d’analyser la situation et de comprendre ce que Rob comptait faire d’eux. Tout comme le duo Tempel et Straton ainsi que Sanchez et Ortiz, il compte les tuer symboliquement. Maintenant ça commence à être clair à l’esprit de Chloe. Même si Rob lui a dit que ce Pavlenko dirigeait le réseau criminel de Los Angeles, ça lui semble évident que c’est plutôt son beau-père qui tire les ficelles. Il manipule le LAPD tout comme il le fait avec la pègre du Canari. Il influence tout ceux qu’il peut en les faisant succomber à la tentation de ses maudites capsules antidouleurs s’il en a l’occasion. Lorsque des indésirables s’opposent à lui ou qu’il est temps de faire le ménage, il montre l’exemple de son pouvoir en orchestrant ce genre de meurtres ignobles. Il y en a eu beaucoup plus par le passé si ça se trouve. Impossible de le savoir, car Rob fait éliminer les preuves au fuir et à mesure pour couvrir ses arrières. Il tient la ville entre ses griffes, mais pas tous ses habitants. Chloe appelle Lucifer du plus fort qu’elle le peut avec son esprit depuis près de vingt minutes. Avec un peu de chance, leur connexion spéciale va s’occuper de le conduire jusqu’ici à temps. Oui, parce qu’il lui semble assez évident que le temps qui lui reste à vivre est limité. C’est une question de minutes peut-être même.

On traîne Chloe et Dan sans se soucier une seule seconde de leur bien-être. La jeune femme demeure docile pour enregistrer le plus d’informations de son environnement possible. Le soleil est en train de se coucher dans l’eau. On les conduit vers une plage, comme lors des autres meurtres. Le nombre de sbires est moindre cette fois. Il n’y a que six hommes de main qui s’occupent de les placer à genoux dans le sable et de les surveiller ensuite. Qu’attendent-ils ? Rob probablement. Ou bien la nuit. Le noir les enrobe en effet lentement. Chloe n’en peut plus d’avoir ses poignets et chevilles trop fortement attachés. Sa peau lui brûle comme du feu désormais. Elle peine aussi de plus en plus à respirer uniquement par le nez. Sa bouche est complètement asséchée par le tissu et elle commence à avoir des étourdissements par la limitation d’oxygène qui entre ainsi dans ses poumons. La fatigue n’aide pas non plus à la maintenir éveillée. Lorsqu’elle ferme les yeux sans le réaliser, l’un de ses geôliers vient la frapper à la tête pour lui rappeler que ça ne lui est pas permis. Des larmes commencent à couler bien malgré elle.

Une main vient caresser sa joue mouillée quelques secondes plus tard. Durant une seconde, elle pense que c’est Lucifer. Sauf que l’odeur et la rugosité des doigts lui font comprendre que c’est Pavlenko. Ne va-t-il donc jamais cesser de vouloir la toucher ? Le fait qu’elle pleure semble irriter le Russe toutefois. C’est peut-être sa chance. Chloe se pousse à sangloter pour stimuler l’énervement de l’autre.

« Qui l’a touché ? Je suis le seul qui a le droit de la toucher ! »

Possessif le Canari. Et totalement cinglé pour croire qu’il a se privilège. Du coin de l’oeil, elle peut le voir pousser un autre gars. Il est vraiment prêt à engager la bagarre. Bon sang, il faut qu’elle tente quelque chose. Chloe remue et parvient à s’avancer en sautillant sur ses genoux. Un homme de main la voit faire et vient la stopper en lui agrippant la tête. La blonde intensifie volontairement sa réaction en poussant ses cordes vocales asséchées à hurler. Le son qui en sort est horrible et ça lui fait un mal de chien. Il faut une fois de plus qu’elle se concentre pour ne pas vomir sous la douleur. Sauf que cela fonctionne. Pavlenko vient frapper durement celui qui l’a stoppé dans sa tentative de fuite.

« Kassian ! »

La voix de Rob les paralyse tous. Le Russe grogne en poussant l’autre au sol. Les sbires se retirent progressivement à l’approche de leur patron. Le Canari replace Chloe là où on l’avait mise en caressant ses cheveux au passage. Il la dégoûte tellement. Il a une apparence négligée et un regard fou qui ne lui inspire pas du tout confiance. L’ex-policière est convaincue qu’il pourrait facilement devenir instable si on l’y poussait. Elle imagine que c’est pour cela qu’il est si bon pour tuer. Il n’a probablement même pas totalement conscience de ses actes. Si ça se trouve, il est peut-être lui aussi dépendant des médicaments de Rob. La blonde ne gagerait pas là-dessus toutefois. Il est psychologiquement dérangé à coup sûr, mais suffisamment éveillé pour savoir tenir une arme de sniper dans ses mains et viser juste. Peu de gens savent faire ce qu’il fait. Chloe connaît aussi Rob. Il est tellement exigeant qu’il ne s’entoure pas de seconds couteaux. Voilà probablement pourquoi Dan sera exécuté avec elle ce soir. Pour reprendre les mêmes termes que Pavlenko, ils ont la même faiblesse après tout. Ce n’est pas une chose que son beau-père tolère bien. Les gens faibles, il aime les écraser, pas en avoir pitié. Seigneur, qu’est-ce que sa mère peut lui trouver ? Pourquoi son père a été si longtemps ami avec Rob avant de retourner sa veste ? Il avait peut-être compris en retard à quel genre de personne il avait affaire. Ou bien son ami de longue date a fini par changer comme il arrive à l’occasion de voir chez certaines personnes. Elle ne fait pas exception à la règle, d’ailleurs. Il suffit de constater son évolution depuis qu’elle connaît Lucifer. La mort de son père l’a aussi beaucoup changée. Quand elle pense que Rob y est pour quelque chose… Comment a-t-elle pu lui faire confiance aussi aveuglément ? Il s’est joué d’elle depuis le début et elle a découvert trop tard elle aussi quel genre de monstre il est vraiment. Décidément, tel père, telle fille.

Chloe relève la tête lorsque Rob apparaît devant eux. Il s’est habillé de son uniforme militaire pour l’occasion, comme c’est ironique. Le fusil qu’il a dans les mains lui indique aussi qu’il compte tuer l’un d’eux. Elle devine qu’il s’agira de Dan. Pavlenko souhaite visiblement être celui ayant le « privilège » de la toucher une dernière fois. Si seulement Lucifer pouvait arriver à ce moment précis pour la secourir. Contrairement à ce qu’elle pensait, Rob ne lui parle même pas. Il cesse de la dévisager et va plutôt se placer derrière Dan. Il pose le canon de son arme contre la nuque du Détective. Non, c’est trop tôt ! Elle doit gagner du temps pour permettre au Diable de les rejoindre ! Sauf que la pression du canon du fusil de Pavlenko dans son cou la fige sur place. Elle sait que ce fou n’hésitera pas une seconde à la descendre. Alors, Chloe fait la seule chose qui lui semble logique : elle prie. Elle prie à toutes les personnes qui peuvent l’entendre. Sans trop comprendre pourquoi, elle croit qu’Amenadiel ne viendra pas la sauver cette fois. Sa mort va lui simplifier la vie, même si à la base il a reçu pour mission de la protéger. La blonde ignore si Lucifer peut entendre les prières des mortels depuis qu’il est déchu. Elle ne s’attend donc pas à le voir soudainement apparaître, bien qu’elle l’espère de toutes ses forces. La jeune femme souhaite seulement que quelqu’un réponde à ses prières. Elle ferme les yeux, laissant échapper des larmes nouvelles. Est-ce la fin pour elle ? Il y a tellement de choses qu’elle regrette et tellement qu’elle n’a pas eu le temps d’accomplir surtout. Il ne faut pas que ça se termine aujourd’hui…

« LAPD ! Arrêtez immédiatement ce que vous faites ! Lâchez vos armes ! »

Alex… Alex ! Chloe ne le voit pas, mais c’est bien sa voix qu’elle entend derrière elle. Nom de Dieu, comment a-t-il fait pour la retrouver ? Une vibration dans la poche arrière de son jean lui fait comprendre comment. Elle a toujours le téléphone de son ancien partenaire sur elle. Il l’a donc pisté pour retrouver sa trace. Mais du coup, pourquoi elle n’entend pas aussi la voix de Lucifer ? Alex n’est tout de même pas venu en solo !? Il n’aurait pas été aussi idiot. Si seulement elle pouvait voir ce qui se passe ! Chloe sent seulement du mouvement derrière. Quelques coups de feu sont tirés soudainement, ce qui la pousse à se jeter à plat ventre dans le sable pour se protéger. Il y a encore plus de mouvement et certaines personnes s’écroulent à proximité d’elle. L’un d’eux tombe avec un couteau dans la main. Est-ce qu’il cherchait à la poignarder pour en finir avec elle ? Pas le temps d’y songer. Chloe remue afin de se saisir très difficilement du couteau et de retourner la lame vers ses poignets. Le plus prudemment qu’elle peut, la blonde tente de couper ses liens. Il lui faut beaucoup de patience et de larmes pour y parvenir. Lorsque ses mains se libèrent, elle va directement à sa bouche pour se débarrasser de ce qui bloque sa respiration. Recracher le tissu séché est horrible, elle est prise d’une importante quinte de toux. Cela la trahit également.

En quelques secondes à peine, Pavlenko la soulève de terre et l’enferme dans ses bras. Chloe grogne en se débattant cette fois. Il rit à son oreille en immobilisant stratégiquement sa main droite pour ne pas qu’elle puisse user de son couteau contre lui. Respirer alors que sa gorge est en feu est particulièrement souffrant. De l’aide inusité lui parvient toutefois. Dan agrippe la jambe du Canari et parvient à le déséquilibrer suffisamment pour qu’il tombe sur le dos en entraînant Chloe avec lui. C’est son unique espoir. La jeune femme se débat comme une démone jusqu’à parvenir à frapper le Russe au visage. Il crache du sang, lui permettant de prendre l’avantage. Elle enfonce le couteau dans sa cuisse et il hurle à ses oreilles. Chloe s’empare de l’arme de Pavlenko et se recule dans le sable tout en le menaçant avec. Celui qui a presque tué Lucifer est à sa merci. Elle pourrait l’éliminer maintenant afin qu’il ne fasse plus de mal à personne. Le miracle charge donc l’arme et s’apprête à tirer lorsqu’un coup provenant d’ailleurs résonne soudainement. Dan est la victime. Il commence à souffrir à côté d’elle alors que Chloe tourne la tête en direction du tireur. Rob pointe son arme dans sa direction. Elle sera la prochaine. Sa belle-fille change donc de cible. Elle porte le canon de l’arme du Canari vers Rob. Ses mains tremblent et ses yeux déversent un torrent de l’arme. Cela brouille sa vue, mais elle sait qu’elle ne manquera pas le tir.

« Chlo ! »

La voix d’Alex encore. Il apparaît non loin de Rob. Son approche distrait ce dernier, mais pas Chloe. Elle profite donc de ce moment pour tirer. La jeune femme vide le chargeur de l’arme sur l’homme qu’aime sa mère. Lorsque de nombreux cliquetis se font entendre pour indiquer qu’elle n’a plus de balle à tirer, elle laisse l’arme tomber de ses mains pour atterrir en silence dans le sable. La blonde est obnubilée par la vision de Rob qui tombe d’abord à genoux, puis s’écroule face la première au sol. Il est… mort ?

_« Chloe ! »_


	49. I'm Sorry, Mom...

Chloe se sent paisible ainsi enrobée dans les bras de Lucifer. Toujours assise par terre dans le sable, elle n’a pas bougé de là depuis qu’il est venu à elle pour la réconforter. Au moins, elle ne pleure plus désormais. Elle sait comment il déteste qu’on abîme ses costumes. Il est pourtant celui qui s’est jeté par terre pour la rejoindre. Malgré la chaleur de leur étreinte, Chloe ne peut s’empêcher de trembler sous les récents évènements bouleversants. Elle revoit jouer en boucle les images du meurtre qu’elle a commis ce soir. Elle sait qu’elle ne pourra jamais l’oublier ou se pardonner ses actes. Ce n’est pas la première fois qu’elle tue quelqu’un. Sauf que c’est la première fois qu’elle a un si grand attachement pour celui à qui elle enlève la vie. Peu importe toute la haine qu’elle a portée envers Rob à la fin, il a été en quelque sorte un second père dans sa vie. Elle ne peut nier son importance. Son deuil sera véritable, même s’il ne pourra pas égaler celui de John Decker. La jeune femme devra vivre avec cette erreur. Le pire est encore à venir puisque le LAPD est en train de récupérer Penelope dans l’entrepôt de Nordeskel où on l’avait laissé le temps de faire l’exécution. Tous les sbires de Rob ont mystérieusement disparus. Ce qui fait que seul Kassian Pavlenko a été arrêté par Alex. C’est un gros morceau du réseau criminel de la ville, donc une très belle prise pour son ancien partenaire. Lucifer s’est tendu comme un ressort en reconnaissant le sniper. Ce dernier s’est montré particulièrement volubile en passant près d’eux.

« Je suis jaloux, Lucifer, tu as vraiment choisi la plus belle. J’ai vu son regard avant de tuer... Son âme est aussi noire comme le charbon qui nous collait à la peau dans les mines. Vraiment magnifique. »

Lucifer ne se montre pas doux envers le Russe, lui montrant même ses yeux rouges en guise d’avertissement.

_« Ne gaspille pas ta salive, Kassian. Je ne la laisserai pas se ternir davantage. »_

« Oh, mais il est déjà trop tard pour tenter de la sauver. Dieu seul peut l’aider désormais. »

_« Comment oses-tu le mentionner devant moi ! »_

Le Canari éclate de rire, visiblement satisfait de la réaction qu’il a déclenchée chez le Diable. Pavlenko sait qui il est, c’est assez évident. Il connaît aussi les moyens d’irriter son mari. C’est quelque chose qui ne plaît pas à la jeune femme. À quel point ces deux-là étaient proches avant que l’humain décide de leur tirer dessus ? Une partie de Chloe est curieuse d’en savoir plus sur ce criminel, sauf qu’on l’amène déjà au loin et elle n’a pas très envie de parler en ce moment. Dire qu’elle déprime serait un euphémisme. Le dénouement de cette histoire la rend malheureuse au plus haut point. Rob a été neutralisé, mais justice n’a pas été apportée aux victimes. Si Lucifer n’était pas si inquiet de la voir aussi triste et perdue, il serait probablement en train de lui faire la morale à ce sujet. Elle a tout gâché. Il lui suffit de regarder les ambulanciers terminés de préparer Dan pour un transfert à l’hôpital le plus proche pour comprendre à quel point elle a agi comme une idiote.

Le LAPD a terminé de sécuriser les lieux. Alex s’est chargé des opérations du début à la fin, gardant ses distances avec son ancienne partenaire et son mari. Il s’est rapproché d’eux qu’une seule fois en fait. Afin de vérifier qu’elle n’était pas gravement blessée elle aussi. Elle a beaucoup de blessures superficielles et elle est en état de choc, sauf que la blonde survivra. Il l’a donc laissé aux soins du Diable. Ce dernier s’en veut d’être arrivé trop tard. Il aurait pu la trouver morte si Alex n’avait pas été présent pour la secourir en premier. Chloe ne l’accuse de rien, sauf qu’elle ne cherche pas non plus à le faire déculpabiliser. Même si elle essayait, ils sont trop dans l’émotion du moment pour parvenir à changer leur opinion négative. Il se console donc un peu lui-même en la gardant près de son cœur. La blonde souhaiterait être aussi forte que Lucifer le croit. De la sorte, elle pourrait les soutenir tous les deux plutôt que d’encourager leur déprime commune. Il n’y a rien dans les récents évènements, voir même dans les derniers jours, qui la pousse à vouloir être plus forte. À quoi ça sert de toute façon si c’est pour qu’elle use de sa puissance contre ceux qu’elle aime. Les émotions négatives la dominent et elle sent que cela se transmet en Lucifer. C’est mauvais. Si seulement elle savait comment le préserver d’elle…

Des policiers amènent à une seconde ambulance une Penelope particulièrement confuse. Elle appelle sa fille, ce qui pousse celle-ci à relever la tête de sa position recroqueviller. Le Diable regarde dans la même direction. Puisqu’il assume que Chloe sera trop fragile pour se déplacer par elle-même, il la soulève doucement. La blonde le laisse faire, sachant qu’elle ne peut pas se défiler cette fois. Tous les deux progressent lentement vers sa mère. Une ambulancière s’occupe de soigner son front lorsque Penelope les voit arriver. Son instinct maternel la pousse à échapper aux soins qu’elle nécessite pour s’agripper désespérément à sa fille. Lucifer dépose sa femme à l’intérieur de l’ambulance pour que cette accolade puisse se faire en sécurité. Les deux femmes se serrent de toute leur force et pleurent ensemble. Chloe relâche les émotions qu’elle retenait jusque là. Le Diable tente de s’éloigner, sauf qu’une main crispée le retient par le veston. Il vient cueillir les doigts de Chloe afin de les maintenir dans ses mains chaudes. Il va ensuite déposer son front contre cette main et elle sent de temps à autre des larmes tomber sur ses doigts. Lucifer ne cherche plus à partir, bien que rester est douloureux. Il doit ressentir toute l’ampleur de sa tristesse et c’est quelque chose qu’elle ne souhaitait pas lui offrir en cadeau. Pas étonnant que ça l’assomme autant.

Lorsque le gros de l’émotion est passé, Penelope accepte de se faire à nouveau soigner par l’ambulancière. Chloe surveille le tout en laissant son corps endolori être apaisé par un Diable particulièrement affectueux depuis les dernières minutes. Il l’a à nouveau entouré de ses bras et sa tête s’est posée derrière la sienne. La blonde caresse nerveusement la manche de son costume noir. Il va bien falloir qu’elle se décide à parler. Ce n’est que lorsqu’elle en est contrainte qu’elle y parvient.

« Où est-il ? »

Penelope fait évidemment mention de Rob. Elle l’a vu nulle part jusqu’à présent. Le fait de voir sa fille ainsi réchauffée par son mari l’a probablement poussé à se demander où était son fiancé. La bouche de Chloe est toujours aussi sèche. Elle n’a pas demandé d’eau à personne depuis qu’on l’a secouru. En fait, elle n’a pas parlé du tout depuis ce qu’elle a fait. Ce mutisme est volontaire. Si elle en parle à quelqu’un, le meurtre va devenir réel. Alex l’a vu faire. Lucifer sait aussi. Mais tous les autres, elle souhaite les préserver de la vérité. Sauf qu’elle ne peut pas mentir à propos de cela à sa mère. C’est un secret trop lourd à porter, de toute façon.

**« Maman... »**

Son premier mot. Sa voix est un horrible croassement douloureux. Elle se racle la gorge aussitôt, toussant même par réflexe. Lucifer se recule assez pour être capable de voir son visage. Bon sang, elle donnerait tout pour pouvoir y échapper. Encouragée par les yeux affectueux de l’homme qu’elle aime, Chloe prend de nouveau la parole.

**« Rob ne t’aurait jamais fait du mal, maman. C’est à moi qu’il en voulait. Nous sommes sur cette plage parce qu’il… »**

Chloe s’arrête. Raconter toute l’histoire, en détails ou simplement en résumé, serait comme excuser son geste. Rien ne pourra jamais justifier le fait de tuer un autre être humain. Elle avait le choix de l’épargner. Elle ne l’a pas fait.

**« … Rob est mort, maman. Je… je l’ai tué. Je suis désolé. »**

Le temps semble s’arrêter. Amenadiel n’y est pour rien cette fois. La jeune femme assiste à chaque étape de réception de la nouvelle par sa mère. Elle la voit d’abord confuse, puis surprise. Les larmes commencent à s’accumuler dans son regard avant d’être libérées totalement. La crise se fait sentir alors que ses sanglots se multiplient. Il lui est bientôt ardue de respirer tellement la peine comprime son cœur. Chloe est incapable d’assister à plus, elle ne veut surtout pas être rejetée par sa mère si elle tente de la consoler. La blonde s’accroche donc à Lucifer qui comprend le message. Il la prend dans ses bras et commence à l’éloigner de l’ambulance.

Le couple se rapproche de l’eau. C’est grâce au bruit constant des vagues que Chloe libère ses oreilles de celui de la peine de sa mère. C’est donc là que Lucifer la dépose avant de s’asseoir à côté d’elle. Épuisée, elle se recroqueville contre lui en portant sa tête sur ses cuisses. Il commence à caresser avec beaucoup de douceur ses cheveux. Elle ferme les yeux.

**« On a perdu. »**

Un simple murmure de sa voix encore croassante. Quelques minutes de silence précèdent la réponse.

_« Même si on avait gagné, je pense qu’on aurait obtenu le même résultat. »_

Chloe a du mal à se figurer ce qu’il tente de lui dire.

**« Tu penses qu’il était condamné à mourir ainsi ? »**

Il vient déposer son front contre sa tempe. Sa voix est une agréable mélodie rassurante à son oreille.

_« Peut-être pas ainsi, mais il sentait lui-même sa fin. Il a commis tellement d’erreurs. Il a presque mis le fusil dans tes mains. Il y a quelque chose qu’il ne t’a pas dite, ni même à Penelope. »_

Lucifer serait-il en train d’insinuer que Rob était mourant ? Comme elle n’est plus Détective pour le LAPD, elle n’aura pas accès au rapport d’autopsie de son beau-père. Mais, sa mère oui. C’est probablement à elle qu’on va demander d’autoriser un tel examen, d’ailleurs.

_« J’en parlerai au LAPD pour toi. »_

Elle est reconnaissante qu’il soit là. Dans quel état lamentable elle se retrouverait en ce moment sans lui pour l’empêcher de sombrer dans l’hystérie. Sa voix est toujours aussi faible, même si parler devient plus aisé.

**« Et s’il n’y a rien d’anormal au rapport d’autopsie ? »**

Il n’a pas besoin de réfléchir cette fois.

_« Alors, il a très mal joué ses cartes. Il a mal anticipé tes réactions. Tout comme j’ai très mal anticipé les tiennes. »_

Chloe se redresse et plonge son regard dans le sien. Du coin de l’oeil, elle voit le soleil pointer le bout de son nez. Une nouvelle et éprouvante journée qui s’annonce.

**« Je suis incapable moi-même de prédire mes réactions, alors s’il-te-plaît, ne fait pas ça. Tu n’es pas responsable de mes bêtises. Je sais seulement que si tu n’étais pas avec moi en ce moment, je serais probablement bonne pour l’asile psychiatrique. Même si tu es arrivé après Alex, je m’en fiche. Tu es arrivé au bon moment pour prendre soin de moi. C’est tout ce qui m’importe. »**

Il lui sourit tendrement. Lucifer se penche pour l’embrasser sauf que l’approche de quelqu’un dans leur dos l’arrête dans son geste. C’est justement le Détective Kelly qui vient s’asseoir à leurs côtés en soupirant.

« Vous n’avez pas à vous en faire, j’ai témoigné la légitime défense pour expliquer ton geste, Chlo. Ton état de détresse au moment de ton licenciement devrait jouer en ta faveur. Si tu corrobores mes dires, le LAPD ne t’embêtera plus jamais, je te le promet. À condition bien sûr que tu acceptes de demeurer hors de nos pattes à l’avenir. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »

La blonde le regarde quelques instants, se contentant au final de hocher la tête pour indiquer qu’elle s’engage à ne plus jouer au Détective.

« Il faut encore que je justifie comment et pourquoi ta voiture s’est retrouvée en plein centre d’une voie inverse sans passager à bord, mais je finirai bien par trouver quelque chose. D’ailleurs, Dan ne va pas s’en tirer si facilement. Il aura des comptes à rendre à la police à sa sortie de l’hôpital. Tu peux compter sur moi. »

Il vient leur sourire.

_« Merci, Alex. »_

Lucifer lui tend une main. L’ex-partenaire de Chloe la regarde un instant avant de s’en saisir et de lui rendre sa poignée de main.

« Occupez-vous bien de Mollie. Je compte sur vous. Dès que cette histoire sera réglée, je vais demander mon transfert à Las Vegas. J’ai besoin de retrouver mes racines, je crois. »

La blonde sent qu’il s’agit d’un au revoir. Elle se détache donc de Lucifer et vient lui ouvrir les bras. Alex s’y glisse pour une dernière accolade. Il va ensuite taper le dos du Diable dans un geste presque fraternel. Il les regarde avec des yeux brillants.

« Restez une équipe soudée, vous deux. Quand vous êtes ensemble, il y a un truc qui se passe entre vous. Il n’y a même pas de mots pour le décrire. Dan était persuadé que ce n’était qu’une petite amourette. Sauf qu’il n’a pas vu ce que j’ai vu. Donc, lorsque je vais venir voir Mollie de temps à autre, je compte sur vous pour me prouver qu’il a tort. »

Le couple rit de concert.

**« C’est promis, Alex. Merci pour tout. »**

Chloe pleure en silence face à cet au revoir inattendu et touchant. Si elle avait cru un jour réaliser qu’Alex lui manquerait, elle ne l’aurait pas traité aussi durement. Il n’a jamais cessé de la soutenir au fond, même lorsqu’il était contraint de faire ce que Dan lui demandait pour ne pas risquer la sécurité de Mollie. Chloe se dit qu’au fond, Alex est un peu le héros malmené de l’histoire. Dommage qu’elle doive le perdre lui aussi au final. Sur ce, il se lève donc et retourne auprès des autres policiers. La blonde remarque que son mari fixe Alex avec une drôle de tête.

**« Quoi ? »**

L’air malicieux sur le visage de l’autre ne lui dit rien de bon.

_« À quel point es-tu ouverte sexuellement ? »_

Il ne lui faut qu’une seconde pour répondre en lui frappant le bras.

**« Pas avec lui ! »**

Lucifer hausse un sourcil.

_« Intéressant. Tu n’as pas dit non. »_

Elle le frappe deux fois alors qu’il sourit très grand. Lucifer ne changera donc jamais.


	50. The Beginning

Il n’y a pas à dire, c’était vraiment une très mauvaise idée. Évidemment, Chloe ne s’en rend compte que lorsqu’il est trop tard. Le premier indice de ce désastre était son arrivée. Camilla est particulièrement gênée d’être accueillie par le Diable en personne dans sa demeure somptueuse. Intimidée serait le bon mot. C’était horriblement gênant pour les autres. Puis, Chloe est apparue dans le décor et la brune s’est immédiatement transformée en son ombre pour le restant de la soirée. Cam ne souhaitait pas demeurer une seule seconde à l’abandon dans cet endroit de rêve.

Mollie joue les aide-cuisinières pour le repas. Cela amène Camilla à se sentir de trop face à une autre inconnue. Lucifer fait de son possible pour détendre l’atmosphère. Chaque blague amusante comme déplacée ne passe absolument pas. Il finit donc par laisser tomber ses tentatives de sauver la soirée et simplement subir le mauvais moment comme tous les autres. Ce qui a vraiment fait déborder le vase, c’est ce bête accident. Chloe et Mollie servaient les assiettes de chacun. Au moment de donner à Cam la sienne, le couvert glisse des mains de la plus jeune et la nourriture se retrouve en entier sur la robe de leur invité. Camilla se lève précipitamment, ne pouvant faire autrement que de sautiller quelques coups sur place avant de grogner sous la colère. La tête penchée sur ce désastre, elle fixe sa robe ruinée en respirant fortement. Pas de doute, elle est en colère. Chloe est celle qui éclate de rire la première. Lucifer ne tarde pas à suivre. Mollie, qui regrettait horriblement sa bévue jusque là, suit le couple dans leur hilarité. Sauf que la mère célibataire n’apprécie vraiment pas qu’on se moque d’elle de la sorte. Elle ne le prend pas du tout en fait. Rageuse, elle les fixe durement.

« C’est la dernière fois que j’accepte une invitation de votre part. Vous parlez d’une façon de traiter les gens ! »

Chloe fait de son possible pour calmer son rire, sauf que c’est mission impossible.

**« Cam, excuse-moi. C’est simplement que… c’est trop drôle. »**

« Je ne ris pas moi ! »

_« C’est précisément ce qui est hilarant ! »_

Camilla regarde le Diable avec tellement de mépris qu’il a presque pitié d’elle. Tapant du pied avec violence, elle finit par en avoir marre qu’on se moque d’elle et commence à quitter le penthouse. Chloe cherche à la rattraper. Cam la pointe pour lui lancer un avertissement.

« Toi, tu as de la chance que je respecte autant ta mère parce que cela serait la dernière fois qu’on se voit. Je sais que ce n’est qu’un incident, mais j’espère sincèrement avoir de vraies excuses de ta part plus tard. »

Chloe parvient enfin à cesser son rire, regardant Camilla qui s’engouffre dans l’ascenseur.

**« J’avais oublié que tu ne possédais aucun sens de l’humour. Ça me revient, maintenant. »**

La dernière chose qu’elle voit au moment où les portes se referment complètement, c’est le visage outré de Cam. La blonde se rappelle mieux des raisons qui l’ont poussées à mettre de la distance entre elle et l’ex de Nathan. Il serait peut-être mieux de retrouver ses vieilles habitudes. En voyant Lucifer et Mollie se taper dans la main comme si finalement il ne s’agissait pas vraiment d’un accident, elle se dit qu’elle préfère cent fois mieux cette famille-là à l’ancienne.

 

* * *

 

**« Tu es prête ? »**

Mollie tourne un visage souriant et surtout impatient vers Chloe.

**« À trois. Un. Deux. Trois ! »**

Les deux femmes s’élancent en même temps vers le mur. Elles se saisissent des premiers papiers ou photos qu’agrippent leurs doigts et les décollent prestement de là. Tout en riant, elles déchirent le résultat de leur pêche puis lance en l’air les confettis résultant. Une pluie de papier les entoure bientôt alors qu’elles continuent de compétitionner pour déterminer qui sera la plus rapide à réduire en simples souvenirs le babillard géant de la chambre de Chloe. Tout y passe. Il ne doit plus rien rester. Les informations sur son ordinateur portable ainsi que sa clé USB ont été effacées la veille. Les dossiers papiers en provenance du commissariat brûlent toujours dans le foyer de la suite. La femme du Diable ne veut plus rien garder de cette enquête qui appartient désormais au passé. C’est finalement Mollie qui s’empare de la dernière photo et vient la déchirer sous les rires de son aînée. Aussi énervée l’une que l’autre, elles commencent à danser parmi les confettis. Leurs mouvements sont animés par la musique très pop qui résonne dans toute la suite après que Chloe ait allumé la chaîne stéréo. Elles se mettent à chanter les mauvaises paroles en y mettant du cœur. La blonde est d’ailleurs la meilleure pour apporter de l’émotion à sa performance, jouant la comédie avec exagération pour faire durer l’hilarité de Mollie. Elle a même droit à des applaudissements de la jeune lorsque la chanson se termine. Chloe remercie son public en délire d’une révérence très basse.

 

* * *

  
Chloe n’aurait pas dû se trouver là. C’est le bête oubli de son téléphone au Lux qui la pousse à revenir en arrière et à rejoindre la boîte de nuit. Elle ne compte pas être longue d’ailleurs, juste un rapide saut avant d’aller dormir. Elle est crevée. Ce qui l’empêche d’agir comme prévu, c’est la dispute qu’elle surprend entre Maze et son mari. Bon sang, elle ne pensait pas que la démone aurait le culot de revenir devant le Diable après ce qu’elle a fait ! Chloe aimerait bien les rejoindre pour lui dire sa façon de penser. Sauf qu’une petite voix à l’intérieur d’elle lui conseille plutôt de se cacher et d’observer. Ce qu’elle fait donc.

« Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, Lucifer. »

_« Ah non ? Cela avait tout d’une trahison pour moi. »_

« Je te t’ai jamais trahi ! J’ai fait tout cela pour te protéger. Elle va causer ta perte. Notre perte à tous ! »

_« Allons, Maze. Depuis quand es-tu prophète de malheur ? Pour une fois, explique-moi ce qui te rend tellement certaine que Chloe va faire une telle chose. »_

« Noxae. Tu devrais trembler à la seule évocation de ce nom et pourtant tu préfères coucher avec elle. »

_« Le Diable ne tremble devant personne, Mazikeen. »_

« Devant cette sorcière, il le devrait. »

_« De quoi as-tu si peur ? Ça ne te ressemble pas, Maze ! »_

« Tu es déjà trop amoureux d’elle. J’ai peur de ne pas réussir à te sauver à cause de cela. »

_« Ça suffit ! Ne recommences pas avec ça ! Je ne renoncerai pas à Chloe parce que tu me le demandes. »_

« Alors, nous sommes déjà morts. »

Il l’attrape soudainement par les épaules et la plaque contre le mur. Chloe voit mal de sa position, mais elle est certaine qu’il a revêtu son masque de Diable.

_« C’est assez ! Je ne veux plus t’entendre m’accuser de notre perte de la sorte ! Qui t’a informé pour Noxae ? Visiblement, il t’a embrouillé l’esprit avec des idioties ! »_

« Mes informations viennent de très haut, Lucifer. Nous savons tous désormais. Je n’aurais jamais cru qu’il s’adresserait aux démons en plus des anges pour cette mission. Il faut croire qu’il veut vraiment la récupérer rapidement. Elle n’aura plus jamais un moment de répit jusqu’à ce que ce soit fait. Surtout si les démons trouvent un moyen de briser la porte de l’Enfer pour venir s’occuper d’elle en personne. »

_« Quelle mission ? »_

« Papa veut ravoir l'âme de ta chérie, Lucifer. Il attend que ça qu’on lui envoie par courrier express au Paradis. »

_« Non ! NON ! »_

Lucifer frappe le mur à côté de la tête de Maze. Puisque l’effet de Chloe est présente sur lui même si elle se trouve dans le penthouse, il se blesse sans soupçonner qu’elle est au Lux. La blonde déteste toutefois le voir dans un tel état.

_« Tu mens ! »_

« Pourquoi je te mentirais ? Je n’en retire rien du tout. Je ne veux pas te voir souffrir, contrairement à ce que tout le monde pense. Sauf que je préfère te voir me haïr que mort. Tu ne pourras pas la protéger indéfiniment. Même si tu me renvois en Enfer, d’autres prendront ma place pour essayer de la tuer. Si tu ne me crois pas, demande à Amenadiel. Il a cessé d’être l’ange gardien de ta Chloe depuis plusieurs jours déjà. Évidemment, il ne t’en a pas informé, pas vrai ? »

Lucifer demeure silencieux. Il a du mal à contenir ses émotions à en voir l’intensité de ses respirations. Lorsqu’il finit par laisser tomber son front sur l’épaule de Maze, sa femme recule afin de rejoindre l’ascenseur. Tremblant de tous ses membres, elle appuie sur le bouton pour rejoindre le dernier étage.

« Retrouve-les. »

Elle sursaute en reconnaissant la voix forte de Noxae dans son crâne. Chloe n’a aucune idée de qui son âme fait mention, sauf qu’un puissant stress naît en elle. La douleur est plus puissante encore que tout ce qu’elle a déjà expérimentée. Qu’est-ce qui lui arrive ?

 

* * *

 

Lucifer a passé un long moment à caresser chaque courbe du corps de sa femme et à l’enrober de sa chaleur avant de s’endormir bien blotti contre son flanc. Chloe demeure éveillée, essayant de comprendre ce drôle de sentiment qui bouleverse ses entrailles. Voilà deux jours qu’elle a cette envie permanente de partir. Quelque chose l’appel, il lui semble. Elle en a parlé à personne, surtout pas à son mari. Il est beaucoup trop affectueux ces derniers temps pour venir l’inquiéter une fois de plus. Non, il ne doit pas savoir qu’elle aimerait succomber à cet appel. C’est devenu trop tentant pour l’ignorer encore davantage.

Elle a donc attendu que Lucifer soit parfaitement assoupi avant de s’extraire du lit en douceur. La blonde s’habille en vitesse et emprunte l’ascenseur pour rejoindre le stationnement de l’édifice. Elle se dirige vers sa nouvelle voiture et quitte le bâtiment en suivant son instinct. C’est ce dernier qui la guide à travers la ville ensommeillée. Chloe remarque d’ailleurs à peine le trajet qu’elle emprunte. Si on lui demandait, il lui serait très difficile de ce le remémorer sans faire d’erreur. Elle remarque seulement qu’elle s’éloigne considérablement du centre-ville pour rejoindre un quartier industriel de Los Angeles. Dans l’ombre de la nuit, il est ardu de faire la distinction entre une compagnie ou l’autre. C’est non loin du port que l’appel la conduit. Elle choisit donc de se stationner à proximité de cet édifice et de faire le reste du chemin à pied. Il n’y a personne aux alentours, ce qui lui simplifie la tâche. Le faible éclairage de l’endroit l’oblige à sortir sa lampe de poche pour se guider parmi le village de conteneurs. La route à prendre devient moins clair désormais. Chloe à l’impression de tourner en rond à quelques reprises avant de s’accorder sur la bonne direction à prendre. C’est un conteneur en hauteur qui fait se débattre son cœur dans sa poitrine. Fronçant des sourcils, elle cherche un moyen de grimper. Il lui faut donc rebrousser chemin afin de se saisir de quelques caisses de bois vides. Elles ne lui semblent pas très solide, toutefois. Ce genre de boîte est probablement utilisé pour la pêche. L’important c’est que la structure supporte son poids assez longtemps pour lui permettre d’atteindre la seconde rangée. Elle teste d’abord la solidité de son assemblage bancal en appuyant sur le dessus avec ses paumes. Il y a des craquements qui ne la rassure pas, sauf que ça tient. Chloe se décide donc à essayer de se hisser sur les caisses de bois. Lorsque son pied s’enfonce à travers le bois, elle tente de s’esquiver de là. Résultat, elle tombe plutôt sur le dos durement. Il lui faut trouver un autre moyen d’accès.

Chloe commence à faire le tour des lieux afin de tout cartographier dans sa mémoire. Plus elle emprunte certains chemins, mieux elle les imagine clairement dans son esprit. L’endroit fini par lui être presque familier alors qu’elle tourne en rond pendant une heure. Elle tombe enfin sur quelque chose de potable pour accéder au fameux conteneur mystère. Il s’agit d’une petite voiturette dont les clés ont été laissées sur le contact. Puisque cet entrepôt est gigantesque, il y a forcément quelqu’un qui a trouvé le moyen de se plaindre et qui a obtenu ce moyen de transport pour se déplacer d’un endroit à l’autre. Peu importe, c’est sa chance d’avoir un peu de hauteur. Chloe démarre l’engin et va le stationner là où elle avait érigé sa structure de caisses de bois. Elle éteint ensuite la voiture et grimpe sur le toit de toile. Encore une fois, la solidité laisse à désirer. Mais, en prenant bien son temps, elle finit par s’accrocher au rebord du conteneur à traverser et à grimper avec succès.

Essoufflée, elle s’avance vers son butin. Le conteneur est fermé par un cadenas. Ça, elle l’avait anticipé à force de faire le tour des lieux. Elle a donc dérobé une paire de pince pendant son exploration qui lui est très utile désormais. En ouvrant le conteneur, elle distingue à l’intérieur un coffre en plein centre qu’elle garde éclairé avec sa lampe de poche. En faisant un pas vers l’avant, un système d’éclairage s’active à l’intérieur du conteneur. Rangeant donc sa lampe de poche, elle s’introduit dans ce drôle d’endroit exigu. Chloe contourne le coffre pour se diriger instinctivement vers le fond du conteneur. Il n’y a rien en apparence, mais elle sent quelque chose de particulièrement attirant derrière ce mur de métal. Elle cherche donc un mécanisme d’activation caché. Elle ne perd pas espoir même si chacune de ses tentatives ne mène à aucun résultat. C’est en appuyant fortement sur le mur de droite que soudainement celui du fond s’éventre sous ses yeux.

Leur brillance hypnotique est ce qui la pousse à se rapprocher en premier. Puis, cela devient vital qu’elle les frôle au moins des doigts. En touchant aux plumes immaculées, des frissons violents parcours son corps. Un rire lui échappe alors qu’elle sent son corps tout entier vibrer sous une énergie nouvelle. Celle de Lucifer évidemment, mais pourtant différente. Le Diable n’est pas là, mais les ailes de Samael sont juste en face d’elle. Elles ont toujours la même force qu’autrefois lorsqu’elles étaient portées par leur propriétaire. Un sourire énorme est présent sur le visage de la blonde. Si elle pouvait se voir à cet instant, elle le remarquerait aussitôt. Un détail qui aurait pu la faire paniquer. La couleur de ses yeux est différente. Le bleu est passé au rouge. Elle les a trouvés.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fin de ma propre saison 1 de Lucifer. Pour la saison 2, rendez-vous dans la prochaine fic qui se prénomme "Damaged Soul". Les choses ne vont faire que se compliquer entre Deckerstar. En effet, ce n'est que le commencement !


End file.
